


Captive Of Lies

by catherine_stories



Series: Seria Imprisoned In My Heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dostępne na tumblrze, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherine_stories/pseuds/catherine_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…</p><p>Dostępne również na tumblrze: http://catherine-stories.tumblr.com/captiveoflies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194116) by capriciouslouis. 



Nie ma nic lepszego od budzenia się w łóżku obok kogoś, na kim zależy ci bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym - nawet jeśli zostałeś obudzony przez ich głośne chrapanie. Kiedy Louis otworzył swoje oczy przez chrapanie Harry'ego do jego ucha, tylko uśmiechnął się czule i zwinął w kłębek bliżej jego boku. W niektóre poranki, kiedy był zmęczony, Louis zrzędliwie trącał go, dopóki chłopak nie przewrócił się na drugą stronę i przestał wydawać z siebie tych dźwięków, ale tego ranka był w dobrym humorze i odgłos ten dostarczył mu dziwnego poczucia komfortu.

\- Kocham cię, ty idioto - wyszeptał z czułością.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego było szczególnie głośne chrapnięcie, które brzmiało jak odgłos, który może wydobyć z siebie świnia. Louis zakrztusił się i położył sobie dłoń na ustach, by stłumić swój śmiech. Zatoczył palcem parę kółek na nagich plecach Harry'ego, w dół jego kręgosłupa, kręcąc dookoła jego żeber i formując zawiłe wzory na jego brzuchu. Bawił się w łączenie kropek na żebrach Harry'ego, pozostawiając niewidzialne linie i czując mrowienie w dłoń za każdym razem, gdy dotknął ciepłej skóry chłopaka.

Robił to przez około pięć minut, kiedy to Harry złapał jego dłoń i trzymał ją, powstrzymując jego działania. Louis podskoczył przestraszony, a następnie poczuł, jak uśmiech wstępuje na jego twarz.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, - wymruczał śpiąco Harry - to próbuję spać, a to jest niesamowicie rozpraszające.

Jego poranny głos był niski, zmęczony i absurdalnie seksowny, przez co Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. - Och, tak się składa, że mam coś przeciwko. Chodź tu. - Sięgnął ręką do bioder Harry'ego, złapał je i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, parę razy całując delikatnie jego szyję.

\- Louuuu - zaprotestował Harry, jego oczy nadal były zamknięte, gdy z trudem próbował go odsunąć. - Ja śpię!

\- A więc wstań, śpiochu, - drażnił się z nim Louis - ponieważ ja dla nikogo się nie zatrzymuję. Ani dla niczego.

\- Nie rób mi tego.

\- Musisz to zrobić, Harry. Wiem, że to trudne, ale jeśli mnie kochasz, to zostawisz dla mnie łóżko. Które z nas bardziej się dla ciebie liczy? - Louis znacząco przesunął dłonią w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

Jęcząc, Harry odsunął go od siebie, przekręcił się na drugi bok i schował swoją twarz w poduszce.

\- Czarujące - wymamrotał Louis. - Robię śniadanie. Chcesz trochę?  
Harry wydał z siebie niewyraźny odgłos prosto w poduszkę Louisa.

Cmokając czule, Louis wyślizgnął się z łóżka i boso poczłapał do kuchni, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł zimne kafelki pod palcami u stóp. Kiedy już tam był, zaczął próby zrobienia tostów bez spalenia całej kuchni, jednakże spotkał się z ograniczonym sukcesem. Toster sam w sobie się nie zapalił, ale chleb tak, i kiedy Harry wpadł do pomieszczenia w samych bokserkach, z włosami sterczącymi w każde strony, Louis uderzał w płonący kawałek chleba mokrą ścierką do naczyń, przez co okruszki latały w każdym kierunku.

\- Louis! - wrzasnął Harry, sięgając po szklankę wody i niechlujnie wylewając ją na chleb, który zgasł z sykiem.

Louis rzucił w jego stronę zranione spojrzenie. - Co? Miałem właśnie to zgasić.

\- Ta, oczywiście. Dlatego ścierka do naczyń także się pali - wskazał Harry.

Krzycząc, Louis wrzucił palącą się ścierkę do zlewu i włączył kran, z którego zaczęła lecieć woda, gasząc płomienie.

\- Oficjalnie jesteś najgorszym kucharzem na świecie - ogłosił dramatycznie Harry. - Jak ty sobie beze mnie radziłeś?

\- Nie często zapalam swoje śniadanie - odparował ze złością Louis.

\- Nie, zwykle po prostu rozrzucasz je po całym pomieszczeniu.

\- To był tylko jeden raz - potknąłem się!

\- No jasne, że tak. - Nagle Harry zaśmiał się, przyciągnął do siebie Louisa i schował swoją twarz w jego ramieniu. - Po prostu załóżmy, że to ja jestem tutaj szefem kuchni, zgoda? 

\- Jakoś wydaje mi się, że to coś, z czym mogę żyć - zgodził się Louis, odchylając się do tyłu, tak że z uśmiechem mógł oprzeć całą swoją wagę na Harry’m.

Mieszkali razem przez prawie trzy miesiące i wszystko nadal było tak perfekcyjne, jak zawsze - a nawet możliwie lepiej. Okazało się, że Harry nie został wypuszczony zupełnie bez żadnego zarzutu; miał siedemset godzin pracy społecznej do odpracowania, więc każdego dnia roboczego, kiedy Louis wyruszał do Stonehaven, Harry zakładał brzydką lśniącopomarańczową bluzę z “LOKALNA SŁUŻBA SPOŁECZNA” nadrukowanym na plecach, i radośnie szedł zamiatać ulice, zbierać śmieci i malować różne rogi sklepów lub ławki tu i tam z grupą głośnych, niemądrych, śmiesznych gości w podobnej sytuacji, co on. Będąc Harry’m Stylesem i posiadając dobry, staromodny urok rodziny Stylesów, Harry szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z każdym z nich i Louis wrócił do domu więcej niż raz, znajdując dwanaścioro gości mających na sobie lśniącopomarańczowe bluzy, śpiących na jego sofie albo prawie śpiących, pijących piwo z jego lodówki i śpiewających głupie piosenki, z Harry’m na czele. Na szczęście, Louis był wystarczająco wyluzowany, by uznać te sytuacje za śmieszne i najczęściej wpakowywał się w bójkę, upijał się bardziej niż wszyscy z nich razem wzięci i kończył, zasypiając na podłodze, zostawiając Harry'ego, by wykopał chłopaków po północy i zaciągnął go z powrotem do łóżka. W rzadkie dni, kiedy Louis nie był w humorze, szedł prosto do swojej sypialni i leżał na łóżku z poduszką na głowie, dopóki Harry nie wszedł, by posiedzieć z nim i głaskać go zimnymi dłońmi, aż jego ból głowy mijał, i przeprosić za zaproszenie wszystkich jego kolegów do domu Louisa, tak że Louis poddawał się i od razu mu przebaczał - jakby, przede wszystkim, naprawdę był zły.

Nie, żeby Louis miał wiele złych dni. Parę więźniów było czasem chamskich w stosunku do niego - był nowy koleś o imieniu Jon, który podobał się sobie i działał Louisowi na nerwy, mówiąc o tym, tamtym i siamtym, robiąc Louisowi zamęt w głowie - była pomiędzy nimi dziwna walka, która zawsze go martwiła, ale oprócz tego, wszystko szło dobrze. Harry martwił się o Louisa i spędzał mnóstwo czasu na zadawaniu mu pytań o to, jak mu się układało, ale Louis tylko klepał go z rozbawieniem i mówił mu, żeby nie zamartwiał przez to swojej ładnej, małej głowy pełnej loków.

\- Jeżeli ktokolwiek cię nęka, - powiedział z wielką powagą Harry - po prostu powiedz mi i będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za to przede mną.

Próbując się nie śmiać, Louis poklepał go po policzku. - Jestem pewien, że dygocze ze strachu; twoje dołeczki wystarczą, by napędzić stracha komukolwiek.

Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale nie mógł wytrzymać zbyt długo zanim wybuchnął śmiechem.

Sięgając po patelnię i pudełko jajek, Harry radośnie rozbił jajka i zaczął je smażyć, trzymając uchwyt patelni jedną dłonią z długimi palcami niczym ekspert, kiedy Louis wiercił się za nim ze zniecierpliwieniem. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy jajka skwierczały i ich zapach zaczął rozchodzić się po kuchni. Louis jęknął i w odpowiedzi położył swoją brodę na nagim ramieniu Harry'ego. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na nagim torsie chłopaka, a dłonie Louis odnalazły jego ramiona i delikatnie wodziły po konturze tych odsłoniętych rąk, aż dotarły do nadgarstków Harry'ego, które mocno złapał, co było wstępem do trzymania zapracowanych dłoni Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś nosić więcej ubrań, - skomentował - jak tak dalej pójdzie, zmarzniesz na śmierć.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Obaj wiemy, że nawet gdybym nosił więcej ubrań, to byś je ze mnie zdjął.

\- Prawda - przyznał Louis, dołączając do śmiechu.

Przez chwilę było tylko ciepło skóry Harry'ego na szyi Louisa, delikatne ocieranie się loków o jego policzek, cynamonowy zapach jego włosów i dźwięk, i zapach smażących się jajek. Louis kołysał chłopaka w swoich ramionach, trzymając go za biodra, a Harry potrząsał swoją głową z czułością, gdy uważnie zdrapywał białko jajka z patelni, by zapobiec jego spaleniu się. Sięgając z głodu do szuflady po widelec, Louis wyciągnął go w stronę patelni, próbując nadziać na niego trochę jajka. Śmiejąc się i symulując oburzenie, Harry uderzył jego knykcie drewnianą łyżką, którą miał w ręku.

\- Hej! Przestań!

\- Harry, - jęknął Louis - jestem głodny.  
\- Ta, cóż, są prawie gotowe.

\- Jestem głodny. Chcę ich teraz.

\- Nie są usmażone. Dostaniesz mdłości.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jestem głodny. - Znajdując punkt na szyj Harry'ego, Louis lekko trącił go nosem i delikatnie ugryzł jego obojczyk. - Jeśli mnie nie nakarmisz, będę musiał w zamian zjeść ciebie.

Drżąc, Harry zamknął swoje oczy i próbował skoncentrować się na gotowaniu śniadania Louisa, żeby bezsilnie nie wpaść mu w ramiona, ale to nie było łatwe. Każda myśl, która przeleciała przez jego mózg, nie ważne jak bardzo niewinna, była skażona uczuciem skóry Louisa przyciśniętej do niego i musiał mocno się powstrzymywać, by trzymać swoje dłonie na uchwycie patelni zamiast na biodrach Louisa.

\- Harry…

Louis uwięził dolną wargę Harry'ego pomiędzy swoimi i delikatnie za nią pociągnął, a dziki odgłos eksplodował z ust Harry'ego zanim mógł to powstrzymać, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. Wydając z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk, Louis położył swoje dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej, czując, jak uśmiech ciągnie kąciki jego ust ku górze.

Trudno było mówić ze swoimi ustami uwięzionymi w taki sposób, ale Harry'emu się to udało. - Musisz wybrać - wymamrotał niskim głosem - pomiędzy mną, a jedzeniem.

Zanim Louis mógł skomentować, jego brzuch podjął za niego decyzję, burcząc głośno. Śmiejąc się, Harry pocałował go czule w usta, a potem wesoło odepchnął, odwracając się do górnej płyty kuchenki gazowej i ostrożnie pocierając wściekle purpurowy siniak, który formował się na jego szyi w miejscu, gdzie ugryzł go Louis. Dąsając się, Louis usiadł na jednym z ich prostych drewnianych krzeseł kuchennych, położył swoją brodę na swojej dłoni i siedział, obserwując, jak Harry gotował z małą, niezadowoloną miną na swojej twarzy.

W końcu, Harry uznał jajka za gotowe, rozłożył je na dwa talerze, a potem siedział, przesuwając je dookoła swojego talerza widelcem, kiedy Louis pałaszował swoją porcję, prawie nie mrugając. Kiedy wszystkie zniknęły, Harry zaczął karmić Louisa nad stołem ze swojego talerza, czemu zwykle Louis by się sprzeciwił - ale był głodny.

Kiedy skończyli śniadanie, Louis nie był już skłonny, by zostać rozproszonym ofertą jedzenia. Prześlizgnął się dookoła stołu, siadając na kolanach Harry'ego i bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego buzi, gdy koniuszki jego palców ocierały się o nagie ręce Harry'ego, kiedy chłopak przyglądał się mu i próbował nie okazywać, jak bardzo chciał, by Louis nie przestawał go dotykać także w innych, mniej publicznie akceptowalnych miejscach. Niestety, ludzie - a szczególnie ich rodzice - mieli niesprzyjający nawyk wpadania na nieoczekiwane poranne wizyty, a wszyscy, Anne, Jay, Gemma i Stan mieli klucze. Wizja ich krewnych wchodzących do ich mieszkania i znajdujących jego i Louisa splecionych w ferworze pasji na podłodze była tak upokarzająca, że jego szyja stała się szkarłatna na samą myśl o tym.

\- Rumienisz się - wymruczał Louis, stukając w swoją szczękę koniuszkiem jednego palca. - Czy myśl o mojej płomiennej miłości sprawia, że… się wściekasz? - Głaskał ramię Harry'ego z małym uśmiechem.

\- Jest za wcześnie rano na takie rzeczy. Swoją drogą, nie chcę, żeby ktoś nagle wszedł i nam przerwał.

\- Oooo, to urocze. Jesteś nieśmiały i niewinny. Co, nie jesteś typem ekshibicjonisty? Przejmujesz się myślą o widzach?

\- Skoro o tym wspominasz, tak.

Louis stłumił śmiech. - Nie jesteś zbytnio przygodowy, racja? - Przytulił się do Harry'ego i objął go dookoła ramion.

\- Robienie… tego… publicznie nie jest czymś, co zaklasyfikowałbym jako przygodowe. Tylko dziwaczne. - Harry pokręcił głową w łagodnym zdegustowaniu.

\- Cóż, to szkoda. Uważam, że to byłoby śmieszne. - Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Możesz wyobrazić sobie minę mojej matki?

\- Przestań - powiedział Harry, drżąc. - Nawet tak nie żartuj.

Louis otworzył swoją buzię, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przeszkodził mu dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Cmokając, delikatnie pocałował Harry'ego w czoło, potem w nos, a następnie w usta, łącząc ich palce razem i trzymając je dalej, gdy wstał, wyciągając ręce ich obu tak mocno, jak mogli, dopóki w końcu musiał puścić dłoń Harry'ego, by podnieść dzwoniący telefon z lady.

\- Rezydencja Tomlinson-Styles; Louis Tomlinson przy telefonie - powiedział szybko z pamięci, a następnie uśmiechnął się w stronę Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się czule. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie omówili nazywania ich mieszkania “rezydencją Tomlinson-Styles”, ale w jakiś sposób stało się między nimi umową, że będą tak go nazywać. Każdy z nich uwielbiał okazje, które dawały pretekst, by to powiedzieć.

Na drugim końcu linii gorliwie zabrzęczał inny głos. Louis słuchał z uwagą, dokładnie obserwowany przez Harry'ego, który przyglądał mu się, otaczając jedną dłonią swoją szyję.

\- Tak. Tak? Naprawdę? To wspaniale! - powiedział szczęśliwie Louis.

Z zainteresowaniem przechylając swoją głowę w lewo, Harry czekał.

\- To świetnie! Jestem taki szczęśliwy z twojego powodu, stary. Tak, oczywiście! Słuchaj, chciałbyś wpaść jakoś jutro? Zorganizujemy małe spotkanie towarzyskie czy coś, ja i Harry. Tęsknił za tobą, wiesz. Nie, jest dobrze, nie bądź niemądry! Jestem królem imprez! Albo królową. - Louis się zaśmiał. - Załatwię coś. My coś załatwimy. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Masa alkoholu i kobiet - wiem, czego pragniecie. Nie martw się; znam paru ludzi.

Harry myślał, że mógłby eksplodować z ciekawości. Wstając, przeszedł przez kuchnię i luźno oplótł Louisa w pasie, próbując nakłonić go na wyjaśnienie. Louis nadal zapalczywie rozmawiał, co dodawało do rozdrażnienia Harry'ego.

\- Nie, na serio, to żaden problem. Dzięki za poinformowanie nas. Czekaj, aż powiem Harry'emu, będzie wniebowzięty! - Louis drażniąco uszczypnął jeden z policzków Harry'ego. - Na jego małej twarzy już widać zaciekawienie. Ta, lepiej pójdę i mu powiem, wyciągnę go z jego niedoli. Do zobaczenia, tak? Tak. Świetnie. Pa! - Rozłączając się z uśmiechem, Louis odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- A więc? - zapytał z niecierpliwością Harry.

\- Ubierz jakieś ciuchy, loczku - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis. - Mamy imprezę do zorganizowania. Niall wyszedł z więzienia!


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Harry musiał przyznać, że jeśli chodziło o organizowanie imprez, Louis był w tym fantastyczny, tak jak utrzymywał - cała impreza był doskonała. W jakiś sposób Louisowi udało się wepchnąć prawie sto osób do ich małego mieszkania, rozwiesić światełka choinkowe i kulę balową na suficie, i przynieść tak dużo alkoholu jak tylko on, Harry, Stan, Hannah i Gemma byli w stanie unieść pomiędzy nimi i zmieścić w różnych pojazdach, które mieli do dyspozycji - innymi słowy, raczej dużo. Wszędzie były miski pełne orzechów i czipsów, wiele osób migdaliło się na sofie, na stołach, na podłodze, a kiedy Harry poszedł do łazienki, zobaczył radośnie obściskującą się parę w wannie, co trochę go przeraziło. Okazało się nawet, że kilkoro ludzi używało ich sypialni, co nie za bardzo go uszczęśliwiło, ale patrząc na jasną stronę, był u boku Louisa cały wieczór. Sam Louis był w swoim żywiole i wyglądał tak olśniewająco, że powinno być to karalne. Jego koszula była biała i ciasna, z rozpiętymi pierwszymi czterema guzikami, przez co widać było strasznie duży kawałek jego klatki piersiowej i strasznie dużo malinek, i różnych innych znaków, które Harry czule zostawił tam w celu pokazania, że należy do niego.

Harry nie widział Nialla całą noc - przypuszczalnie w pełni korzystał ze swojej wolności - ale znowu, tej nocy w sumie nie widział nikogo oprócz Louisa. Wyglądało, jakby jego spojrzenie było przyklejone do Louisa, bez możliwości odwrócenia wzroku. Trzymał dłoń Louisa, gdy chodzili po mieszkaniu, a w swojej wolnej dłoni Louis trzymał szklankę czegoś musującego, co miało w sobie bardzo duży procent alkoholu i które Louis pił co parę sekund i napełniał jakoś co minutę. Jako tako Harry nie miał swojego własnego drinka, ale czasami potajemnie upijał trochę ze szklanki Louisa albo brał łyk jakiegokolwiek drinka, jaki znajdował się bez właściciela. W taki sposób stał się bardzo, bardzo pijany bardzo, bardzo szybko, pomimo, że nie było tego widać; Harry miał dosyć mocną głowę.

Jako tako nie było DJ'a; ktoś włączył w swoim iPodzie losowy wybór piosenek i podłączył go do stacji dokującej, i przypadkowe urywki muzyki płynęły przez pomieszczenie w dziwnych momentach, więc nic nie było ze sobą powiązane. Prawdopodobnie najśmieszniejszy moment był wtedy, gdy Harry, Louis i około dwadzieścia innych osób próbowali zatańczyć “macarenę” w bardzo zatłoczonym salonie Louisa, i w połowie ktoś zmienił piosenkę na Someone Like You od Adele. Ta odmiana była szokująca dla całego pokoju pijanej młodzieży. Harry i Louis pierwsi się otrząsnęli: dramatycznie rzucając się tyłem w ramiona Louisa, Harry zaczął kołysać się i wyśpiewywać Someone Like You ile tchu, z wieloma przesadnymi ruchami twarzy i wszechobecnymi rękami, machającymi dziko. Dzięki słuchaniu śpiewu Harry'ego podczas kąpieli, Louis już jakoś w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia ich związku odkrył, że Harry ma dobry głos, ale najwyraźniej nie był w najlepszym stanie, gdy był pijany. Jego głos drżał, gdy szczebiotał refren całkowicie niezgodnie z tonacją, machając się gwałtownie w sposób, który widocznie częściowo zawdzięczał alkoholowi, a częściowo robił to z zamysłem.

\- Never mind I’ll find someone like youuuuuuuu!

Louis wybuchł śmiechem - i nagle wirując dookoła Harry'ego, wściekle zderzył ich ciała i uwięził usta Harry'ego w zażartym pocałunku. Tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie obejmowali się publicznie i przez moment Harry czuł się zbity z tropu - ale potem, ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem, opadł w ostrożny uścisk tych znajomych rąk i przechylił swoją głowę do tyłu, tak że Louis mógł czule skubnąć jego szyję i zostawić na niej znaki, które pasowały do tych, które Harry zostawił na jego ciele.

Ktoś ponownie zmienił muzykę na piosenkę, której Harry nie rozpoznał - coś szybkiego i szalonego, do czego wszyscy zaczęli dziko tańczyć. W odpowiedzi pocałunek rozwinął się, by dopasować się do tempa piosenki, ich wargi tarły się wielokrotnie, podczas gdy Louis odnalazł kilka garści loków i przesunął przez nie swoimi palcami, masując włosy Harry'ego dokładnie u ich podstawy. Jego loki były u niego taką wrażliwą częścią, że dotykanie ich, jak to Louis wiedział bardzo dobrze, wysyłało dreszcze desperackiego pożądania przez całe ciało Harry'ego, więc z gorączkowym sapnięciem przybliżył się do Louisa, chcąc o wiele więcej jego, niż w tym czasie było to możliwe. Głośny, zachrypnięty jęk wydobył się z jego ust zanim mógł go powstrzymać i wszyscy w najbliższym otoczeniu odwrócili się w ich stronę. Zawstydzony, Harry odwrócił swoją głowę - co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Louis uwiesił się na jego włosach - i próbował się uwolnić. Po wielu staraniach, cichych wołaniach “Louis… Lou…” i wielu szturchaniach, Harry pozbył się Louisa, pocierając swoje spuchnięte usta wierzchem dłoni. Z oczami płonącymi ze wściekłości, Louis odwrócił się, by stawić czoła podglądaczom, gniewnie spoglądając prosto w ich zaciekawione twarze.

\- Niech ktoś podkręci muzykę, - polecił - a wy przestańcie się gapić. Ty, - powiedział do Harry'ego, sięgając po drinka i wpychając go w dłoń chłopaka - przełknij to i przestań być taki cholernie nieśmiały. Dobra?

Pokornie kiwając głową, Harry przełknął alkohol, gdy ktoś przykręcił głośność piosenki. Ludzie odwrócili się od Harry'ego i Louisa, i ponownie zaczęli tańczyć. Chwytając dłoń Harry'ego, Louis okręcił go dookoła parę razy i powirował trochę, próbując nakłonić Harry'ego do ruchu. Razem powłóczyli nogami do muzyki. Louis nie był Fredem Astairem i tańczył okropnie, ale starał się do czasu, gdy ostatni ciekawscy goście przestali im się przyglądać i wrócili do tańczenia.

\- Nikt nie patrzy, okej? - wymruczał Louis, przybliżając się do Harry'ego. - Rozluźnij się trochę.

\- Okej - wyszeptał Harry i ich usta ponownie się spotkały.

Będąc zdeterminowanym, by sprawić, żeby byli tak pijani, jak to tylko możliwe, Louis zaczął pijacką grę własnego pomysłu, która była jakby zmienioną wersją “kurczaka” - ktokolwiek, kto ostatni odsunął się podczas pocałunku, był frajerem i musiał wypić szklankę jakiegokolwiek alkoholu, jakiego im podano. Widząc, że to on czuł się pewniej z nieznajomymi przyglądającymi się im, Louis zwykle był tym, który walczył, by pocałunek trwał dalej, kiedy to Harry odsuwał się z zażenowaniem - a więc, kiedy Harry tylko lekko się chwiał i był bardziej rozchichotany niż zwykle, Louis ledwo był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i śmiał się tak mocno, że oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudnością. Będąc absurdalnie pijanym, Louis stracił wszystkie skłonności, które uchodziły za publicznie akceptowalne i próbował namówić Harry'ego na robienie wszystkich rodzai rzeczy, których zdecydowanie nie powinno się robić publicznie, i pomimo że Harry delikatnie, acz stanowczo odrzucił wszystkie te oferty, nacisk, z jakim Louis do niego podchodził sprawiał, że wściekał się - i jego spodnie robiły się ciaśniejsze, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. W pewnym momencie musiał zanurzyć się do kuchni, by napić się wody i wsadzić na chwilę swoją głowę do lodówki, żeby ochłonąć. Gdy powrócił, odkrył, że Louis dał sobie z nim spokój i w zamian flirtował ze wszystkimi innymi w okolicy, co było zwrotem zdarzeń, który nie za bardzo zadowolił Harry'ego.

Mówiąc szczerze, Louisa nie obchodziło z kim flirtował, gdy był pijany - mężczyzna, kobieta albo parę z tych godnych pożałowania, ogromnych, tłustych członków społeczeństwa, których płeć była trudna do określenia - a kiedy był tak zdeterminowany, by Harry stał się zazdrosny, lekceważył to jeszcze bardziej. W pewnym momencie musiał zostać odwiedziony od przystawiania się do własnej siostry, której, w jego pijackiej mgle, nie udało mu się rozpoznać. Harry starał się jak mógł, by powstrzymywać Louisa od robienia rzeczy, których później by żałował, ale prawdą było, że Louis zachowywał się jak pijana zdzira ze szkoły średniej i było mało rzeczy, które mogłyby odwieść go od takiego sposobu postępowania.

Kiedy posiniaczone i spuchnięte usta Louisa były obsmarowane szminką sześciu innych dziewczyn, jego włosy zostały nastroszone w kilka różnych kierunków przez ręce nieznajomych i parę numerów telefonów zostało wciśniętych mu do spoconej dłoni, Harry uznał, że ma już dosyć. Wciągając Louisa na sofę, zabrał się za dokładne przypomnienie mu z kim i dlaczego był w związku, a to wszystko za pomocą paru szybkich pocałunków. Pomagało to, iż Harry był ekspertem na polu całowania Louisa; słodkie miejsca na jego szyi i linii szczęki, które były nieznane dla obcych, przyciągały jego usta jak magnes i w niedługim czasie nikt w pomieszczeniu nie miał wątpliwości, że pomimo, iż Louis robił z siebie męską dziwkę, najpewniej był zajęty. Bezlitośnie drażniąc usta Louisa z niewybaczalną bezwzględnością, która sprawiła, że Louis żałował każdego pocałunku z nieznajomym tej nocy, Harry przeżywał tą zemstę na swój własny, słodki sposób, po prostu podniecając Louisa w takim stopniu, który starczył, by był w stanie zerwać swoje bokserki, co było wystarczająco żenujące. Z niegodziwym, nieczystym śmiechem, który sprawił, że Louis czuł, jak jego kolana się uginają, Harry zawzięcie atakował usta swojego chłopaka, dopóki Louis nie zaczął błagać o wybaczenie w rzadkich odstępach, kiedy to jego usta były wolne i był w stanie wypowiedzieć coś zrozumiałego.

\- Harry… - wysapał Louis.

\- Już żałujesz? - wymruczał Harry.

\- Tak! Boże, tak!  
\- To śmieszne… bo ja nie sądzę, że żałujesz wystarczająco. - Harry ostrożnie ugryzł Louisa w usta, a plecy Louisa wygięły się w łuk, gdy szamotał się na sofie.

\- Harry!

Całe szczęście, muzyka była wystarczająco głośna, by nikt nie usłyszał słabych okrzyków Louisa o współczucie lub chichotów Harry'ego w odpowiedzi. Gdy Harry trzymał dłonie Louisa, w taki sposób, by nie mógł zerwać z nich żadnego ubrania, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Harry… - Louis zakrztusił się, wyszarpał jedną ze swoich dłoni z ogromną siłą, a następnie uderzył go w twarz.

Harry zawył, gdy upadł do tyłu i uderzył w podłogę, o włos omijając podeptanie przez raczej wielką kobietę w ciąży, która nieopodal tańczyła dziko. Louis stał się biały jak ściana. Odciągając się od chłopaka, pobiegł do łazienki z dłonią na ustach. Harry zrobił kwaśną minę, zastanawiając się, czy może nie posunął się za daleko. Wstając, uchylał się przed skaczącą masą ludzi i po chwili znalazł się w łazience, gdzie Louis kurczowo trzymał się sedesu i jęczał, gdy opróżniał do niego zawartość swojego brzucha. Drżąc, Harry usiadł obok niego, ze współczuciem pocierając jego plecy, podczas gdy Louis zwracał wszystko, co zjadł tego wieczoru: Bóg wie, jak dużo alkoholu, połowę miski orzechów i parę tabliczek czekolady, które w siebie wmusił.

\- Pozbędę się tych ludzi - obiecał Harry, pocieszająco pocierając jego ramię. - Zostań tu, dobra?

Louis jęknął cichutko w odpowiedzi.

Harry'emu zajęło trochę czasu, by rozpędzić niechętny tłum, ale kiedy ktoś - prawdopodobnie Stan, wyglądało to na taką rzecz, do której on byłby zdolny - wrzasnął, że impreza może toczyć się dalej w jego mieszkaniu, i masa pijanych imprezowiczów wysypała się z mieszkania na korytarz za drzwiami, Harry znalazł klucz od drzwi frontowych i zamknął je. Wzdychając z wykończeniem i widząc cały ten bałagan: butelki, które walały się wszędzie, rozwalone jedzenie, części ubrania i wszystko inne, co zostało jemu i Louisowi do posprzątania, Harry pośpieszył z powrotem do łazienki.

Louis nadal kucał przy sedesie, a jego głowa zwisała żałośnie, gdy cicho zakaszlał i spróbował odchrząknąć. Siadając na podłodze obok niego, Harry ostrożnie poklepał go w plecy i położył swoją twarz na ramieniu Louisa.

\- Och, Boo. Dlaczego tak dużo wypiłeś?

\- W tamtym czasie wyglądało to na dobry pomysł - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Gdzie twój rozum?

\- Bóg raczy wiedzieć. Byłem naprawdę głupi. Zachowywałem się trochę jak dziwka, racja?

\- Można by tak powiedzieć - powiedział cierpko Harry.  
\- Ugh. Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Potrząsając swoją głową, Harry powiedział: - Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Zniknął z pomieszczenia i pojawił się ponownie chwilę później, niosąc ze sobą kołdrę i poduszkę Louisa. Otulając Louisa kołdrą, upuścił poduszkę na podłogę i położył się, chwytając dłoń swojego chłopaka.

\- Zwróć to wszystko, dobra? Zostanę z tobą dopóki nie przestaniesz wymiotować.

\- To może nie nastąpić szybko - wydyszał ostrzegająco Louis.

\- Wiem - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Więc, gdy Louis jęknął i zwymiotował do sedesu kolejny raz, Harry kurczowo trzymał jego lodowate palce i zwinął się w kłębek pod krawędzią kołdry, wtulając się w podłogę. Głowa zaczynała go boleć, było mu zimno i robił się zmęczony, i chciał pobiec po łóżka, i położyć się w jakimś miękkim miejscu, i zasnąć - ale Harry Styles nie łamie obietnic. Więc zamknął oczy i trzymał dłoń Louisa, a wtedy zesztywniały z zimna zasnął na linoleum… nigdy nawet na sekundę nie rozluźniając swojego uścisku.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Harry obudził się i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie leży już rozpłaszczony na podłodze w łazience. Jego palce nadal były złączone z palcami Louisa, ale znajdowali się w łóżku. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie nawzajem, nogi Louisa były owinięte wokół bioder Harry'ego, a jego broda spoczywała na ramieniu chłopaka. Gdy Harry powoli otworzył swoje oczy, Louis zwinął się bliżej niego z niskim jękiem. Był blady i wyglądał na chorego, z ciemnymi kołami pod przekrwionymi oczami. Jego włosy odstawały na każde strony i na jego szyi, i ustach było wiele znaków od mściwych pocałunków Harry'ego z ostatniej nocy.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - wymruczał ze współczuciem Harry.

\- Dzięki - jęknął Louis. - Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Myślę, że mogło mnie wczoraj trochę ponieść - przyznał Harry, delikatnie dotykając wrażliwych, bardzo czerwonych ust Louisa.

\- Trochę?

\- No dobra, bardzo. - Harry przewrócił się i założył ręce za głowę, wpatrując się w sufit. - Jak się tu znaleźliśmy?

\- Przyniosłem cię - powiedział dramatycznie Louis.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że tak zrobiłem. Jakoś trudno mi sobie przypomnieć. Ty mogłeś przynieść mnie.

Prychając, Harry przytaknął: - Ta, to wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Jak bardzo pijany byłem?  
\- Próbowałeś pocałować własną siostrę.

Louis jęknął i walnął głową w poduszkę. - Nie! Och, Boże, nie! Powiedz mi, że mnie powstrzymałeś!

\- Oczywiście, że tak; myślałeś, że chciałbym się temu przyglądać? Kazirodztwo w ogóle nie jest atrakcyjne.

\- Jestem idiotą!

\- Mógłbym sam ci to powiedzieć - droczył się z nim Harry, mierzwiąc jego włosy. Westchnął i wyciągnął się. - No dalej, wstawaj.

\- Co? Ugh… nie! Zostaję tutaj. Czuję się cholernie okropnie.  
\- Śniadanie jest dobre na kaca - powiedział radośnie Harry, łapiąc nadgarstek Louisa i podciągając go do góry, z łóżka i na nogi.

\- Przypomnę ci o tym następnym razem, gdy znajdę cię śpiącego i pijanego na kanapie - wymamrotał Louis, wychodząc z sypialni chwiejnym krokiem i wchodząc do głównej części mieszkania.

Obaj jęknęli z niedowierzaniem. Butelki, paczki zgniecionych orzechów ziemnych, szkło, części ubrania porozrzucane na kanapie i zwisające z sufitu… buty pozostawione na podłodze, do połowy pełne drinki różnych ludzi na stole, przewrócone do góry nogami meble, szkoło i masa ich przewróconego dobytku, włączając w to zdjęcie ich obu z dnia, gdy Harry został wypuszczony, na którym widać było teraz czarujące, duże pęknięcie. To wynik imprezy z ostatniej nocy i to właśnie wtedy Louis przypomniał sobie dlaczego kochał organizowanie imprez, ale zwykle upewniał się, że wyprawiał je w domach innych ludzi.

Delikatnie podnosząc śmieci i chodząc na palcach, Harry wyciągnął swoją dłoń i pomógł Louisowi z zaczerwienionymi oczami przedostać się przez pozostałości bałaganu. Kopiąc pozostawioną puszkę piwa, ostrożnie wepchnął Louisa do kuchni, a następnie odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi frontowych, by zebrać listy. Podnoszące na duchu odgłosy kuchni brzęczały za nim, gdy Louis zaczął swoje poszukiwania mleka w lodówce, widocznie mając rozum, by zdać sobie sprawę, że gdy jest pijany, jego zdolności kucharskie pewnie są jeszcze gorsze niż zazwyczaj. Z czułością potrząsając swoją głową, Harry sięgnął po kupkę listów, leżącą na wycieraczce; sześć brązowych kopert, jedna biała, wyglądająca na oficjalną, a potem następna, kwadratowa i biała, której nie poświęcił za dużo uwagi.

Gdy skierował się z powrotem do kuchni, Harry bez zainteresowania tasował pocztę, robiąc minę przy każdym z listów. Rachunki, rachunki, jeszcze więcej rachunków. Ze zdegustowaniem rzucając je na stół kuchenny, gdzie ledwo co udało im się uniknąć basenu wódki, zrobił grymas. Kiedy odpracuje wszystkie godziny pracy społecznej, będzie mógł zacząć starać się o pracę - a potem może będzie mógł trochę pomóc. Jak na razie jego jedynym udziałem w rachunkach było masowanie szyi Louisa i jego ramion, kiedy ten wyciągał pieniądze z banku, by je zapłacić; nie jest tak, że Harry się nie zaoferował, ale Louis kategorycznie odmówił zabrania oszczędności Harry'ego, i nie wyglądało, jakby miał zmienić swoje postanowienie.

Dochodząc do ostatniego listu, Harry zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi. Był bliski rozmiaru i kształtu kartki urodzinowej, dostarczony osobiście, skoro nie było na nim adresu: tylko Harry Styles napisane ostrym, niechlujnym pismem, jakby było napisane lewą ręką. Był szczerze zdziwiony. To nie były jego urodziny. Chyba że jeden z ich sąsiadów usłyszał ich dziką imprezę poprzedniej nocy i po prostu z góry to założył; zwykle Harry i Louis byli całkiem cisi i grzeczni, i oprócz dziwnego… dźwięku… w środku nocy, którego na szczęście nie komentowali, bo byli na to zbyt mili, nie robili za dużo hałasu.

Gdy Harry znalazł sobie miskę, zabrał mleko od Louisa i zrobił sobie trochę płatków kukurydzianych, otworzył kopertę i wytrząsnął z niej zgiętą, białą kartkę. Zaczął otwierać go jedną ręką i podniósł miskę drugą, a następnie zaczął nieść ją do stołu, przygotowując się do znalezienia wolnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby ją postawić. Rzucił powierzchowne spojrzenie na list w jego dłoni.

To nie była dokładnie podręcznikowa groźba: nie było prostych, przyprawiających o gęsią skórkę liter niezdarnie wyciętych z gazety i przyklejonych na kartkę. Wyrazy były ogromne, czarne i wydrukowane bez żadnych błędów ortograficznych i z mrożącą krew w żyłach precyzją, która była prawie przerażająca, jakby ten, kto napisał ten list dokładnie wiedział, które wyrazy najbardziej wystraszą Harry'ego. Jednak w tym samym czasie były prymitywne i brzydkie, prawdopodobnie tak, jak osoba, która to napisała. Napisane w Comic Sans (czcionce diabła) widniały te słowa:

Wiem, co zrobiłeś.

Jednak jeszcze gorszy od tego był pognieciony wycinek z gazety, który wpadł w jego dłoń, gdy w szoku przyglądał się wiadomości; był to fragment niechlujnie wycięty z Daily Mail. Było tam zdjęcie srogiego, nieprzyjaznego, nudnego mężczyzny, który zdominował połowę artykułu; warczał z obnażonymi zębami i miał zimne, srogie oczy, które spoglądały na niego przez tusz. Nad zdjęciem wydrukowany był złowieszczy nagłówek DEREK THORNBY WYPUSZCZONY TRZY LATA WCZEŚNIEJ.

Słychać było ostry dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany, gdy Harry upuścił miskę, która rozbiła się na podłodze, a mleko i płatki kukurydziane rozprysły w każdym kierunku. Mleko ochlapało gołe stopy Harry'ego; nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Jego przestraszony wzrok był przyczepiony do kartki papieru, którą trzymał w trzęsącej się dłoni.

\- Harry? - zapytał Louis, a jego głowa podniosła się, by zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy Harry'ego.

Kac czy nie kac, Louis nie zamierzał kręcić się wokół współczucia sobie, kiedy na twarzy Harry'ego gościła taka mina. Zostawiając swoją miskę na ladzie, popędził przez pomieszczenie i natychmiastowo objął Harry'ego dookoła pasa, delikatnie wyciągając pierwszą kartkę z drżących palców chłopaka. Przebiegł wzrokiem po słowach i cały kolor zszedł z jego twarzy, zostawiając ich obu białych jak trupy.

\- To nie może być do nas - wychrypiał Louis. - Nie może.

Bez słowa, Harry odwrócił kopertę, ukazując niechlujnie nabazgrane Harry Styles na drugiej stronie.

Louis przywarł do niego ze strachu, wiedząc, że niedługo będzie musiał wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. To on zawsze ich uspokajał; Harry szukał u niego instrukcji przez większość czasu i z taką miną na twarzy młodszego chłopaka, widoczne było, który z nich myśli bardziej racjonalnie. Jednak pozwalając sobie na taki luksus jak chwila paniki, z desperacją trzymał się podnoszącego na duchu, stałego ciepła ciała Harry'ego, ostrożnie oddychając i czując długie ręce dookoła siebie. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli to on musiał trzymać rękę na pulsie, Harry zawsze tu będzie, by dodać mu otuchy. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, by uspokoić swój oddech, ale gdy w końcu to zrobił, trochę koloru powróciło na jego twarz.

\- Jest okej - powiedział uspokajająco. - A więc ktoś wie, że zabiłeś faceta. To nie jest jakiś wielki sekret, prawda?

Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. - Nie o to chodzi, Lou - wyszeptał.

\- O co innego może chodzić?

Odsuwając się, Harry ukrył swoją twarz w dłoniach i okrążył pomieszczenie parę razy, wydając z siebie słabe, wystraszone dźwięki.

\- Harry? - zapytał ostro Louis. - Czy jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz?

Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, ale kłamstwo było boleśnie oczywiste, gdy złapał swoje włosy w obie dłonie, gotów, by zacząć je wyrywać. Louis jeszcze raz przeczytał krótką, ponurą groźbę i ponownie przyjrzał się wycinkowi z gazety, ale nie dało mu to żadnych wskazówek; imię Derek Thornby nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Będąc w rozterce, z przejęciem spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- Harry, co się dzieje?

Potrząsając swoją głową, Harry jęknął cicho.

\- Harry! Powiedz mi!

\- To nic takiego - twierdził uparcie Harry - ale jego głos załamał się.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Okej, więc zabiłeś gościa, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa.

\- To nie to - powiedział Harry stłumionym głosem.

\- A więc co?

\- Nie mogę…

\- Harry!  
\- Na miłość boską, Louis, nie każ mi tego przeliterowywać.

\- Co? Nie rozumiem!

Wymuszony uśmiech uniósł kąciki ust Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, jakim sposobem tak szybko wydostałem się z więzienia? Nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci nadal jest poważnym przestępstwem. Nie dostajesz za to pracy społecznej do odpracowania i klepnięcia po głowie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał powoli Louis.

\- Musiałem zrobić parę całkiem poważnych rzeczy, by się stamtąd wydostać - powiedział cicho Harry. - Rzeczy, których nigdy nie powinienem był robić. Przenigdy.

Kolor nie wrócił na jego twarz, ale wilgoć wypełniła jego oczy, które stały się czerwone i wyglądały dziwnie na jego bladej twarzy. Łzy zaczęły szybko spływać po policzkach Harry'ego i Louis przyglądał się im w szoku.

\- Harry, ja nie…

\- Byłem więziennym kablem, okej? - krzyknął z histerią Harry.

Cisza.

\- Co? - zapytał słabo Louis.

\- Wtyczka. Informator. Kapuś. - Zaśmiał się drżąco. - Donosiciel. Jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać.

Przerażony, Louis patrzył na niego ze zniesmaczeniem. - Ujawniałeś informacje dla personelu więzienia? O twoich przyjaciołach? Harry, to okropne! Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?

\- Nie! - wykrzyknął Harry. - Nie zrobiłbym tego! Nie moim przyjaciołom! - Wziął drżący oddech. - To było tylko w Whitehall. I tak nikt mnie tam nie lubił.

\- Na miłość boską, Harry, co jest z tobą nie tak? - Louis zażądał odpowiedzi. - Nie wiesz, co dzieje się z więziennymi kablami? Nie oglądasz telewizji? Mogłeś być… - zatrzymał się.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Nie - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Co? - zapytał ze zmartwieniem Harry.

\- Nie. Nie. Harry, oni tego nie zrobili.  
\- Czego?

\- Nie zrobili tego, prawda? Pobili cię, bo na nich nakablowałeś! O mój Boże. Harry, powiedziałeś, że to przez nas. Przeze mnie. Powiedziałeś, że pobili cię, bo byliśmy razem! Harry, okłamałeś mnie?

\- Lou, przysięgam, że to nie było…

\- Mieli gdzieś, że jesteś gejem, prawda? - powiedział ze złością Louis.

\- To nie było tylko kablowanie! - uparcie twierdził Harry. - Nie podobała im się też moja orientacja seksualna. Przysięgam, Louis, ja nigdy…

\- Masz w ogóle pojęcie przez co przeszedłem? - syknął Louis. - Wiesz, jak winny się czułem? Nadal mam o tym koszmary, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Usta Harry'ego otworzyły się z cichym odgłosem. - Ja nie…

\- Okłamałeś mnie!

\- Proszę, Louis! Musisz zrozumieć; nie zrobiłem tego dla siebie! Zrobiłem to dla nas, żebyśmy mogli być razem! Zrobiłem to dla ciebie!

\- Och nie, - powiedział ostro Louis - nie zrzucaj tego na mnie. Mów, co chcesz, Harry, ale nie warz się zrzucać winy na mnie. - Nie pozwalając Harry'emu na zaprotestowanie, Louis zacisnął pięści, odwrócił się na pięcie i ze złością wyszedł z pomieszczenia z pochyloną głową i sztywnymi plecami.

To była ich pierwsza kłótnia. Harry wiedział, że pewnego dnia to się stanie, ale nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak okropne byłoby, gdyby Louis na niego wrzeszczał, gdyby był wściekły, gdyby tę złość, którą Harry nigdy nie wiedział, że Louis w sobie posiadał, skierował dokładnie na niego. Surowe spojrzenie w tych ciemnoniebieskich oczach wystarczyło, by jego brzuch zaczął boleć z intensywnością furii kłębiącej się wewnątrz. Harry wydał z siebie cichutkie sapnięcie i upadł na podłogę, objął rękoma swoje kolana - a następnie zaczął płakać. Cały się trzęsąc, usiadł na zimnych kafelkach i szlochał przez dobre czterdzieści minut, dopóki jego oczy stały się czerwone i obolałe, a jego klatka piersiowa bolała od łkania, które bez przerwy wydobywało się w jego ust.

Właśnie schował swoją twarz pomiędzy kolanami, kiedy ramię objęło jego ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej z ciężkim westchnieniem. Podnosząc wzrok, zauważył, że Louis siedział na podłodze obok niego, pocieszająco masując jego ramię.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał. - Nie powinienem był na ciebie wrzeszczeć. To było… nie fair.

\- Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem - wychrypiał Harry. - Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… Wiedziałem, że to było złe, ale wiedziałem także, że dzięki temu będę mógł szybciej wyjść, a potem… moglibyśmy być razem.

\- Musisz zrozumieć; nie jestem na ciebie zły za kablowanie - jednakże pewnie powinienem być. Jestem na ciebie zły za narażenie siebie na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Och, Boże, przestań. Nie przepraszaj. Co dobrego z tego wyniknie? - Stawiając ich obu na nogi, Louis objął Harry'ego, trzymając go blisko swojej piersi. - Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, okej? Nie możemy tego zmienić. No dobra, skarbie, po prostu musimy się zrelaksować.

Przy normalnych okolicznościach “skarbie”, jako pieszczotliwe przezwisko, wywołałoby u niego wywrócenie oczami - ale w tej chwili jego myśli zakrzątało coś innego. - Zrelaksować się? Jak mogę się zrelaksować? Wiedzą, gdzie mieszkamy!

\- Ta, a mają klucz? Nie, nie mają. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, Harry. Nie mogą się tu dostać. Swoją drogą, ci ludzie to tchórze. Wyślą nam wiadomości, ale nie zrobią niczego twarzą w twarz.

Harry zadrżał. - Nie spotkałeś Dereka Thornby'ego.

\- Jest twardy, co?

\- Ta.

\- Bez swoich kolegów będzie potulny jak baranek - obiecał Louis. - A oni wszyscy są zamknięci w Whitehall. Nie mogą nas dotknąć, kochanie. Nie mogą nas dotknąć. - Nawet gdy to mówił, jego dłonie znajdowały się w lokach Harry'ego, szukając miejsc, których chłopak nie mógł się oprzeć, lekko ciągnąc u podstawy jego włosów. - Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Harry jęknął cichutko na słodkie uczucie zimnych palców w jego włosach i, niechętnie, w odpowiedzi odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu. Magiczne palce Louisa usuwały cały stres i Harry był na jego łasce, nie mogąc znieść przymusu takiej perfekcyjnej tortury. To było za dobre, za bardzo rozpraszające. Poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, gdy spróbował się odsunąć i palce Louisa przesunęły się pomiędzy jego włosami.

\- No dalej - wymruczał Louis. - No dalej. Jest okej.

Harry potrząsnął głową w proteście, a potem lekko sapnął na dreszczyk przyjemności, który zapoczątkował się w cebulkach jego loków.

\- No dalej - namawiał go Louis, chwytając palce Harry'ego i sugestywnie bawiąc się kołnierzykiem jego koszuli. - Mogę pomóc ci się zrelaksować. No chodź.

I z tą obietnicą dzwoniącą mu w uszach, Harry uległ mu i pozwolił Louisowi zaciągnąć się do ich sypialni.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA! ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA MOTYWY SAMOOKALECZANIA SIĘ. JEŚLI JESTEŚ NA TO ZBYT WRAŻLIWY, OMIŃ TEN ROZDZIAŁ. A JEŚLI SAM MASZ Z TYM PROBLEMY, TO MÓJ ASK BOX JEST ZAWSZE OTWARTY.

Spędzili resztę tamtego dnia w łóżku, więc następnego ranka Harry obudził się niedorzecznie wcześnie. Unosząc swoją głowę, zauważył w szoku, że Louis miał świeżo umyte włosy, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z wanny (nikt nie wie, dlaczego odmówił kupna prysznica, który kupuje większość ludzi, ale z pewnością dodawało to do romantyczności wieczorów; wanna Louisa była rozmiarów małego brodzika i było wystarczająco miejsca, by mogli kąpać się razem, co oczywiście robili bardzo często - prawdopodobnie to było powodem, dla którego miał do niej taki sentyment). Był świeżo ogolony - Harry przez chwilę opłakiwał kilkudniowy zarost pt. “seksowna gwiazda rocka”, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, jak niewygodne po czasie stało się całowanie go, jakby szczotki do szorowania - i miał na sobie ciasne, nowo wyprane dżinsy… jego dżinsy, jak zauważył z zadowoleniem Harry, jednakże nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, by uporać się z tym, jak wnętrzności przewracały się w jego brzuchu na widok Louisa noszącego jego ubrania. Gdy obserwował, jak Louis naciąga na siebie białą koszulkę i sprawdza, czy klucze znajdują się w kieszeni jego skórzanej kurtki, Harry zaniepokoił się, ponieważ Louis ubierał się o - sprawdził zegar - siódmej rano, co znaczyło, że idzie do pracy, a z groźbami pojawiającymi się w ich mieszkaniu, Harry nie miał zamiaru wypuścić go gdziekolwiek.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Harry. Jego głos był zachrypnięty z pewnych powodów, przez które się zaczerwienił; miał nadzieję, że sąsiadów nie było w domu wczorajszego dnia. Nie zachowywał się do końca cicho.

\- Ubieram się - powiedział cierpliwie Louis. - Idę do pracy.

\- Nie! - zawył Harry. Wstając z łóżka owinięty kołdrą jak togą, która ukrywała jego nagość, chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Louisa - ooo, to bolało; byli bardzo rozentuzjazmowani… zastanawiał się, czy Louis nadal mógł chodzić prosto? - zarzucił swoje ramiona dookoła Louisa i uczepił się go, ukrywając swoją twarz w jego ramieniu. - Nie - powiedział dziecinnie.

\- Harry… - zaprotestował Louis, próbując go odsunąć.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś szedł.

\- Harry, nie bądź dziecinny. Muszę iść do pracy, żebyśmy mogli zapłacić rachunki, żebyśmy mieli gdzie mieszkać, pamiętasz?

\- Nie chcę być sam! - błagał Harry.

To było przebiegłe i manipulujące z jego strony, ale wiedząc, że gdy pokaże mu nawet najmniejszą tendencję do strachu, Louis nie będzie mógł zasnąć w nocy z wiedzą, że zostawił go w takim stanie. Zarzucając przynętę, rzucił Louisowi najlepsze błagalne spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać - do czasu, gdy w końcu usłyszał długie, ciężkie westchnięcie, obwieszczające jego wygraną.

\- Harry… - Louis przejechał swoimi ustami po czole Harry'ego i chłopak delikatnie odetchnął. Wiedział, że wygrał sprzeczkę, ale tylko, żeby mieć pewność…

\- Proszę? - powiedział bezdźwięcznie.

I po tym Louis był jego.

\- Zadzwonię i powiem, że jestem chory, - westchnął Louis - ale przysięgam, że to ostatni raz!

Kiwając głową ze skruchą, Harry obserwował, jak Louis wyciąga swój telefon i szybko wybiera odpowiedni ciąg cyfr - a potem mówi, a jego kłamstwa wychodzą z niego tak szybko i naturalnie, że nawet Harry by w nie uwierzył.

\- Cześć, Pam. Ja, ach… Chciałem tylko dać ci znać, że nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej. Będę musiał zostać w domu. - Louis pośpiesznie kaszlnął, by ją w tym upewnić. - Jestem pewien, że wiesz jak to jest. Nie chcę, żeby więźniowie coś złapali. Hmm? Tak, to słabe wyczucie czasu. Nie, ja… nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował lekarza… nie, to na pewno nie jest to, um… poważnie. - Odwracając się do Harry'ego, zrobił minę. - Dziękuję za twoją troskę, ale to tylko mały wirus, to wszystko. Nie, jestem pewien, że jutro będę. Po prostu myślę, że lepiej, żebym to przespał. Tak. Nie. Haha, tak… to wspaniale. Słuchaj, ja lepiej… um… pa! - Rozłączył się.

Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Bardzo cię lubi - mam nadzieję, że postawiłeś jasno to, że jesteś zajęty.

\- Już powiedziałem jej, że nie jest w moim typie. Nie ma odpowiedniego sprzętu.

Śmiech wydobył się z gardła Harry'ego i chłopak położył dłoń na swoich ustach, by go powstrzymać.

\- A więc chodź - westchnął Louis. - Skoro zrobiłeś ze mnie więźnia, to możesz zrobić mi śniadanie.

Harry rzeczywiście zrobił śniadanie - prawdziwe angielskie śniadanie, zużywając połowę jedzenia, jakie mieli w lodówce, co trochę go przeraziło. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nadmierna konsumpcja będzie tylko oznaczała to, że wcześniej będą musieli udać się na zakupy, Harry poczuł się tak niedobrze przez zamartwianie się, że nie mógł zjeść własnego smażonego jedzenia i musiał przyglądać się, jak Louis pożerał ich oba śniadania, z niepokojem skręcając w dłoniach swoją czapkę kucharską, gdy obojętnie wpatrywał się w stół. Podczas gdy Louis jadł, chłopak posprzątał po ostatniej imprezie tyle, ile mógł, aż w końcu ich mieszkanie wyglądało przyzwoicie - a potem Louis wyciągnął DVD i sztywno usiedli na kanapie, by je obejrzeć z ramieniem Louisa niezręcznie zarzuconym dookoła ramion Harry'ego. Ten kontakt był boleśnie wymuszony.

Kiedy film prawie się skończył i doszło do ekstremalnie ckliwej, romantycznej części, Louis złapał ręce Harry'ego i podciągnął go do góry, tak że Harry leżał na nim. Leżeli na kanapie, niezręcznie migdaląc się, jak para niedoświadczonych nastolatków. Jednak Harry tego nie czuł i po około dziesięciu minutach odsunął się i usiadł na brzegu kanapy z zawstydzoną miną na twarzy.

\- Bez urazy, Lou, ale nie do końca to czuję.

\- Nie, ja też nie - przyznał cierpko Louis. - To nie ten nastrój, co?

Harry westchnął i ze znużeniem potarł swoje oczy. W jakiś sposób, kiedykolwiek wyobrażał sobie Louisa opuszczającego pracę, by spędzić z nim dzień, rzeczy były trochę bardziej… namiętne. Prawdę mówiąc, był trochę rozczarowany. Wstając, rozciągnął się z zakłopotaniem, czując się, jakby mógł zaraz zacząć krzyczeć. Miał za dużo energii i nic, czym mógłby ją spalić. Biorąc głęboki oddech, pomasował swoje ręce, głęboko się zastanawiając. Już wcześniej czuł coś takiego… i gdy przejechał palcami po prążkowanych bliznach na swoim nadgarstku, ciężko było zapomnieć o tym, co później zrobił.

\- Wrócę za sekundę - obiecał, znikając w kuchni.

W chwili, w której zamknął za sobą drzwi i miał trochę prywatności, Harry schylił się do szuflady ze sztućcami i jego palce zacisnęły się dookoła uchwytu najostrzejszego noża. Czuł się taki słaby i bezsilny, taki bez kontroli… ale już czuł pierwsze dreszczyki podekscytowania. Jego pamięć przywróciła odczucia, które pamiętał tak dobrze: niezwykle uspokajający ból świeżych ran, rytmiczne cięcia metalu na jego bladym nadgarstku, uczucie jego umysłu wyrywającego się spod kontroli, podczas gdy on kontrolował swoje ciało, udowadniając, że to materia wygrywała nad umysłem, a nie odwrotnie… oddychając gwałtownie, Harry ostrożnie stuknął nożem w swój nadgarstek w oczekiwaniu. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd czuł wbijanie się lodowatego metalu w jego skórę; od czasu przed tym, jak on i Louis stali się parą, i tęsknił za tym. Nie było nic tak przerażającego albo tak radosnego, jak patrzenie, jak ciepła krew rozlewa się na jego nadgarstku, malując go na szkarłatny, cieknąc w dół na podłogę i formując kałużę u jego stóp, gdy on krzyczał w cierpieniu, pomimo tego, że chciał zostać cicho, chciał zostać silny… Uspokajając się, Harry uniósł nóż, gotów, by sprowadzić go w dół i zobaczyć ten satysfakcjonujący stalowy błysk w powietrzu…

Dłoń złapała jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując go i Harry spojrzał w głębokie, smutne niebieskie oczy. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział ostrzegawczo Louis.

Harry gwałtownie przebiegł wzrokiem po ladzie, szukając wymówki, jakiegoś powodu, którym mógłby usprawiedliwić to, że wyciągnął nóż - ale żaden nie przyszedł mu na myśl i z wyciągniętym przed siebie jego lewym nadgarstkiem, który był cały w bliznach, to, co chciał zrobić było jasne jak słońce. Bardzo się zarumienił. Jego uchwyt na nożu rozluźnił się, a Louis ostrożnie wyciągnął go z jego dłoni.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptał.

Harry odetchnął bardzo głęboko. - Nie wiem. To ty mi powiedz - jesteś psychologiem.

\- Czasami, kiedy ludzie czują dużo psychicznego bólu, odwracają się do bólu fizycznego jako do rozproszenia - wyrecytował Louis. Westchnął ciężko. - Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego.

\- Nie wiem. To jest po prostu jak… Mam tyle energii, że muszę się jej pozbyć albo eksploduję.

\- Zaoferowałbym ci pomoc, ale nadal dochodzę do siebie po ostatniej nocy - przyznał Louis ze słabym śmiechem. - Ooo. Była… energiczna, prawda? Ktoś był trochę sfrustrowany.

Harry zakaszlał. - Tak, cóż. Nigdy nie miałem okazji, by skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy na imprezie, bo byłeś w pewnym sensie zajęty wymiotowaniem. Czułem, że byłem winny tobie - i sobie - trochę… entuzjazmu.

\- No cóż, zdecydowanie mi to zapewniłeś, Jezu - wymamrotał Louis, wiercąc się. Z zakłopotaniem spojrzał w dół.

Powstrzymując śmiech, Harry powiedział niewinnie: - Byłem trochę brutalny?

Sarkastyczną odpowiedzią Louisa było: - Och nie, kochanie, w ogóle. Kocham być gryzionym. W tym konkretnym miejscu. Musiałeś to robić?

\- Czułem, że to było niezbędne - Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Louis cmoknął. - Następnym razem będziesz musiał obchodzić się ze mną delikatniej. Mógłbyś mnie połamać.

\- Nie możesz mnie poskromić. Chyba że przyniesiesz ciastka. - Harry wywrócił oczami. - Ale zapamiętam, że jesteś stary i kruchy i zejdę trochę z tonu następnym razem, co o tym sądzisz?

\- Ja ci dam starego i kruchego! Poczekaj, Styles; pokażę ci, kto tu jest stary i kruchy - zagroził Louis - a potem dał nura w dół i zaczął agresywną wojnę w łaskotki.

Harry wrzasnął i pisnął, i kopał gwałtownie, wiercąc się i szamocząc, gdy próbował połaskotać Louisa - i obaj upadli na kuchenną podłogę, chichocząc. Wszystkie myśli o cięciu się, rachunkach i groźbach zostały zapomniane.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Kiedy w środku nocy Harry nieoczekiwanie zaczął krzyczeć, ich przypuszczenie okazało się tak złe, jak tylko być mogło. Rzucając się na boki tak gwałtownie, że dosłownie wypadł z łóżka i wylądował na stercie na podłodze, Harry wrzasnął i zaczął kopać, gwałtownie młócąc kołdrę, która trzymała jego kończyny nieruchomo. Louis obudził się z krzykiem, niezręcznie leżąc na łóżku bez kołdry i Harry'ego, który mógłby go ogrzać, wykręcony w pozycji, która nie była już taka wygodna, gdy nie było obok niego żadnego znajomego ciała, do którego mógłby się przytulić.

\- Harry?

Harry nadal wrzeszczał i z szokiem Louis przypomniał sobie o słowach, które dawno temu wypowiedział przyjaciel: ostrzeżenie od Liama, że Harry krzyczał podczas snu, gdy się bał. Nigdy nie doznał tej przyjemności, jaką była nocna zmiana w Stonehaven, więc Louis nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji - i był trochę bardziej niż przerażony na widok zwykle pewnego siebie chłopaka skulonego w kulkę na podłodze z zaciśniętymi pięściami, oczami mocno ściśniętymi i wyjącego jak zranione zwierzę.

Louis wywlekł swoje nieaktywne, zaspane ciało z łóżka, marszcząc swój nos i słysząc skrzypienie materaca, a następnie zamiast zsunąć się na podłogę, pozwolił sobie na spadnięcie z łóżka z głuchym odgłosem na wypolerowaną drewnianą podłogę. Przyczołgał się do miejsca, w którym leżał drżący Harry i, zdezorientowany przez ciemność, zaczął próby uwolnienia go z kołdry, która go uwięziła, a która prawdopodobnie nie pomagała nieświadomej panice Harry'ego. Jego dłonie były pośpieszne i niezdarne przez zmęczenie i koniec końców, tylko utrudnił Harry'emu uwolnienie się. Gdy Louis przyglądał się temu bezradnie, spojrzał na szeroki kształt otwartych ust Harry'ego i spanikował przez okropny odgłos, który się z nich wydawał, chcąc zatrzymać wrzaski, ale bojąc się go udusić.

\- Harry, proszę, obudź się!

Harry wyprostował się, a jego oczy otworzyły. Nie mrugając, spoglądał na Louisa z nadal otwartymi ustami, a wrzaski zostały zamienione przez grobową ciszę, która była prawie straszniejsza od krzyku. Po przyjrzeniu się jego pustej minie, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nadal spał - i widok jego z otwartymi oczami i rozdziawioną buzią w bezdźwięcznym wrzasku, pomimo bycia nieprzytomnym, była przerażająca. To było jak lunatykowanie, tylko dziesięć razy straszniejsze.

\- Nie chciałem tego robić. Nigdy nie chciałem.

Przemówił tak wyraźnie i z taką perfekcyjną jasnością, że Louis przez moment prawie uwierzył, że się obudził - ale jego twarz była pusta, jego ton nieczuły a słowa przejrzyste. Louis wyciągnął dłoń, by do dotknąć i zadrżał na nienaturalne zesztywnienie jego ciała, na którym wymuszona została pozycja siedząca.

\- Czego, kochanie? - zapytał delikatnie Louis, pomimo że był całkiem pewien, że Harry go nie słyszał.

\- Nie chciałem! - jęknął Harry.

\- Okej. Jest okej. Wiem, że nie chciałeś.

\- Nie chciałem! - zaprotestował Harry. - To był wypadek!

\- Ja… - nagle Louis zrozumiał, że Harry nie mówił do niego; prowadził całkowicie inną rozmowę w swojej głowie, której Louis nie mógł usłyszeć. Przybliżając się, położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego. - No dalej, Harry. Obudź się. To nie jest prawdziwe, okej? Nikogo tutaj nie ma. No dalej, obudź się i porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić! - upierał się Harry. - On po prostu tam był i… był tam nóż… i ja po prostu… po prostu chciałem go przestraszyć, tak jak on przestraszył Michaela! Nigdy nie chciałem… - zaczął gwałtownie się trząść.

Louis czuł się niedobrze. Harry rzadko mówił o Incydencie, ale Louis wiedział, że to było coś, co będzie prześladować go do końca jego życia - i Louis nie chciał myśleć o świetniejszych rzeczach, które Harry by zrobił, gdyby mógł tego uniknąć. Jeżeli Harry chciał o tym porozmawiać, to posłuchałby go, ale jeśli naprawdę musiał słuchać, wtedy wolałby nie znać szczegółów.

\- Racja - powiedział stanowczo Louis. - Rozumiem. Po prostu… zapomnij o tym, okej? Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz jesteś tutaj. Jesteś ze mną. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było drżenie Harry'ego pod jego palcami, więc Louis złapał go trochę mocniej, zastanawiając się, czy twardość jego dłoni mogłaby wystarczyć, by wybudzić chłopaka z jego niezwykłego snu.

\- Harry.

\- Nadal to widzę - powiedział prosto Harry, trzymając swoje dłonie przez sobą wierzchem do góry, place szeroko rozpostarte.

Louis spojrzał w dół, zagubiony. - Co widzisz? - zapytał.

\- Jego krew na moich dłoniach - powiedział cicho Harry.

Jego głowa nagle się uniosła, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu i zobaczył Louisa. Szok przeszedł przez twarz Harry'ego jak ciemna chmura, a on przełknął ślinę i jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Louis poczuł okropny rodzaj żalu, gdy przyglądał się przerażeniu na twarzy chłopaka, przez co wnętrzności przewracały mu się w brzuchu. Cały się trzęsąc, Harry wyciągnął dłoń i złapał rękę Louisa, a potem spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, jakby nie spodziewał się, że tam będzie.

\- Louis? - wyszeptał.

\- Jestem tutaj - obiecał Louis.

\- Widziałem go - wychrypiał Harry. - W moim śnie.

\- Kogo? - zapytał Louis - chociaż miał okropne uczucie, że już wiedział.

\- Jego - powiedział słabo Harry. - Idzie po mnie. Idzie po nas.

\- Ćśśśśś - błagał Louis, przytulając go mocno. - Nie mów tak, kochanie.

\- Idzie po nas! - powtórzył uparcie Harry z desperacją. - On. Derek. Wszystko zepsuje!

\- Harry, miałeś koszmar! Wszystko jest okej! Uspokój się.

\- Uspokój się? Jak mogę się uspokoić? On nas dopadnie!

\- Mówiłem ci, Harry - jesteśmy bezpieczni. Spokojnie, kochanie, tak? Spokojnie. - Louis ostrożnie pocałował go w nos. - Spójrz. Czujesz to? To moja obietnica. Obiecuję, że Derek nas nie dopadnie.

\- Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz - błagał Harry. - Powiedz mi jeszcze raz. Pocałuj mnie i powiedz mi, że po nas nie idzie. Mów mi to, dopóki w to uwierzę.

Louis podciągnął ich obu z powrotem na łóżko, opatulił ich kołdrą i wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana, kiedy sam położył swoją głowę na oparciu. Jego dłonie delikatnie sunęły w dół pleców Harry'ego, uwalniając napięcie w jego mięśniach, gdy przelotnie dotknął swoim czołem jego czoła. Tulił Harry'ego przez chwilę, trzymając go ostrożnie, a następnie delikatnie przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Harry'ego, złączając ich usta. Trwał chwilę w tej pozycji, a potem łagodnie przygryzł dolną wargę chłopaka, delikatnie za nią ciągnąc - następnie uwolnił ją, obsypując kącik drżących ust Harry'ego drobnymi pocałunkami.

\- Derek po nas nie idzie - powtórzył Louis. - Nie może nas zranić. Nie idzie po nas.

Harry'ego kosztowało wiele trudu i drżących oddechów, zanim w końcu wyszeptał: - Okej.

\- Już w to wierzysz?

\- … Nie bardzo.

\- Więc pozwól mi się tulić dopóki w to uwierzysz.  
\- Myślę, że mogę na to pozwolić - powiedział kpiąco Harry.

Spał nawet bliżej do Louisa przez resztę tej nocy, a koszmary już nie wróciły.

* * * * * *

Nie wspomnieli o koszmarze Harry'ego następnego ranka. Louis ubrał się, pocałował Harry'ego w czoło, a następnie odjechał swoim Porsche, gotowy na dzień w pracy. Harry obijał się w domu przez jakąś godzinę, żałując, że wstał tak wcześnie, a potem gdy nadeszła dziewiąta, założył jakieś stare, szare spodnie dresowe z dziurami niedaleko brzegu i z plamą na kolanach, która nie chciała zejść. Założył także jedną z koszul Louisa i zakrył ją przez jasnopomarańczową kamizelkę z napisem “LOKALNA SŁUŻBA SPOŁECZNA”, a następnie radośnie złapał autobus do centrum miasta, gotów by posprzątać ulice. Rzucono w jego stronę parę okropnych spojrzeń, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło - przywykł do tego. Całe szczęście, że ludzie nie wiedzieli, co zrobił, że zasłużył na pracę społeczną; myśleli głównie, że jest aspołecznym nastolatkiem. Nikt nie wiedział.

Oprócz tego, że widocznie ktoś wiedział.

Harry wyskoczył z autobusu i spotkał się ze swoimi kolegami, z których najmilszy był dwudziestopięcioletnim atrystą, byłym więźniem o imieniu Dan, który był dobrym przyjacielem Harry'ego. Pobili się nawzajem, Dan złapał Harry'ego za włosy i wyrwał połowę z nich, a Harry uderzył łokciem jego wielki brzuch. Skończyli się witać i radośnie powrócili do sprzątania śmieci z chodnika i kiedy większość mężczyzn przekomarzała się, Harry i Dan grali w ich wspólną grę, którą wymyślili, by czas szybciej mijał. Obaj byli w szczęśliwych związkach, ale jako żart wypatrywali na ulicy ludzi, którzy mogliby spodobać się temu drugiemu, a potem pytali o jego opinię. To była głupia gra i nic nigdy z tego nie wynikło, ale podobała się Harry'emu, ponieważ pomimo, iż Dan był hetero*, nie miał problemów z kimkolwiek z preferencjami Harry'ego i radośnie wskazywał każdego dosyć atrakcyjnego (albo zwykle nieatrakcyjnego) osobnika płci męskiej w promieniu pięćdziesięciu stóp - był to zabawny sposób na drażnienie się z sobą nawzajem, nic więcej.

\- Ona - powiedział Harry, zamiatając stos liści do rynny, pokazując na zaokrągloną, rudowłosą dziewczynę, która przechodziła przez ulicę. Miała na sobie ciasne spodenki dżinsowe, bardzo luźny top i hipsterskie okulary, a Harry musiał przyznać, że była atrakcyjna.

\- Tak, - przyznał Dan, rzucając dziewczynie chwalący uśmiech - ale myślę, że mogłaby zdjąć okulary. Nie pasują jej do twarzy.

Harry przechylił swoją głowę, zastanawiając się. - Może naprawdę ich potrzebuje?

Dan prychnął. - Nie. Widocznie nie znasz kobiet. Nikt nie nosi okularów w taki sposób, chyba że chce wydać jakiś komunikat. To jest moda.

\- Ale są cholernie brzydkie!

Dan wzruszył ramionami. - Moda. - Przebiegając wzrokiem po ulicy, zwrócił uwagę na ponuro wyglądającego kolesia, który przechadzał się wzdłuż chodnika w granatowym dresie, maniakalnie stukając w Blackberry, jego tatuaże i kolczyki w nosie były na widoku, a długie strąkowate włosy opadały mu na twarz. - A ten gość?

\- Uuu, nie! Żartujesz sobie? W całym moim życiu nie widziałem większego dresiarza! Swoją drogą, mógłbyś usmażyć roczny zapas frytek z McDonalda w tłuszczu z włosów tego kolesia. - Przez ciało Harry'ego przeszły ciarki.

\- Prawda. - Spoglądając w dół ulicy, Dan pokazał na wysokiego, zadąsanego nastolatka z masą czarnych włosów, ponurą miną i ogromnymi słuchawkami, który miał dłonie wsadzone do kieszeni swoich czarnych rurek. Powłóczył nogami w dół ulicy z miną zombie, nabiegłymi krwią oczami otoczonymi ciemnymi cieniami, a długie rękawy jego koszulki były obciągnięte do dołu, by zakryć każdy cal jego rąk, pomimo faktu, że tego dnia było całkiem ciepło. - On?

\- Emo - powiedział od razu Harry.

\- Hipokryta! - odpowiedział Dan bez zamysłu.  
Harry zaczerwienił się.

Dan natychmiastowo spojrzał w dół. - Przepraszam - powiedział z poczuciem winy. - To było nie na miejscu. - Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na nagie ramiona Harry'ego, całe w bliznach.

Wzruszając ramionami, Harry powiedział: - Zapomnij. To nie ma znaczenia. Skończyłem z tym. - Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak blisko był do nie “skończenia z tym” ostatniego dnia.

Szybko zmieniając temat, Dan spojrzał przez ulicę, a potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie, zauważając kogoś z determinacją przechodzącego przez ulicę. - A ten koleś?

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku i powolny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Och, tak. Bzyknąłbym go.

\- Może i jestem hetero, ale nawet ja widzę, że to gorący kawał tyłka - powiedział Dan z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Mógłbym się z tobą zgodzić - odpowiedział Harry. - Właściwie, mógłbym po prostu podejść i zamienić słówko z tym gorącym kawałkiem tyłka.

\- Och, niegrzecznie. Jesteś pewien, że ten koleś nie jest nie z twojej ligi?

\- To prawie pewne, - powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem - ale czy kiedykolwiek mnie to zatrzymało? - Opierając swoją miotłę o ścianę, schował dłonie do kieszeni i przeszedł przez ulicę z leniwym uśmiechem przyczepionym do twarzy, gdy podziwiał najgorętszy kawał tyłka po tej stronie wszechświata.

\- Hej, nieznajomy - zawołał, gdy podszedł bliżej. - Nie wiesz, że niebezpiecznie jest przechadzać się tutaj? Ktoś mógłby cię wykorzystać. Ktoś taki jak ja.

Zatrzymując się, chłopak odwrócił się w jego kierunku. - Och, naprawdę? Ktoś taki jak ty, tak?

\- Och, tak. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Odwróć się, księżniczko, zanim coś złego ci się przytrafi.

Wyzywający promyk błysnął w jego oku, gdy chłopak prowokująco uniósł swoją brodę. - Może lubię niebezpieczeństwo.  
Harry złapał nadgarstek chłopaka i przyciągnął go bliżej, śmiało łącząc ich ciała. - Dobrze, - wyszeptał - bo przelecę cię czy tego chcesz, czy nie. - Uśmiechając się złośliwie, pocałował go w czoło, a potem odsunął się z uśmiechem, obserwując go z aprobatą. - Co sprowadza się do moich okolic?

Louis wyglądał na rozbawionego. - Jesteś okropny. Flirtowanie w pracy - powinieneś się wstydzić!

\- Och, wiem; nie da się mnie zatrzymać. Gdyby mi płacili, musieliby obciąć mi moją pensję, by pokryć wydatki flirtowania.

Wzdychając ciężko, Louis złączył ich czoła. - Musiałem z tobą pogadać.

\- Och, kochanie. To może być problem. Widzisz, gdyby wszystko poszło po mojej myśli, twoje usta byłyby… zajęte czymś innym - powiedział lekko Harry.

Louis delikatnie uderzył go w ramię. - Przestań ze mną flirtować na sekundę! Mówię poważnie.

\- Okej, - powiedział Harry - przepraszam. - Skupił się na oczach Louisa. - Masz moją pełną i niepodzielną uwagę.

\- Racja. - Louis wziął głęboki oddech. - Pożyczyłeś wcześniej któremuś z chłopaków swój telefon? - powiedział w pośpiechu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i poklepał swoją kieszeń. - Nie, ale któryś z nich mógł zabrać go bez mojej wiedzy… teraz jest tutaj, ale nigdy nie możesz być pewien. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Dostałem wcześniej dziwny telefon, to wszystko. Nie przychodzi mi na myśl nikt, kto mógłby to zrobić; pomyślałem, że może ten ktoś mógłby dostać mój numer od ciebie.

\- Jaki rodzaj dziwnego telefonu? - zapytał z niepokojem Harry, delikatnie łapiąc Louisa za łokcie. Nie mógł złapać jego dłoni; ręce Louisa były skrzyżowane na piersiach.

\- Tylko, uch… - Louis niezręcznie przełknął ślinę. - Oddychanie. No wiesz - jakby ciężkie, seksualne oddychanie. Na początku myślałem, że to ty, ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie był twój dzwonek…

Zdezorientowany, Harry wykrzywił usta w grymasie. - Dziwne. Nie wiem, to mógłby być ktoś stąd… ci goście mają dziwne poczucie humoru. Chcesz, żebym ich o to zapytał?

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
Łapiąc dłoń Louisa, Harry poprowadził do go grupy chłopaków, którzy wydawali z siebie wiele zaczepnych gwizdów. Wywracając oczami, Harry prychnął, ścisnął dłoń Louisa, a potem powiedział: - Czy któryś z was, chuje, zaczepiał mojego chłopaka?

\- Nie ta drużyna - powiedział od razu Dan i śmiech przeszedł przez grupę chłopaków.

Harry wywrócił oczami. - Obojętnie. Który z was zadzwonił do niego dla żartów?

Wszyscy zamrugali.

\- Co? - zapytał w końcu Dan.  
Jego uśmiech lekko zmalał, gdy powtórzył: - Kto zadzwonił do niego dla żartów? Ludzie, zrozumiem kawał, ale na serio. Nie róbcie tego znowu. To dziwne.

\- Harry, o czym ty do licha gadasz? - zapytał Otis, jeden z chłopaków.

Śmiejąc się drżąco, Harry powiedział: - Ktoś zadzwonił do Louisa? Oddychanie przez telefon? Nie wiem, czy próbowaliście być śmieszni, ale wydawanie z siebie seksualnych dźwięków dla mojego chłopaka to moja robota.

\- Nikt do niego nie dzwonił, Harry - powiedział wolno Dan.

\- Ale… - Harry nie chciał w to uwierzyć. - Ktoś musiał. To nie byłem ja!

\- Może wybrałeś jego numer, mając telefon w kieszeni? - zasugerował Otis.  
Harry potrząsnął głową. - Jak to działa? Jak mógłbyś usłyszeć samo oddychanie, gdybym wybrał jego numer w tym miejscu? Robicie tyle hałasu, że można by obudzić umarłego! - Ale wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, by to sprawdzić. Z niepokojem spoglądając na Louisa, powiedział słabo: - Bateria mi padła.

Z niepokojem Louis przebiegł palcami przez swoje włosy. - Dziwaczne. - Wyglądał nieswojo.

\- Pewnie to nic takiego - uspokajał go Harry z lekko wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Zły numer?

\- Tak - zgodził cię słabo Louis. - Prawdopodobnie.

Odwracając się od obserwującej ich grupki mężczyzn, Harry delikatnie poklepał jego łokieć. - Hej. Przestań tak się zamartwiać. I wracaj do pracy! Spóźnisz się.

Louis zrobił kwaśną minę. - Nie. Jestem na przerwie obiadowej. Nie będą mnie szukać przez następne pół godziny.

Harry wywrócił oczami. - Kłamczuch. Żyłem w Stonehaven, pamiętasz? Twoja przerwa trwa tylko czterdzieści pięć minut i zaczęła się pół godziny temu. Zajmie ci dobre dziesięć minut, by tam wrócić - więc będziesz blisko spóźnienia się, nawet jeśli od razu zaczniesz iść. Ruszaj się, Tomlinson. Nie chcę, żeby cię wywalili. Jeden z nas potrzebuje płatnej pracy.

Robiąc nadąsaną minę, Louis przybliżył się, wydymając swoje wargi, widocznie prosząc o pocałunek. - Mogę spóźnić się parę minut - powiedział.

\- Nie, nie możesz - kłócił się Harry, kładąc powstrzymującą dłoń na jego ramionach. - Idź. Teraz.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj, - wymruczał Harry - jeśli pójdziesz teraz, pozwolę ci dzisiaj mnie zanalizować, okej?

Chichot rozbrzmiał pomiędzy słuchającymi mężczyznami, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Ze szczęściem, Louis zapytał: - Naprawdę?  
\- Ta. I nawet nie jęknę, jeśli powiesz mi, że mam urojenie paranoidalne, jak to powiedziałeś ostatnim razem.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się i Louis entuzjastycznie złączył swoje usta z ustami Harry'ego w ostrym, żądnym pocałunku. Jego palce głaskały loki chłopaka, gdy poruszał wargami, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Potrzebne było parę sekund wolnego oddychania i delikatnego kołysania się, gdy oni przywierali do siebie kurczowo, zanim Louis w końcu odsunął się i wytarł swoje spuchnięte usta wierzchem swojej dłoni z przepraszającą miną, ale oczami tańczącymi ze zbyt wielką radością, by mógł wyglądać na naprawdę skruszonego. Harry cmoknął i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Ruszaj się, zanim to cofnę.

\- Nie możesz tego cofnąć, - wytknął mu Louis - nie łamiesz obietnic.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, - burknął Harry - a teraz ruszaj się.

Louis posłusznie odszedł z wyzywającą miną, gdy zaczął powoli iść tyłem w kierunku, z którego przyszedł, wzrok przyklejony do oczu Harry'ego. Rozbawiony, Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk z tyłu gardła wyrażający dezaprobatę, gdy palcami wskazał Louisowi, by oddalił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Spójrz, jak chodzisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę posprzątać tą ulicę? Nie chcę zeskrobywać z niej twoich wnętrzności.

Posłusznie odwracając się, Louis odszedł w dół ulicy bez oglądania się, a Harry czekał, dopóki jego kochanek skręcił, zanim ponownie odwrócił się do ściany i chwycił swoją miotłę, i zaczął zamiatać ulicę ze szkarłatnymi uszami.

\- Zanalizować cię? - zapytał sceptycznie Dan.

Harry zaczerwienił się. - To nie takie podłe, jak to brzmi. Lubi, uch… psychoanalizować mnie, no wiesz. Uzyskiwać dostęp do mojego zdrowia mentalnego. Nie wiem, co z tego ma, ale jak kto lubi, jak przypuszczam. Ale jeśli się tym emocjonuje, to dlaczego mam mu tego zabraniać?

\- Dla mnie brzmi dziwnie.

\- No cóż, nie musisz przez to przechodzić, prawda? - odpowiedział Harry prawdopodobnie trochę zbyt ostro.

Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego Louis fascynował się psychoanalizami, ale kiedy byli razem sami, Louis lubił siedzieć z nim po cichu, trzymać jego dłoń i zadawać mu pytania, dopóki mógł być całkowicie pewien do stopnia swojego wyszkolenia, że nic złego nie działo się ze zdrowiem psychicznym Harry'ego i dopóki wyciągnął z mózgu Harry'ego ostatnią prywatną myśl i oznajmił, że są całkowicie rozsądne - a potem z dumą całował Harry'ego w czoło i z wielką satysfakcją zapewniał go, że jest całkowicie normalny, bez żadnych problemów psychicznych. Radość na twarzy Louisa i zadowolenie, jakie z nią przychodziło, było czymś, co sprawiało, że Harry czuł się absurdalnie szczęśliwy.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry powiedział: - Wydaje mi się, że takie są skutki bycia zaręczonym z psychiatrą.

\- Ta - zgodził się Otis. - Stary, jesteście razem słodcy. Jak to mówią te nastoletnie fanki? …“Shippuję to.” - zachichotał.

\- Wierzę, że to coś, co robisz w międzyczasie - powiedział z humorem Harry.

Dan cmoknął. - Dalej, koniec z ploteczkami, panie. Wracajcie do pracy. Im szybciej to skończymy, tym szybciej ty i Lou będziecie mogli wrócić do waszego perwersyjnego odgrywania ról psychiatry i pacjenta. - Poruszał swoimi brwiami w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Odgrywanie roli, - zadrwił Harry - to jego praca.

Mrugając, Otis drażnił się z nim: - Oczywiście, Harry… oczywiście.

Żartobliwie dźgając go uchwytem miotły, Harry odwrócił się do ulicy i zaczął ponownie sprzątać śmieci. Z rozbawieniem potrząsnął swoją głową. “Perwersyjne odgrywanie ról psychiatry i pacjenta”. Na serio?!

* w oryginale “as straight as a ruler”, co można dosłownie przetłumaczyć jako “tak prosty, jak linijka”. Pomyślałam, że nie mówimy, że ktoś jest “prosty”, więc zrezygnowałam z porównania.


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Hej, piękny! - zawołał Harry, gdy otworzył drzwi mieszkania i wszedł do środka z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi i na początku pomyślał, że może nie było Louisa w domu, ale oślepiające światła mówiły same za siebie. Zastanawiając się, dlaczego drzwi były zamknięte, Harry postawił krok naprzód i usłyszał dźwięk zgniatanej kartki pod swoją stopą.

Spoglądając w dół, poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera, gdy zmrużył oczy w stronę koperty, na którą właśnie nadepnął. Powoli, jakby w jakimś okropnym transie, podniósł czystą białą kartkę, na której ktoś nagryzmolił jego imię w lekko znajomym, niezgrabnym piśmie, i natychmiastowo przewrócił ją na drugą stronę, rozrywając kopertę z okropnym ukłuciem strachu.

Przywitały go wyraźnie brzydkie, proste słowa napisane ohydną czcionką, a on zadrżał i spojrzał na nie z przerażeniem.

I nie możesz się ukryć.

Harry poczuł się niedobrze. Zmiął kartkę w swojej pięści.

\- Lou? - zawołał słabo.

\- Tutaj - usłyszał nikłą, zdenerwowaną odpowiedź z kuchni.

W osłupieniu idąc do przodu, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Louis siedział na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł, zgarbiony nad stołem z włosami owiniętymi dookoła swoich palców i poruszoną miną na twarzy. Naprzeciwko niego na blacie kuchennym leżała porwana biała koperta i kawałek kartki z podobnie krótkim, nieżyczliwym zdaniem wydrukowanym na niej. Podnosząc wzrok, Louis przesunął papier w stronę Harry'ego, który podniósł go i przeczytał z przerażeniem wywracającym jego wnętrzności.

Nie możesz uciec.

Bez słowa kładąc własną wiadomość na ladzie, Harry spojrzał ze strachem na dwa liściki leżące obok siebie.

Nie możesz uciec. I nie możesz się ukryć.

\- Co my zrobiliśmy, Harry? - zapytał Louis.

Harry stanął za nim, obejmując Louisa dookoła pasa i opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. - Nie wiem - wyszeptał.

\- Wiadomości, telefony… Harry, co my zrobiliśmy?

\- Nie wiem! - Harry ukrył swoją twarz w ramieniu Louisa. - Muszę pomyśleć.

\- Harry, oni wiedzą, gdzie my mieszkamy!

\- Wiem!

\- Wiedzą, co zrobiłeś!

\- To też wiem! - Harry przeklął i zamknął swoje oczy.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by uszło im to na sucho. To nękanie. Musimy zadzwonić po policję. - Louis sięgnął po swój telefon.

\- Nie! - Harry złapał jego dłoń. - Nie możemy. To tylko wszystko pogorszy. Policja nigdy nic nie robi. Tylko będziemy tego żałować.

\- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić?

\- Mógłbym go zamordować - powiedział spokojnie Harry.

\- Co?

Jego głos był spokojny i wyrachowany; to był głos chłopaka, który już wcześniej kogoś zabił. - Mógłbym pójść go poszukać. Mógłbym zrobić to teraz. Na dobre pozbylibyśmy się go z naszego życia. Bylibyśmy bezpieczni…

\- Harry, nie! - Louis przekręcił się na krześle i gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie Harry'ego. Parę sekund później zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i stanął naprzeciw Harry'ego z przerażoną i wściekłą miną. - Nie. Nie warz się. Słyszysz mnie, Styles? Nie. Warz. Się. - Podkreślił każde słowo trącaniem Harry'ego w pierś.

\- Mógłbym to zrobić - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - Zabiłem wcześniej. Mógłbym go znaleźć…

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię spoliczkował! - zagroził Louis.

\- Mógłbym sprawić, że wyglądałoby to na wypadek - dumał Harry…

Można było usłyszeć ostre klapnięcie, gdy Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń i mocno spoliczkował Harry'ego, aż głowa chłopaka szarpnęła się w bok przez siłę uderzenia. Dłoń Louisa płonęła, gdy złapał Harry'ego za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnął.

\- Jesteś obłąkany? O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Chcesz, żeby znowu cię zamknęli? Czy ja w ogóle cię obchodzę? Mówię poważnie!

Harry nieugięcie wpatrywał się w jego oczy, a jego policzek powoli zaczął stawać się jaskrawoczerwony. - Wiesz, że bym to zrobił - powiedział łagodnie. - Gdybyś mnie o to poprosił… gdybym tylko pomyślał, że chcesz, żebym to zrobił. Gdybym miał najmniejsze przeczucie, że chcesz, żebym poszedł i się nim zajął, nie stałbym już tutaj. Byłbym tam i bym go wytropił. - Jego głos był przerażająco spokojny; Louis zadrżał. - Nie wiem, czy wróciłbym żywy - ale bym go zabił. Sprawiłbym, że byłbyś bezpieczny. Nigdy więcej nie musiałbyś się nim przejmować.

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie. - Louis złapał jego twarz i trzymał ją. - Nie chcę, żebyś kogokolwiek zabijał. Nie chcę nawet, żebyś próbował. Nawet nie chcę, żebyś szturchnął kogoś kijem! Gdybyś musiał wrócić do więzienia… nie mógłbym bez ciebie żyć, Harry. Obiecasz mi, że tego nie zrobisz?

\- Obiecuję - odpowiedział natychmiastowo Harry. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Ale… jeśli go nie zabiję, to co zrobimy?

\- Powiem ci, co zrobimy - powiedział Louis. Przeszedł obok Harry'ego i zaczął przeszukiwać szufladę, chcąc znaleźć książkę telefoniczną. - Zadzwonimy po ślusarza.

\- Co nam to da?

\- Cóż, - powiedział cierpliwie Louis - jeśli mają klucz - w co wątpię, ale jednak - wtedy będą mieli przerąbane, racja? Nawet jeśli nie mają, zamek, który mamy w tym momencie zostawia wiele do życzenia. Otworzyłem go już kiedyś spinaczem do kartek, kiedy pewnego razu się zatrzasnąłem. Czułbym się o wiele bardziej bezpieczny z porządnym zamkiem.

Harry wylądował skulony na kanapie z ręką dookoła kolan, oglądając stare odcinki The Inbetweeners* z zimną miną na twarzy, kiedy Louis podtrzymywał rozmowę ze ślusarzem - który jak dla Harry'ego był trochę za przyjazny. Nie raz był kuszony, by wywalić mężczyznę z mieszkania za takie skandaliczne flirtowanie z Louisem, ale pomyślał, że może lepiej będzie poczekać, aż ślusarz z powrotem założy zamek na drzwi. Jednak, gdy minuty mijały i postęp w zakładaniu zamka wydawał się nadchodzić coraz wolniej, Harry zauważył, że rzucał podejrzliwe spojrzenia w stronę trajkotającego ślusarza. Louis z łatwością rzucał żartami, ale to był Louis; to jego specjalność. Flirtowanie to było coś, co przychodziło mu naturalnie. Więc Harry nie martwił się tym, że Louis flirtował, to ten drugi koleś grał mu na nerwach.

Kiedy mężczyzna zastanawiał się, ile byli mu winni z niepotrzebną jak dla Harry'ego precyzją, Harry zdecydował, że ma dosyć. Zatrzymując DVD, wstał i przeszedł przez pokój, by objąć Louisa dookoła pasa w bardzo wyraźnie zaborczym geście, mając nadzieję, że ze swoimi nieułożonymi włosami, bladą, ostrą twarzą, ciemnymi worami pod oczami i zdenerwowaną miną, wyglądał imponująco. Sądząc po złośliwym uśmieszku na twarzy ślusarza, nie wyglądał. W ogóle.

\- Nie martw się, - powiedział, z czułością poklepując drzwi - to najlepszy zamek na rynku. Potrzeba by było małej bomby nuklearnej, by się go pozbyć. - Przebiegle spoglądając na Harry'ego, kontynuował: - Może twój chłopak będzie mógł się już wyspać.

\- Dzięki! - powiedział radośnie Louis. - Chcesz zostać na kawie czy coś? Miałem właśnie postawić czajnik na kuchence. Chcesz trochę, Harry?

\- Właściwie, Lou, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - przerwał Harry - na osobności. - Przysunął do siebie Louisa jednym szybkim szarpnięciem.

\- W takim razie, zostawię was samych - ślusarz uśmiechnął się. Był całkowicie przyjazny, ale było w nim coś, czego Harry nienawidził. Wręczył Louisowi nowe klucze do mieszkania, a następnie wyszedł, uprzejmie kiwając głową, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy wyszedł, Harry porwał klucze i z grymasem na twarzy zamknął drzwi, żeby mężczyzna nie mógł z powrotem wejść. Wyglądając na zaskoczonego gwałtownością, z jaką Harry zamknął ich obu w mieszkaniu, Louis poklepał go w biodro.

\- Wyglądał na miłego - skomentował.  
\- Miał złe zamiary - zaprzeczył Harry, stukając kluczami o drewno.

\- Co? Był świetny!

\- Flirtował z tobą - powiedział ponuro Harry, a następnie zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało.

Louis stłumił śmiech i odwrócił się, gdy zmierzył w kierunku kuchni. - Pewnie tak. Co z tego?

\- To moja robota - Harry w połowie zajęczał, podążając za nim.

\- Każdy pomyślałby, że byłeś zazdrosny czy coś - powiedział rozbawiony Louis. Wyglądał na trochę zbyt zadowolonego tą myślą.

\- Cóż, nie musisz się z tego tak cieszyć - burknął Harry. - Nie wiem, co było takiego fajnego w tym gościu. Gładkie trajkotanie i za dużo żelu do włosów.

\- Kocham twoją minę, gdy jesteś zazdrosny - skomentował Louis, gdy wyciągnął im obu po filiżance.

\- Nie byłem zazdrosny! - upierał się Harry. - Po prostu go nie polubiłem.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz. - Louis potrząsnął swoją głową z uśmiechem. - Żel do włosów, czy nie, już znalazłem mężczyznę mojego życia. Jest zabawny, jest słodki, jest mądry, jest flirciarzem, jest trochę wyższy ode mnie, jest seksowny i niebezpieczny, i gorętszy niż płonący sos pikantny. Jest wspaniały. - Louis przechylił swoją głowę w jedną stronę. - I stoi dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie.

Harry pocałował go, bo - no cóż, tak trzeba było zrobić.

* The Inbetweeners - brytyjski serial komediowy.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Podczas całej swojej pracy w więzieniu, Louis nigdy nie doznał żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Och, widział sporą część kłótni, od żartobliwych przepychanek do ekstremalnych bójek - i był też świadkiem więziennej potyczki, gdy ktoś obijał twarz chłopakowi, którego kochał. Więc dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego może dojść, gdy jesteś w jednym budynku z około setką wściekłych, znudzonych, zaniepokojonych mężczyzn, którzy mają bardzo rzadkie okazje na danie upustu swoim emocjom. Czasami było to przypadkowe; parę razy widział Liama z przeciętą wargą po tym, jak więzień przez przypadek walnął go z byka, a sam sprawca był zrozpaczony przez to, że zranił Liama, którego wszyscy uważali za kolegę - ale faktem było to, że takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Louisowi też musiało się to kiedyś przytrafić.

Powinien wiedzieć, że zaproszenie Zayna i jego eks-współwięźnia Toma do swojego biura w tym samym czasie, by “wyjaśnić ich nieporozumienia” nie skończy się dobrze.

Od czasu wyjścia Nialla, Zayn wpadł w samotny, ponury cykl depresji, z którego tylko na chwilę mogły wyciągnąć go nieliczne osoby. Irlandczyk wyciągał Zayna z jego skorupy, a gdy był nieobecny, Zayn z powrotem się w niej schował i stał się cichy i zamknięty, martwiąc tym wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i krewnych. Tom i Zayn już raz byli bardzo blisko i Louis poprosił ich tutaj razem w dzielnej próbie odnowienia zniszczonej przyjaźni. Prawdopodobnie była to niemądra decyzja, mając na uwadze to, że nie pamiętał, dlaczego zaczęli się spierać, ale czuł, że jeśli istniała jakaś rzecz, której potrzebował Zayn, był nią przyjaciel. Jego cela była pusta bez chrapania i irlandzkich żarcików.

\- No dalej, ludzie, - zachęcał ich - już raz byliście kolegami!

\- Ta - powiedział ponuro Tom - i ten statek odpłynął. Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili: nienawidzę go.  
\- Też cię nienawidzę - odpowiedział natychmiastowo Zayn.

\- Hej, hej, to nie pomaga!

\- Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że jest inaczej - nie zgodził się Zayn. - Tom, jesteś…

Wypuścił z siebie lawinę obelg, a Tom nie pozostał mu dłużny. Louis rozdziawił usta, słuchając wymiany przekleństw i zniewag, którą kierowali do siebie obaj mężczyźni. Na początku jego miłość do obserwowana sprawiła, że otwierał usta przy każdym ich słowie, a palce swędziały go z wielkiej ochoty na spisanie każdego szczegółu tej głośnej bójki - ale kiedy jego instynkty zaczęły podpowiadać mu, że ci dwaj robili się agresywni, zdał sobie sprawę, że lepiej, żeby zainterweniował.

Trochę za późno uświadomił sobie, że Zayn i Tom nie byli najlepszą parą do interweniowania.

\- Ludzie, no dalej… - przeszkodził im, stając pomiędzy nimi, gdy blady, ale umięśniony, karmelowowłosy Tom przymierzył się, by uderzyć Zayna w szczękę.

Cios wylądował bezpośrednio na nosie Louisa. Słychać było okropny chrzęst, a następnie Louis krzyknął i zacisnął dłoń na swoim nosie. To nie było delikatne uderzenie pięścią. Krew ciekła przez jego palce i wszyscy przyglądali się mu w przerażeniu.

\- Tom, ty ciulu! - wysyczał Zayn.

\- Ja? Co ja zrobiłem?  
\- Uderzyłeś go! On krwawi!

\- Stanął mi na drodze!

\- Ta, to teraz ty staniesz na drodze wyjścia, kiedy cisnę twoim martwym ciałem przez drzwi! - wykrzyknął Zayn, a następnie zagonił Louisa na stronę i rzucił się na Toma.

Szybko zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego eksperyment nie okazał się sukcesem, Louis uchylił się przed nimi z jedną ręką nadal przyciśniętą do twarzy, tak że jego palce co sekundę stawały się coraz bardziej lepkie i czerwone, a następnie wszedł pod biurko i nacisnął dłonią żółty przycisk, którego nigdy nie spodziewał się użyć.

Nie było alarmów, syren i nic się nie zmieniło - Zayn i Tom kontynuowali walkę na podłodze z głośnymi wrzaskami, przekleństwami i dźwiękami uderzeń, kiedy trafiali w przeciwnika. Przez moment Louis w panice pomyślał, że pewnie żółty przycisk zepsuł się przez to, że nikt go nie używał. Ale gdy ukrywał się pod biurkiem z przerażającymi myślami przebiegającymi mu po głowie, drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wbiegł Liam, otoczony Johnem i Deanem. Potrzebowali nanosekundy, by zanalizować scenę zanim rozdzielili dwóch awanturujących się mężczyzn, i po krótkim czasie pomieszczenie wypełnił uspokajający trzask zamykanych kajdanek i głośnie protesty. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Liam przebiegł wzrokiem po biurze, szukając psychiatry, do którego należał ten pokój.

\- Louis?

\- Bezpiecznie będzie stąd wyjść? - zapytał przytłumionym głosem Louis, wystawiając swoją głowę zza biurka.

Liam powstrzymał śmiech, a potem zauważył krew na dłoni Louisa i nagle to już nie było takie śmieszne. - Tak, jest bezpiecznie. Wszystko okej?

\- Och, to tylko zadrapanie - powiedział wymijająco Louis, nonszalancko machając dłonią. Krew wleciała mu z nosa do ust i wypluł ją ze zdegustowaniem, sprawiając, że Liam szybko od niego odskoczył.

\- Ugh! Bez obrazy, ale powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

\- Harry się zdenerwuje - westchnął Louis, podczas gdy ktoś wyprowadzał Zayna z pomieszczenia.

\- Chcesz, żebym do niego zadzwonił?

\- Nie, - powiedział ciężko Louis - ale zdenerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, więc pewnie powinieneś.

Liam zachichotał, pomagając Louisowi wyjść zza swojego biurka, a następnie obaj podążyli w kierunku głównego pomieszczenia dla personelu.

Według Liama, z braku alkoholu, najlepszym sposobem na szok były kawa i ciastka - dwie rzeczy, których Louis miał na pęczki w swoim biurze. Powiedział o tym Liamowi, ale, jak przypomniał mu chłopak, wszystko smakuje lepiej, gdy należy do kogoś innego, więc Louis wylądował na krześle, sącząc kawę parzoną przez filtr i jedząc drogie ciastka, podczas gdy Liam radośnie opowiadał mu historię swojej pierwszej bójki, kiedy to gość o imieniu Jonas złamał Liamowi nos po tym, jak ten kazał mu wziąć prysznic, gdy był w połowie prawie wygranej gry w karty z innymi więźniami. Louis tak dobrze się bawił, że zapomniał, że Liam wezwał Harry'ego - więc nawet nie próbował się umyć i kiedy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, Louis siedział z krwią nadal rozmazaną na całej twarzy.

\- Louis! - wykrzyknął Harry.

Podskakując z poczuciem winy, Louis natychmiastowo sięgnął po paczkę lodu, którą zostawił na stole i przycisnął ją do swojego nosa, jakby ukrycie go miało znaczyć, że Harry go wcześniej nie widział. Harry natychmiastowo przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, skonfiskował kawę Louisa, delikatnie wyciągnął paczkę lodu z jego palców i ostrożnie przekrzywił jego głowę do tyłu, przyglądając się zaschniętej krwi na jego nosie, wargach i brodzie z zaniepokojoną miną na twarzy.

\- Co ty robiłeś? - powiedział żałośnie Harry. - Musisz bardziej na siebie uważać.

Louis niecierpliwie palnął go w dłonie. - To tylko krwotok z nosa.  
\- Ta, jakby zadzwonili do mnie, bym przyszedł i zabrał cię stąd z powodu krwotoku nosa. Powiedz mi prawdę. Liam? - Harry zirytowany odwrócił się do Liama.

\- Była mała bójka - powiedział Liam, mądrze odrobinę złagadzając historię - i Tom uderzył Louisa w nos.

\- Co zrobił? - Harry z oburzeniem domagał się odpowiedzi.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie złagodził historii wystarczająco, Liam szybko wycofał się. - Um… cóż, uch, znaczy, on nie uderzył go, on jakby, uch…

Louis wstał i złapał rękę Harry'ego. - Próbowałem sprawić, żeby Zayn i Tom się zaprzyjaźnili, odmówili i wszczęli bójkę na środku mojego biura - powiedział. - Wszedłem im w drogę, to wszystko. Nikt nie miał zamiaru mnie uderzyć.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. - Nic już więcej nie mów - błagał przytłumionym głosem. - Mówię serio. Nie wydaję się, że mógłbym to znieść.

\- Okej, okej, uspokój się - powiedział szybko Louis, biorąc drżące ramiona Harry'ego i wściekle czerwone uszy za znak ostrzegawczy. - Wszystko ze mną w porządku, kochanie. - Podszedł trochę bliżej i zaczął uspokajająco rysować duże koła na plecach Harry'ego, próbując go pokrzepić.

\- Nie bądź taki dzielny, to tylko pogarsza sytuację - jęknął Harry.

\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy do domu - powiedział z rozbawieniem Louis. - Takie rozemocjonowanie nie działa na ciebie najlepiej.

\- Na mnie? Mnie? Na miłość boską, Louis, trochę dystansu! To ty potrzebujesz, by ktoś się tobą zaopiekował. Mógłbyś nie stawiać siebie na pierwszym miejscu przez pięć minut? Agh! - Harry z frustracją złapał dwie garści swoich włosów.

\- To cholerny nos, Harry; nie umieram - powiedział oschle Louis, ale przyciągnął Harry'ego do swojego biodra i oparł swoją głowę o ramię chłopaka.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, by Louis ze mną poszedł, prawda? - zapytał Harry, rzucając Liamowi błagalne spojrzenie. - Myślę, że jest trochę roztrzęsiony przez tą całą sprawę.

Według Liama, Louis wcale nie był roztrzęsiony - skonsumował tyle kawy i ciastek, że wystarczyłoby dla pięćdziesięciu osób i był całkiem zadowolony z ich rozmowy. Jednak, przez wzgląd na zdrowie psychiczne Harry'ego i kręcone włosy, które powoli ulegały wyrywaniu, Liam zgodził się kryć Louisa, a następnie obaj opuszczali więzienie i wsiadali do Porsche - które Harry w ostatniej chwili postanowił prowadzić.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz prowadzić. Czuję się okej! - narzekał Louis.

\- Nie wykupiłeś mi tych wszystkich lekcji jazdy na marne, Boo - powiedział łagodnie Harry. - Mogę przynajmniej zrobić z nich użytek. - Wyjechał z parkingu i chwile później mknęli po ulicach z prędkością, która dla Louisa była niepotrzebnie szybka - co jak na niego było dziwną myślą. A potem zastanowił się dlaczego jechali tak szybko i poczuł ukłucie winy.

\- Wiem, że wracanie tam musi być dla ciebie trudne.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. W żadnym wypadku mnie to nie obchodzi. To tylko dziwne, to wszystko, bycie po tej stronie krat. - Ale palce Harry'ego zacisnęły się na kierownicy i Louis uspokajająco ścisnął jego ramię.  
\- Wszystko okej, Harry?

\- Ze mną zawsze jest wszystko okej.

Louis przyglądał się ramionom Harry'ego, które garbiły się pod brzydką jaskrawopomarańczową bluzą, jego ciału, które delikatnie drżało, gdy zmieniał biegi i wymuszonej sztywności jego miny, kiedy zmusił swoją twarz do obojętności - i wiedział, że po pierwsze: Harry właśnie go okłamał, i po drugie: widocznie stracił swój talent do kontrolowania mowy swojego ciała, ponieważ były czasy, gdy Harry był zdolny do nabrania Louisa, by myślał, że może wszystko było z nim okej, a teraz nikogo nie oszukiwał. Chyba że to było dlatego, że Louis znał go tak dobrze.

Kiedy dotarli do domu jedynym przerażającym listem leżącym w progu był rachunek za gaz, przez który Louis o mało co nie zemdlał ze strachu. Harry spędził czterdzieści pięć minut na bardzo ostrożnym przecieraniu nosa Louisa wilgotną watą dopóki na jego twarzy nie było już ani kropli krwi, a następnie był zmuszony do przebrania się w jedną z koszul Harry'ego i siedzenia w kuchni, kiedy Harry gotował. Louis próbował jedzenie i jednocześnie dzwonił do spółki gazowej, by poskarżyć się na to, jak bardzo podnieśli cenę gazu i koniec końców zaczął kłócić się z automatyczną sekretarką, a kiedy odebrał prawdziwy człowiek, Louis krzyczał na niego przez dobre dziesięć minut do czasu, gdy spanikował i rozłączył się. Po tym Louis stracił apetyt i siedział zrzędliwie przesuwając widelcem jedzenie po talerzu, podczas gdy Harry ze zmartwieniem przyglądał się mu z drugiej strony stołu, widocznie zaniepokojony tym, że lekkie uderzenie w nos mogło wyrządzić jakąś poważną szkodę.

Reszta wieczoru minęła przynajmniej z jakimś poziomem normalności. Louis pozmywał naczynia, jako że było to częścią umowy o to, że Harry będzie gotował - pomimo tego, że Harry próbował wymusić przejęcie obowiązku na tę noc, jako że Louis nadal był “w szoku”. Louis zignorował go. Harry zadzwonił do swojej mamy, potem do swojej siostry i był w połowie wykręcania numeru swojego taty, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że rachunek za telefon także może wzrosnąć i wypuścił telefon, jakby ten go poparzył.

\- Możesz zadzwonić do swoich rodziców, na miłość boską - powiedział z irytacją Louis.

\- Nie ma sprawy, zadzwonię do nich jutro.

\- Harry.

\- To nie fair, że nie dokładam się do rachunków, a jeszcze je podwyższam.

\- Nie bądź głupi; to nie twoja wina, że cena gazu wzrosła.  
\- Mogłaby być moja.

\- Harry, użyliśmy dokładnie takiej samej ilości gazu, co w tamtym miesiącu. Podwyższyli cenę. O ile w tajemnicy nie pracujesz dla British Gas*, to nie rozumiem, jak mogłaby to być twoja wina.

\- Zadzwonię do nich jutro - powiedział Harry i usiadł na kanapie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a Louis tego nienawidził. Siedział obok Harry'ego i przyciągnął głowę chłopaka na swoje kolana, i przez jakiś czas masował loki Harry'ego, ciesząc się delikatnym uczuciem włosów przelatujących pomiędzy jego palcami. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że czerpie z tego więcej przyjemności niż Harry - pomimo uśmiechu na twarzy chłopaka, okazjonalnych bezradnych westchnięciach, których nie mógł wstrzymać i tego, jak wiercił się i mocniej wtulał w Louisa, gdy leżeli, które ciągle sprawiały, że Louis zmieniał zdanie. Zastanawiał się, o czym myślał Harry i podczas gdy głaskał czoło chłopaka swoimi ostrożnymi palcami, odganiając zmarszczki, które pojawiły się tam z niepokoju, gdy marszczył brwi, wyszeptał: - O czym myślisz?

\- O wielu rzeczach, o których prawdopodobnie nie powinienem był myśleć - powiedział Harry, a jego uśmiech powiększył się.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład… o tym, że masz na sobie za dużo ubrań… i o tym, że całkiem podoba mi się to, co robisz z moimi włosami… i o tym, że z radością pozwoliłbym ci na więcej niż to, ale naprawdę, każdej nocy tego tygodnia… możemy być młodzi, możemy mieć kondycję i mogliśmy żyć przez długi czas bez żadnego… echm… żadnego fizycznego związku… ale ja naprawdę jestem dosyć zmęczony. Więc staram się nie myśleć o żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
Louis zachichotał i przejechał palcami po szczęce Harry'ego. - Nastolatki. Wszyscy jesteście tacy napaleni.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałeś - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Och, to był komplement - zapewnił go Louis. Jego dłonie odnalazły pasek spodni Harry'ego i zaczęły za niego szarpać. Harry zajęczał.

\- Co robisz?  
\- Twój tyłek wypada ze spodni, kochanie - powiedział łagodnie Louis. - To bardzo rozpraszające.

\- Naprawdę musisz to robić? Nie pomagasz w tej całej nie-robić-niczego sytuacji!

\- Nie musiałbym, gdyby twoje spodnie nie były opuszczone do połowy twojej pupy. Wiesz, to bardzo nieatrakcyjne.

Harry wiercił się niekomfortowo, gdy Louis podciągał jego spodnie jeszcze wyżej, a dźwięk, który z siebie wydał, był czymś pomiędzy westchnięciem i jękiem przegranej. Jego dłonie odnalazły dłonie Louisa i złapały je, trzymając je w miejscu.

\- Ja, uch… - powiedział słabo. - Myślę… może odpoczniemy od czynności łóżkowych… innej nocy.  
Wyglądając na zadowolonego z efektu, jaki osiągnął, Louis stłumił śmiech i powiedział: - Raczej nie. Możesz chcieć to zrobić, ale ja jestem zmęczony. - Spychając Harry'ego ze swoich kolan, z rozbawieniem pocałował go w czoło i zniknął w ich sypialni.

Ze sfrustrowanym jękiem, Harry potrząsnął swoją głową i sięgnął po pilot do telewizora.

Nie zajęło Louisowi długo, by rozebrać się i założyć swoje piżamy. Dopiero co wślizgnął się do łóżka, gdy z salonu zabrzmiał oburzony krzyk.

\- Louis, ty ciulu, zablokowałeś kanał pornograficzny?  
Śmiejąc się do siebie, Louis zanurzył się pod kołdrę, podciągając ją do swojej brody. - Po prostu chronię twoją niewinność, najdroższy - zawołał. - Nie chcę, żeby to źle wpłynęło na twoją psychikę. Swoją drogą, jestem typem zazdrośnika i chcę, żebyś patrzył tylko na moją dupę.

*przedsiębiorstwo dystrybucji gazu w Wielkiej Brytanii.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Gdy Louis obudził się, zauważył, że Harry jest nad nim pochylony i patrzy na niego wilkiem. Uśmiechnął się w stronę chłopaka z kręconymi włosami, a Harry z oburzeniem uderzył go w pierś, rzucając mu najgorsze spojrzenie, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu.

\- Włączyłeś kontrolę rodzicielską na internet? - zażądał odpowiedzi.

Louis był owinięty kołdrą jak kokonem, a jego ręce obejmowały poduszkę, na którą kapała strużka śliny z jego ust. Ostatnio poczuł się tak swobodnie, że zaczął nosić swoje “piżamki w dinozaury” do snu, co było czymś, co Harry wziął za oznakę zaufania; przestał śmiać się na widok swojego starszego chłopaka w niebieskich piżamach w setki małych, zielonych dinozaurów. Wyciągając rękę, by zwichrzyć włosy Harry'ego, Louis uśmiechnął się sennie, gdy próbował rozbudzić się i ze zmęczeniem przetarł swoje oczy.

Oskarżycielsko machając ładowarką do laptopa przed twarzą Louisa, Harry powtórzył: - Kontrola rodzicielska?

Wstrzymując śmiech, Louis powiedział z rozbawieniem: - Jakbym nie wiedział, czego później spróbujesz.

\- To nie pozwoliło mi obejrzeć The Inbetweeners Movie na i-playerze - jęknął Harry.

\- Masz zestaw płyt, Harry; naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, że musisz obejrzeć ten film. Znowu.

Niezadowolony, Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Nadal uśmiechając się, Louis usiadł i wyciągnął rękę po zegarek, by sprawdzić czas. - Cholera! Spóźnię się. Mógłbyś pójść dla mnie na zakupy, kochanie? Wiem, że to twój dzień wolny, ale już nie śpisz i…

Harry przerwał mu. - Pójdę na zakupy pod dwoma warunkami: po pierwsze - nigdy więcej nie nazwiesz mnie “kochaniem”. I po drugie - później omówimy tą głupią kontrolę rodzicielską na telewizję i internet.

\- Dobra, omówimy to, ale nie oczekuj, że to przemyślę. Twoja irytacja jest za bardzo śmieszna. Potrzeba będzie czegoś większego niż robienie tygodniowych zakupów, żebym zmienił zdanie - zachichotał Louis.

Wydymając wargi, Harry westchnął: - Ugh, dobra. Ubierz się. Zrobię ci śniadanie. Później podrzucisz mnie do Sainsburys, gdy będziesz jechał do pracy.

* * * * * *

Harry radośnie pchał swój wózek na zakupy po Sainsburys, czytając wszystko, co napisał mu Louis na liście, którą mu dał, i z prychnięciem ignorował większość produktów. Zastanawiał się, jak Louis w ogóle dawał sobie radę bez niego - jego lista zakupów wyglądała jakby była ułożona przez pięciolatka. Pismo było okej; charakter pisma Louisa był normalny jak na jego wiek, ale treść była śmieszna. Przewracając oczami, Harry zignorował prośbę o lody czekoladowe i cztery pudełka kurczaków w panierce, zastępując je o wiele zdrowszym sernikiem truskawkowym i paluszkami rybnymi. Louis był jak chudy, seksowny brzdąc.

Po pewnym czasie znudziło mu się chodzenie wzdłuż alejek samemu i zaczął żałować, że Louis nie poszedł z nim. Zakupy z Louisem zawsze były zabawne. Louis przemycał do wózka niepotrzebne przedmioty, jak ciastka i plastikowe zabawki, i wiele rzeczy z wymyślnymi opakowaniami, a Harry pogodnie wzdychał i z powrotem je wyciągał, zastępując je bardziej rozsądnymi produktami, jak sałatka i środek do zmiękczania tkanin. Prowadzili zabawne kłótnie i mecze udawanych zapasów po środku alejek i rzucali w siebie przedmiotami. Raz byli blisko przewrócenia gigantycznej piramidy z rolek papieru toaletowego, gdy gonili się dookoła sklepu. Największym koszmarem każdej matki było stratowanie jej dziecka przez Harry'ego, Louisa i ich wózka, który wymknął się im spod kontroli, a każdy członek personelu w Sainsburys wzdychał z ulgi, kiedy para w końcu wyszła przez drzwi automatyczne.

Harry zmierzył w kierunku kasy i zapłacił za produkty. Ignorując zaloty pomarańczowej dziewczyny na kasie, która wyglądała jak Oompa Loompa* i miała sztuczne rzęsy, które wyglądały jak martwe pająki przyczepione do jej oczu, wyszedł ze sklepu obładowany pomarańczowymi torbami, które były koloru sztucznej opalenizny dziewczyny, i złapał autobus do domu.

Przeszedł przez parking i wszedł w blokowisko. Męczył się parę minut z wyciągnięciem swojej karty z kieszeni, by móc przesunąć nią po czytniku magnetycznym i przejść przez drzwi do głównych schodów. Miał właśnie przestąpić przez próg, kiedy zatrzymał go ktoś za nim.

\- Poczekaj, Harry.

Odwracając się, Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z portierem, Ianem, mężczyzną z nieszczęsnym brakiem włosów, ale wspaniałą osobowością, którą to nadrabiał. Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Hej, Ian. Wszystko okej?

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział Ian, kierując Harry'ego do swojego “prywatnego pomieszczenia” - innymi słowy, za biurko.

\- Uch, okej - Harry odpowiedział niepewnie, podczas gdy Ian sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął wypchany zeszyt.

Przerzucając parę stron, Ian powiedział: - Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał podpisać się w księdze. O nic cię nie oskarżymy, ale będziesz miał ogromną ilość formularzy do wypełnienia. - Cmoknął. - Parszywe dzieciaki. Bez obrazy; wiem, że to nie ty. Ale naprawdę! Nie mają nic lepszego do roboty oprócz bazgrania swoich głupich podpisów na ścianach?

Mrugając, Harry wydał z siebie niepewny odgłos.

\- Chyba powinieneś do zobaczyć - zaoferował mu życzliwie Ian.

Zaprowadził Harry'ego na górę, aż do drzwi frontowych ich mieszkania, obaj oddychali ciężko z wysiłku - szczególnie Harry, który był obładowany ciężkimi torbami. Kiedy dotarli na gorę, Harry wypuścił torby i wyciągnął swoje ramiona, masując swoje dłonie z ponurą miną i przyglądając się czerwonymi śladami, które pozostawił po sobie plastik. Robiąc krok do przodu, Ian odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego i uroczyście wskazał palcem na drewno. Oczy chłopaka powędrowały do drzwi - a następnie spojrzał na nie jeszcze raz i w szoku przyglądał się znakom, które ktoś skrupulatnie wymalował na drzwiach jego i Louisa. To nie graffiti samo w sobie go przerażało; bardziej treść… nie było żadnej groźby, żadnych groźnych komentarzy, nic, co zrozumiałby ktoś, kto nie był Harry’m, Louisem albo eks-więźniem z Whitehall… ale było to przerażające. Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się.

Kiwając głową z dezaprobatą, Ian przyjrzał się graffiti na drzwiach, wyglądając na zdegustowanego. Stuknął palcem w farbę, zbyt zaabsorbowany, by zauważyć, że Harry zamarł, kolor opuścił jego twarz, zaczął się trząść, a jego usta się otworzyły. Podczas gdy Ian ostrożnie śledził palcem znaki, Harry przytrzymał się ściany, jego kolana drżały, a oczy były szeroko otwarte, kiedy spojrzał na ostrożnie namalowane na drzwiach “W” szkarłatną farbą, która zaczęła ciec, ale widocznie tworzyła literę ze znajomym wzorem dookoła niej. Sparaliżował go szok, jego wzrok rozmazał się, a jego umysł opustoszał przez czystą panikę, ponieważ pomimo wielu razy, kiedy widział ten znak, logo Więzienia Whitehall na zawsze wypaliło ślad w jego pamięci - a teraz na jego drzwiach - i nie uważał, że kiedykolwiek zniknie.

Jedyną rzeczą, która była niewyraźna, był głos Iana, gdy nudził długim wywodem. - To dziwne. Tylko litera. To nie jest podpis, który bym rozpoznawał… wygląda dla ciebie znajomo, Harry?

\- Nie - skłamał słabo chłopak, ledwo rozpoznając swój własny głos.

Cmokając, portier zaczął drapać drewno jednym paznokciem, z kwaśną miną starając się zedrzeć farbę. - Załatwię jakiś skrobak czy coś. Jak na razie nic nie zadziałało; niestety, to dobra farba… ktokolwiek to zrobił, wykosztował się. Chciałbym wiedzieć, kto to zrobił. - Wyglądał na sfrustrowanego. - Ale pomogę wam to zamalować, okej? Zrobię to jak tylko będę miał chwilę wolnego. Jesteście dobrymi chłopakami, ty i Lou. Pomogę wam, kiedy będę mógł.

\- Dzięki - zdołał powiedzieć Harry. - Ja… ta. Dzięki.

Klepiąc go po plecach, Ian obiecał: - Załatwię to dla ciebie, kolego. Nie martw się. - Następnie odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem oddalił się w dół korytarza, zostawiając drżącego Harry'ego samego. Chłopak przeniósł swoje papierowe torby przez próg swoich zniszczonych drzwi, które zamknął za sobą.

Od razu szybko przeszukał mieszkanie, sprawdzając, czy wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Na szczęście, wszystko zdawało się być tak, jak on i Louis to zostawili: niechlujne. Na blacie kuchennym stały pozostawione talerze z resztkami śniadania, na kanapie leżał koc, pod którym leżał ostatniej nocy, buty porozrzucane były wzdłuż całego przedpokoju… i nie było żadnych złowieszczych kopert. Czując, że uginają się pod nim kolana z ulgi, ale nadal wypełniony lękiem, Harry szperał w swoich kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu i w końcu wyciągnął go, a jego drżące palce latały po klawiaturze, kiedy podążał za ślepym instynktem i zadzwonił do pierwszej osoby, która wiedział, że zrobiłaby wszystko, co w jej mocy, by mu pomóc. Nienawidził się za to, że postawił Louisa w niebezpieczeństwie i sprawił, że jest tak przerażony, jak Harry, ale prawdę mówiąc, potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby go przytulić. Łzy w niekontrolowany sposób ciekły po jego twarzy, a on starł je ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- No dalej! Odbierz, odbierz, odbierz - mamrotał z desperacją, maniakalnie stukając palcami w tył telefonu.

Na początku pomyślał, że Louis nie odbierze i przez parę napiętych sekund miał problem z połykaniem śliny - ale potem, ku jego niezmiernej uldze, dzwonienie ustało i rozbrzmiał radosny głos Louisa, który sprawił, że przez ciało Harry'ego przeszły ciarki pożądania, nawet pomimo jego strachu.

\- Witam, tutaj Narodowa Klinika Infekcji Przenoszonych Drogą Płciową, w czym mogę pomóc? - powiedział złośliwie Louis - ale w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie, którego nie mógł powstrzymać na swój głupi żarcik.

W mniej potwornych warunkach, Harry mógłby się zaśmiać; mimo wszystko, Louis wiedział, że to był on i wiedział, że chłopak się na to nie nabierze. Harry już wcześniej więcej niż raz próbował na nim tej samej sztuczki, więc nie miał prawa narzekać. Ale nie był w nastroju na żarty i zanim mógł je powstrzymać, w jego oczach zebrały się łzy i nagle chaotycznie wyrzucał z siebie słowa, a łzy bez kontroli ciekły po jego twarzy, kiedy to szlochał do telefonu z całkowitym brakiem powściągliwości.

\- Harry? - zapytał zaalarmowany Louis. - Harry, co się dzieje?

Wspaniale. Więc teraz Louis przez niego panikuje i nie wydawało mu się, że w niedługim czasie mógłby przestać płakać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Uwieszając się na telefonie, Harry wydusił z siebie parę płaczliwych słów jak “drzwi” i “farba”, i “Whitehall”, co nie za bardzo pomogło w uspokojeniu Louisa.

\- Harry, co do licha się dzieje? - Louis zażądał odpowiedzi, brzmiąc na trochę wystraszonego.

Widocznie Harry za szybko i za głęboko oddychał, żeby móc odpowiedzieć.

Całe szczęście, Louis potrzebował paru sekund, by przypomnieć sobie swoje szkolenie na psychiatrę i automatycznie przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. - Harry. Harry! Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Słuchasz? Harry, uspokój się.

\- Ale ja… my… ty… i oni… i drzwi… i… i… - Harry dyszał.

\- Harry! Proszę. Oddychaj głęboko. Wdech i wydech, okej. - Louis wciągnął powietrze, a następnie kretyńsko wypuścił je jak niedoświadczony nastoletni palacz.

Usiłując go naśladować, Harry dostał napad histerycznego chichotu i musiał zasłonić swoje usta dłonią. Parę minut zajęło mu uspokojenie się. W końcu zaczął oddychać, ale nadal płakał, gdy łapał oddech.

\- Jest dobrze - obiecał Louis. - Jest dobrze. Wszystko jest okej. No dalej, głęboki wdech. Zrelaksuj się, okej? Wszystko jest okej.

\- Nic nie jest dobrze - poprawił go ostro Harry i wziął głęboki, drżący wdech.

\- Powiedz mi, co jest nie tak - polecił Louis.

Harry automatycznie zrobił tak, jak poprosił Louis. Wyrzucił z siebie całą historię groźnego graffiti i co ono oznaczało, i kto mógł je zostawić, i że to potwierdzało, że widocznie ich dręczyciel dokładnie znał ich adres i nie zostawiał bezmyślnie kopert w recepcji. Opowiedział Louisowi wszystko, włączając w to to, jak bardzo przerażony był w tej chwili, i pomimo, iż był świadom, że mimo bycia gejem, Louis nie mógł wyciągnąć swojej różowej, brokatowej różdżki i wszystko naprawić - ale może mógł sprawić, że Harry poczuje się lepiej. Wspólny problem nie jest bynajmniej problemem mniejszym, ale jeśli miał kogoś, kto jest gotów potrzymać go za rękę, fizycznie lub metaforycznie, to czuł się spokojniej.

\- Dobra, - powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry skończył swoją łzawą opowieść - wracam do domu. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo do środka. Po prostu czekaj na mnie, okej?

\- Jak wyjdziesz z pracy? Udasz nagły wypadek rodzinny? - zapytał słabo Harry.

Louis powiedział stanowczo: - To jest nagły wypadek rodzinny. - Rozłączył się.

* * * * * *

Louis ledwo mógł trawić kluczem do dziurki, tak bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce. Był taki sfrustrowany, że za każdym razem jego dłoń zsuwała się i musiał patrzeć, jak klucz zarysowuje pomazane drewno, gdy omija dziurkę. W pewnym momencie prawie krzyknął ze złości, ale wiedział, że to nie pomogłoby ze zdenerwowaniem Harry'ego, więc biorąc głęboki, cichy oddech, uspokoił się, jedną ręką przytrzymał framugę drzwi i następnie ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wpuścił się do środka.

Mieszkanie było nienaturalnie ciche, żaden odgłos nie zdradzał obecności człowieka, ale Louis widział torby, które Harry zostawił w przedpokoju i buty, które zdjął od razu, gdy wszedł do środka, co było jego nawykiem. Wiedząc za dobrze, że strach może sprawić, że ludzie stają się wybuchowi, Louis szybko przekręcił zamek, a następnie ostrożnie odwrócił się i przeczesał pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa zanim delikatnie położył swoje klucze na blacie kuchennych i ściągnął własne buty, żeby uniknąć wszelkiego niepotrzebnego hałasu. Potem zdjął swoją bluzę, starannie ją złożył i położył na oparciu najbliższego krzesła. Kiedy stał boso w samych drelichach i prostej białej koszulce, przebiegł palcami po swoich włosach i przygotował się do uspokojenia chłopaka, którego kochał.

\- Harry - zawołał, a brzmiało to jak stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Niepewność mogłaby zaniepokoić Harry'ego, a to było coś, czego nie chciał. - Harry, jestem w domu.

Nawet łkanie nie zdradziło chłopaka o kręconych włosach i Louis prawie przeklął to, że Harry był taki dobry w ukrywaniu się. Zawsze miał budzącą szacunek samokontrolę - przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nikt go nie zaskoczył. W pierwszych chwilach swojej paniki, opanowanie Harry'ego było prawie niemożliwe, ale jeśli miał moment na przygotowanie się, człowiek potrzebowałby armii agresorów wyszkolonych w torturach, by wyciągnąć z niego jedno słowo, którego nie miał zamiaru wypowiedzieć. Albo sylabę. Harry był cicho i jeśli chodziło o znalezienie go bez psa policyjnego, Louis był bezradny.

\- Harry! - spróbował jeszcze raz.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc z westchnięciem, Louis przetarł ze znużeniem swoje oczy i zaczął przeszukiwać mieszkanie. Nie było żadnych niesfornych loków ukrywających się pod stołem kuchennym, żadnego tyczkowatego ciała leżącego płasko na dnie wanny. Nikt nie ukrywał się za zasłonami w pokoju dziennym ani nie kucał pod sofą, nie było śladu obecności kogokolwiek w mieszkaniu. Louis odkrył Harry'ego dopiero, gdy z jękiem osunął się na łóżko i poczuł, jak materac zapada się, a następnie przystaje, gdy natrafia na coś pod spodem. Wystawiając swoją głowę zza krańca łóżka, spojrzał pod mebel i znalazł tam Harry'ego skulonego w kulkę, w dłonią zakrywającą jego usta, prawdopodobnie po to, by zatamować jakiekolwiek dźwięki oddychania.

\- Harry! - powiedział zaskoczony Louis. - Co robisz, ukrywasz się przede mną?

\- To mogłeś nie być ty - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Kto inny mógłby to być? - zapytał Louis.

Unikając jego wzroku, Harry nie odpowiedział, a Louis zastanawiał się nad tym, jakich ludzi mógł spodziewać się Harry. Odpowiedź była prosta: tych nieproszonych.

Wzdychając, Louis zszedł z łóżka i wsunął się pod nie, obejmując ręką ramiona Harry'ego. Było niesamowicie ciasno i po paru sekundach jego mięśnie krzyczały z bólu, ale zignorował to. W końcu Harry był ważniejszy od małego dyskomfortu. W ciemności jego kciuk odnalazł policzek chłopaka i pogłaskał po parę razy i obaj wsłuchiwali się w delikatny dźwięk przesuwania skóry na skórze. To sprawiło, że Harry pomyślał o innych, raczej bardziej intymnych sytuacji, które miały miejsce po ciemku, i na samo wspomnienie na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Uśmiechając się czule, Louis złączył palce swojej wolnej dłoni z palcami Harry'ego i lekko potrząsnął swoją głową.

\- Nienawidzę widzieć cię wystraszonego.

Bez odpowiedzi, Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. - Nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Ostatnio ciągle jestem wystraszony.

\- Chciałbym pomóc, Harry.

Gryząc się w wargę, Harry powiedział ciężko: - Nie jestem pewien czy ktokolwiek jest w stanie nam pomóc.

* http://images.fastcompany.com/upload/OompaLoompa2.jpg - Oompa Loompa, proszę państwa.


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Przez następny miesiąc Harry i Louis żyli w strachu.

Rzadko kiedy dzień mijał bez jakiejś groźby, głuchych telefonów z zastrzeżonego numeru albo zastraszających smsów od nieznanych numerów o złowieszczej treści, jak “WIEM, KIM JSTES” albo “BARDZO POZALUJESZ TGO, CO ZROBIŁES”, albo “ZLAPIEMY CIE”*. Kiedy Harry zaciekle nie narzekał na niepoprawną pisownię ich dręczycieli, płakał po kątach. Był na pograniczu histerii, kiedy Louis co rano szedł do pracy, więc zazwyczaj przyjeżdżał do niego podczas dnia z pretekstem przynoszenia czegoś, czego Louis “zapomniał” lub w ogóle nie potrzebował. Polecił swoim bardziej okazałym kolegom z prac społecznych, żeby eskortowali Louisa w drodze do domu i odmawiał zostawania samemu w ich mieszkaniu, więc stale prosił swoją mamę, siostrę, przyjaciół lub wszystkich na raz, aby przyszli do ich domu. I on, i Louis zostawali tam kiedy tylko mogli, robiąc większość zakupów przez internet i wychodząc tylko do pracy albo po to, by zapłacić rachunki. Jednak w jakiś sposób bycie w domu było tą gorszą opcją, ponieważ ich prześladowca widocznie wiedział, gdzie mieszkają. Harry nigdzie nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wolał siedzieć w domu było to, że listy, graffiti i śmieci wrzucane przez skrzynkę pocztową pojawiały się tylko, gdy ich nie było. Gdy po raz pierwszy wrócili do domu i na progu nadepnęli na stos torebek z herbatą, skórek banana, potłuczonego szkła i puszek, rozpłakał się. Szczególnie, kiedy Louis skaleczył się na jednej z zardzewiałych puszek, kiedy próbował posprzątać cały ten bałagan, i skończył w szpitalu, dostając zastrzyk na tężęc. Louis nienawidził igieł, i zemdlał, co tylko jeszcze bardziej przygnębiło Harry'ego. Czuł się absurdalnie winny, w czym nie pomagał fakt, że Louis był taki słodki i wyrozumiały podczas całej tej sytuacji.

\- To nie jest twoja wina - zapewniał Harry'ego, kiedy ten był zbyt zrozpaczony i pełen wyrzutów, i zaczynał histeryczne łkać i mówić, że może powinien odejść, żeby zostawili Louisa w spokoju. - Na tym świecie jest paru psychopatów - powinienem o tym wiedzieć, spotkałem paru z nich. Gdybyśmy mogli związać tych gości i gdybym mógł się nimi zająć, w ciągu tygodnia zmieniłbym ich w nieszkodliwe, puszyste kotki.

A wtedy nagle wszystko uległo dramatycznej zmianie. Przeszli od trzech lub czterech pobudek w ciągu nocy z powodu zastraszających telefonów, strachu na samą myśl o odebraniu poczty, i konieczności zamiatania śmieci spod ich drzwi do… niczego. O dziwo, groźby, niebezpieczeństwo, strach - to wszystko zniknęło. Teraz Harry zamiast spoglądać za siebie ze strachu, zaczął robić to ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia. Nadal był w szoku, że skończyło się te całe zamęczanie, podczas gdy Louis szybko uradował się, zadowolony z tego, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Harry uparcie twierdził, że nie powinni tracić ostrożności, ale Louis czuł taką ulgę, że nie słuchał ostrzeżeń Harry'ego.

\- Znudzili się! - powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

Harry nie był tego taki pewien, ale nawet on poczuł się swobodniej po paru tygodniach bez żadnego zastraszania. Nie trzymał już Louisa w nocy tak kurczowo, żeby zostawiać siniaki. Przestał bać się o ich życia. Jednakże nie zaprzestał podwójnego zamykania drzwi, pomimo iż wiedział, że Louis nie zawsze zawracał sobie tym głowę. Nie miał podstaw, by przestać być ostrożnym.

* * * * * *

\- Dobry! - zawołał Harry, kiedy przeszedł próg, cmokając, gdy zauważył, że Louis zamknął drzwi tylko na raz i nawet nie wysilił się na zaryglowanie ich.

Wywrócił oczami i rozebrał się ze swojej jasnopomarańczowej kurtki, wyciągając się. Zauważając swoje odbicie w lustrze w przedpokoju, wydał z siebie krótki śmiech - jego włosy były mokre od deszczu i przyczepione do czoła, na policzku miał pręgę brudu i był jasnoróżowy, a jego oczy błyszczały od spędzenia całego popołudnia na śmianiu się. Uśmiechanie się było tym, czego dawno nie robił; i on, i Louis cieszyli się z tego, że Harry odzyskał swój bezczelny uśmiech. Z przyzwyczajenia sprawdzając, czy aby na wycieraczce nie było żadnych śmieci, których całe szczęście tam nie było, i rzucając okiem na stół w przedpokoju, szukając listu, którego również tam nie było, uśmiechnął się radośnie i zdjął swoje buty, a następnie zrobił krok w kierunku kuchni.

\- Och Lou-ee, - zanucił - jestem w domu!

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc z czułością pokręcił głową i upuścił kurtkę na podłogę. Louis prawdopodobnie później go za to zbeszta, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Był brudny i szczęśliwy, i miał ochotę na prysznic. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to chciał, żeby to Louis wziął prysznic. W tym samym czasie, co on. Nikczemny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego, podczas gdy rozważał ten pomysł i postawił parę kroków naprzód, kierując się do kuchni. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis miał w uszach słuchawki i dlatego nie usłyszał jego wołania. Planując zarzucenie ramion dookoła pasa Louisa, żeby podskoczył z zaskoczenia, Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, chcąc powstrzymać chichot, a następnie ostrożnie podszedł do przodu, próbując nie robić żadnego hałasu.

\- Idę po ciebie, Boo - wymruczał pod nosem.

Cicho stąpając w skarpetkach po drewnianych panelach z diabelską miną na twarzy, Harry zwilżył swoje wargi, zakradając się na korytarzu, i ostrożnie prześlizgnął się przez drzwi kuchenne. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kiedy wszedł po pomieszczenia, przygotowując się do zastawienia zasadzki na swojego chłopaka, pokój był pusty i dziwnie czysty, mając w pamięci to, że Louis spędził cały dzień w domu. Ich mieszkanie powinno być teraz zdemolowane.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis pewnie był niedaleko i bezgłośnie się z niego śmiał, podczas gdy on tu stał, Harry poczuł, jak radosna mina wstępuje na jego twarz. Otworzył następne drzwi, zauważając brudny salon. Wyraźnie widział leżące na stole opakowanie po posiłku z mikrofalówki. Wywracając oczami, Harry podbiegł do sofy i przeskoczył przez jej oparcie, upadając prosto na niej z krzykiem:

\- Chodź tutaj, ty seksowna bestio!

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie wylądował na ciepłym, roześmianym ciele i nie było żadnych ramion, które owinęłyby się dookoła jego pasa. Nie czekał na niego żaden rozbawiony Louis; upadł na stos poduszek i koc, a że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go złapać i zatrzymać jego rozpęd, spadał dalej i sturlał się prosto z sofy, boleśnie uderzając głową w stolik do kawy. Skowycząc z bólu, Harry jęknął i powoli usiadł, niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła pomieszczenia.

\- Boo?

Dziwne. Pomyślałby, że Louis przybiegłby od razu, gdyby usłyszał dźwięk uderzenia i krzyk. Jednak może nie słyszał. Wstając na nogi, Harry wyprostował się, nieobecnie masując swój brudny policzek i swoją łomoczącą głowę w tym samym czasie. Postanawiając, że wytrzymał bez uścisku i całusów Louisa już wystarczająco dużo czasu, Harry przeszukał cały dom, od sypialni do łazienki; sprawdził każde miejsce, w którym ktoś mógłby się ukryć, nawet miejsca, w które dziecko nie dałoby rady się wcisnąć. Zaglądał pod stoły i dookoła innych mebli, za zasłony, do szuflad i pod stosy ubrań. Mogłoby być łatwiej, gdyby mieszkanie było czyste; Harry w myślach zapisał sobie, by posprzątać je, gdy tylko znajdzie Louisa.

Jego zaniepokojenie powodowało skręcanie się wnętrzności w jego brzuchu, a minuty mijały i Louis nadal nie został znaleziony. Po chwili Harry poczuł uścisk niepokoju, który zaczął spływać w dół jego kręgosłupa. Na pewno Louis nie kontynuowałby tego tak długo, racja? To więcej niż żart. We wczesnym stadium paniki, Harry zaczął płakać, szalenie wykrzykując imię Louisa, ponieważ wiedział, że nie było mowy, żeby Louis słuchał tego bez natychmiastowego pojawienia się u jego boku. Zamknął swoje oczy, stanął na nogi i zaczął wielokrotnie krzyczeć: “Louis!”, czekając aż starszy chłopak wpadnie na niego i zacznie okrywać go przepraszającymi pocałunkami - ale Louis nie przyszedł.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się. Przesadzał! Louis pewnie po prostu gdzieś wyszedł. Wyskoczył do sklepów albo poszedł do pubu ze Stanem i Hannah. Pewnie leżała gdzieś tutaj notatka, która wyjaśniała jego nieobecność i Harry przeoczył ją przez cały ten bałagan. Dławiąc swoją histerię śmiechem, Harry powrócił do poszukiwań - ale tym razem szukał kawałka papieru, nie człowieka. Jak można zrozumieć, te poszukiwanie było raczej trudniejsze, więc skończył na przerzucaniu sterty tygodniowego prania do kosza na pranie, które było nietknięte przez obrzydliwą ilość czasu, i myjąc miski i talerze z posiłków, które jedli parę dni temu. To było prawie śmieszne, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak obrzydliwi byli z Louisem. Mieszkali w brudzie - to było przerażające! Harry prychnął ze zdegustowania, kiedy znalazł swoje stare skarpetki, które wisiały na oparciu krzesła i dodał je do sterty brudnych ubrań, które niósł w rękach. Kiedy Louis wróci, zacznie nalegać, by zatrudnili sprzątaczkę.

Jednak kiedy mieszkanie było czystsze niż kiedykolwiek i żadna notatka nie została znaleziona, Harry znowu zaczął czuć zaniepokojenie. Przejechał palcami po swoich włosach, próbując się uspokoić. Wprowadzanie się w taki stan było głupie… ale Louis był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, jak go uspokoić. Biorąc parę oddechów, Harry wyciągnął swój telefon. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Jaki był pożytek z telefonów komórkowych, jeśli ich nie używał? Kręcąc głową na własną głupotę, pomasował swoją ściśniętą klatkę piersiową i natychmiast zadzwonił do Louisa, czując się jak idiota.

Telefon wielokrotnie dzwonił i nikt go nie odebrał. Harry cierpliwie czekał aż usłyszy znajomy radosny głos Louisa, wypowiadający jakąś głupią linijkę lub coś innego, na co nie nabrałby Harry'ego nawet na minutę. Louis nigdy nie odbierał od razu.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy jego chłopak w ogóle nie odebrał; telefon kliknął, a kiedy głos Louisa wypełnił jego uszy, była to płaska, nagrana wiadomość, a nie radosny ton, który chciał usłyszeć. Jednak było to głos Louisa, więc Harry słuchał go z taką gorliwością, jakby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał głosu żadnego człowieka.

\- Cześć, tu Louis. Nie mogę odebrać telefonu w tym momencie - albo jestem z pacjentem, albo jestem… zajęty czymś innym. - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, jaki został spowodowany figlarną przerwą, która, jak dobrze wiedział, miała na intencji zabrzmieć sprośnie. - Zostaw wiadomość!

Rozłączając się, Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. Był tak zdesperowany, by usłyszeć głos Louisa, że zadzwonił jeszcze raz, wysłuchując tej samej wiadomości ponownie z prawie niepokojącym skupieniem na twarzy. Kiedy słuchał tego czwarty raz, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił i pośpiesznie się rozłączył. To w ogóle nie pomagało w całej sprawie.

Harry samotnie spacerował po nienaturalnie czystym mieszkaniu, szepcząc pod nosem imię Louisa - i każdą odmianę, która przyszła mu na myśl, a następnie każdy głupi przydomek, nie ważne, jak bardzo Louis nienawidził niektóre z nich. Boo Bear, Lou, Loueh, Lou-ee, Boo, ukochany, najdroższy, kochanie, Lou-Lou, cudowny… przebiegł przez całą listę czułych słówek i nawet stworzył parę nowych, a następnie poddał się, opadając na podłogę i obejmując rękami swoje kolana, naśladując uścisk. Skończył bezradnie zwinięty w małą, kruchą kulkę na podłodze, podczas gdy czekał, aż jego chłopak wróci i wszystko będzie lepiej.

Minęło parę godzin i jedynym dźwiękiem było trzaśnięcie drzwi na klatce, bulgocący dźwięk bojlera, który sam się włączył i pijany śmiech z parkingu poniżej - ale nie był wystarczająco głośny lub wysoki, by mógł należeć do Louisa. Swoją drogą, nie ważne jak pijany, Louis nigdy nie zignorowałby dźwięku jego telefonu, szczególnie, kiedy dzwonił jego chłopak. Właściwie, prawie na pewno odebrałby go od razu i wyskoczył z masą sprośnych sugestii na temat tego, co mogliby zrobić, gdy wróci do domu - to zawsze jest to, przez co uszy Harry'ego płoną ze wstydu. Pewnie byłoby też wiele podtekstów seksualnych i prawdopodobnie zacząłby śmiać się głośno, kiedy zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, jak purpurowy stał się Harry po drugiej stronie linii. Nie nie ważne jak mocno się modlił, nie dostał żadnego telefonu, a ostra mina na jego twarzy osłabła, kiedy wybuchł płaczem i uświadomił sobie, że gdziekolwiek poszedł, Louis nie wróci - lub, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, pewnie nie mógł wrócić.

Louis Tomlinson zniknął.

* błędy zamierzone.


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Posterunek policji w Doncaster nie przywykł do tak nagłego ożywienia w późnych godzinach wieczornych, szczególnie, że był wybudowany w niezwykle cichej okolicy, więc gdy dwuskrzydłowe drzwi nagle się otworzyły i wleciał przez nie zrozpaczony i zdyszany nastolatek, nerwowy i jąkający się sierżant, siedzący za swoim biurkiem, z szoku prawie spadł ze swojego krzesła.

Nadinspektor z wydziału dochodzeniowo-śledczego - Harvey Notts - siedział w swoim biurze z filiżanką herbaty i słodkim pączkiem, ciesząc się tym, co uważał za całkowicie zasłużony odpoczynek. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że w ciągu całego dnia zrobił bardzo mało, była raczej całodniowa przerwa, ale czuł się lepiej, udając, że na nią zasłużył. Miał być na diecie, ale czego jego żona nie widzi, to jej nie zaboli - więc kiedy uniósł słodki smakołyk do ust z większym entuzjazmem, niż okazał kiedykolwiek jakiemukolwiek przedsięwzięciu policji, pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech. Podobało mu się bycie nadinspektorem.

Jedzenie ledwo dotknęło jego ust, kiedy głośny huk sprawił, że wzdrygnął się, wypuszczając swoją filiżankę, całe szczęście, letniej herbaty, która poszybowała przez pokój, a jego pączek spadł na podłogę. Zdenerwowany przez stratę swojego kalorycznego smakołyku, nadinspektor rozejrzał się, szukając źródła hałasu i zdał sobie sprawę, że są nim drzwi do jego biura, które nagle się otworzyły - i znalazł się twarzą w twarz, prawie nosem w nos, z młodym chłopakiem z kręconymi włosami, wściekłym spojrzeniem i przerażoną miną. Gdy nadinspektor przełknął ślinę, zaskoczony takim stanowczym wzrokiem spoczywającym na nim, Harry rozłożył swoje ogromne dłonie na biurku i nachylił się, górując nad małym i w pewien sposób pulchnym mężczyzną, wyglądając jak człowiek na pograniczu załamania nerwowego. Jego mina była mordercza, jednakże nadinspektor Notts nie mógł wiedzieć, że u Harry'ego to było więcej niż tylko wyraz twarzy. Powoli przybliżał się i przybliżał, aż w końcu stał nad nadinspektorem z chmurami burzowymi przetaczającymi się przez jego twarz. Starszy mężczyzna ponownie przełknął ślinę z niepokojem.

Harry otworzył swoje usta i powiedział bardzo powoli i wyraźnie: - Gdzie. Jest. Mój. Narzeczony?

\- Co proszę? - pisnął nadinspektor, a następnie odchrząknął z zażenowaniem. - Co powiedziałeś, chłopcze? Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jest to wysoce nieodpowiednie, nie powinieneś tu być…

\- Gdzie jest mój narzeczony? - powtórzył wściekle Harry.

Ze znużeniem przecierając swoje oczy, nadinspektor Notts powiedział z wyczerpaniem: - Młody człowieku, nie obchodzą mnie twoje problemy w domu. Skieruj się z tym do Clawrence'a. - Wskazał na zatroskanego sierżanta, który stał w progu, skręcając swoją czapkę w swoich dłoniach, nerwowo przyglądając się konfrontacji. - Nie powinieneś tutaj być.

\- Mój narzeczony* został uprowadzony! - powiedział głośno Harry.

Nagle zainteresowany, Notts pochylił się w stronę chłopaka z rosnącą ekscytacją. - Byłeś tego świadkiem? - Już widział te nagłówki gazet - on, Harvey Notts, prowadziłby śledztwo, podczas którego bohatersko uratowałby młodą kobietę z rąk gangu porywaczy! Mimo wszystko, tak atrakcyjny chłopak musi mieć piękną narzeczoną. Zachłannie wyobrażając sobie awans, który za to dostanie, wszystkie artykuły, które zostaną o nim napisane, bankiety wyprawione na jego cześć, całe te jedzenie… na samą myśl Notts zacząć się ślinić. Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy jego żona okazała mu zainteresowanie inne od besztania go za nadmierne jedzenie; może zwróciłaby na niego uwagę, gdyby uratował dziewczynę, przetrzymywaną w melinie przestępców albo przynajmniej gdyby zorganizował jej akcję ratowniczą.

Po raz pierwszy, Harry zająknął się. - Nie - przyznał. - Nie widziałem.

Wydając z siebie pogardliwy dźwięk, Notts wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, a jego ekscytacja w szybkim tempie słabła.

\- Pan nie rozumie! - Harry wtrącił szybko, zanim ktoś by go stamtąd wyrzucił. - Zabrali go!

Go? Notts pomyślał z obrzydzeniem. Para gejów? Trudno z tym o dobry rozgłos. - Skoro tego nie widziałeś, to jak możesz być taki pewien? - zażądał odpowiedzi. - Dostałeś wiadomość z informacjami o okupie?

\- …Nie - powiedział słabo Harry.

\- Jak długo nie ma twojego narzeczonego, młody człowieku? - kolejne zmęczone zapytanie.

\- Tylko parę godzin, - przyznał niechętnie Harry - ale…

Tracąc swoją cierpliwość, nadinspektor Notts podniósł się do pionu. - Cóż, dlaczego marnujesz mój czas? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem bardzo zapracowanym człowiekiem! Ten komisariat sam się nie prowadzi! Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zacznę podskakiwać za każdym razem, gdy czyjś narzeczony na chwilę się oddali. Jeśli jesteś tym aż tak zmartwiony, to poleciłbym ci poradnictwo dla par. Idź do domu, młody człowieku. Twój partner pewnie już wrócił, gdy ty marnowałeś czas na spotkanie ze mną.

Zamiast zapytania o to, co w jedzeniu pączka można by zakwalifikować do bycia zapracowanym, Harry kontynuował protestowanie. - Nie odbiera moich telefonów! A on zawsze odbiera. Drzwi nie były dokładnie zamknięte. I mieszkanie było zbyt czyste, niż być powinno.

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, już wiedział, że wyszedł na szaleńca, a nadinspektor zdawał się dzielić jego zdanie. - Nie miej mi za złe, że to mówię, ale pewnie potrzebował trochę przestrzeni - zasugerował nieprzyjaźnie mężczyzna. Znaczenie było jasne: myślał, że Harry był jakąś obsesyjną osobą, która lubiła rządzić innymi. A Harry, pomimo tego, że wiedział, iż powinien być zły na niego przez tę insynuację, naprawdę nie mógł przejąć się tym mniej, ponieważ Louis…

Był gdzieś. A on nie wiedział gdzie. I może był osobą, która lubiła dyrygować innymi, ponieważ nienawidził tego uczucia nieświadomości.  
\- Byliśmy nękani, - powiedział Harry z desperacją w głosie - jak, naprawdę nękani. Wiadomości, dziwne telefony, graffiti na drzwiach…  
Powoli znikało to znikome zainteresowanie, które wcześniej udało mu się uzyskać; widział wilgotne, szare oczy mężczyzny, podróżujące z żalem po kawałkach pączka na podłodze. - Nie otrzymałem w związku z tym żadnego powiadomienia. Pewnie powinieneś zacząć od złożenia sprawozdania na temat gróźb zamiast panikowania, bo twój narzeczony zapomniał powiedzieć ci, gdzie idzie. Jeśli nie pojawi się przez następne dwie dobry, będziemy mogli wszcząć dalsze działania. Na razie nic nie możemy zrobić. - Jego zimne, nieczułe spojrzenie spotkało wzrok Harry'ego, kiedy to podniósł swój pusty wzrok z podłogi. - Idź do domu.

\- Ale ja…

\- Idź. Do. Domu - powtórzył ostro Notts.

Ściskając swoje pięści, Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, nienawidząc mężczyzny, który bez żadnych emocji stał zaraz za nim - nienawidził go za to, że nie przejmował się Louisem, za to, że nie zwołał całej brytyjskiej policji i nie wysłał ich, by przeszukali każdy zakamarek tego kraju w celu odnalezienia Louisa… za to, że nawet nie udawał, że obchodzi go to, iż zaginęła miłość życia Harry'ego. Harry nienawidził go z gorącą pasją… gorącą pasją, która była zbyt znajoma. Boże, chciałby, żeby był tu Louis, który przypomniałby mu, że nie może pozwolić, by pochłonęły go takie uczucia… to było zbyt niebezpieczne; złe rzeczy wydarzały się, gdy pozwalał tym emocjom sobą kierować. Uspokajając się, Harry przeszedł obok sierżanta i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

Już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał za sobą nieśmiałe kaszlnięcie. Z płonącymi oczami, odwrócił się i stanął na przeciwko przestraszonego, zdenerwowanego sierżanta z załzawionymi oczami. Wiele trudu kosztowało Harry'ego utrzymanie w miarę normalnej miny zamiast rzucenia mężczyźnie wściekłego spojrzenia, jak to chciał zrobić.

\- Tak? - powiedział trochę za ostro.

\- Ja.. Ja nie jestem… Mogę zrobić naprawdę niewiele, - przyznał nerwowo mężczyzna - ale masz może przy sobie zdjęcie swojego partnera? Ja… nie mogę zrobić zbyt dużo, dopóki nie będzie obecny przez przynajmniej dobę, ale jeśli chciałbyś zostawić zdjęcie i numer kontaktowy, to mógłbym wydrukować parę ulotek i przyczepić je do latarni ulicznych czy coś? A wtedy, gdy już oficjalnie będzie uznany za zaginionego, będę mógł włączyć go do bazy danych i przesłać informację o jego zaginięciu tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Obawiam się, że to niewiele, ale…

Harry powiedział poruszony: - Ja… dziękuję. Bardzo panu dziękuję! - Zaczął grzebać w swoim portfelu. - Gdzieś tutaj jest zdjęcie…

Spoglądając nad jego ramieniem, sierżant powiedział: - Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, będę mógł zeskanować je na komputer.  
Po przedstawieniu się jako Clarence, sierżant zrobił około pięćdziesiąt ulotek ze zdjęciem uśmiechniętego Louisa, które było zrobione zaraz przed tym, jak zaczęli dostawać pogróżki - było to zdjęcie tak piękne, że serce Harry'ego zaczęło boleć go z tęsknoty. Następnie Harry wyrecytował swój numer telefonu i inne dane kontaktowe, a sierżant obiecał, że gdy tylko uda mu się przejść obok okropnego nadinspektora, wyśle informację o zniknięciu Louisa do każdego miejsca w Doncaster. Zdawał się doceniać to, że Harry był przerażony i samotny, a Harry doceniał uprzejmość tego nieznajomego, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. To był dowód na to, że Louis miał rację: czasem najmilsi ludzie to ci, którzy pomagają ci, pomimo, że nigdy wcześniej cię nie widzieli, i nie oceniają cię, bo nie mają do tego podstaw - wiedzą jedynie, że potrzebujesz pomocy, a oni mogą ci jej udzielić. To naprawdę podnosiło na duchu. Harry mógłby się uśmiechnąć, gdyby był w mniej przerażających okolicznościach. Gdy myślał o Louisie, płakanie wydawało się bardziej możliwe od uśmiechania się.

\- Chciałbym móc bardziej pomoc - powiedział ze smutkiem Clarence, gdy Harry opuścił komisariat z uśmiechem, który był tylko trochę wymuszony.

\- Już pan pomógł! - twierdził uparcie Harry. - Tylko niech pan nie wpadnie przeze mnie w kłopoty, okej?

Kiedy skończył dziękować cichemu, acz miłemu mężczyźnie, opuścił komisariat w lekko lepszym nastroju i z planem formułującym się w jego głowie. W każdym razie, zrobił coś. Wyglądało na to, że Clarence był zdeterminowany, by pomóc, jeśli tylko będzie mógł, pomimo dobitnego sprzeciwu swojego nadinspektora. To zamieniło jego strach w coś w rodzaju delikatnego łopotania skrzydeł w jego brzuchu zamiast boa dusiciela owijającego się dookoła jego szyi - ale nadal czuł się niespokojny. Chowając swoje dłonie głęboko w kieszenie swojej bluzy, szedł przed siebie, przechodząc pod bladopomarańczowym światłem latarni uliczne. Cienie prześlizgnęły się przez jego twarz, pozostając pod jego kośćmi policzkowymi, tak że wyglądał jak zły czarny charakter z niskobudżetowego horroru. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na chmury z zadumaną miną. Harry Styles wpadł na plan.

Miał spotkanie z Przerażającym Kylie’m.

* po angielsku w wymowie nie ma żadnej różnicy pomiędzy “narzeczona” (fiancée), a “narzeczony” (fiancé), stąd dalsze nieporozumienie. :)


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy przyjechał do Whitehall i został ostrzeżony przez jednego ze strażników, by unikać Przerażającego Kylie'a, założył, że Kylie jest szczególnie niebezpiecznym członkiem personelu, który zaopatrywał wszystkich w jedzenie. Wyobraził sobie kobietę o rozmiarach wieloryba z kiwającymi się podbródkami, utlenionymi blond włosami, sterczącymi na czubku głowy, jaskrawą szminką rozsmarowaną na ustach, ogromnymi obręczami zwisającymi z uszu i trzymającą ogromną chochlę pełną pomyj, którą miałaby opróżnić na jego tacę w czasie lunchu.

Prawdziwa tożsamość Kylie'a całkowicie go zaskoczyła.

Oczywistym zdawało się być, że mężczyzna, który nazywał się Keith Riley i nalegał, by nazywać go “Kylie”, w miejscu takim, jak Whitehall, powinien być zbity na miazgę jeszcze zanim zdążyłby dojść do “Mów mi Kylie”. Jednakże, według Keitha Rileya, o wiele bardziej wolał być nazywany Kylie’m niż Keithem, pomimo iż “Kylie” brzmiało mało przerażająco. Więc był Kylie’m. Nikt nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Miał budowę zawodnika rugby, jednak bez blizn i połamanych kości, Jego uśmiech był oszałamiający, każdy ząb znajdował się na swoim miejscu, a jego włosy były puszyste, o kolorze toffi. Kiedy patrzył na kogoś wilkiem, wyglądał na kogoś, przez którego przeszedłbyś przez ulicę, by go ominąć, ale kiedy się uśmiechał, wyglądał na kogoś, komu powierzyłbyś swoje dzieci. Miał jedną z tych twarzy pełnych zaufania.

Harry szybko dowiedział się, że Whitehall było podzielone na dwie części, a raczej na dwa rywalizujące gangi uliczne - Przerażający Kylie był liderem jednego z tych gangów. Derek Thornby rządził tym drugim. Pomimo iż gang Dereka był lepszy, jeśli chodzi o liczbę i rozmiar jego członków, a wszyscy musieli osiągnąć pewien poziom w muskulaturze, by być włączonym do gangu, to gang Kylie'go był uważany przez strażników jako bardziej niebezpieczny, ponieważ pomimo iż Derek był mistrzem w krzepie, Kylie rządził mózgami, a dwudziestu chudych, lecz przebiegłych przestępców było o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznych od czterdziestu ogromnych, niezdarnych idiotów, którzy przejmowali kontrolę tylko dlatego, że byli dobrzy w miażdżeniu ludzi. Derek lubił, gdy ludzie byli dobrze poobijani, a jeśli jego najmniejszy członek był rozmiaru sofy, właśnie tak się działo.

Szczęśliwie dla Harry'ego, grupa Kylie'go była tymi mądrymi - tymi, którzy przestrzegali zasad i nigdy nie zasłużyli na to, by na nich donieść. Więc Harry został powitany w ich szeregach i przez chwilę znajdował się pod opieką Kylie'go, ponieważ mężczyzna, z nieznanych powodów, od razu go polubił. Niestety, Kylie został wypuszczony dwa tygodnie po przybyciu Harry'ego i jego bezpieczeństwo zmalało; gang rozpadł się bez swojego lidera i nikt nie bronił już Harry'ego. Jednakże, przez wyjściem, Kylie upewnił się, że chłopak zapamiętał adres na peryferiach Doncaster i polecił: - Jeśli będziesz w złym stanie, przyjdź do mnie. Zajmę się tobą.

Wskakując do Porsche Louisa, Harry wciągnął znajomy zapach Louisa, który wsiąknął w tapicerkę i zawiązał jeden z obszernych swetrów Louisa dookoła swojego pasa. Nienawidził tych okropnie brzydkich swetrów, które Louis uparł się, by nosić: były nietwarzowe, w ohydnych kolorach, workowate, zrobione z gryzącego materiału i połykały jego szczupłe ciało, sprawiając, że wyglądał na opasłego. Przez te kolory wydawał się być blady i chorowity, a rękawy opadały mu na dłonie, więc ciągle musiał machać rękami, by uwolnić swoje palce. Harry nie raz błagał Louisa, by przestał je nosić - ale teraz był wdzięczny, że Louis upierał się, że te swetry były wybierane przez ekspertów w modzie i odmawiał pozbycia się ich, ponieważ teraz, z obszernymi rękawami zwisającymi przy jego pasie, wydawało się, jakby Louis był za nim i obejmował go od tyłu. Ponadto, zapach wsiąknął w gryzący materiał i Harry czuł perfumy Louisa. Kiedy powoli wycofywał się z parkingu, Harry poczuł, jak samotna łza spływa po jego policzku, a jego brzuch zabolał żałośnie, gdy oparł się pragnieniu, by zamknąć swoje oczy - co nie było najlepszym pomysłem w trakcie prowadzenia samochodu. Czuł się słabo. Louisa nie było… nie było. Sama myśl sprawiała, że miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Wizja życia bez Louisa… była okropna. Ledwo pamiętał, jak wyglądało jego życie zanim wszedł w nie Louis i wniósł szczęście i znaczenie w te bolesne i wściekłe szaleństwo i wirujące emocje, które przejmowały jego głowę. Teraz znów był sam. Wszystko bolało go z niesprawiedliwości tego całego zajścia. Chciał tylko być z Louisem - okrutnie, przez to, co zrobił, by to sobie zapewnić, osiągnął całkowite przeciwieństwo.

Ponieważ starał się robić to, co według niego było dla nich najlepsze, Louis może być wszędzie. Zraniony. Przerażony. Louis przejmował kontrolę, opiekował się Harry’m, był ostoją. Harry był wyższy z ich dwójki i silniej zbudowany, pomimo iż Louis miał imponujący biceps, który lubił napinać. Harry był silniejszy niż jego chłopak. I jeśli będzie musiał zrobić okropne rzeczy, by zapewnić Louisowi bezpieczeństwo, zrobi to. Zniósł ostre wyzywania, szydzenie, groźby śmierci i bicie w imię Louisa… nie, że Louis nie zrobiłby tego samego dla niego, ale Harry poradził sobie z tym lepiej, niż mógłby Louis, tego był pewien. Louis był dobry w sprawach umysłowych, ale Harry był fizycznie silniejszy. I kiedy musiał być w swojej najlepszej formie, miał nerwy ze stali. Zrobi, co będzie trzeba. Tego był pewien.

Mówiąc szczerze, chciał iść do domu, by zasnąć w swoim okropnie zimnym łóżku i wdychać zapach Louisa tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógl. Był wykończony, więc chciał spać. Sny zawsze były ucieczką; podczas pobytu w Whitehall, sny o Louisie utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach i nie pozwalały na płacz podczas tych gorszych dni. Ale nie mógł zrobić tego, na co miał ochotę. Był winien Louisowi pomoc. Nie wystarczyło poroznosić ulotki. Harry nie udawał się do Przerażającego Kylie'go, bo potrzebował pomocy; szedł tam, ponieważ poza Whitehall, Kylie miał po swojej stronie stale rosnącą sieć kontaktów; przestępcy różnego kalibru, z różnych środowisk społecznych i zawodowych, od drobnych przestępstw do morderstw, wszyscy, którzy uwielbiają Kylie'go i gotowi są podążać za jego rozkazami do ostatniej sylaby, nie ważne, jak bardzo niebezpiecznej. Harry nie mógł przejmować się mniej o własne bezpieczeństwo - jeśli to oznaczałoby szybsze uwolnienie Louisa, chciał zostać uprowadzony. Jednak Derek - był bezsprzecznie pewien, że to właśnie Derek to zorganizował - był mściwy i wiedząc, że bardziej zrani Harry'ego, jeśli będzie trzymał Louisa w niewoli, zamiast poprzez porwanie Harry'ego. Było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, by zrobił cokolwiek po myśli Harry'ego. Ekstremalnie mało prawdopodobne. Zraniłby Louisa po to, by zranić Harry'ego… a to oznaczało, że aby uratować swojego chłopaka, Harry musiał go uwolnić. Istnieje na to jakiś lepszy sposób od uzyskania wsparcia od mężczyzny, który jest w stanie polecić co najmniej pięćdziesięciu facetom, by natychmiast uwolnili Louisa? I chłopak był świadom, iż Kylie miał do niego słabość, chciał zemścić się na Dereku i z chęcią skorzysta z okazji natarcia na jego gang. Harry pomoże jak tylko będzie mógł. Nie ważne, co będzie musiał zrobić.

Więc pojechał.

Bursztynowe światła świeciły i tańczyły na samochodzie, cienie przelatywały przez jego twarz, gdy przyśpieszał, jadąc przez ulice, które w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy stały się dla niego niespotykanie znajome. Zwykle to Louis prowadził, ale to nie oznaczało, że Harry nie zapoznawał się wtedy z drogami. Żałował, że nie było przy nim Louisa, który mógłby zabić tę monotonię: z samochodzie było za cicho. Słysząc pod sobą jedynie mruczenie szaleńczo brzęczącego silnika, nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, by włączyć radio. Chciał słyszeć tylko głos swój i Louisa.

~*~

\- Mogę włączyć radio?

\- Po co? Co chcesz włączyć? - zapytał podejrzliwie Harry. - Tylko nie rap. Proszę. Moje uszy cierpią za każdym razem, gdy Dan i jego koledzy włączają radio, gdy sprzątamy; nie mogę tego znieść. Przysięgam, od kiedy zamknęli mnie w więzieniu, muzyka umarła. Wszystko, co nazywają takim wspaniałym… nie mogę tego słuchać.

Louis zaśmiał się i z czułością poklepał dłoń Harry'ego, która leżała na jego udzie. Harry rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na jego nogę, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby przenieść tą dłoń, by dotknąć nogi Louisa, czy byłoby to może jednak zbyt dużym zakłóceniem spokoju podczas jazdy. - Dobra, żadnej nowoczesnej muzyki. Przysięgam, urodziłeś się w złej dekadzie. - Wyciągając rękę w stronę radia, przycisnął parę guzików i włączył stację z lat osiemdziesiątych, a następnie z uśmiechem czule zwichrzył włosy Harry'ego. - Proszę bardzo, starcze - kochane stare piosenki dla twoich wrażliwych uszu.

\- Dzięki, kochanie - powiedział radośnie Harry, wystukując na swoim kolanie rytm muzyki. Pokiwał swoją głową parę razy, a potem delikatnie zanucił pod nosem. Odwracając się do Louisa, kontynuował wesoło: - Widzisz, to - to jest muzyka.

Louis wywrócił oczami. - Bardzo lubię The Fray. - Ale po paru sekundach, nawet on ożywił się i zaczął nucić piosenkę.

\- Aha! Podoba ci się!

\- Nieprawda! - zaprotestował Louis, ale na jego twarzy i tak rozkwitł uśmiech. - Cóż. Jest w porządku.

\- Ha! - wykrzyknął Harry. - To oficjalne. Też jesteś stary. Jak ja. Obaj mamy wspaniały retro gust muzyczny, Boo. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Wiedziałem o tym już wcześniej - potwierdził Louis, leniwie zarzucając długą rękę na ramiona Harry'ego i uśmiechając się w jego stronę. Na nanosekundę oderwał wzrok od drogi, ale jednocześnie zawarł w tym jednym spojrzeniu tyle miłości, ile niektórzy ludzie nie byliby w stanie otrzymać nawet przez rok.

\- Oficjalnie jesteś perfekcyjny - zadeklarował Harry, gdy piosenka się skończyła i przeszła w melodię z o wiele szybszym tempem, gdy robiący wrażenie riff gitarowy zaczął wychodzić z głośników, wypełniając Porsche dodającą otuchy muzyką. - Ooch, halo! Co to jest?

\- Tak! - powiedział zadowolony Louis, zabierając swoją rękę z Harry'ego i kładąc ją na kierownicy. - To jest wspaniałe! Kocham tą piosenkę! - Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego. - Lubisz trochę wrzasku, starcze? Czy może twoje delikatne uszy są na to zbyt wrażliwe?

\- Nie jestem za urządzaniem sobie agresywnego tańca na autostradzie - odpowiedział zuchwale Harry, rzucając w jego stronę sławny uśmiech Stylesów.

\- Wspaniale - odpowiedział Louis, podkręcając muzykę do poziomu, który wstrząsał szybami i był tak głośny, że cały samochód drżał przez wysokie fale dźwiękowe.

Pędzili w dół autostrady, śpiewając głośno i okropnie, kiedy ich głosy się z sobą łączyły. Harry nawet zaczął machać swoimi rękami, jakby był na rockowym koncercie, rozbawiając przy tym Louisa, który zaśmiał się na widok swojego chudego chłopaka kołyszącego się w przód i w tył z dramatyczną miną na twarzy, która czasem zamieniała się w szeroki uśmiech, gdy parskał śmiechem.

\- Hej, Harry! - krzyknął Louis ponad huczącą muzyką.

\- Ta? - odwrzasnął Harry.

\- Kocham cię, ty idioto!

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham!

\- CO?

Louis był pewien, że Harry go usłyszał dzięki figlarnemu błyskowi u jego zielonych oczach, ale i tak zaśmiał się i jeszcze bardziej podniósł swój głos, tak bardzo, że czuł, jak sylaby rwął jego struny głosowe, gdy krzyczał “KOCHAM CIĘ!”.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i otworzył swoje usta, by odkrzyknąć - a potem panika przeleciała przez jego twarz, gdy rażące reflektory padły na przednią szybę i smyrgnęły na ich twarzach, a klakson ryknął tak głośno, że słyszeli go nawet pomimo huczącej muzyki. Szok rozszerzył zielone oczy Harry'ego, jego usta otworzyły się, a Louis zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na drogę właśnie w czas, by zobaczyć ogromną czerwoną potworność w postaci ciężarówki pędzącej przez ulicę i zmierzającej prosto na nich.

\- Louis!

Harry w panice rzucił się na niego, złapał kierownicę i przekręcił ją z taką siłą, jakiej szczupły Louis nigdy by nie posiadł, a samochód skręcił przez autostradę i przejechał przez dwie uliczki, jakby byli jakimś łyżwiarzem, płynnie przemierzającym zamarznięte jezioro - ale z piskiem hamulców i okropnym, kwaśnym zapachem palonej gumy atakującym ich nozdrza. Ryk klaksonu dalej przedzierał się przez noc, gdy ciężarówka nieszkodliwie przejeżdżała obok nich, a pasażer pojazdu bez wątpienia głośno dawał wyraz ich nieostrożności, kiedy jego ciężarówka zamęczała ich uszy nawet ponad muzykę. Louis mocno złapał za kierownicę, szybko odzyskując kontrolę nad swoim samochodem, a pojazd ponownie spokojnie zjeżdżał w dół autostrady.

\- Jezu, Lou! - wykrzyknął Harry, przyciszając radio. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głośno grało, gdy nagle się wyłączyło, a on krzyczał “JESTEŚMY N…”. Przełykając ślinę, wywrócił oczami i położył dłoń na swoich lokach, odpychając je do tyłu z drżącym oddechem. - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli radio zostanie wyłączone.

\- Ta - zgodził się ze znużeniem Louis, pocierając swoje oczy wolną ręką. - Dobry Boże.

\- Wiem, że nie masz takiego samego gustu muzycznego, kochanie, ale naprawdę nie musisz mnie zabijać - droczył się z nim Harry.

Louis cmoknął z dezaprobatą. - Przejrzałeś mój przebiegły plan! Jakie to mądre z twojej strony. Jesteś dla mnie za bystry, Styles. Co mam z tobą zrobić?

\- Wykupić mi lekcje jazdy, żeby zmniejszyć zagrożenie naszej śmierci za każdym razem, gdy wjedziemy na główną ulicę - zaproponował oschle Harry.

\- Przepraszam, ale jesteś kobietą w tym związku, a wszyscy wiedzą, że kobiety nie umieją prowadzić - zażartował Louis.

\- Seksista. W każdym razie, to ty jesteś kobietą.

\- Nie jestem kobietą! To ty jesteś posiadaczem różowej maszynki do golenia.

\- To na moje wąsy!

\- Jakie wąsy?

\- Wąsy, które w niedługiej przyszłości zamierzam wyhodować! - powiedział defensywnie Harry.

Louis prychnął. - Oczywiście, kochanie. - Przerwał. - Fioletowe bokserki.

\- Dziewczyńskie spodnie rurki! - wykrzyknął nagle Harry, oskarżycielsko wskazując na niego palcem. - I absurdalnie kobiecy sweter!

\- Włosy! Włosy!

\- Och, zamknij się, najdroższy. To oczywiste, że żaden z nas nie chce przyznać się, że nie ma racji, więc obaj potajemnie musimy być kobietami. Kobiety zawsze muszą mieć rację, to ich charakterystyczna cecha.

\- I tak nie robi to żadnej różnicy - powiedział Louis. - Mężczyzna czy kobieta, nie zmienia to faktu, że cię kocham. Gdybyś był kobietą, przestawiłbym się dla ciebie na heteroseksualizm. W mgnieniu oka.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Jesteś kompletnie szalony! Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Też cię kocham, Hazza.

~*~

Harry niecierpliwie starł łzę ze swojego policzka, skręcając w boczną uliczkę. Wspomnienia nikomu nie pomagały - ani jemu, ani Louisowi… zamknął swoje oczy i westchnął ciężko, kiedy to ulice zaczęły się zwężać, a rzędy ponurych, ciasnych domów wydawały się wyrastać z ziemi po obu stronach drogi. Wyglądało na to, że był już prawie na miejscu. Powoli zatrzymując samochód, wziął głęboki oddech i wymamrotał pod nosem adres, spoglądając w dół ulicy. Gdzieś tutaj jest dom, do którego musi się dostać. Ale nie chce iść tam sam.

Wkładając drapiący, słodko pachnący sweter Louisa przez głowę, Harry wyciągnął swój telefon. Miał ochotę, by zadzwonić do Louisa, ale rozmyślił się; i tak nikt by nie odebrał. Zamiast tego wybrał inny numer, żeby poprosić o pomoc innego, bardziej wyluzowanego przyjaciela - przyjaciela, którego nie chciał w to wciągać, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten przyjaciel pomoże mu, jak tylko będzie mógł.

\- Cześć, Niall? Gdzie jesteś? Słuchaj, mógłbyś zrobić mi przysługę?


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Harry stał w przedpokoju bezpiecznego domu Przerażającego Kylie’a, czując się lekko niezręcznie i bardzo rzucając się w oczy, gdyż miał na sobie jeden z najbardziej gejowskich i workowatych swetrów znanych człowiekowi, jego włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, a na jego twarzy widać było oczywiste ślady po łzach - ale najbardziej czuł się zakłopotany z powodu blondyna, który radośnie stał u jego boku, z ekscytacją wyciągając szyję, by na wszystko spojrzeć. Niall, zamiast być przerażonym prośbą Harry’ego, był zachwycony możliwością spotkania “prawdziwych gangsterów, jeśli byli ich sprzymierzeńcami i szybko wyjechał z domu by spotkać go i służyć mu moralnym wsparciem. Pomimo iż wiedział, że Liam całkowicie potępiłby decyzję Harry’ego, by wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce zamiast pozwolić policji się tym zająć, przynajmniej wyglądałby o wiele bardziej imponująco; miał silne muskuły na ramionach, mógł przebiec nieznane - ale prawdopodobnie absurdalnie duże - odległości i po prostu wyglądał na większego gangstera niż wesoły Niall, który w tej chwili miał usta otwarte z ekscytacji i stał na czubkach swoich palców, by przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie z wytatuowanym smokiem, zakręcającym się dookoła jego łysej głowy. Och i z nieznanych powodów, Niall miał na sobie koszulkę z kotkiem. Harry czuł ochotę na uderzenie się w twarz przy nich wszystkich, ale trzymał fason. Pewnie będzie mógł przekonać grupę Przerażającego Kylie’a, że Niall był po prostu mistrzem w infiltrowaniu, a jego niewinność była bardzo wymyślną i przekonywującą grą.

Mężczyzna z wytatuowaną głową zrobił krok wprzód, z pogardą wydymając swoją przebitą wargę, gdy spojrzał na nich od góry do dołu. Na jednym policzku spoczywał długi, zawiły, zielony ogon smoka; po drugiej stronie jego twarzy, na jego skroni spoczywała jego głowa. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, by wyeksponować ponure tatuaże na jego rękach. Kiedy otworzył usta, Harry zauważył srebrny kolczyk lśniący na jego języku.

\- Co tutaj robicie? Kto wam powiedział o tym miejscu? Czego chcecie? - zapytał mężczyzna, kolczyk sprawiał, że lekko seplenił. Jego oczy były ostre, a Harry w szoku zdał sobie sprawę, że albo ten gość nosił szkła kontaktowe, ale jego tęczówki naprawdę były czarne. Nie brzmiał na tak naćpanego, by jego źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, ale co tam Harry może o tym wiedzieć? Może naćpanie się ponad zdrowe zmysły były normą w towarzystwie przestępców.

\- Jesteśmy tu by zobaczyć się z Kyliem - powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie zadrżał. Zmusił się, by spotkać wzrok mężczyzny, przypominając sobie pierwszą zasadę przetrwania w więzieniu: nikogo się nie boisz. Jeśli stanął tobie naprzeciw, nie unikaj ich, ponieważ w ten sposób nie będziesz wyglądał na przestraszonego i będą mniejsze szanse, że cię zaatakują.

\- Ta? - odpowiedział szyderczo. - Co jeśli Kylie’a tutaj nie ma?

\- W takim razie poczekam - powiedział spokojnie Harry, nieugięcie spotykając jego wzrok. - Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

\- Lepiej z nami nie zadzieraj, dzieciaku. Kylie nie lubi marnować czasu.

\- Kylie powiedział mi, żebym przyszedł, - powiedział pewnie Harry - jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebował miejsca, w którym mógłbym zostać. I potrzebuję.

Z nowym zainteresowaniem, mężczyzna bacznie mu się przyjrzał, kiedy jego koledzy zebrali się po obu stronach i zrobili to samo. - Kylie rzadko to mówi - rozmyślał mężczyzna. - Musiał coś w tobie zobaczyć… co potrafisz?

\- Hę? - zapytał Harry, niepewnie akcentując swój ton. Zduszając swoje zdenerwowanie, pośpiesznie dodał: - Co masz na myśli?

\- Strzelasz?

\- Co? Nie! - powiedział z zaskoczeniem Harry.

\- Kiedykolwiek włamałeś się do budynku? Złamałeś kod dostępu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kto robi coś takiego?

\- My to robimy - powiedział jeden z nich, robiąc krok wprzód. - Jak myślisz, co innego moglibyśmy robić? Urządzać sobie spotkania towarzyskie przy herbacie i oglądać filmy Disneya? To nie jest klub młodzieżowy, kolego; to kryjówka gangu. Strzelamy, włamujemy się, kradniemy. Jeśli nie potrafisz tego robić, to nie wiem, dlaczego Kylie miałby cię chcieć. Nie nadajesz się do nas. Zabierz swój gejowski sweter i zmiataj.

Harry strasznie się zarumienił. - Zabiłem kogoś!

\- Racja - zadrwił mężczyzna ze smokiem na głowie, lecz jego oczy rozbłysnęły. - To tak jak moja babcia.

\- Naprawdę! - zaprotestował Harry. - Spotkałem Kylie’a w Whitehall!

Szepty entuzjastycznie przeleciały przez grupę. Wcześniej przerażające twarze teraz były rozjaśnione z ekscytacji.

Przełykając ślinę, Harry powiedział zażarcie: - No dalej, kto z was zabił kogoś w wieku szesnastu lat?

Inny nieznajomy wymamrotał: - Nie wsadzają nikogo do Whitehall za zabicie jednego faceta.

\- Ta, - kłócił się Harry, wsadzając swoje dłonie do kieszeni - cóż. Pobiłem się trochę z Adamem Byrnsleyem. Więc założyli, że stwarzam niebezpieczeństwo dla innych więźniów i przenieśli mnie.

Ich oczy rozszerzyły się. - Nigdy nie pobiłeś Adama Byrnsleya! - wysapał mężczyzna ze smokiem na głowie.

\- Pobiłem. Przyszpiliłem go do podłogi. Sprawiłbym, że byłby nieprzytomny, gdyby strażnicy mnie nie odciągnęli. - Harry pokiwał głową z satysfakcją.

\- Adam Burnsley był w grupie Dereka! - ktoś wymamrotał.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z uznaniem, spojrzenia ślizgały się w dół jego ciała, kiedy to oceniali jego budowę ciała, widocznie pod wrażeniem.

\- To prawda? - ktoś zapytał, spoglądając na Nialla. - Zbił Burnsleya?

Niall wyglądał na obrzydzonego ilością szacunku, którą zyskał Harry przez wyjawienie, że kogoś zaatakował, ale przytaknął. Ze smutkiem posyłając blondynowi przepraszające spojrzenia, Harry wyprostował się i zmierzył mężczyzn, którzy stali przed nim i gapili się na niego z ekscytacją, ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Chcę pogadać z Kyliem - powiedział chłodno Harry. - Zrobię, co trzeba. Mogę kogoś zastrzelić, jeśli będę musiał. Dobrze władam nożem. Mogę kogoś uderzyć. Dołączę do was, jeśli za to będę mógł otrzymać waszą pomoc.

\- A co z nim? - zapytał mężczyzna ze smokiem na głowie, kiwając swoją nadmiernie kolorową czaszką w stronę Nialla. - Co on może zrobić?

Jego niepewność trwała zaledwie sekundę, zanim odpowiedział pewnie: - Otwiera zamki.

Niall zakrztusił się własną śliną i spojrzał na Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem, co chłopak jawnie zignorował. Wyglądając na zadowolonego, mężczyzna ze smokiem na głowie i jego koledzy spojrzeli na Nialla ze świeżym zainteresowaniem, mierząc wzrokiem jego nagle bladą twarz i zesztywniałą sylwetkę.

\- Dobra, - usłyszeli w końcu odpowiedź - wydaje mi się, że możecie się do czegoś przydać. Usiądźcie tutaj. Kylie jeszcze nie wrócił. Zawołamy was, gdy przyjdzie.

Tak oto Harry i Niall usiedli na grudkowatą, czerwoną, aksamitną sofę, poplamioną sadzą i z wylatującym białym wypełniaczem, rozwalającym się na całej podłodze, co wyglądało, jakby mebel miał łupież. Niechętny, by oprzeć na tym swój ciężar, Harry ostrożnie usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła z niepokojem. Bez skrupułów, Niall opadł na sofę obok niego, wzburzony, i natychmiast złapał ramię Harry’ego wystarczająco mocno, by wywołać grymas u młodszego chłopaka. Ostro, z furią, o której posiadanie Harry nigdy nie posądziłby Irlandczyka, Niall potrząsnął nim, a Harry w szoku odchylił się do tyłu, gdy blondyn bezceremonialnie machał nim na niestabilnej sofie.

\- Co to do cholery było? - zapytał szeptem Niall. - Nie otwieram zamków! Oszalałeś? Nie wierzę, że właśnie skłamałeś tym gościom! Zbiją nas na kwaśne jabłko, gdy się dowiedzą!

Jego obawy wyglądały na takie głupie w porównaniu do rzeczy, o których myślał Harry, że przestraszony śmiech wydobył się z jego ust, zanim zdołał go powstrzymać. - Naprawdę tym się martwisz? Serio? Kylie nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek nam zrobili. Jest moim kolegą. Swoją drogą, ty otwierasz zamki. Sam widziałem. Otworzyłeś zamek do pokoju dla pracowników dla Liama, kiedy Max się tam zamknął. I pamiętam, jak Louis… - przerwał, biorąc drżący wdech; czuł ból w swojej klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy myślał o swoim zaginionym narzeczonym. - …Louis powiedział mi, że… raz otworzyłeś zamek do jego szafki na dokumenty - dokończył słabo.

Niall szybko ścisnął ramię chłopaka w ramach przeprosin, a następnie kontynuował: - Przez ciebie mają mnie za eksperta! Poradzę sobie ze spinaczem do papierów, ale nie umiem otwierać dużych zamków bezpieczeństwa ani włamywać się do sejfów czy coś w tym stylu. Tego będą po mnie oczekiwać.

\- Słuchaj, - przerwał mu Harry - oni są przestępcami; nie mogą pozwolić sobie na wybrzydzanie. Widziałeś ich twarze; mogliby cię wycałować, gdy powiedziałem, że otwierasz zamki! Nie oczekują niczego niesamowitego.

\- To mi się nie podoba, - narzekał Niall - nie ufam tym gościom.

\- I uważasz, że ja im ufam? Na serio, czuję się tak samo niepewnie, jak ty. Ale ufam Kylie’mu. Jest dobrym gościem.

Niall zmarszczył swój nos. - Wątpię w wiarygodność tego zdania. Jego imię to Kylie i ma niby być dobrym gościem?

Wywracając swoimi oczami, Harry wyszeptał: - To długa historia.

Kręcąc swoją głową, Niall odpuścił.

* * * * * *

Siedzieli w ciszy przez około dwadzieścia minut, Harry skubał szwy swetra Louisa i modlił się, by się nie rozpadł, a Niall próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o otwieraniu zamków, na wypadek, gdyby był zmuszony zademonstrować. Siedząc samotnie w pustym korytarzu, Harry bardzo żałował, że nie było tam Louisa, który mógłby objąć go swoim ramieniem, pomasować jego ramiona lub ułożyć na nim swoją głową, tylko po to, by się z kimś poprzytulać. Krótko rozważał złapanie Nialla, wiedząc, że był milusińską osobą, ale to nie byłoby to samo.

Nagle ktoś wszedł do korytarza, zdając się wypełniać go swoimi muskułami, z rzadkimi włosami i ogromnym, przyjaznym uśmiechem. Niall pisnął i cofnął się od ogromnego mężczyzny, a Harry uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz od czasu, który wydawał się wiecznością i wstał, by przywitać się z mężczyzną, niezręcznie machając w jego stronę.

\- Hej, Kylie.

\- Harry! - wykrzyknął Kylie, łapiąc go w ogromny “niedźwiedzi” uścisk. - Cześć! Jak się masz? Boże, niech tylko na ciebie spojrzę!

Zrobił krok w tył, trzymając Harry’ego na odległości ręki, a następnie spojrzał na niego od góry do dołu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu od wysłużonych trampków do olbrzymich loków na czubku jego głowy. Wielki uśmiech pojawił się na szerokiej twarzy mężczyzny, tak ogromny, że Niall, który nadal z niepokojem siedział na sofie, pomyślał o rekinie lub krokodylu, lub o kocie z “Alicji w Krainie Czarów”.

\- Trochę się nie widzieliśmy, - wykrzyknął Kylie - a twoje włosy są nadal tak samo ogromne! Może nawet większe. Co do licha z nimi robisz? Swoją drogą, podoba mi się twój sweter, pasuje do ciebie.

Kącik ust Harry’ego uniósł się w zmieszanym uśmiechu. - Jesteś jedynym, który tak sądzi, ale dziękuję. W każdym razie, nie jest mój. Należy do Lou. - Poczuł szarpnięcie w piersi, gdy imię wyleciało z jego ust i wstrzymał lekko oddech, gdy wyciągnął rękę, by pomasować swoje obolałe obojczyki.

Wyglądając na zachwyconego, Kylie wykrzyknął: - Lou! Gdzie jest ten szczęściarz? Ma szczęście, że cię ma, Harry; chciałbym go spotkać, żeby móc mu o tym powiedzieć. Jesteś świetnym dzieciakiem.

Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę. - On, uch… nie mógł tu być. - Jego oczy piekły go od łez.

Kylie cmoknął z dezaprobatą. - Och, jest jednym z tych pracoholików? O jejku. Nie przejmuj się, jestem pewien, że niedługo się z nim poznam. Jest jakiś powód, dla którego do mnie przyszedłeś? - Podniósł wzrok, zauważył Nialla drżącego na sofie i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. - I dlaczego przyprowadziłeś towarzysza?

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział błagalnie Harry.

Natychmiastowo uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Kylie’a i został zastąpiony zimnym, wyrachowanym spojrzeniem urodzonego lidera. Nagle stało się jasne, że został urodzony, by być dowodzącym; był zabawny i mógł się śmiać, ale kiedy musiał być poważny, był całkowicie poważny.

\- Co się stało? - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Louis został porwany - powiedział słabo Harry - i sądzę, że zrobił to gang Dereka.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki pewien? - mina Kylie’go była twarda jak skała, jego usta ściśnięte i wyrażające dezaprobatę.

Harry jąkał się, opowiadając całą okropną historię, po raz pierwszy ze szczegółami opowiadając o listach, głuchych telefonach, graffiti, strachu, który czuli na myśl o opuszczaniu własnego mieszkania i przerażeniu, gdy musieli w nim zostawać… a następnie o absurdalnej uldze, gdy to wszystko się przerwało. Stali się zbyt pewni siebie - prawie leniwi - i Louis nie zamknął drzwi na dwa zamki… a potem Harry przyszedł do domu i Louisa tam nie było… w tym momencie zaczął płakać, i obaj Kylie i Niall chcieli go pocieszyć, więc cała ich trójka skończyła w ogromnym “niedźwiedzim” uścisku, okrytym ogromnymi ramionami Kylie’go. Niall był przerażony, że obejmował go taki wielki mężczyzna, ale z determinacją stał w miejscu, chcąc pocieszyć Harry’ego, który spazmatycznie szlochał i moczył sweter Louisa.

\- Mówisz, że drzwi nie zostały wyważone w żaden sposób? - zapytał w zamyśleniu Kylie z twarzą napiętą z koncentracji.

\- Nic nie było naruszone. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu - co, mając na uwadze, że to mieszkanie Lou, samo w sobie jest podejrzane. - Jego próba zachichotania spełzła na niczym, gdyż zabrzmiało to bardziej jak słabo zamaskowane łkanie. - Porządek nie jest czymś, co przychodzi dla Louisa naturalnie. - Udało mu się wymusić niepewny uśmiech.

Robiąc sympatyczną minę, Kylie zadumał się: - Dyskretne wchodzenie zwykle nie jest w stylu Dereka… zwykle jego słudzy wyważają dla niego drzwi. Czy Louis mógłby wpuścić go do środka z jakiegoś powodu?

Zanim Kylie skończył zadawać pytanie, Harry już z determinacją trząsł swoją głową. - Lou był mądry. Wiedział, kogo się spodziewamy i wiedział, że to mógł być ktokolwiek. Może nie zamknął drzwi na dwa zamki, ale nie ma mowy, żeby wpuścił nieznajomego do naszego mieszkania.

\- Nawet, gdyby mieli znakomitą wymówkę? - zapytał cicho Niall. - Znasz Lou; gdyby pomyślał, że ktoś potrzebuje pomocy…

Harry przerwał mu natychmiastowo z bardzo ostrą miną. - Dokładnie. Znam Lou. Wiem, że może być durny, roztargniony i może być totalnym idiotą - ale ma mózg! Zna niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Naprawdę? - wymamrotał Kylie.

Rzucając większemu mężczyźnie bardzo niemiłe spojrzenie, Harry powiedział ostro: - Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój chłopak jest idiotą?

\- Nie, chciałem po prostu pokazać, że bardzo mało ludzi wie, do czego Derek jest zdolny. Wątpię, że nawet on to wie. Nie jest przy zdrowych zmysłach - wcale. Lou nie wie, do czego on jest zdolny. Ale ja też tego nie wiem - a to już o czymś świadczy. Jest bardzo mało rzeczy, których nie wiem o Dereku.

Udobruchany, Harry zesztywniał i bardzo nerwowo kiwnął głową, a następnie ucichł. Przechodząc obok niego, Kylie nieobecnie zaczął przechadzać się po krótkim korytarzu, odwracając się na pięcie, kiedy podążał tą samą drogą. Było wystarczająco kurzu na podłodze, by jego kroki zostawiały za sobą głębokie ślady, sprawiając, że każdy krok zlewał się z poprzednim. Zmarszczył brwi, kontemplując. Widocznie onieśmielony, Niall obserwował go swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, przyglądając się każdemu ruchowi Kylie’a i wzdrygając się za każdym razem, gdy te ruchy za bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyły. Kylie nie zareagował na jego coraz częstsze drżenie - Kylie tak rzadko na niego spoglądał, że Niall równie dobrze mógłby być dla niego posągiem. Siedzący obok niego Harry był cicho. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że najlepszą cechą Kylie’a nie była jego krzepa, ani sama liczba jego wspólników, a jego umysł. Pod rzadką przykrywką zanikających płowych włosów, ukryty był genialny mózg - wystarczająco przebiegły, by przechytrzyć lisa i ze zdolnością do układania strategii, za którą armia dałaby się pokroić. Harry pomyślał, że oszaleje, jeśli będzie musiał przyglądać się, jak mężczyzna wlecze się w tę i z powrotem, ale ugryzł się w język. Kylie zastanawiał się; przeszkadzanie mu, gdy był tak głęboko w swoich myślach nie mogłoby się dobrze skończyć. To mieszanka respektu i trwogi pozwolił Harry’emu powstrzymać się od wykrzykiwania każdego możliwego scenariusza, który przyszedł mu do głowy, więc nerwowo zagryzał wewnętrzną stronę policzka i czekał.

Robiąc krok, Kylie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, pokazując wprost na niego. - Więc. Derek jakoś dostał się do mieszkania. Albo jakoś się włamał, co byłoby bardzo w jego stylu, - na jego twarzy pojawiła się zdegustowana mina - albo miał jakiś klucz uniwersalny, co byłoby dla niego zbyt inteligentne i bez przemocy… albo Lou go wpuścił, chociaż upierasz się, że nie.

\- Ufam Louisowi - powiedział żarliwie Harry. - Szybciej wbiłby sobie agrafkę do oka niż wpuścił do domu niebezpiecznego psychola. - Przerwał. - Oprócz mnie. - Jego śmiech, który po tym nastąpił, był zbyt żałosny by choćby zachować pozory humoru.

Niall czuł się zbyt niedobrze przez opis Harry’ego dotyczący dźgania się w oko by zaoferować swój pogodny śmiech, wyglądając na widocznie zdegustowanego. Kylie cmoknął z dezaprobaty, ignorując okropną wizję. Widział tyle okropnych rzeczy, że zmyślony rozlew krwi, nie ważne jak barwnie opisany, w ogóle go nie ruszał.

\- To oznaczałoby, że zamek został otwarty wytrychem - rozmyślał. Nagle odwrócił się do Nialla. - Hej! Ty!

\- Uch… cześć - odpowiedział słabo Niall, nerwy jeszcze bardziej zgrubiały jego akcent.

\- Otwierasz zamki, racja? - Kylie zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- Ja… uch… no cóż… nie żadnym… znaczy, ja… ja interesuję się tym - powiedział bezsilnie Niall.

\- Kapitalnie! - odpowiedział radośnie. - Benny może pomóc ci poprawić twoje tempo. EJ! BENNY!

Czyjaś głowa szybko pojawiła się za rogiem, a reszta jego ciała szybko się za nią pojawiła. Benny okazał się mężczyzną z pomarszczoną twarzą, ale gładką i młodzieńczą skórą na każdej innej części ciała. Bez żadnych poleceń, Benny pociągnął Nialla w dół korytarza, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten koleś przypadkiem nie podsłuchiwał, skoro wiedział, co robić, bez żadnego pytania.

\- Racja, - oznajmił energicznie Kylie, klaszcząc dłońmi - chodź, znajdziemy ci pistolet!

* * * * * *

Wylądowali w długim, szerokim pomieszczeniu, który miał białe ściany przedziurawione pociskami, jakby ogromne larwy dojrzewały na ścianach. Tarcze strzelnicze opierały się na ścianach, poduszki strategicznie ułożone były na podłodze, a przypalona, wgnieciona szafa w jednym rogu, ale Harry nie miał za dużo czasu, by się temu przyglądać, ponieważ Kylie bezceremonialnie wepchnął pistolet w jego otwarte dłonie.

\- To jest pistolet - powiedział krótko Kylie. - Nie musisz wiedzieć, jaki to pistolet, ani do kogo należy, ani skąd go mam. W tym momencie, nie musisz nawet wiedzieć, jak nim strzelać. Musisz wiedzieć, jak go załadować.

Zszokowany, Harry zamrugał. Grzebiąc w kieszeni, Kylie wyciągnął garść pocisków, a następnie wyciągnął pistolet ze słabego uścisku Harry’ego.

\- To jest magazynek, - powiedział mu Kylie, niczym ekspert rozdzielając pistolet i pokazując jego część Harry’emu pod nos - ale jego nazwa nie ma znaczenia, więc nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli o niej zapomnisz. Pociski idą do magazynku, magazynek idzie do pistoletu, pistolet klika - bang! Trzymasz załadowaną broń. Tak o. - Jego dłonie przemknęły, rozległo się stłumione kliknięcie i w taki sposób broń została załadowana.

W ciągu sekundy Kylie rozbroił ją i nadeszła kolej Harry’ego. Niezdarnie majstrował przy broni, upuścił większość naboi, które potoczyły się przez podłogę jak kulki i całkowicie nie udało mu się naładować pistolet. Cierpliwie odbierając swoje przedmioty, Kylie ponownie zademonstrował, następnie powtórzył cały proces w wolnym tempie, żeby Harry mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć. Następnie parę razy poprowadził dłonie Harry’ego, dopóki chłopak odważnie spróbował zrobić to sam. Dobrą godzinę zajęło mu załapanie, jak to się robi, ale w końcu był w stanie załadować pistolet w całkiem przyzwoitym czasie, prawie przez upuszczania przedmiotów.

Kiedy dumnie podziwiał swoją pracę, Harry ziewnął mocno, jego usta otworzyły się szeroko, a jego oczy zamknęły się, kiedy wypuścił z siebie zmęczone westchnięcie. Natychmiast położył dłoń na swoich ustach, by zagłuszyć ten dźwięk, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Kylie już skonfiskował i rozładował broń, i zamykał ją w przypalonej szafie.

\- Wystarczy. Jutro nauczę cię odpowiedniej postawy i poprawnego sposobu na trzymanie go. Teraz idziesz o łóżka.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Harry. Sen? Kiedy mógłby uczyć się bezcennych umiejętności, które pomogłyby mu w ocaleniu Louisa? Nie sądzę! - Nie, nie jestem zmęczony, ja…

\- Pierwsza zasada Domu Kylie’a: - powiedział stanowczo Kylie - nikt nie dotyka pistoletu, jeśli jest zmęczony. Albo chory. To nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Idź i prześpij się. W tym stanie nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku. Wyglądasz jak chodząca śmierć.

Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem i schował dłonie w kieszenie, lecz posłusznie wywlekł się z pomieszczenia po tym, jak Kylie polecił mężczyźnie poprowadzić go. Mówiąc szczerze, był zmęczony, a wizja snu wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż ciągłego ładowania pocisków do pistoletu.

Jednakże pewnie nie aż tak dobrze, jak myśl, że jedna z tych kuli może być w niedługim czasie w Dereku Thornbym.


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Louis nie miał w zwyczaju być porywanym, ale jak już zadecydował, nie bardzo się nad tym zastanawiając: mogło być gorzej. Od kiedy jego maraton Total Wipeout został raczej niegrzecznie przerwany przez sześciu cichych, zakapturzonych chuliganów, którzy bezsłownie odrzucili jego propozycję dołączenia do niego - przypuszczał, że nie byli fanami Richarda Hammonda* - i wepchnęli go do białej furgonetki (jak banalnie, choć pojazd był tak brudny, że był bliższy do koloru brązowego niż białego), był traktowany zaskakująco dobrze. Według powszechnych stereotypów, powinien gnić w brudnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które byłoby ledwie wystarczająco duże, by go pomieścić, związany i zakneblowany oraz ciągle trzymany na muszce, podczas gdy powoli głodził się na śmierć. Jak na razie wydawało się, że jeśli zagrażała mu śmierć z jakiegoś powodu, to była to nuda.

Już zwiedził oba pomieszczenia, do których miał dostęp i nie znalazł w nich za wiele źródeł rozrywki. Główny pokój był trochę większy od sypialni jego i Harry'ego, pomalowany na ponury biały kolor z bladoniebieskimi listwami przypodłogowymi. Było tam jedno okno z tworzywa mocno wzmocnionego szklanym włóknem, które ukazywało mały, pełen chwastów dziedziniec, który otaczało ogrodzenie pod napięciem o wysokości dziesięciu stóp, by nikt nie mógł wyjść - i wejść - och, i było także trochę kochanego drutu kolczastego, jakby płot nie wystarczał do przekazania wyraźnej wiadomości. Louis i tak nie miał zamiaru atakować ogrodzenie, by zostać spalonym jak na grillu. Jednakże, jeśli by o tym pomyśleć, Harry pewnie nie pozwoliłby, by przeszkodził mu płot pod napięciem dziesięciu tysięcy woltów, więc pewnie drut nie był takim złym pomysłem. Dziedziniec był szkaradny, ale Louis miał ładne błękitne zasłony, którymi mógł zasłonić okno, gdyby nie mógł już znieść jego widoku. Jego łóżko było wytrzymałym łóżkiem polowym z cienkim, acz wygodnym materacem, podczas gdy poduszka, w porównaniu do niego, była gruba i duża, a ciężki koc był w lekko innym odcieniu niebieskiego niż zasłony, co pewnie było błędem, który okropnie wyglądał. Kiedy usiadł na łóżku, zatrzeszczało ono niespokojnie, ale nie chwiało się.

Podłoga także była pomalowana na biało i przez lodowate zimno pod stopami wydawała się mokra. Wszystko było nienaturalnie czyste, jakby zostało wyszorowane w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie. Regał na książki na tylnej ścianie był pusty, ale nie był nazbyt zawiedziony; i tak nie czytał za dużo. Zaskakująco, miał też przylegającą łazienkę, której nie bardzo lubił używać. Wypełniona była puszystymi, białymi ręcznikami, dużą ilością pasty do zębów i siedmioma różnymi rodzajami szamponu. To wszystko było takie dziwne. Zdawałoby się, że jego porywacze nie mogą zdecydować, czy traktować go jako więźnia, czy jako gościa w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Albo to, albo bawili się z nim, sprawiając, że czuł się bezpiecznie, podczas gdy w sekrecie planowali, jaką torturę i cierpienie wymierzyć mu w najbliższej przyszłości. W sposób zrozumiały, Louisowi nie za bardzo podobała się ta myśl.

Pomimo, iż był pod wrażeniem swojego otoczenia, Louis nie reagował dobrze na nudę, więc po krótkim czasie miał wszystkiego dosyć i przestał przejmować się nieskazitelnością pokoi. Na dnie wanny namalował obrazek pastą do zębów, zmiksował razem w zlewie wszystkie butelki szamponów, a następnie dodał do nich wodę i zrobił sobie brodę z bąbelków. Potem rozsmarował resztę piany po całej łazience i przeprowadził sam ze sobą bitwę na śnieżki, rzucając je na każdą wypolerowaną powierzchnię i zostawiając wszędzie mydlane plamy. Kiedy i to mu się znudziło, mądrze zaczął oczyszczać bąbelki, lecz spotkał się z miernym sukcesem.

Zwalczanie nudy w krótkim czasie stało się jego jedynym zajęciem. Próbował nauczyć się żonglować pustymi butelkami po szamponie, ale okazał się być w tym beznadziejny. Łóżko polowe przewracało się przy najlżejszym podskoku, więc szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było zbudowane do skakania po nim. Śpiewanie przez chwilę zajęło jego głowę, ale w końcu jego gardło zaczęło boleć, stał się spragniony, a woda z kranu nie smakowała najlepiej, więc postanowił, że będzie starać się unikać picia jej, jeśli było to możliwe. Sen nie chciał nadejść, a liczenie owiec wcale go nie wykańczało; po prostu stawał się jeszcze bardziej znudzony. Kiedy próbował rozebrać półkę na książki, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby użyć gwoździ, które spajały wszystkie części, jako pewnego rodzaju broni, zauważył, że mebel został sklejony. Przeklinając, porzucił ten pomysł. I tak był okropny w walczeniu. Szybciej spróbowałby uderzyć jednego z jego porywaczy w głowę pustą butelką po szamponie niż zadźgał go gwoździem.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby i tak nie rozwalić półki na książki i samemu grzmotnąć się w głowę, tylko po to, by mieć się czym zająć - a potem drzwi, proste, białe drzwi, niewinne, drewniane drzwi, drzwi, których nigdy nie próbował otwierać, bo myślał, że były zamknięte - drzwi, które zdecydowanie nie były zamknięte… te drzwi się otworzyły. I ktoś przeszedł przez próg. W tym momencie oddech Louisa zadrżał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy rozpłaszczył się przy ścianie, ponieważ nawet gdy wiedział, że Harry wyrzucił ten okropny wycinek z gazety, bo nie potrzebowali pary wrednych, źle wydrukowanych oczu opartych na tosterze i przyglądających się ich każdemu ruchowi, i nawet pomimo tego, że było to zdjęcie strasznie złej jakości, strach bardzo pomaga niektórym rzeczom w zakorzenieniu się w pamięci. Co oznaczało, że rozpoznawał mężczyznę, który stał przed nim. I to rozpoznanie wystarczyło, by z lęku nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu.

\- Dobry wieczór - powiedział Derek.

Louis cofnął się w szoku, chociaż stał już tak blisko ściany, że było to prawie niemożliwe, więc skurczył się w sobie, wpadając na pewnego rodzaju kanapę, wchodząc na nią i ze strachem przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który uśmiechał się w jego stronę. To był dziwnie odprężający i niegrożący uśmiech. Nie była to mina, którą oczekiwałby po takim człowieku jak on. Był to także szczery uśmiech, który dosięgał jego szarych oczu i to wytrąciło go z równowagi.

Derek Thornby był mniej krępy, niż wydawał się być w wycinku z gazety, wyglądając bardziej na jakiegoś starzejącego się bohatera sportowego niż na przysadzistego, przerażającego potwora, jak to opisywał go Harry. Bez zmarszczonych brwi i bruzd na jego czole, z ciemną, morderczą miną zastąpioną przez uśmiech i z rękami zwisającymi u jego boków, wyglądał na prawie sympatycznego. Jego włosy trochę urosły i wydawały się delikatnym czarnym meszkiem, wyglądającym ekstremalnie dziwacznie, skoro zdawał się także zapuszczać bokobrody. Brązowe oczy, które na zdjęciu wyglądały na takie bezlitosne wydawały się teraz miłe, a jego usta uniosły się do góry w jeszcze większym uśmiechu, który Louis niepewnie odwzajemnił. Nie robił przecież niczego złego.

\- Przepraszam, to była typowa linijka z horroru o wampirach - powiedział z uśmiechem Derek. - Cofam to. Powinienem powiedzieć: witam.

\- Hej, stary, jak leci? - odpowiedział słabo Louis.

\- Wspaniale, dziękuję, że pytasz - odpowiedział Derek. - Ja się masz?

\- Uch.. cóż… jeśli to jest porwanie, to jest to trochę przereklamowane - powiedział niepewnie Louis.

Derek zaśmiał się. - Porwanie? To nie jest porwanie! Gdyby to było porwanie, to naprawdę myślisz, że zostawiłbym otwarte drzwi? Trochę uznania. Poza tym, śmiem wątpić, że miałbyś przyległą łazienkę, gdybyś został uprowadzony. Swoją drogą, podoba mi się, co z nią zrobiłeś. Jest bardzo… bąbelkowo.

\- Byłem znudzony - przyznał przepraszająco Louis.

\- Widzę. Ale w każdym razie… to zdecydowanie nie jest porwanie. Gdyby to było porwanie, byłoby znacznie gorzej niż teraz, uwierz. - Pozwolił sobie na kolejny uśmiech.

\- Um… nie zrozum tego źle, ale… tak jakby wysłałeś paru kolesi, by wyciągnęli mnie z mojego domu i przywieźli do jakiegoś miejsca wbrew mojej woli, które jak przynajmniej myślałem, że było zamknięte. Jestem całkiem pewien, że można to uznać za porwanie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! My cię pożyczamy. Pomyślałem, że to mogłoby pomóc twojemu najdroższemu kochankowi w zrozumieniu mojej wiadomości - powiedział Derek, a pierwsza dawka goryczy wkradła się do jego głosu.

Louis wiercił się niespokojnie. - Jaka wiadomość dokładnie miałaby to być?

\- Głównie taka, że nie lubimy, gdy się na nas donosi - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Pewnie gdybyś nie zrobił rzeczy, które zasługiwały na donoszenie, teraz nie miałbyś z tym problemu - odpalił raczej zuchwale Louis.

\- Jakie to przemądrzałe z twojej strony. Ale przypuszczam, że nie mogłem się spodziewać, że staniesz po stronie kogoś innego niż twój narzeczony; lojalność to coś, co bardzo tutaj cenimy i muszę przyznać, że podziwiam cię za upieranie się przy niej, gdy, prawdę mówiąc, wiesz, że zła odpowiedź może tylko wszystko dla ciebie pogorszyć.

\- Nie zdradzę Harry'ego - odciął się Louis - i wcale się ciebie nie boję.

\- To dobrze! - wykrzyknął Derek. - Gardziłbym tobą, gdybyś się mnie bał. Nienawidzę płaczliwych tchórzów. Zawsze podziwiałem, że Harry patrzył mi prosto w oczy, gdy biłem go w twarz… - zamilknął, a Louis smutno pomyślał, jaki to byłby piękny dźwięk, gdyby uderzył go w ten długi nos.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał Louis. - Tylko przez donoszenie? Czy może przeze mnie? - Kiedy przypomniał sobie jak okropnie wyglądała twarz Harry'ego, kiedy była taka opuchnięta i posiniaczona, jego wnętrzności skręciły się z poczucia winy. Nienawidził myśli, że mógłby być za to odpowiedzialny, ale w tym samym czasie, potrzebował kolejnego powodu do znienawidzenia uśmiechniętego mężczyzny, a gdyby okazało się, że jest homofobem, byłby to kolejny powód, by poczuć do niego wstręt.

Upłynęło parę chwil rozmyślań zanim Derek odpowiedział: - Biję wiele osób. Czy zawsze musi być jakiś powód?

\- Byłoby dobrze - powiedział Louis z wymuszoną uprzejmością.

Derek przeczekał parę sekund dla efektu, a następnie okropny uśmiech rozkwitł na jego twarzy, rozciągając jego wąskie usta w złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy szeptał: - Bo mogę.

Louis nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu był aż tak wściekły. Rozżarzył się do białości; czuł, jak robi się czerwony, a jego pięści zaciskają się, gdy nagle się wyprostował. Bardzo rzadko był wściekły, ale kiedy już był, och, na pewno wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Jego policzki stały się szkarłatne, a w jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, kiedy spojrzał na Dereka. Chęć uderzenia go była zbyt duża. Louis żałował, że nie mógł być jak Harry; chłopak z kręconymi włosami mógł wystrzelić z drugiego końca pokoju i przyszpilić kogoś do podłogi, zanim ten zdążyłby na niego spojrzeć, a Louis nie miał takiego doświadczenia w biciu ludzi - lub po prostu nie podejmował decyzji pod wpływem chwili - więc jego szanse na powalenie przeciwnika były bardzo małe. Nie powstrzymało go to przed wyruszeniem w jego stronę; nie mógł pozwolić, by takie oświadczenie uszło Derekowi płazem bez choćby próby starcia tego zadowolonego uśmieszku z jego twarzy. Więc Louis podbiegł do Dereka z rozpostartymi ramionami, zamachując się na niego niezdarnie z wystarczającym entuzjazmem, by choćby postarać się o przyzwoite uderzenie.

Niestety, Derek był na niego przygotowany. Jego dłoń uniosła się prawie leniwie, a kiedy Louis dzielnie chciał go uderzyć, mężczyzna złapał jego nadgarstek tak łatwo, że było to praktycznie obraźliwe, a następnie przez parę sekund trzymał Louisa przed sobą z szyderczą miną. Rozzłoszczony, Louis zaczął próby zebrania w ustach śliny, by móc w niego plunąć, ale zanim mu się to udało, Derek zerwał go z jego stóp i posłał go zataczającego się do tyłu. Jego policzki rozpaliły się jeszcze bardziej i Louis próbował odzyskać równowagę, lecz mężczyzna nadal trzymał jego ramię i gdy Louis chciał stanąć na własnych nogach, by nie upaść, Derek ostro je przekręcił i z wyciem, Louis upadł na podłogę, lądując na jednym kolanie, które, oczywiście, zaczęło boleć go jeszcze bardziej. Krzyknął i próbował uwolnić się z jego uścisku, ale pięść, która go trzymała była o wiele za silna, by strząsnąć ją lekkim wierceniem się. Jego palce bez efektów drapały jasnoróżową skórę, ale wcześniej obgryzł swoje paznokcie do skóry, więc teraz były bezużyteczne. W końcu, został na swoich kolanach, ale bezlitośnie spojrzał na Dereka.

\- Masz zacięcie! - wykrzyknął Derek. - Podoba mi się to!

Zdegustowany, Louis odciął się: - Jeśli to ci się podoba, to może powinienem być lamentującym, bojaźliwym idiotą.

\- Pewnie powinieneś; w ten sposób nie byłbym tobą zainteresowany i może mógłbym wszystko trochę przyśpieszyć, żeby szybciej się ciebie pozbyć - przyznał Derek. - Ale niestety, jest takie coś jak duma i wiem, że nie ma mowy, żebyś się poddał.

Louis przełknął ślinę. To była prawda; jeżeli było coś takiego, czego miał na pęczki, była to duma i wiedział, że nie ważne jak bardzo by cierpiał, musiałby dojść do czystej agonii, by dać Derekowi tą satysfakcję zobaczenia go na kolanach. Pogardzał płaszczeniem się przed innymi. Louis nigdy nie był najsilniejszym chłopakiem podczas bójki, ale jeśli chodziło o determinację, był w niej wspaniały; jego wytrzymałość była prawie niemożliwa do złamania. Nikt wcześniej nie testował go pod tym kątem i pomimo, iż się tego lękał, był podekscytowany możliwością zobaczenia możliwości swojej wytrwałości.

\- W takim razie, - powiedział Louis - życzę ci wszystkiego najgorszego.

Derek ponownie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - To miłe z twojej strony. - Wystrzelił do przodu i z trzaskiem, jego ciężka pięść zetknęła się ze szczęką Louisa.

Uznanie dla Louisa: ani razu się nie wzdrygnął. Kiedy ta wielka dłoń zbliżała się do jego twarzy, on obserwował ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, a kiedy uderzyła go, jego oczy nadal były otwarte, podczas gdy on upadł do tyłu i wylądował na podłodze. Ciche sapnięcie nieposłusznie wyleciało z jego ust, ale od razu ścisnął swoje wargi, nie chcąc, aby ten błąd się powtórzył. Wymusił na sobie pozycję siedzącą, jego kończyny trzęsły się, twarz zaczynała już puchnąć, a policzek sinieć od mocnego uderzenia. Derek zdawał się być rozbawiony jego odmową poddania się; uderzył go ponownie, a oczy Louisa powędrowały do wnętrza jego głowy, kiedy osuwał się na ziemię. Ale nie wpuścił grymasu na swoją twarz, nie krzyknął. Jego powieki uparcie drżały przez parę chwil, kiedy walczył o przytomność, lecz moc prawego sierpowego Dereka była dla niego trochę zbyt duża. Opadł do tyłu, jego wargi poruszyły się i sformułowały przekręcone przekleństwa, które mamrotał słabo pod nosem; ostatnia linijka obelg była jego ostatnim aktem sprzeciwu w kierunku mężczyzny, który go uwięził. Kiedy Louis tracił świadomość, Derek śmiał się - i gdyby był przytomny i mógł to usłyszeć, Louis na pewno wykrzyknąłby z frustracji.

* Richard Hammond jest prowadzącym Total Wipeout


	14. Rozdział czternasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Louisa obudził ból głowy; jego czaszka dziko pulsowała, a jego język wydawał się być powolny i ociężały. Nieprzytomność sprawiła, że jego kończyny były odrętwiałe, a powieki ciężkie i walczył o odzyskanie całkowitej przytomności. Ktoś przeniósł go na łózko polowe i kiedy usiadł, zauważył Dereka na jego końcu. Louis był zdziwiony, że łóżko nie połamało się pod ciężarem tak wielkiego mężczyzny, ale nie skomentował tego. W zamian, zwęził swoje oczy, by spojrzeć na Dereka tak gniewnie, jak tylko mógł. Jedna część jego twarzy była spuchnięta i obolała, i przypuszczał, że znajdowało się na niej wiele siniaków, jednakże nie widział jej, więc nie mógł być tego pewien. Badając swoją szczękę dociekliwymi palcami, Louis syknął i zastanawiał się, jak mógłby to przetrwać, gdyby został potraktowany tak samo jak Harry. Jego twarz była tak samo okaleczona, jak Harry'ego, gdy skończyli z nim ci goście z Whitehall. Jeśli Louis nie mógł poradzić sobie z jednym uderzeniem bez żałowania siebie, to jak poradziłby sobie, gdyby został tak mocno zaatakowany jak jego chłopak? Zadrżał na samą myśl.

Spojrzał na Dereka z grymasem formującym się na jego twarzy, w głowie przygotowując się na kolejne uderzenie. Całe szczęście, jego mina nie zdradziła jego zdenerwowania. Jego ramiona zesztywniały, gdy wstał i nałożył na swoją twarz najbardziej grożącą minę, taką, którą używał, gdy miał do czynienia z awanturniczymi pacjentami. Jego oddech był spokojny i nawiązał przemyślany kontakt wzrokowy. Odmawiając dania mężczyźnie tej satysfakcjonującej wiedzy, że był przestraszony, Louis przygotował się na to, co mogło nadejść.

\- Głodny? - doszło do niego zwodniczo przyjazne pytanie.

Zmarszczenie brwi pogłębiło się, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, niepewny czy było to pytanie podchwytliwe, czy nie. Jeśli tak, złą odpowiedzią mógłby zarobić kolejne uderzenie, a może nawet i gorzej. To raczej nie upór, a ekstremalna niechęć, by odpowiedzieć ściskała wargi Louisa.

\- To proste pytanie.

Dziwnie, Louis czuł potrzebę, by przeprosić - co zdenerwowało go, bo za co miał przepraszać? - Tak, - powiedział powoli - chyba jestem.

\- Nie mów tego tak, jakbym był niegościnny! - krzyknął radośnie Derek. - Zrobię ci kanapkę. Jakie kanapki lubisz? Uczucia kanapkowe są bardzo ważne. Powiedz mi, że to nic dziwacznego, jak ogórki kiszone czy majonez?

Louis zmarszczył swój nos. - Um… nie. Wystarczy mi szynka, dzięki.

\- Wspaniale! Jesteś taki jak ja. - Derek wyciągnął zza siebie tacę i popchnął ją po łóżku w stronę Louisa. Zadziwiająco, leżała już na niej ogromna kanapka z szynką i czekała na niego. Louis zamrugał w szoku. Derek wzruszył ramionami na jego oczywiste zdziwienie. - Przypuszczałem, że jesteś szynkowym gościem.

Louis niechętnie przyjął jego wyjaśnienia, a potem szturchnął kanapkę i ostrożnie ją powąchał, starając się dowiedzieć, czy aby wszystko było z nią okej. Niczego nie znalazł, ale nadal był czujny; kto wiedział, co było z nią robione. Przez jakiś moment kontynuował przypatrywanie się kanapce, rozkładając ją w poszukiwaniu podejrzanych kolorów lub dziwnych dodatkowych składników, dopóki Derek wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał jego dłoń, powstrzymując go przed jeszcze większym zniszczeniem chleba. Louis instynktownie wzdrygnął się, a potem poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną w odpowiedzi. Udając, że nie zauważył, jak Louis odsunął się od niego, Derek spojrzał na niego długim, dociekliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że bym cię otruł?

\- Mógłbyś, - powiedział defensywnie Louis - ja nie wiem, co siedzi ci w głowie.

Kręcąc głową ze współczuciem, Derek odpowiedział: - Nie otrułbym cię, uwierz mi. - Brzmiał na tak szczerego, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przez zmniejszeniem nienawiści, której do niego żywił, dopóki znajomy obrzydliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy kontynuował: - Jaka byłaby w tym zabawa?

\- Jesteś podły.

\- Mam wiele złych cech, - powiedział mu niewzruszenie Derek - nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była jedna z nich. Masz moje pozwolenie, by dodać ją do listy. Jeśli zjesz tą kanapkę. - Popchnął dłoń Louisa bliżej jego ust.

Niechętnie, Louis skubnął kanapkę po raz pierwszy, a następnie po raz drugi. Zjedzenie całej kanapki nie zajęło mu długo i musiał przyznać, że nie była tak okropna, jak to po niej oczekiwał; była świeża i, jak mógł przyznać, niczym nie zanieczyszczona. Gdy zniknęła w jego brzuchu, dostał szklankę wody i po obróceniu szklanki dookoła i powąchaniu jej, by upewnić się, że nikt przy niej nie majstrował, wypił ją z zapałem; smakowała o wiele lepiej niż mdła, cierpka woda z kranu, którą pił wcześniej.

\- No i już. Takie trudne? - zapytał Derek.

\- Nie lubię przyjmować jedzenia od wrogów - powiedział szczerze Louis.

\- Kto powiedział, że muszę być twoim wrogiem? Rozumiem twoją lojalność, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy być dla siebie uprzejmi, racja? Tak czy siak, osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. Robię to tylko po to, by zranić Harry'ego.

Z powagą, Louis podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i odpowiedział chłodno: - To jest dokładny powód, dla którego cię nienawidzę. Jak możesz mówić coś takiego tak spokojnie?

\- Czy to ta część, kiedy rozpoczynasz żarliwą mowę o tym, jak trudno jest ci uwierzyć w to, że ktokolwiek mógłby nienawidzić Harry'ego? - zapytał ze znudzeniem Derek.

\- Nie. Całkowicie rozumiem, dlaczego go nienawidzisz. Wiele ludzi go nienawidzi - o wiele więcej, niżbym chciał. Gdybym miał taką moc, wszyscy by go kochali. Nie mogę jednak kontrolować uczuć innych ludzi. Bóg wie, że ja też nienawidziłem go na samym początku. Uwierz mi, rozumiem… zdradził cię. Nigdy wcześniej mu nie ufałeś, więc to musiało wszystko złagodzić, ale nadal on sprzedał cię strażnikom, więc tak, rozumiem dlaczego go nienawidzisz. To nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba ani że akceptuję wszystko, co zrobiłeś, chcąc się zemścić. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem być wdzięczny, że kiedy ja tutaj jestem, ty go już nie ranisz.

\- Dlaczego miałbym marnować czas i siły na robienie tego? - zapytał cierpko Derek, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim rozbawieniu. - Nie potrzebuję go już więcej ranić. Zrobi to wszystko za mnie, sam.

Louis poczuł, jak robi mu się sucho w ustach, gdy rozważał tą możliwość. Od kiedy został porwany, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co Harry mógł robić, gdy go nie było… i wizja zakrwawionych nadgarstków Harry'ego sprawiła, że jego wnętrzności zaczęły gwałtownie się skręcać. Czy Harry poćwiartowałby swoje własne ręce na kawałki, jeśli Louisa nie było obok, by go przed tym powstrzymać? Louis nie musiał zbyt często pocieszać go lub zniechęcać do takich czynności, ale w te rzadkie chwile, które to robił, widział w oczach Harry'ego otwartą panikę i desperację, by poczuć ulgę, którą niosło samookalecznie się. Pamiętał, gdy musiał wyciągnąć nóż z drżących dłoni Harry'ego i lęk zacisnął jego serce. Wtedy zastanowił się, jak Derek mógłby o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ z tego, co wiedział, Harry nigdy nie zrobił sobie nic w Whitehall; było wystarczająco dużo ludzi, którzy byli gotowi zrobić to za niego…

\- Co masz na myśli? - wychrypiał Louis.

\- To chyba oczywiste, co? Czy może nie widziałeś jeszcze naszego ogrodzenia pod napięciem? Kiedy spróbuje przez nie przejść, żeby się do ciebie dostać, zostanie usmażony. Jeśli spróbuje wejść przez drzwi, zostanie przedziurawiony przez kule zanim w ogóle zdąży mrugnąć. Jest tutaj wystarczająco dużo czujników na dachu i na oknach, że alarm zaczyna wrzeszczeć, gdy liść opada na złe miejsce. Nie jesteśmy głupcami, Louis. - Dźwięk jego imienia prześlizgującego się spomiędzy takich chudych i nieprzyjemnych warg sprawił, że Louis zadrżał. - Jesteśmy przygotowani na takich intruzów. Gdy tylko nasz kochany chłopak przyjdzie cię uratować, nadzieje się na drut kolczasty lub ugotuje się na płocie, lub skończy zastrzelony przez strażników rozstawioonych na zewnątrz. Nie będę musiał nawet połozyć na nim palca; zabije się sam zanim dojdzie wystarczająco blisko, bym ja mógł to zrobić. Bycie bohaterem i męczennikiem nie uratuje go - tylko zabije go jeszcze szybciej.

Louis był wdzięczny, że chociaż raz Derek miał serce, by nie uśmiechać się, gdy opowiadał o takich złych rzeczach dziejących się Harry'emu - ponieważ, gdyby jeszcze raz zobaczył ten obrzydliwy, próżny uśmieszek na myśl o bólu jego ukochanego, znowu spróbowałby zetrzeć tą minę z twarzy Dereka, a już dowiódł, że nie bardzo mu się to udaje.

\- Nie jest głupi - powiedział Louis. - Nie zrobi niczego…

Przerwał, gdy odkrył, że dłoń Dereka wystrzeliła do przodu, który drażniąco trzymał telefon Louisa pod swoim nosem. Bezradnie, Louis z upragnieniem spojrzał na urządzenie. Tylko parę szybkich dotknięć jego palców i głos Harry'ego byłby po drugiej stronie linii… chciał wyrwać telefon z niezgrabnych palców mężczyzny, ale zawahał się na moment ze strachu o konsekwencje takiego czynu.

\- Zadzwoń do niego - polecił Derek.

Ledwo rejestrując, co właśnie powiedział jego porywacz, Louis zamrugał głupio.

\- Zadzwoń do niego - powtórzył mężczyzna, przybliżając telefon bliżej do Louisa o parę cali.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał podejrzliwie Louis.

Z westchnieniem, Derek odpowiedział: - Chcesz z nim pogadać, czy nie?

Oczywiście, Louis nie odpowiedział; już chwycił telefon i włączał go, czując ulgę, gdy zauważył, że została mu przyzwoita ilość baterii, i krzywiąc się, gdy zerknął na nie mniej niż siedemdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń od Harry'ego. Wina skręcała jego wnętrzności, a palce trzęsły się, gdy szukał znajomego numeru w swoich kontaktach, który następnie wybrał. Louis ledwo zauważył, jak wspaniały był tutaj zasięg; był zbyt zajęty uwieszaniem się na telefonie, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Czuł się oszołomiony, gdy lekko kołysząc się, kurczowo trzymał się kawałka plastiku, który zdawał się być jego jedyną deską ratunku i czekał jakby w agonii. Monotonny dźwięk połączenia ciągnął się, a on niepewnie siedział w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu. Zaczął panikować, że nikt nie odbierze: co jeśli Harry'emu wyczerpała się bateria w telefonie? Co jeśli zawiodło go podejrzane przyjęcie w ich mieszkaniu? Co jeśli zostawił swój telefon w innym pokoju i, jak to miał w zwyczaju, włączył go na tryb bez dźwięku i nie będzie w stanie go usłyszeć? Co jeśli nie był w stanie odebrać? Ta myśl była najgorsza; Louis prawie zakrztusił się, kiedy pojawiła się w jego głowie. Harry mógł spać, mógł być pijany do nieprzytomności z żalu lub z normalnego alkoholu, lub gorzej z wszystkiego, mógł pociąć swoje ręce na kawałki i leżeć nieprzytomny w kałuży…

Ciche kliknięcie i dźwięk odebranego połączenia odciągnął od Louisa pesymistyczne myśli i poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera w jego klatce piersiowej, gdy odezwał się znajomy głos po drugiej stronie linii: - Louis?

\- Harry? - wydyszał Louis i wiedział, że jeśli by stał, jego nogi na pewno odmówiłyby posłuszeństwa. Dźwięk skrzypienia mebli na drugim końcu zasugerował, że nogi Harry'ego właśnie to zrobiły i opadł na krzesło, nie mogąc powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej.

\- O mój Boże, Louis! - wykrzyknął Harry. Trzymał swój telefon tak kurczowo, że jego knykcie zbielały, ale ledwo to zauważył. Opadł na krzesło, które pożyczył mu Kylie i zaczął się trząść. Nikt go tutaj nie widział, więc pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości i dopuścił do siebie swoją wrażliwość i panikę, kiedy zaczął szalenie łkać do telefonu, a jego oddech drżał i wysyłał trzeszczące dźwięki na drugą stronę linii.

Niestety, Louis nie miał tak jak Harry takiego luksusu prywatności; odwrócił się plecami do Dereka tak, że większy mężczyzna nie mógł zobaczyć nieuniknionych łez błyszczących w jego niebieskich oczach na dźwięk naturalnego lęku i desperacji w głosie Harry'ego.

\- Hej, kochanie, - wyszeptał - to ja.

\- Gdzie jesteś? Wszystko okej? Co się stało? Louis, jesteś ranny? Powiedz mi szybko! - Pytania wysypywały się z jego ust. Zdesperowane zapytania, które bolały go o wiele bardziej niż uderzenia Dereka. Louis przez chwilę nie mógł odpowiedzieć przez ból w klatce piersiowej, lecz w końcu zebrał się do odpowiedzi.

\- Ja… - zaniepokojone spojrzenie na zachmurzoną twarz porywacza powiedziało mu, że pomimo wielkiej pewności siebie, którą pokazywał, Derek nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać wszystkiego Harry'emu pozwalając Louisowi podać mu ich położenie. Nie, żeby Louis znał jakąkolwiek z ważnych informacji; nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był. - Wszystko ze mną dobrze - powiedział wymijająco. - Jestem bezpieczny.

\- A niech to szlag trafi, Lou, myślisz, że to wystarczy? Wyrywam sobie tutaj włosy z głowy! Na miłość boską, mów; muszę wiedzieć, że żyjesz.

\- Co mam powiedzieć?

\- Cokolwiek - błagał Harry. - Powiedz mi gdzie jesteś, żebym mógł cię wyciągnąć!  
\- Ja… - Derek, siedzący obok niego, zmarszczył brwi i Louis głośno przełknął ślinę. - Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

\- L… - argument Harry'ego nie przeszedł przez jego gardło, kiedy doszła do niego prawda. - Nie jesteś sam, prawda?

\- Nawet nie w najmniejszym stopniu - potwierdził Louis. - Twój znajomy siedzi obok mnie i przysłuchuje się każdemu mojemu słowu. Chcesz, żebym przekazał mu jakąś wiadomość?

\- Tak, ale nie nadawałaby się ona do druku - wymamrotał ponuro Harry. - Po prostu mów, żebym nie oszalał.

\- Mówi “cześć” - skłamał Louis, machając w kierunku Dereka, a następnie skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na głos Harry'ego w słuchawce. - Przepraszam, kochanie. Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby to się stało.

\- Nie przepraszaj! - błagał Harry. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie prosiłeś się o to, by ktoś cię porwał. To moja wina, nie twoja. Och, Louis. Wszystko z tobą dobrze, racja?

\- Ze mną wspaniale! - obiecał mu radośnie Louis. - Czuję się świetnie. To jak bycie w hotelu. Dostałem nawet kanapkę z szynką!

Palące uderzenie w tył jego głowy nauczyło go, że ta odpowiedź nie była konieczna. Louis sapnął, a jego oczy zaszkliły się, gdy walczył, by powstrzymać pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, które chciał rzucić w kierunku Dereka. Oddalając się od dłoni, która go uderzyła, Louis usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zwilżył swoje wargi, próbując dowiedzieć się, które jego słowa zniosły na niego taką karę.

\- Lou? - zapytał ostro Harry.

\- Wszystko dobrze - wymamrotał Louis. - Po prostu… uderzyłem się w palec u stopy.

\- Kłamca. - Głos Harry'ego był oskarżycielski. - Co się stało?

\- Wpadłem na róg łózka.

\- Louis, przestać kłamać… on słyszy nasze każde słowo, prawda? - ton Harry'ego natychmiastowo przeszedł z zatroskanego do spokojnego, ale Louis wiedział, że musiał włożyć w to wiele sił.

\- Mniej więcej - przytaknął Louis. - Może nie ciebie, ale mnie na pewno.

Harry ścisnął zęby. - Nie podoba mi się to. Czy on mnie słyszy?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Sprawdzimy? - zapytał lekko Harry, a następnie uniósł swój głos i wrzasnął: - SKURWYSYN!

Louis krzyknął i odsunął telefon od swojego ucha w odpowiedzi na jęk, który wydał z siebie telefon, jako reakcję na krzyk Harry'ego. - Boże… za co to było?

\- To był eksperyment - odpowiedział Harry. - Usłyszał, co powiedziałem?

Szybkie spojrzenie na lekko zdezorientowaną minę Dereka dało Louisowi odpowiedź: - Nie.

\- To dobrze, bo muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ej, Derek! Słyszysz mnie, brzydalu?

Nie ważne jak dobrym aktorem był Derek, gdyby usłyszał Harry'ego na pewno zareagowałby jakoś na dźwięk swojego imienia. Louis radośnie ponownie odwrócił się do niego plecami, a kiedy Harry ponownie zapytał “Słyszy mnie?” był w stanie odpowiedzieć “Na pewno nie”.

\- Dzięki Bogu. Słuchaj, Lou, nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwił, okej? Nie panikuj. Nie bój się. Uratuję cię. Wszystko już zostało wprawione w ruch. Zajmę się wszystkim. Nie martw się o mnie.

Oczywiście, to jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło Louisa. - Harry, co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Nic, - odpowiedział Harry - a przynajmniej na razie.

\- A więc co masz zamiar zrobić? - Louis zażądał odpowiedzi lekko spanikowanym tonem.

\- Derek ma wrogów, Lou, ludzi, którzy go nie lubią, którzy chcą, żeby zniknął tak samo, jak my. Spotkałem paru starych znajomych z Whitehall i pomogą mi cię stamtąd wyciągnąć, obiecuję.

Louis chciał się kłócić, że Harry nie miał żadnych starych znajomych z Whitehall; wszyscy go nienawidzili, a dowód na to siedział obok niego i wywiercał mu wzrokiem dziurę w plecach, ale gdyby to powiedział, teoretycznie wydałby Harry'ego, więc tylko jęknął: - Harry, nie rób niczego głupiego!

\- Nigdy nie robię niczego głupiego - powiedział niewinnie Harry, co poinformowało Louisa, że cokolwiek planował jego chłopak, na pewno było bardzo głupie. - Wszystko przemyślałem.

\- Wątpię w to - powiedział oschle Louis. - Ty nigdy nad niczym się nie zastanawiasz; robisz tylko to, co myślisz, że jest najlepsze w danym momencie.

\- Nie tym razem. Jestem w drużynie; uczą mnie… różnych rzeczy. - Harry pośpiesznie zamknął się zanim mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej. - Nikt nie pozwoli mi zrobić czegoś nierozważnego.

\- Harry, lepiej, żebyś nie robił niczego nielegalnego!

\- Cóż… to mogłoby być trochę bardziej legalne - powiedział wymijająco Harry.

\- Harry! Co ty robisz? Nie bądź idiotą; wiesz, że kiedy tylko sąd dowie się o twoim choćby minimalnym złym zachowaniu, zapuszkują cię zanim zdążysz mrugnąć. Nawet cię nie ostrzegą. Najmniejsza plotka o nielegalnej aktywność z twojej strony i wrócisz do Stonehaven, a to nie pomoże żadnemu z nas. Proszę, Harry. - Louis wiedział, że już powiedział za dużo; Derek patrzył na niego z nowym zainteresowaniem, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Był przerażony, że Harry mógłby wylądować z powrotem w więzieniu, a to było czymś, czego chyba nie mógłby przeżyć.

\- W twoich ustach brzmię jak małe, niegrzeczne dziecko - prychnął Harry. - Wiem, co robię.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedział Louis. - Nie masz ani krzty rozsądku; te wszystkie loki zajmują za dużo miejsca na twojej głowie. - Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy na marny żart.

\- Och, Lou, - Harry westchnął lekko - nie mam wyboru. Nie mogę cię tam po prostu zostawić.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Jeśli mnie zostawisz, pewnie się mną znudzą i mnie wypuszczą. - To było kłamstwo, ale dobre kłamstwo, więc Louis nie żałował, gdy przechodziło mu przez usta.

\- Nie jestem głupi, nie kupuję tego. Dobrą rzeczą w tym, że jesteś zamknięty jest to, że nie możesz mnie powstrzymać - więc nie poddaję się. Nauczę się tego, co muszę zrobić, żeby cię uratować, a potem to zrobię. Nie możesz nic zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać.

\- Proszę, Harry! - błagał Louis. - Kocham cię. Kocham cię z całych sił. Zranisz się. Nie rób tego.

\- Nic nie może zranić mnie tak bardzo jak to - wypalił Harry. - Bycie daleko od ciebie jest gorsze niż wszystko, co mogą mi zrobić. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Proszę, nie rób nic nierozważnego. - Louis zamknął swoje oczy. - Kocham cię - wyszeptał.

\- Też cię kocham. Kocham cię. Kocham cię… kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, ko…

Derek wyrwał telefon z dłoni Louisa, uniósł go do swojego ucha i powiedział: - Mamy limit czasowy na te telefony i on niestety właśnie się skończył - pip, pip. - Potem rozłączył się, a Louis nadal słyszał w uszach dźwięk gorączkowych “kocham cię” Harry'ego, dzwoniących w jego uszach, gdy połączenie się skończyło.


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Lou? Louis! - Harry kurczowo trzymał swój telefon ze strachem, że mógłby zniszczyć plastik, ale nie mogąc go puścić, bo to byłoby zbyt bliskie do poddawania się. Nosowy dźwięk pustego dźwięku wybierania dzwonił w jego uszach, zatruwając wspomnienie głosu Louisa, ale nie mógł odsunąć urządzenia od ucha, ponieważ to przynajmniej przypominało mu o tym, że właśnie rozmawiali. Dobre dziesięć minut zajęło mu oderwanie się o telefonu, jego dolna warga drżała, gdy zamknął oczy i rozłączył się, co kosztowało go wiele sił. Spędził wiele czasu na powtarzaniu sobie, że nie było szans, aby Louis był w stanie do niego oddzwonić, a nawet po tym, całkiem dosłownie musiał zmusić się do odłożenia telefonu.

Kiedy już to zrobił, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak czerwone i spuchnięte były jego oczy, i, zdeterminowany, by nie wyglądać jak słabeusz, zaciągnął się pod prysznic i włączył go na najwyższą możliwą temperaturę, tak, że lecąca na niego woda była tak gorąca, iż wydawało się, jakby parzyła go w skórę. Rozprysnęła się na każdym calu jego ciała, zostawiając jego skórę wściekło-czerwoną, takiego samego koloru jak jego oczy. Harry złapał się za łokcie, czując wodę spływającą po jego ramionach. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł spod prysznica, by stawić czoła światu, mając wrażenie, jakby jeszcze jedna kropla wody mogła rozbić go na kawałki, zauważył, że ktoś zostawił stertę ubrań na krześle obok jego łóżka. Nie wiedział, kogo ubrania to były, ale dobrze na niego pasowały; wybierając prostą, białą koszulkę i parę czarnych drelichów, ucieszył się z tego, że właściciel tych ciuchów był tylko trochę większy od niego, więc ubranie było lekko workowate. Włosy kapały na jego plecy, przemoczone i w opłakanym stanie. Woda wygoniła z nich wszelki ślad po lokach, tak, że kręciły się delikatnie tylko przy końcówkach. Nigdy naprawdę nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, jak długie były, dopóki ich nie zmoczył i teraz prawie dosięgały jego ramion. Harry przetarł swoje oczy i po chwili wahania podniósł z łóżka sweter Louisa i naciągnął go na siebie. Kogo obchodzi, co myślą ludzie? To była rzecz, która mogła sprawić, że był jak to najbardziej możliwe najbliżej tulenia się do Louisa. Pachniał jak Louis i uspokajał go lekko, gdy czuł się, że może oszaleć… co go obchodziło, jeśli ludzie myśleli, że był to “boleśnie gejowski sweter”, jak to ktoś złośliwie wyszeptał, gdy minął go dzień wcześniej na korytarzu?

Był zaskoczony, gdy po wyjściu ze swojego pokoju został skierowany w kierunku pomieszczenia, do którego Kylie zabrał go ostatniego dnia - czy to możliwe, że ominie śniadanie i zostanie zmuszony do nauki strzelania z pustym żołądkiem? - ale kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zauważył, że pokój wypełniony był ludźmi objadającymi się śniadaniem z McDonalda. Większość z nich siedziała po turecku na podłodze, niektórzy niezręcznie wylegiwali się na poduszkach wypełnionych plastikowymi kuleczkami, a elita, razem z Kyliem, miała krzesła, jednakże tylko pięć czy sześć osób mogło pozwolić sobie na taki luksus. Jedną z osób siedzących na poduszkach był mężczyzna ze smokiem wytatuowanym na głowie. Rozmawiał z Niallem, który zadziwiająco zdawał się zapomnieć o swoim jedzeniu; z otwartą buzią przyglądał się mężczyźnie, a kiedy wyciągnął dłoń, by wsadzić trochę jedzenia do swoich ust, nie trafił i rozsmarował je po swojej brodzie. Zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Harry podszedł do nich, szczęśliwy z tego, że znalazł parę znajomych twarzy i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze obok Nialla. Bez odrywania wzroku od wytatuowanego mężczyzny, Niall rzucił torbę z jedzeniem w kierunku Harry'ego i kontynuował robienie zdumionych min do stronę mężczyzny przed nim.

\- Więc złapałem go za szyję, o tak - powiedział mężczyzna, chwytając gościa siedzącego obok niego za szyję i prawie wywracając go do góry nogami, chcąc zademonstrować - i powiedziałem: “powiedzmy tak; jeśli mi tego nie podasz, to po około dziesięciu sekundach będziesz bardzo żałował, że tego nie zrobiłeś”.

\- Oooch! - powiedział z ekscytacją Niall, a z jego ust wypadło na podłogę trochę jedzenia, które zmieścił w buzi. Harry poczuł się lekko zniesmaczony. - Co stało się później?

Widocznie zadowolony zainteresowaniem, mężczyzna kontynuował: - No cóż, nie zamierzałem poddać się bez walki - więc złapałem pistolet i przyłożyłem mu go tutaj, - podniósł bułkę i podsunął ją do tyłka swojego kolegi - a potem powiedziałem: “okej, więc co ty na to: oddaj mi to teraz albo wystrzelę ostatni pocisk prosto w twoją d…

\- Tony! - warknął Kylie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Tony przerwał jak porażony i z przerażeniem podniósł wzrok na Kylie'go, który patrzył na niego wilkiem. Niall od razu poczuł się zaniepokojony. Harry nadal był trochę przestraszony historią, więc nie zauważył rozwścieczonej miny Kylie'go. Jednakże nie umknęła uwadze Tony'ego, więc szybko uwolnił swojego kolegę.

\- Tak, szefie? - zapytał z poczuciem winy.

\- Mówiłem ci już, żebyś przestał opowiadać tą historię! To nie jest dobry przykład odzyskiwania przedmiotów, rozumiesz mnie? Szczerze, to najgorszy przykład, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem i zawsze ciekawi mnie, jakim sposobem uszło ci to na sucho. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie próbował opowiadać naszym nowym rekrutom, że tak załatwiamy tutaj sprawy, bo z pewnością tak nie jest. - Następnie Kylie z grymasem odwrócił się do swojego śniadania.

Schylając swoją głowę ze wstydem, Tony wymamrotał: - Tak czy siak, nie ważne. Szef nie lubi, gdy o tym mówię.

Niall wydał z siebie zawiedziony dźwięk. - Co? Brzmiało świetnie!

\- To było nierozważne i głupie - poprawił go kolega Tony'ego - mały, chudy mężczyzna z okrągłymi okularami. - Miał szczęście, że Kylie go za to nie wywalił. Nie robimy tutaj takich głupich rzeczy. To popis w stylu grupy Dereka.

\- Tak czy siak, - przerwał znowu Tony, widocznie starając się zmienić temat - co wczoraj robiliście? Niall, byłeś z Bennym, racja?

\- Ta! - przytaknął entuzjastycznie Niall. - Było świetnie. Twierdzi, że jestem dobry w otwieraniu zamków. Nie umiałem otworzyć ich wszystkich, ale powiedział, że niedługo nauczy mnie łamać trudniejsze zamki. Jednak jestem od niego szybszy; w niektórych z nich pobijam jego rekordy. - Wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Przytakując, Tony zapytał: - A ty, Harry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i skubał swoje śniadanie, na którym skupiał swój wzrok, rozdzielając je na kawałeczki. - Kylie pokazał mi, jak załadować broń. Dobrze mi idzie. Później pokaże mi, jak ją trzymać.

Tony zamrugał z zaskoczenia. - Pozwolił ci trzymać pistolet pierwszego dnia? To dziwne. Zwykle Kylie nie pozwala nowicjuszom zbliżać się do broni palnej dopóki nie jest pewien, że może im ufać. Byłem tutaj trzy tygodnie dopóki w ogóle pozwolił mi dotknąć pistolet.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że wie, że może mi ufać czy coś.

\- On chce ci pomóc - oznajmił kolega Tony'ego. - Współczuje ci ze względu na twojego chłopaka. Jak on miał na imię. - Uniósł brwi, a na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki. - Leroy?

Harry prawie się zaśmiał - ale myśl o Louisie sprawiła, że jego klatka piersiowa skurczyła się tak mocno, że nie mógł odezwać się, by poprawić Tony'ego. Był zbyt zajęty skupianiem się, by nie pozwolić łzom, które kuły go boleśnie, jak drzazga w oku, aby stoczyły się w dół jego policzków. To byłoby oznaką słabości, czego nie chciał okazać. Jeśli chciał przekonać Dereka i jego gang, że był groźny i nie powinno się z nim zadzierać, to na początku musiał przekonać do tego wszystkich innych. Płakanie, bo ktoś prawie wspomniał imię Louisa było prawdopodobnie nie najlepszą oznaką męskości, na którą mógłby się zdobyć. Ścisnął wargi razem w linię prostszą niż linijka, gdy z determinacją próbował odepchnąć emocje, które mu groziły i ignorował wszystko dookoła. Rozmawiali o kimś innym, powtarzał sobie, nie o L - nie o nim. Nie bardzo pomogło, ale trochę, a trochę dla Harry'ego było wystarczające. Wystarczyło, by przetrwać parę następnych minut, w każdym razie… wystarczyło, by przetrwać, dopóki zmienią temat. Harry miał nadzieję, że stanie się to w dość niedługim czasie.

\- Nie, - nie zgodził się Tony, szturchając swojego kolegę - Laurence.

\- Louis - poprawił natychmiastowo Harry, nie mogąc ani sekundy dłużej słuchać ich debaty na ten temat. Ostatecznie, w niedługim czasie przybyłoby nieuchronne "Lewis”, a to było czymś, co zawsze irytowało i jego, i Louisa.

Tony pstryknął palcami. - Właśnie! Louis. - Wyglądał na zadowolonego, jakby sam przypomniał sobie to imię, a nie ktoś mu je podsunął. - Kylie w sercu jest wielkim pluszowym misiem. Jest bardzo delikatny. Będzie chciał pomóc ci odnaleźć twojego chłopaka tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Właśnie dlatego tak szybko dał ci broń; żebyś mógł nauczyć się jej używać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Jego kolega cmoknął w stronę Harry'ego. - Nie zazdroszczę ci, stary. Nie chciałbym, żeby mój partner miał coś wspólnego z grupą Dereka. Nie są delikatni.

\- Nikt z nas nie jest delikatny - zadrwił Tony, uderzając drugiego mężczyznę w tył głowy. - Gdybyśmy byli delikatni, nie nadawalibyśmy się do tego.

\- Mów za siebie! Ja jestem delikatny. Jestem superdelikatny. Jestem milusiński - jak ten teges… wiewiórka.

\- Wiewiórka? - zrzędził Tony. - O czym ty gadasz? Wiewiórka. Jesteś naćpany, mój przyjacielu. - Wyglądał na zdegustowanego. - Cholerna wiewiórka - burknął.

Ze znużeniem, Harry powiedział: - Dla mnie nie robi różnicy dlaczego pozwolił mi dotknąć jej tak szybko. Zrobił to, zyskałem trochę doświadczenia, ale muszę nad tym popracować. Tak mogę go uratować. Louisa. - Trudno było mu wymówić jego imię; wydawało mu się, jakby krztusił się gulą w swoim gardle, a po wszystkim musiał pomasować swoją klatkę piersiową, bo tak bolała.

Niall z podziwem potrząsnął swoją głową. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, stary. Nie mógłbym dotknąć jednej z tych rzeczy. Bałbym się, że zabiję kogoś tylko, gdy na niego spojrzę.

\- To - powiedział znajomy głos - jest powód, dla którego nie robimy nic bez włączonego bezpiecznika.

Cała ich czwórka wzdrygnęła się i odwróciła, nie słysząc, jak Kylie podchodził. Harry wymusił na sobie krótki uśmiech przed odwróceniem się do swojego śniadania, Tony wyglądał na skruszonego za wcześniejsze słowa, facet, na którym demonstrował próbował wyglądać na bezradnego, a oczy Nialla stały się ogromne, gdy spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego dokładnie obok niego.

\- Mogę zobaczyć twoje dłonie? - zapytał raptownie Kylie.

Pomimo zaskoczenia, Niall był zadowolony z siebie i od razu wyciągnął swoje dłonie. Kylie złapał palce Nialla i od razu przyjrzał się zewnętrznej części jego dłoni, a następnie odwrócił je. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech.

\- Perfekcyjne! - wykrzyknął. - Och, jesteś po prostu idealny! To jest… to jest wspaniałe! O mój Boże, musimy wsadzić ci broń do dłoni! Widzieliście to? - Łapiąc nadgarstek Nialla, z zadowoleniem pomachał w powietrzu dłonią Irlandczyka. - Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem dłoni, które byłyby tak bardzo zrobione do trzymania broni!

Niall był przerażony. - Co? Ja nie zamierzam trzymać pistoletu!

\- Ale jesteś idealny! - nalegał Kylie. - Kształt twoich palców… ich długość… o Boże, jesteś perfekcyjny. W twoich dłoniach broń wyglądałaby tak dobrze!

Niall widocznie nie mógł zdecydować, czy powinien być zadowolony czy zmartwiony. - Nie mógłbym!

\- Nie musisz - obiecał Harry, a potem niepewnie spojrzał na Kylie'go. - Prawda? Nie wiem, czy mógłby. Tylko by nią machał!

\- Tak czy siak, to byłoby piękne - zadeklarował Kylie, nadal wychwalając widocznie idealne dłonie Nialla. - Mam broń, która tak bardzo by tobie pasowała… - Spojrzał na Nialla z pożądaniem. - Wybranie odpowiedniego pistoletu jest istotne. To trochę jak Harry Potter. Jeśli nie masz odpowiedniej różdżki, nic odpowiednio nie działa. Tak samo z pistoletami. One muszą pasować. Muszą pasować do dłoni. A twoje dłonie wyglądają na takie, w które każda broń idealnie by się wpasowała.

\- Broń to broń, - powiedział uparcie Niall - a różdżka Harry'ego Pottera to patyk.

\- Proszę - jęknął Kylie. - Tylko ją potrzymaj? I pozwól mi na to popatrzeć. Proszę.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uczucia irytacji. Był tutaj obok, gotów do nauki, chętny, by złapać za broń i nauczyć się, jak powinno się ją obsługiwać i zastrzelić kogo musiał, by uratować Louisa. A tam był Niall, przerażony samą myślą dotykania broni, błagany, by ją użyć, bo widocznie miał dobre dłonie. Harry nie miał pretensji do Nialla - był zbyt radosny i miał zbyt dobre zamiary, by nielubienie go było możliwe - ale było mu trochę smutno, że Kylie zdawał się być tak pewien, że był idealny do trzymania broni. Kylie był ekspertem, ale Harry nie był taki pewien, czy Niall został stworzony do takiego typu rzeczy; nie umiał oglądać horroru bez krzywienia się i okazjonalnego zakrywania oczu, nie ważne jak często Harry i Louis krzyczeli “strata keczupu!” albo “zetrzyj ten dżem ze swoich piersi, kobieto!” (to było coś, co robili parę razy w ostatnim miesiącu od kiedy Niall został uwolniony, podczas maratonów horrorów. To był dobry sposób na zapomnienie o tych wszystkich groźbach, które spiętrzały się na ich barkach.) Jednak Harry trochę go rozumiał - był o wiele mniej zadowolony, gdy oglądał przerażające filmy bez ręki Louisa zarzuconej dookoła jego ramion. Kiedy była straszna scena, mógł położyć głowę na Louisie i udawać, że jest po prostu znudzony, a Louis ścisnąłby lekko jego dłoń po to, by pokazać, że rozumiał, i wymruczałby coś o tym, jak głupio sztuczny był dany kawałek filmu albo wyraziłby swoje zdanie na temat, jaki rodzaj czerwonego jedzenia został użyty do zrobienia sztucznej krwi, albo wyszeptałby jakiś idiotyczny żart do ucha Harry'ego, przekręcając kwestie bohaterów lub wyszeptując jakieś głupie teksty z podtekstem seksualnym - a Harry zaśmiałby się albo uśmiechnął ironicznie, albo nawet wywrócił oczami, i już dłużej by się nie bał.  
Oczywiście, pomagało to, że miał pewne doświadczenie i wiedział, jak naprawdę wyglądało, gdy ktoś został dźgnięty w pierś trzydzieści-parę razy.

Fakt, że ani on, ani Louis nie bali się głupich filmów, bo mieli się do kogo przytulić, złączając swoje palce, klepiąc się po ramionach, całując wierzch swoich dłoni, wesoło ciągnąc za włosy… i oczywiście, ich żartobliwe komentarze i to, że Louis zadawał się nie móc oprzeć opowiadaniu każdego filmu po swojemu. Po wszystkim, jeśli film był dobry, Louis przeprowadziłby “sekcję” każdej części i analizował głębsze znaczenie (które w większości zmyślał, ale oczywiście wszystko brzmiało przekonująco), a jeśli był okropny, on i Harry sami by go odegrali. Harry pamiętał jeden film o kanibalu, podczas którego Louis w zamyśleniu oznajmił, że sam rozważał dla siebie kanibalizm, i pomyślał, że chyba musi zjeść Harry'ego, tylko po to by przekonać się, że to nie dla niego.

Następnego dnia Harry poszedł wypełnić pracę społeczną, będąc “zjedzonym”, a malinki na rękach, szyi i ramionach zainspirowały jego kolegów do zaczepnych gwizdów i żartobliwych komentarzy. Zarumienił się na samą myśl tego, co mogliby powiedzieć, gdyby zobaczyli większe ślady na jego klatce piersiowej… i po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud…

Rzecz w tym, że Harry zawsze mógł przytulić się do Louisa, gdyby wydarzyło się coś strasznego; Louis zawsze było obok. Niall nie miał nikogo do przytulenia. Teraz, kiedy Harry był w takiej samej sytuacji, jego główną motywacją było odzyskanie wcześniejszego stanu, tak, żeby ponownie miał kogoś, kogo mógłby objąć, gdyby wszystko go oszołomiło. Jednak jedyną motywacją, którą miał Niall była pomoc Harry'emu - i pomimo najlepszych intencji Nialla, Harry nie był pewien, czy to wystarczy.

Jednak może to wystarczy.

\- A więc dobrze, - powiedział niechętnie Niall - w żaden inny sposób wam nie pomogę, racja? Chyba, że będziecie chcieli, żebym otworzył zamek do mini lodówki Dereka. To mogę zrobić. - Wywrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę obiecać, że będę w tym dobry, ale chyba mogę spróbować.

Kylie wyglądał na wniebowziętego. - Znakomicie! Och, lubię cię, Niallu Horanie.

\- Uch… dzięki, stary. Też cię lubię. - Niall wyglądał na zdumionego, ale zadowolonego. - Hej, Harry? Nie zastrzel mnie, okej? A jeśli ja cię zastrzelę, to sorry. Nie jestem dobry w celowaniu. - Parsknął z rozbawienia i otoczył ramiona Harry'ego w bardzo niezdarnym, ale słodkim uścisku. To nie były te kochające objęcia pełne uwielbienia, które dzielił z Louisem, ale Harry nie chciałby, żeby takie były. To było zadanie samego Louisa. Jednak potrzebował wtedy się do kogoś przytulić, a Niall był w tym dobry. Był bardzo dobry w przytulaniu. Harry w tamtej chwili czuł się odrobinę mniej samotny.

\- Nikt nie strzela sam, - powiedział szybko Kylie - bo ja włączam bezpiecznik. I wyciągam naboje. Nie chcę ryzykować. - On też się zaśmiał, a Niall do niego dołączył, rozbawiony pomysłem, że mógłby zastrzelić kogoś nawet z włączonym bezpiecznikiem, który uniemożliwiał pociągnięcie za spust. Harry czuł się zbyt nostalgicznie by się zaśmiać, ale zmusił się do małego uśmiechu.

Gdy ich trójka zmierzała do szafy z pistoletami, Harry pomyślał sobie, że on też lubi Nialla i był szczęśliwy, że Niall Horan był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeśli w pobliżu nie było Louisa, który mógłby go przytulić, to potrzebował kogoś innego, kto był całkowicie milusiński i gotowy przez chwilę go objąć - a Niall robił to z zadowoleniem. Miał szczęście, że miał takiego przyjaciela, jak Niall Horan.


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy w bożej intencji leżało, żeby nic w jego życiu się nie udawało. Pewnie wszystko zaczęło się dla niego dobrze, ale nie był za to wystarczająco wdzięczny. Jakikolwiek był tego powód, nienawidził go. Nienawidził wszystkich i wszystko na tym świecie, bo nie ważne jak bardzo starał się zrobić wszystko dobrze, pomimo faktu, że wiedział, że jest dobry i wiedział, że mógł sobie z tym poradzić, nikt zdawał się nie zauważać jego starań. Podczas gdy Harry bezbłędnie opanował sztukę trzymania broni w ciągu paru minut, Niall nadal drżał tylko na nią patrząc z pewnej odległości, a jednak Kylie ciągle z ekscytacją próbował wcisnąć ją w jego dłonie. Umysł Harry'ego okupowało wielokrotne ładowanie i rozładowywanie tej samej broni. Na początku mu to wystarczyło, miał coś, czym mógł zająć swoje ręce, kiedy w myślach wykrzykiwał przekleństwa, ale ten ruch był teraz taki łatwy, tak idealnie wykonany za każdym razem, że nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Było tak proste, że nawet nie musiał zwracać uwagi na to, co robił, kiedy wkładał naboje, włączał cały mechanizm, a następnie wszystko rozpinał i naboje ponownie wpadły na jego dłoń. Powtórzył ruchy. Potem jeszcze raz, potem jeszcze raz.

Pewnie działy mu się wszystkie złe rzeczy, bo nie doceniał niczego wystarczająco. Myśl, że mógł raz wziąć Louisa za pewnik sprawiła, że jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść, gdy po raz kolejny załadował broń.

~*~

\- Louis? - zapytał zdyszanym głosem Harry.

Leżeli na łóżku Louisa i większość ich ubrań znajdowała się na podłodze niż na nich samych… nie, żeby któryś z nich na to narzekał. Koszula Harry'ego upadła na ziemię, a Louisa była już w drodze, ześlizgując się z jego ramion. Obaj uśmiechali się, a gdy Louis przekręcił swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, młodszy chłopak wturlał się na Louisa i na jego twarzy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Kot z Cheshire*. Ironiczne, mając pod uwagą to, że on też pochodził z Cheshire. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, Harry opierał swoją ciepłą sylwetkę na Louisie - a następnie zniżył swoją głowę i trącił Louisa swoim nosem, żartobliwie pocierając ich nosy. Przez moment chłopak górował nad Louisem, a następnie jego dumny uśmiech przerodził się w mniejszy i powtórzył swoje ruchy, ponownie pocierając ich nosy. Uwolnił swojego chłopaka z uścisku i przekręcił się, staczając się na swoje plecy, i spojrzał w sufit, łącząc swoje palce z palcami Louisa.

\- Ta? - zapytał Louis, także uśmiechając się w stronę sufitu. Jego palce zadrżały i owinęły się dookoła długich palców Harry'ego, gdy zamknął oczy.

\- Ja, uch… nie bardzo wiem, co mamy teraz robić.

Zamiast przyznać, że też nie miał pojęcia, Louis rzucił Harry'emu kolejny uśmiech i przekręcił się na bok, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Po chwili Harry zrobił to samo i ich czoła dotknęły się, gdy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy. Harry był widocznie niepewny, ale nie mógł czuć się niekomfortowo, gdy Louis miał taką minę. Wyciągając swoją dłoń, Louis z delikatnym wyrazem twarzy przejechał palcami po policzku Harry'ego.

\- Możemy zrobić co tylko chcemy - zapewnił go Louis. - Chociaż raz. - Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który ponownie rozkwitł na jego twarzy. - Możemy zrobić wszystko… lub nic.

\- Wszystko brzmi dobrze - wyszeptał impertynencko Harry. Przerwał po tym odważnym oświadczeniu, znów niepewny. - Ale ja nie…

\- Ćśśśśś. - Przykładając palec do warg Harry'ego, Louis odpowiedział szeptem: - Ja też nie. Nie mam pojęcia. Ale powiedzmy tak: jesteśmy tutaj i tylko od nas zależy, co zrobimy. Od ciebie. To twój wybór, co teraz zrobimy. Co chciałbyś zrobić?

Harry przybliżył swoją twarz do niego i ostrożnie go pocałował - potem mocniej, ze splątanymi wargami i tańczącymi językami, zaskakując Louisa swoją intensywnością. Trwało to przez około minutę, a potem, śmiejąc się z szoku Louisa, Harry ponownie wygiął się do tyłu, z rozbawieniem przygryzając swoją lśniącą teraz dolną wargę i przybierając na twarzy zdecydowanie zalotną minę.

\- To - powiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Cóż, to dobry sposób na zaczęcie.

Harry objął Louisa swoimi rękami, jego dłonie delikatnie spoczywały na szyi chłopaka i rzucił mu szczery, ale zmartwiony, uśmiech. - Obiecaj mi, że nie znienawidzisz mnie, jeśli zrobię to źle.

To było takie szczere, błagające, zatroskane pytanie, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, dotknięty zapytaniem Harry'ego. Ponownie dotknął policzek młodszego chłopaka, podnosząc go na duchu. Jego palec wodził w górę i w dół twarzy Harry'ego, idealnie wpasowując się w mały dołeczek w policzku chłopaka, a jego druga dłoń znalazła garść gładkich loków, przez które przejechał palcami, jak przez wodę.

\- Jak mógłbym znienawidzić cię za coś tak głupiego? - zapytał cicho. - No dalej, sam nie jestem ekspertem, racja? Poza tym, skoro to ty… skoro to ty, to jak mógłbyś zrobić to źle? Wszystko robisz dobrze, Harry. …Co brzmi trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie i babsko, ale to prawda. Wszystko, co dzisiaj zrobimy to tylko próba, eksperyment, ale nawet jeśli leżelibyśmy tutaj całą noc i szturchali się małymi palcami, nadal byłoby idealnie. - Zaśmiał się. - Kocham cię, Harry.

\- Też cię kocham. Dlatego chcę to zrobić.

Głaszcząc go po policzku, Louis powiedział prosto: - Kto ma powiedzieć, czy robimy to dobrze, czy źle? Przyjmę cokolwiek się stanie. Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Dłoń Harry'ego powędrowała w dół uda Louisa, a jego kciuk głaskał jego skórę, kiedy jego oczy nadal wpatrywały się w oczy Louisa. Z trudem przełykając ślinę, Louis pozwolił sobie na drżenie z pożądania, i pomimo, iż był zdeterminowany, bo zachować kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, żeby Harry nie czuł się zmuszony do zrobienia czegoś, czego zrobić nie chciał, było pewne, że będzie to niesamowicie trudne. Już trząsł się z trudu, żeby nie zerwać z Harry'ego ubrań i nie zrobić wielu rzeczy, których nie robił nigdy wcześniej. Zdenerwowany? Był przerażony. Ale jeśli Harry był szczęśliwy, nie zatrzyma go.

\- Och, - powiedział delikatnie Harry - zdecydowanie tego chcę.

Kiwając głową, Louis obiecał: - Zrobimy to powoli, okej? Jeśli poczujesz się niekomfortowo, nawet na sekundę, powiesz mi o tym, rozumiesz?

\- Jeśli obiecasz zrobić tak samo. Nie musisz być odporny na zdenerwowanie przed zrobieniem tego tylko dlatego, że jesteś starszy.

\- Mogę poradzić sobie z nerwami. Oszalałbym, gdybym nie był zdenerwowany. Ale mówię serio; chcę, żebyś był tego stuprocentowo pewien.

\- Jestem stuprocentowo pewien ciebie. Innych rzeczy… pewnie jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent - przyznał Harry z zawstydzonym uśmiechem. - Ale nawet jedna dziesiąta procenta mówiłaby mi, że powinienem to zrobić. Chciałem tego tak długi czas i po myśleniu, że będę musiał czekać na to dziesięć lat… w tej chwili, nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w stanie przetrwać bez tego kolejnych dziesięciu minut.

Louis pocałował jego odkryte ramię. - Okej, łapię. Twoje napalone hormony nastolatka chcą, żebym coś z nimi zrobił. Chyba mogę sobie z tym poradzić. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie - powiedział cicho Harry, gdy ułożył się bardziej komfortowo w ramionach Louisa, przygotowując się na dalsze zdejmowanie ubrań i na nieustanne zderzanie się ust, które było już blisko. Nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Och, zasługujesz - powiedział Louis. - Mówiąc szczerze, pewnie bardziej niż ja na ciebie.

Obniżyli się na materac, a usta Harry'ego były zbyt zajęte, by go poprawić.

~*~

Harry prawie upuścił broń przez intensywność tego wspomnienia. To była ich pierwsza noc; nigdy nie zapomni dotyku skóry Louisa, ciepłej i gładkiej albo jak delikatne były jego dłonie, jak przed każdym ruchem zatrzymywał się, żeby upewnić się, że Harry dobrze się z tym czuje. Żaden z nich nie miał wtedy pojęcia, co robią, ale Louis zachowywał się tak, jakby było inaczej i to podnosiło Harry'ego na duchu. Oczywiście, dużo ćwiczyli; teraz byli w tym o wiele lepsi, ale Harry nie myślał, że mógłby kiedykolwiek zapomnieć ich pierwszą noc. Przypuszczał, że nikt nie zapominał o takich rzeczach, ale było w tej nocy coś bardzo specjalnego. Był niezdarny, zdenerwowany i trochę do dupy, ale to tylko polepszyło sprawy.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Kylie lekko szturchnął Nialla pistoletem, a Niall pisnął. Widocznie Kylie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jedyną rzeczą, która przerażała Nialla bardziej niż broń był Kylie we własnej osobie i jest w stanie potrzymać ją tylko, gdy Kylie mu tak rozkaże; w tajemnicy tak bardzo się go bał.

Wspomnienie sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się niedobrze od tęsknoty, a jego wolna ręka objęła jego bolący brzuch, gdy uniósł broń, celując w przeciwległą ścianę. Już przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt kul osadzonych było w tynku, ale nikt nie kłopotał się wyciągnięciem ich. Kylie był zbyt skoncentrowany na Niallu, by zauważyć, co robił i nie było nikogo innego w pomieszczeniu, bo Niall nie chciał, by ktoś przyglądał się, jak piszczy jak dziesięciolatka na widok broni, którą większość mężczyzn nosiła ze spokojem. Harry ponuro zaczął majstrować przy bezpieczniku, nie mając pojęcia, co robił, ale wiedząc, że jeśli go wyłączy, jeśli coś zrobi, może Kylie pomoże mu, zamiast bezsensownie błagać Nialla, który pomimo, iż miał dobre zamiary, był bezsilny.

~*~

\- Lou?

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Dlaczego mnie kochasz?

Te pytanie zaskoczyło Louisa. Mając pod uwagą to, że siedział z głową Harry'ego na swoich kolanach przez ostatnie pół godziny, głaszcząc przepocone włosy swojego chłopaka, spodziewał się błagania o paracetamol albo wołania o pocałunki na jego ciepłe, lepkie czoło, albo prośby o zimny napój lub koc, lub o jakąś inną rzecz, o którą proszą chorzy ludzie. Harry zwykle nie jęczał, gdy był chory; po prostu z tym żył, ale to był wolny dzień Louisa i jak na razie, Louis cieszył się z możliwości niańczenia go. Niewinne, rozgorączkowane, dziecinne pytanie zadrżało grubym, ogarniętym grypą głosie Harry'ego i został tak zaskoczony, że przez moment nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna odpowiedź. Jego dłoń nadal metodycznie zgarniała mokre loki z czoła Harry'ego, gdy zastanawiał się.

\- Kocham cię, bo popełniłeś błędy, - zaczął - ale wyciągnąłeś z nich lekcję. Było ci przykro. Zrobiłeś głupie rzeczy, ale zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, żeby je naprawić. Każdego dnia uczysz mnie, jak być lepszą osobą - naprawdę ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to ty siedziałeś w więzieniu - i pomagasz mi uczyć się nowych rzeczy o mnie, i o innych ludziach. Rozumiesz ludzi lepiej niż ja - co znowu jest ironiczne, bo to ja tu jestem psychiatrą i tak dalej… ale znasz mnie i wszystkich innych, i to mnie zadziwia. Umiesz rozbawić mnie najgłupszą, nieistotną rzeczą i opowiadaniem najbardziej niedojrzałych żartów, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Słyszałem, jak pięciolatkowie opowiadali bardziej wyrafinowane żarty od ciebie, ale jednak zawsze się śmieję przez twój wyraz twarzy, gdy je opowiadasz. Nigdy ze mnie nie zrezygnowałeś, nawet kiedy byłem bezużyteczny i ci nie pomagałem. Nie jestem idealny, ale czasem czuję się tak przez to, jak na mnie patrzysz. I to, Harry Stylesie, - złożył czuły pocałunek na lepkim czole Harry'ego, odpychając parę loków z drogi, żeby mógł na niego spojrzeć - jest powód, dla którego cię kocham.

Zadowolony, Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, lekko uśmiechając się, podczas gdy chłodne palce Louisa kontynuowały głaskanie go po włosach. Jego oczy były zaszklone od choroby i zimnego leku, a Louis nie był do końca pewien, ile z tego chłopak będzie pamiętał następnego dnia, jeśli w ogóle, ale i tak był szczęśliwy, że miał okazję to powiedzieć. Czasem Harry potrzebował przypomnienia, jaki wspaniały był. Ale Louis nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości; taka była jego natura i po chwili pytanie paliło go tak bardzo, jak ciepło od gorączki Harry'ego i nie mógł powstrzymać się przez zapytaniem.

\- Harry, dlaczego ty kochasz mnie? - zapytał z ciekawością.

Oczekiwał od niego podobnej odpowiedzi, ale mając w pamięci, że myśli Harry'ego były zamroczone przez ból głowy, leki i grube, ciężkie myśli, które przyszły wraz z gorączką, pewnie nie powinien wydobyć z siebie niczego elokwentnego. Harry wymusił na sobie pozycję siedzącą, podnosząc się, i rzucił Louisowi mokry uśmiech.

\- Jesteś ładny - powiedział głupio - i sprawiasz, że czuję się dobrze. Louis, głowa mnie boli. - Ostatni komentarz był wypowiedziany tak żałośnie, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Racja, - powiedział rozbawiony - okej. - Poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Chodź, kochanie, zabierzmy cię do łóżka. Jesteś chory jak pies.  
\- Hau - wymamrotał Harry, brzmiąc zbyt słabo, by było to śmieszne.

Louis objął go ramieniem, gotów, by go przytrzymać, a następnie wzruszył ramionami, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie był w stanie nigdzie iść. Koniec końców, podciągnął do go góry i niósł go w ramionach jak ogromne, tyczkowate dziecko, cmokając z czułością w jego stronę.

\- Co ja z tobą zrobię?

W stanie gorączki Harry był prawie tak niedorzeczny, jak wtedy, gdy był pijany, więc z jego ust wypadło mnóstwo obscenicznych sugestii seksualnych, na które Louis odpowiedział śmiechem, pomimo iż wymusił na sobie najlepszą minę wyrażającą dezaprobatę, na jaką było go stać.

\- Może później, pachnący groszku - powiedział wesoło, trącając swoim czołem czoło Harry'ego. - I wydaje mi się, że musisz najpierw przespać ten wirus, co?

Gdy wniósł chłopaka do sypialni, Harry z zaspaniem otworzył swoje oczy i rzucił w jego stronę prawie dziecinne spojrzenie, kontynuując przyglądanie się Louisowi, gdy ten okrywał do kołdrą aż do brody. Poczekał, aż Louis usiadł obok niego na łóżku zanim odezwał się jeszcze raz, brzmiąc na zadumanego.

\- Louis… nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć… teraz. Brak mi słów. - Odruchowo zamachał dłonią. - Moja głowa jest trochę… ugh. Ale kocham cię. Nie uda mi się powiedzieć w tej chwili dlaczego… ale kocham. Bardzo cię kocham. Wszystkim, co posiadam, wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek posiadałem i wszystkim, co będę posiadał.

Louis zniżył się i zostawił pocałunek na gorących, suchych wargach Harry'ego. - Wiem - powiedział cicho. - Ja też cię kocham.

~*~

Harry wypuścił z siebie lekkie sapnięcie i zamknął oczy. Wspomnienie tamtego dnia zawsze było trochę niewyraźne, mgliste i przyciemnione chorobą; nigdy za dobrze go nie pamiętał. Następnego dnia nadrobił to, czego nie zrobił wcześniej… ale Louis… Louis. Jego dłonie trzęsły się tak bardzo, że uderzył w haczyk pod bronią i coś odskoczyło. Mrugając, Harry zauważył, że spust rusza się pod jego palcami. Coś pomiędzy śmiechem a łkaniem załamało jego twarz, która skrzywiła się w wypełniony łzami uśmiech, gdy jego dłoń drżała jeszcze mocniej.

Trzymał załadowaną broń, która mogła odpalić w każdej sekundzie, a dreszcze przechodzące przez niego były jak malutkie trzęsienia ziemi, tak ogromne, że nawet najmniejsze drżenie jego palca wskazującego mogło spowodować ściśnięcie spustu i pistolet by wypalił. Każda rozsądna osoba odsunęłaby się od broni, odrzuciła ją od siebie i uciekła jak najdalej. Każda rozsądna osoba włączyłaby z powrotem bezpiecznik, ostrożnie odłożyła broń i uciekła. Każda rozsądna osoba oddałaby ją jakiejś osobie, która wiedziałaby, co robi.

Harry nie czuł się wtedy zbyt rozsądny.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na spuście. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypalił pistoletu, więc nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak głośna była albo jak trudno było trzymać ją prosto, gdy tak gwałtownie szarpnęła się w dłoni, albo jak bardzo było dla niego szokujące uczucie pocisku wylatującego z broni i lądującego w ścianie. Nie wiedział, jak powinien pachnieć proch strzelniczy, ale dla niego był to zapach roztopionych ołówków i gorącego metalu. W szoku obniżając dłoń z bronią, bez słowa spojrzał pustym wzrokiem na nową, porządną, małą okrągłą dziurę w tynku, mrugając, by pozbyć się łez.

Nagle dłonie pojawiły się na jego ramionach, łapiąc go kurczowo, a Kylie zawarczał do jego ucha: - Co ty, do cholery, robisz? - Zaakcentował każde słowo mocnym potrząśnięciem chłopakiem. - To było cholernie głupie! Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie odpaliłeś broni! Co, do diabła, skusiło cię, żeby to zrobić? Skąd wiedziałeś, że to nie odwróci się przeciwko tobie? Znając twoje szczęście, pocisk mógł odbić się od ściany i trafić prosto w twój mały mózg! - Pukając Harry'ego w środek czoła, przez chwilę patrzył na niego wilkiem. Jednak po minucie wygrał podziw i przyznał powściągliwie: - To był cholernie dobry strzał, jak na twój pierwszy raz. Mógłbyś to powtórzyć?

Bez emocji, Harry uniósł broń i wystrzelił, tak bezbłędnie, że druga kula wleciała prosto w tę samą dziurę, co pierwsza i wycisnęła ją głębiej w tynk. Wycierając swoje spocone czoło, Harry zamknął swoje oczy i musiał mocno pociągnąć nosem, żeby zachować nad sobą kontrolę.

W tym samym czasie, Kylie przyklaskiwał. - Jesteś cholernym idiotą, ale jesteś najlepszym strzelcem, jakiego miałem. Chyba cię zatrzymam. Potrzebowałbyś trochę więcej nauki; twój chwyt jest okropnie niechlujny; czuję fizyczny ból, gdy na to patrzę - ale oprócz tego i zdrowego rozsądku, niewiele możemy cię tutaj nauczyć. - Poklepał Harry'ego po plecach. - Dobra robota, dzieciaku - powiedział delikatnie. - Dobra robota.

Harry ledwo miał czas, by wsadzić broń w dłonie Kylie'go, zanim schował swoją twarz w dłoniach.

* to ten kot z szerokim uśmiechem z “Alicji w Krainie Czarów”. :)


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Nie wyciągniesz ze mnie ani słowa - obiecał Louis. - Nie zdradziłbym go. Nigdy bym go nie zdradził. Twoja grupa jest lojalna tylko dlatego, że boją się, że wysadzisz ich mózgi w powietrze, jeśli zrobią coś, co ci się nie spodoba - Harry i ja jesteśmy względem siebie lojalni, bo się kochamy i sobie ufamy. To pewnie uczucie, z którym nie jesteś zaznajomiony. Prawda jest taka, że nawet mnie to nie obchodzi, bo nigdy go nie zawiodę. Nigdy. I jeśli myślisz, że ja… Uważam, że powinieneś zmienić sposób, w jaki patrzysz na życie, bo na serio, nie masz pojęcia, co to prawdziwa lojalność.

To była końcówka bardzo długiej i dramatycznej przemowy, ale Derek nie zdawał się być w ogóle zainteresowany, co drażniło Louisa. Derek podniósł wzrok ze swoich paznokci, którym wcześniej się przyglądał, i uniósł grubą brew.

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał znacząco.

Oddychając ciężko po swojej namiętnej tyradzie, Louis zapytał: - Pozwoliłbyś mi kontynuować nawet, gdybym nie skończył?

\- Nie - przyznał radośnie Derek, a następnie ponownie na niego naskoczył. Jego ogromna pięść zderzyła się z policzkiem Louisa, a czerwone i zielone plamy tańczyły przed jego oczami, gdy znowu upadł na podłogę z cichym jękiem.

Ta “rozmowa” trwała już przez jakiś czas i Louis od dawna stracił nadzieję na to, że wkrótce się skończy. Derek był dobry w biciu ludzi. Jak na razie było za szybko, by siniaki się pojawiły, a wcześniejsze ciosy były za słabe, by zostawić jakiś większy znak, ale Derek stawał się znudzony, a nim bardziej znudzony był, tym mocniej uderzał. Jednak to nie miało wpływu na Louisa. Postanowił być silny. Harry nigdy nie zdradziłby ich tajemnic, więc on także nie miał takiego zamiaru. Pewnie było jeszcze gorzej przez to, że Derek nie chciał sekretów, które Louis mógłby oddać mu z łatwością - albo wymyślić na poczekaniu - jak: dlaczego Harry został wsadzony do więzienia albo na kim mógł polegać, jeśli potrzebował pomocy. Nie, Derek próbował go upokorzyć, i jego pytania były tymi najbardziej zawstydzająco intymnymi pytaniami, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał, jak: “kiedy po raz pierwszy powiedział ci, że cię kocha?” i “co pociąga go najbardziej, gdy jesteście razem?”. Louis nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Derek potrzebował takich odpowiedzi na coś, oprócz poniżenia go. Na początku zastanawiał się, czy Derek w jakiś pokręcony sposób nie był zakochany w Harrym, ale dosyć szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie o to tu chodziło; ten mężczyzna był po prostu sadystyczny i bezwzględny, i wiedział, że żądanie odpowiedzi na te pytania zraniłoby Louisa - i, w rezultacie, Harry'ego - o wiele bardziej niż pytania, które naprawdę na coś by się przydały.

Podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, Louis wytarł swoją krwawiącą wargę wierzchem dłoni, z grymasem odsuwając szkarłatne krople od ust. Jego twarz drętwiała od surowego bicia; wiedział, że następnego dnia wszystko będzie miał spuchnięte. O dziwo, oprócz jego oczu zachodzących łzami wywołanymi bólem, i dziwnego, mimowolnego krzyku, powiedział bardzo mało i reagował na ataki tak niezadowalająco, że Derek był prawie bardziej rozwścieczony przez brak jęczenia niż samą ciszę. To samo w sobie było satysfakcjonujące, ta wiedza, że dokuczał temu mężczyźnie nie mówiąc niczego, i Louis uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby ten ruch nie rozciągał tak bardzo jego ust.

\- Wiesz, że mógłbym sprawić, że wszystko byłoby dla ciebie o wiele prostsze - zaoferował Derek, a jego głos był niskim, prawie uwodzącym pomrukiem. Louis praktycznie czuł, jak słowa ślizgają się po jego skórze i zadrżał lekko. - Po prostu odpowiedz na moje pytania, a będziesz mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju i doprowadzić się do porządku. I dostaniesz kolejną kanapkę.

Louis nie za bardzo lubił pokój, do którego został przeniesiony; był mniejszy, duszny i nie miał ani okna, ani mebli i zdecydowanie nie miał przyległej łazienki - ale czuł, jakby wiedział, gdzie teraz jest i o wiele bardziej wolałby być uwięzionym w ciasnym, nieprzyjaznym pokoju, niż zostać samemu w pomieszczeniu, które było pełne niespodzianek; po którym nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać. Nie chciałby wrócić do tego pokoju nawet, gdyby Derek zaproponował mu to szczerze, nie chcąc niczego w zamian. Potrząsanie swojej głowy w odmowie było prawie zabawne. Poza tym, oferta jedzenia nie wyglądała na zachęcającą; oprócz głowy bardziej bolał go tylko brzuch, i czuł się, jakby mógł zwrócić całą zawartość swojego żołądka na drewnianą podłogę u stóp Dereka, gdyby zjadł choćby okruszek. Oszołomiony, Louis spotkał zimny wzrok Dereka z determinacją, nie chcąc wyglądać na przestraszonego.

\- Jesteś odważnym mężczyzną, - przyznał Derek - spodziewałem się, że będziesz więcej skomlał.

\- Och, jestem pełen niespodzianek - powiedział oschle Louis, gdy ręka Dereka znowu się zamachnęła i jego pięść zbliżyła się do niego. Instynktownie, wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nawet pomimo faktu, że uderzenie było wystarczająco wolne, żeby mógł je łatwo uniknąć, nie zrobił tego. Właśnie przed tym, jak nie w pełni trafiony cios trafił w jego twarz, Derek zatrzymał się z dłonią znajdującą się parę milimetrów przed bolącą skórą Louisa. Jego knykcie lekko dotknęły policzka Louisa, a następnie z powrotem się odsunął, opuszczając swoją dłoń. Louis zadrżał lekko z obrzydzeniem na myśl o dotyku Dereka.

\- Jak widzisz, ja także. - Derek machnął ręką, by pokazać pokój, w którym się znajdowali. - Jak podoba ci się twoje nowe zakwaterowanie?

Obrzucając pokój wzrokiem, Louis przyjrzał się mu. Ledwo dziesięć minut po tym, jak skończył rozmowę z Harrym, Derek polecił jednemu ze swoich przysadzistych, cichych kolegów, by eskortował Louisa paręset metrów w dół korytarza, i został przeniesiony do pomieszczenia o wiele cichszego i mniej przytulnego niż ten, w którym był wcześniej. Nazbyt uproszczonego. Jego nowy pokój był zdecydowanie czysty, ale oprócz tego nie mógł o nim za wiele powiedzieć. Nie było mebli, dywanów, okien… tylko ich dwóch: Louis, nadal zachowujący dostojną ciszę, i Derek, zastanawiający się, gdzie jest najlepsze miejsce, w które mógłby go uderzyć. Ściany były nudne, koloru niewyszukanego beżu, a drewniane listwy zrobione były z mahoniu. Podłoga była tak czysta, że można byłoby z niej nie tylko zjeść, a także przeprowadzić na niej skomplikowaną operację bez potrzeby wcześniejszego wytarcia jej. Prawie widział swoje odbicie w lśniącym drewnie.

\- Jest… czysto - powiedział w końcu Louis.

\- Dokładnie, - zgodził się spokojnie Derek - ale to wszystko. To nie jest zbytnio ekscytujące miejsce.

\- Pierwszy pokój też taki nie był - wskazał Louis.

\- To prawda.

Derek zrobił krok wprzód, a Louis oddalił się od niego. Oczy jego wroga rozjaśniły się w sukcesie, a on prawie przeklął, wściekły na siebie za to, że zdradził się tym, iż chciał uniknąć uderzenia - ale przechylił swoją głowę w bok i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a impertynencka, szydercza mina miała na celu sprawić, aby Derek zacisnął swoje zęby ze złości.

\- Nie wolałbyś być tam? Może i nie jest interesująco, ale przynajmniej tam są meble; nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że tam miałeś o wiele lepszy standard życia. Chciałbyś odpowiedzieć na moje pytania i wrócić tam, gdzie wiem, że wolałbyś się znajdować, czy może wolisz, żebym się uderzył?

Louis zastanawiał się. - Jeśli miałbym przedstawić ci dogłębny opis mojego życia uczuciowego, to chyba wolę, żebyś mnie uderzył.

Derek odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. - Och, lubię cię. Lubię twoje poczucie humoru. Jest bardzo suche - to odświeżające; większość ludzi za bardzo się mnie boi, by spróbować mnie rozbawić.

\- To nie był żart.

Śmiech zamarł w jego gardle, a jego oczy zwęziły się w koncentracji, ponownie stając się ostre. Nagle bez emocji, zamachnął się, a skóra na jego knykciach pękła, gdy uderzył Louisa w złym miejscu. Syknął z bólu, kiedy jego dłoń odbiła się od jednej z kości policzkowych Louisa. Bardziej wściekły przez to, że się zranił, niż przez cokolwiek, co zrobił Louis, Derek potrząsnął swoją dłonią i skrzywił się, zginając i prostując swoje palce, a następnie zrekompensował to sobie kolejnym mocnym uderzeniem.

\- Szkoda, że zdajesz się być taki zdeterminowany, by mi się przeciwstawiać - oznajmił Derek. - Moglibyśmy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Lubie twoje towarzystwo; twoja osobowość mnie fascynuje.

\- Twoje definicja “przyjaciół” bardzo różni się od mojej - powiedział Louis, krzyżując ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej. - Twoi przyjaciele muszą zrobić to, co im powiesz. Sekundę temu przyznałeś, że żyją w strachu, że cię sprowokują. Przyjaźń jest o równości; tak, jestem zdeterminowany, by ci się przeciwstawiać, ale gdybyś był zainteresowany prawdziwą przyjaźnią to by cię nie odstraszyło. Przyjaźń i niewolnictwo to dwie inne rzeczy. Nie jestem zainteresowany ślepym podporządkowywaniu się tobie tylko dlatego, że możesz szturchnąć mnie w żebra bronią albo uderzyć w głowę. Jeśli chcesz być moim przyjacielem, powinieneś przestać bić mnie za każdym razem, gdy powiem coś, co ci się nie spodoba.

\- Och, to bardzo przykre. Myślę, że masz stronniczą opinię na mój temat opartą na tym, co stało się w przeszłości i tym, jak traktowałem twojego… partnera.

\- Narzeczonego - poprawił Louis.

Unosząc brew, Derek powiedział: - Och, gratulację. - Nie brzmiał szczerze.

Burcząc, Louis odpowiedział: - Moja opinia może i jest stronnicza, ale nie ulegnie zmianie. Jak dotąd wszystkie twoje zachowania idealnie odzwierciedlały to, co już wcześniej o tobie myślałem i to, co opowiedział mi Harry; mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, jeśli nie zacznę śpiewać ci pochwały z dachów domów.

\- Wystarczająco dużo ludzi już to robi, dziękuję bardzo. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie przestali gratulować mi mojej błyskotliwości tak często. Robię się przez to zarozumiały. - Przyglądając się swoim knykciom, Derek wyglądał na zadumanego i uśmiechnął się w stronę swoich dłoni.

\- Widocznie - wymruczał Louis.

Nie mógł powstrzymać wyobrażenia sobie mężczyzny chełpiącego się tak samo, gdy on i jego koledzy podobnie atakowali młodszego chłopaka. Poczuł się przez to niedobrze z zamartwiania się i złości, i czegoś innego, czego nie umiał rozpoznać.

\- Nie boisz się mnie, Louis. Prawda?

\- Prawda - skłamał Louis. - Czuję, że chciałbyś, żeby było inaczej.

\- Och, widocznie by mi się to podobało; jestem wystarczająco sadystyczny. Ale jeszcze bardziej podoba mi się patrzenie, jak stawiasz mi czoła. - Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie lubisz mnie. Ja lubię twój zapał. Tworzymy dobry zespół, ty i ja.

Louis wydobył z siebie zdegustowany dźwięk.

\- Jednak musisz wybrać teraz - dodał beznamiętnie Derek. - Co byś wolał? Możemy pójść prostszą lub trudniejszą drogą. Twój wybór.

Patrząc obojętnie, Louis zamrugał, niepewny, jak miał odpowiedzieć.

\- Co byś wolał? - powtórzył Derek. - Mogę bić cię cały dzień… albo mógłbym pójść po jakieś jedzenie i bandaże, i sprawić, że wszystko byłoby dla ciebie wygodniejsze. Więc co wybierasz?

Z przekorą unosząc swoją brodę, Louis uniósł dłoń i odsunął niesforny kosmyk włosów, który opadł na jego czoło, czując szorstkość kilkudniowego zarostu na jego brodzie, gdy przejechał po niej dłonią. Jego twarz zdawała się być okropna; od zawsze nienawidził, jak pod palcami czuł zarost, który dopiero co zaczął rosnąć, pomimo, że Harry na początku zdawał się to lubić; często mówił, że było to seksowne. Louis nie czuł się seksowny. Czuł się brudny. Przecierając swoją twarz jeszcze raz, celowo złapał ostre spojrzenie szarych oczu Dereka i postanowił.

\- Uderz mnie - powiedział.

Derek zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziano; jego ogromna dłoń zdecydowanie uderzyła Louisa w twarz, trafiając w jego nos i sprawiając, że jego szczęka otworzyła się okropnie, gdy coś rozerwało się w jego ustach. Przypadkowe kolory tańczyły przed jego oczami jak rozlana farba, i chwiał się lekko przez sekundę lub dwie przez siłę ciosu, starając się stać prosto. Po krótkiej przerwie, pięść Dereka ponownie w niego uderzyła, prosto w nos, który zaczął gwałtownie krwawić. Przez próżność, Louis miał nadzieję, że nie był połamany; nie za bardzo podobał mu się pomysł posiadania krzywego nosa. Był pewien, że Harry już nie uważałby go za seksownego z krzywym nosem. Luźność w jego ustach okazała się być spowodowana wybiciem jednego zęba; na całe szczęście trzonowego, więc nie będzie tego za bardzo widać. Przewracał go swoim językiem dookoła wnętrza swoich ust, a następnie, gdy jego wzrok został przyćmiony przez ciemność, wypluł go prosto w twarz Dereka. Nie zachował przytomności na wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, czy trafił w swój cel, ale jeśli ząb wylądował tam, gdzie zamierzył, odbiłby się dokładnie od jego długiego, dużego nosa.


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Doskonale! - wykrzyknął Kylie. - To było doskonałe! Jeszcze raz!

Harry uniósł broń w ruchu, który szybko stawał się automatyczny, uspokoił się, a następnie szybko wymierzył i wypalił pistolet. Gdy w odpowiedzi broń szarpnęła się w jego dłoni i patrzył, jak kula leci w kierunku ściany, w którą mierzył, w duchu wywrócił oczami. Gdyby nie był tak zdeterminowany, by zrobić wspaniałego wrażenia na Kyliem i wszystkich, który byli jego sprzymierzeńcami, mógłby pozwolić swojej nudzie na ujście w długim westchnieniu. Strzelał do tego samej części ściany bez przerwy przez dobrą godzinę, i pomimo że nie narzekał, nie było to najbardziej interesujące zajęcie. Na początku był sam tylko z Niallem i Kyliem, którzy przyglądali się jego postępom, ale w pewnym momencie Kylie zwołał wszystkich ludzi w budynku, by przyszli i zobaczyli na własne oczy. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć pomruków zainteresowania za każdym razem, gdy wypalił broń. Nie mógł także nie zauważyć, że każda kobieta w pomieszczeniu przyglądała mu się z fascynacją. Było ich tylko dziesięć i był całkiem pewien, że plotki rozchodziły się tu dosyć szybko, więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest gejem, ale ich zainteresowanie zdawało się nie maleć.

Harry był tak znudzony monotonnymi czynnościami, że jego koncentracja osłabła, tak jak jego dłoń. Pocisk nie wleciał do tej samej dziury, co reszta; musnął krawędź dziury po pierwszym pocisku i wleciał obok niej w ścianę. Kylie udawał, że nie zauważył błędu i kontynuował zapalczywe rzucanie pochwał w jego stronę, machając ręką, by pokazać perfekcyjny rządek dziur po pociskach w ścianie.

\- Widzicie to? - krzyknął Kylie. - Ten chłopak nie jest tutaj nawet cały dzień i spójrzcie na niego! Idealnie! Bezbłędnie! Część tego to, oczywiście, talent; on ma dar, to jest oczywiste. Ale to nie wszystko. Ćwiczył solidnie przez przynajmniej ostatnie trzy godziny - czy ktoś z tu obecnych okazał kiedykolwiek tyle poświęcenia? Odwróć się!

Ostatnie zdanie skierowane było do Harry'ego, który posłusznie odwrócił się, mając teraz przed sobą ścianę po jego lewej, zwieszając ręce u swoich boków. Już wiedział, co się szykuje; mógłby wypowiedzieć następne polecenie Kylie'ego razem z nim w perfekcyjnej synchronii. To był i pocieszające, i ekstremalnie nudne; nie był pewien, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.

\- Chcę, żeby każdy z was osiągnął taką precyzję, jaką ma ten chłopak - zażądał Kylie. - Nie jęczcie, że nie macie jego motywacji, nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam to gdzieś. Nie mówcie mi, że nie możecie walczyć, bo nic wam nie zabrano, bo jeśli tak zrobicie, to zabiorę wam coś waszego. W tym momencie, ten chłopak nie ma nic do stracenia. Dlatego pokonamy Dereka - żeby nie mógł już zabrać od nikogo jego życia. To wystarczająca motywacja. Harry, strzelaj! - krzyknął.

Zanim polecenie zostało w ogóle wydane, Harry odkręcił się, wymierzył i ponownie wystrzelił. Tym razem strzał był idealny i nie mógł powstrzymać małego, zadowolonego uśmiechu, gdy w tynku pojawiła się kolejna dziura, na wskutek czego wszędzie w powietrzu pojawiły się małe, białe odłupki. Pokiwał głową z dumą, a po drugiej stronie pokoju aplauz Nialla przerwał ciszę po wystrzale. Parę ludzi zaśmiało się na widok entuzjazmu blondyna, ale większość z nich była zbyt zajęta przez zdeterminowanie lub rzucanie Harry'emu zawistnych spojrzeń, zazdroszcząc mu jego umiejętności i szybkości, z jaką Kylie go polubił. Z zakłopotaniem włączając z powrotem bezpiecznik, Harry wepchnął broń za pasek swoich dżinsów, przez co niektórzy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Szybko zbliżając się do niego, Kylie złapał pistolet i wyciągnął go, kierując w stronę Harry'ego łagodną, ale wyrażającą dezaprobatę, minę.

\- Ach… może nie powinieneś tego robić, - udzielił mu lekkiej reprymendy - chyba że chcesz mieć coś odstrzelone. Wątpię w to, że Louis byłby zadowolony, gdybyś wrócił do niego bez połowy swojego wyposażenia.

Śmiech przeleciał przez grupę, ale Harry ledwo mógł wymusić na sobie uśmiech. Żarty o penisach? Zwykle byłby w swoim żywiole. Ale nie mógł usłyszeć imienia Louisa i nie chcieć zwinąć się w kłębek i zacząć płakać, więc śmiech był dla niego trochę nieosiągalny. Wbił swój wzrok w podłogę i ścisnął swoje usta w wąską linię, nie odpowiadając. Zdając się zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że było to nietaktowne, Kylie zmienił temat, klaszcząc dłońmi, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych.

\- Dobra, chłopaki. I panie, oczywiście. - Rzucił całemu pomieszczeniu oklepany uśmiech i parę dziewczyn zachichotało i udało, że mdleją, jednakże widząc, że sześć z dziesięciu nadal przyglądało się Harry'emu, efekt był raczej marny. - Chcę, żebyście wszyscy wzięli broń i ćwiczyli, rozumiecie mnie? Chcę, żeby wszyscy byli tak dokładni jak on. Albo przynajmniej blisko tego. Zacznijcie strzelać; jeśli nie mamy wystarczająco pistoletów, podzielcie się nimi po równo. Stara, dobra uprzejmość już się nie liczy; ktokolwiek złapie broń pierwszy, pierwszy strzela. Och, i niech ktoś nauczy Horana jak trzymać pustą broń. Pierwsza osoba, która przekona go, że to go nie ugryzie dostaje cały poranek wolnego. - Pstryknął palcami. - Do roboty!

Natychmiastowo w pomieszczeniu uniosła się ekscytacja i dwanaście najszybszych ludzi odczepiło się od grupy i podbiegło do Nialla, chętni na nagrodę, którą mógł im dostarczyć, a najbliższa do niego osoba zaczęła z entuzjazmem wymachiwać mu bronią przed twarzą. Niall wzdrygnął się i odsunął z przerażeniem, przyglądając się pistoletowi z pewnej odległości.

\- Wsadzanie mu go do nosa się nie liczy, Brandon - zawołał Kylie. - Musisz namówić go, żeby go potrzymał. A teraz ruszcie się wszyscy; perfekcja nie przychodzi tylko za stanie!

Gdy wszyscy inni zaczęli wykonywać polecenie, Kylie podszedł do Harry'ego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry był zbyt zajęty wstrzymywaniem oddechu i byciem cicho, by być w stanie zrobić coś innego niż stanie w miejscu i powstrzymywanie się przed rozklejeniem.

\- Przepraszam, - powiedział przepraszająco Kylie - to było głupie. Nie powinienem był tego mówić.

Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, by rozpędzić wspomnienia, które zapełniały jego myśli. - Nie ma znaczenia - wymamrotał. - W ogóle nie ma znaczenia.

Klepiąc go po plecach, Kylie zapytał: - Chcesz odpocząć?

Uśmiech Harry'ego był wymuszony i towarzyszyło mu drżące westchnienie, kiedy to jego uśmiech zachwiał się niepewnie. - Ja, ach.. ta. Ta. - Prawie zaśmiał się przez to, jak bardzo drżał jego głos.

\- Idź. Spędź trochę czasu w samotności, okej? Poczekamy na ciebie.

Wypadając z pomieszczenia, Harry skończył w swoim własnym pokoju. Przez około minutę przechadzał się dookoła, próbując trzymać wszystkie emocje w sobie - a potem poddał się, śluzy się otworzyły i stał ze swoimi ramionami dookoła siebie, wdychając zapach swetra Louisa. Doszedł do punktu, w którym prawie przekonał samego siebie, że to Louis trzymał go w objęciach, szepcząc jakieś bzdety do jego ucha, jak to zawsze robił. Tylko, że “prawie” nie było wystarczające. Nagle ogromna fala złości owinęła się wokół jego szyi i ściągnął z siebie sweter przez głowę, prawie rozszarpując go, jakby nie mógł już znieść jego dotyku na swojej skórze. Rzucił go na podłogę i kopnął go słabo, co tak naprawdę wyszło na bardziej trącenie go palcami u stóp - a potem tak samo niespodziewanie łkał z wściekłością, rzucając swetrowi najgorsze spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

\- Musiałeś być cholernie leniwy, prawda? - powiedział ostro. - Nie mogłeś chociaż raz zamknąć drzwi na dwa zamki? Kazałem ci tak robić. Ale ty mnie nie słuchałeś.

Oczywiście, sweter nie odpowiedział, ale i tak poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Przynajmniej coś powiedział. Prawie tępo przyjrzał się swetrowi - a następnie ogarnęła go większa złość, a jego palce zwinęły się w pięści, gdy patrzył wilkiem na materiał na podłodze.

\- I teraz jestem sam. Bo nie mogłeś zebrać się, żeby zamknąć te cholerne drzwi, zostałeś wyniesiony i teraz jestem sam. I gadam do twojego swetra jak prawdziwy wariat, i nawet mnie to nie obchodzi - ciebie pewnie też nie. Nawet o tym nie wiesz. I to nie fair, bo chcę, żebyś wrócił i tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię… - przerwał, prawie krztusząc się ze swojej złości. - To nie fair. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego my? - Chwytając sweter, schował swój nos w materiale. - Jezu. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wściekły jestem. I jest mi przykro z tego powodu, bo wiem, że nie powinienem, kiedy ty jesteś w o wiele gorszej sytuacji, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić, bo w tej chwili wydaje się, jakbyś mnie opuścił.

Skończył siedząc i bezsilnie głaszcząc sweter, jakby był jakimś zwierzęciem, a wielkie łzy niemrawo spływały po jego twarzy i lądowały na plamach na swetrze, przemaczając cienką wełnę. Łzami niczego nie osiągnął i wiedział, że nie sprawią, że poczuje się lepiej, ale miał ochoty, by powstrzymać je od kapania z jego oczu.

Trudno było myśleć, że tylko tydzień temu on i Louis byli w najprostszym i najłatwiejszym związku, który kiedykolwiek istniał i teraz obaj byli w tarapatach… obaj sami… czuł się niedobrze na myśl, że coś, co było takie idealne zostało tak łatwo zniszczone. Czuł się też zawstydzony; jeśli Louis byłby tutaj, stanowczo powtarzałby mu, żeby się pozbierał. Mieli własny żart, który Louis zawsze używał, by do niego dotrzeć. Harry zaśmiał się lekko na samą myśl o dowcipie i o tym, jak na niego wpadli. Tyle wspomnień… bolały, ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Jeśli miałby wybrać pomiędzy zapomnieniem i byciem otępiałym, a pamiętaniem i byciem zranionym, wiedział, co by wybrał.

~*~

\- Och, cóż on jest gejem! - ogłosił Louis z buzią pełną kanapki z szynką i sałatą, wskazując w kierunku telewizora. Ruch ten był wystarczająco babski, żeby jego komentarz wydał się raczej oznaką hipokryzji; w tamtym momencie wyglądał tak gejowsko, że oskarżenie kogoś o widoczne bycie gejem było dwulicowe. Harry musiał ścisnąć wargi, by powstrzymać śmiech.

Oglądali razem jakiś głupi teleturniej, leniwie karmiąc się nawzajem. Ręka Louisa obejmowała szerokie ramiona Harry'ego, podczas gdy obserwowali, jak parę uczestników z drżącymi głosami zostawało oblanymi obrzydliwym szlamem, jeśli odpowiedzieli źle na jedno z podchwytliwych pytań. Mężczyzna, którego oskarżył Louis został właśnie opryskany mazią. Zapiszczał, kręcąc swoją głową, by pozbyć się śluzu z włosów. Louis wydał z siebie stłumiony śmiech i trącił jeden z dołeczków Harry'ego, gdy pokręcił głową.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał Harry, krytycznie przyglądając się mężczyźnie. - Może być po prostu… - Odruchowo zamachał dłonią, szukając słów. - No wiesz.

\- Gejem - powiedział pomocnie Louis.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Całkowicie. Mój gejdar* brzęczy. Jest wielkim gejem.

\- Hmm. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, kiedy ja jestem jeden, a dziesięć to Alan Carr* - jak wielkim jest gejem?

\- Jedenaście - powiedział stanowczo Louis.

Harry uniósł brew. - Aż taki gej?

\- Większy.

Kolejny pojemnik mazi został opróżniony na głowę mężczyzny, a on wrzasnął dziwnie wysokim głosem, wiercąc się i strzepując przemoczone włosy z oczu. Harry zachichotał na ten widok. - Możesz mieć rację.

\- Najdroższy, nie ma żadnego “możesz”. To oczywiste, że mam rację. Weź to na klatę! - Louis wrzasnął w kierunku telewizora.

\- On to robi, - powiedział sucho Harry - dlatego tak lamentuje. Mężczyźni to totalne dzieci. Jeżeli nie są gejami, co jest powodem, dla którego myślę, że ten gość jest hetero.

\- Masz rację. Hmm.

Przez chwilę leżeli bez ruchu, obserwując telewizor, podczas gdy Harry nieobecnie bawił się palcami Louisa i rysował nic nieznaczące wzory na wierzchu jego dłoni. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Louisa, gdy oglądał program, nie zwracając na niego pełnej uwagi; w tajemnicy koncentrował się na uczuciu palców Harry'ego jeżdżących po jego palcach. Cisza pomiędzy nimi była wygodna, ale zostawiała miejsce na wiele myśli, wypełniających mózg Louisa i zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Harry zainteresowany był tym całym programem… może nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Louis pocałunkiem przerwał mu oglądanie go? Co zwykle prowadziło do… innych rzeczy. Louis rozważał to przez chwilę. Harry nigdy nie narzekał podczas pocałunku - pewnie dlatego, że jego usta były zajęte - ale później mógł jęczeć godzinami, że nagła pasja przerwała oglądanie jednego z jego ulubionych programów, szczególnie jeśli ominął jakiś kawałek. Louis nie chciał użerać się z naburmuszonym Harrym; Harry mógłby mieć mu to za złe do końca życia, a ostatnim razem, gdy Harry miał mu coś za złe, Louis skończył będąc jego “seksualnym niewolnikiem” na jedną noc, chcąc przeprosić. To na pewno było interesujące doświadczenie. Harry zdecydowanie miał nietypowy apetyt seksualny… gra słowna nie jest tu zamierzona. Pomimo iż było to trochę śmieszne, gdy o tym pomyślał, bo zaangażowali w to czekoladę i sos truskawkowy, i wieki minęły, zanim plamy dały odeprać się z pościeli… Louis uśmiechnął się ironicznie, gdy koniuszki palców Harry'ego kusząco przejechały po jego knykciach.

\- Może powinienem powiedzieć “weź to na piersi”.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, śmiejąc się; całkowicie zapomniał o ich rozmowie. Louis prawie tak samo, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, co powiedział, zanim przypadkowo wydałby, że jego myśli skupiały się na tym, gdy został zmuszony - chociaż był ochoczy, by to zrobić - żeby zlizać sos truskawkowy z piersi Harry'ego. Prawie wybuchł śmiechem na tą myśl, pomimo że w ogóle nie była śmieszna.

\- Kobiety mają o wiele wyższy próg wytrzymałości na ból - wytłumaczył Louis. - Większość facetów jest żałosna. - Louis zaśmiał się ze swojego własnego komentarza.

Harry prychnął. - Weź to na piersi. Podoba mi się. To działa.

Klepiąc jego policzek, Louis powiedział z rozbawieniem: - Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. - Ruchem głowy wskazał na telewizor. - Czy ty w ogóle oglądasz to gówno?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Wolałbyś, żebym obejrzał coś innego? - drażnił się z nim Harry.

\- Jesteś bezczelny. - Louis złapał garść loków na karku Harry'ego i schował w nie swoje palce, lekko ciągnąc za włosy chłopaka. Na chwilę przycisnął swoje usta do ust Harry'ego, czując, jak oddech Harry'ego przyspiesza w trakcie pocałunku, a następnie odsunął się, uśmiechając. - Ale lubię to.

\- Ja lubię ciebie - powiedział zalotnie Harry.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział Louis.

Rozciągając się, Harry ziewnął, wyciągnął dłoń po pilot i wyłączył telewizor. Jego koszula podwinęła się lekko do góry, ukazując jedną kość biodrową, a Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i przyglądał się kuszącej skórze przez parę sekund zanim została ponownie zakryta. Harry leniwie zmierzwił swoje włosy.

\- Ugh. Robię kawę. Chcesz trochę?

\- Proszę. Czarną, b…

\- Bez cukru - dokończył z uśmiechem Harry. - Pamiętam. - Wyciągnął dłoń, by zmierzwić włosy Louisa ze swojego miejsca na sofie, delektując się uczuciem gładkich włosów przepływających pomiędzy jego palcami, a następnie ostrożnie poklepał go po głowie i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku kuchni.

W odwecie, Louis rzucił się do przodu i poklepał go żartobliwie, wesoło uderzając go w tyłek. Śmiejąc się, Harry okręcił się i złapał dłoń Louisa, zanim ten mógłby ją odsunąć, pociągając go w kierunku sofy. Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

\- Hej, ty - powiedział Harry.

\- Ja - zgodził się Louis, a wielki uśmiech pociągnął kąciki jego ust ku górze.

Dłonie Harry'ego odnalazły biodra Louisa i pociągnął go w swoją stronę, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego, a potem pochylił swoją głowę i przyłożył swoje czoło do czoła Louisa. Stali razem przez jakiś moment, a dłonie Louisa powędrowały do ramion Harry'ego, zsunęły się po jego nagich rękach, zostawiając za sobą gęsią skórkę i uniesione włosy, obudzone przez jego dotyk. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, a uśmiech Harry'ego zastąpiony został poważną, zamyśloną miną. Pochylił się i dopasował swoje usta do warg Louisa, masując je swoimi, na początku powoli, a potem mocniej, lekko bardziej wymagająco. Louis wymruczał w usta Harry'ego coś zrozumiałego, a Harry odpowiedział obejmując twarz Louisa swoimi dłońmi i całując go jeszcze raz.

\- Co ty robisz? - wymruczał Harry.

\- Całuję cię - odpowiedział Louis, odzywając się z trudem, gdyż jego wargi zajęte były wyciąganiem z Harry'ego jakiejś reakcji.

Odsuwając się, Louis schował swoją twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego, a następnie czule zaczął skubać zębami jego obojczyk. Na początku było to delikatne, żartobliwe ocieranie się zębów o kości szyi Harry'ego, ale kiedy chłopak zareagował lekkim drżeniem na ugryzienie, Louis zatopił swoje zęby w skórę trochę mocniej, gryząc i trzymając się jego kurczowo. Wydając z siebie dźwięk oznaczający niewygodę, Harry lekko go odepchnął, jego dłonie napierały na klatkę piersiową Louisa, ale ten stanowczo ugryzł go jeszcze mocniej, zostawiając po sobie głęboki okrąg fioletoworóżowych znaków po zębach.

\- Au! - jęknął Harry. - Co robisz?

\- Mój - powiedział Louis. - Jesteś mój.

Żeby się odezwać musiał usunąć swoje zęby z szyi Harry'ego, a Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, by odepchnąć go od siebie ze zranioną miną. Nie wycierając śliny, która lśniła na jego szyi, zrobił kwaśną minę i skrzyżował swoje ramiona.

\- Jestem tego świadomy. Czy to na pewno było konieczne? - narzekał.

\- Jesteś mój - powtórzył uparcie Louis. - Po prostu to okazuję. Jak… nie wiem, pokazuję moją własność czy coś. Oznaczam swoje terytorium.

\- Nie mogłeś przyczepić do mnie metki czy coś? - zapytał Harry. Westchnął. - Jesteś niemożliwy. Idę zrobić kawę - nie gryź mnie więcej albo dostaniesz za swoje. - Gdy szedł do kuchni, masował purpurowe koło na swojej szyi i narzekał pod nosem: - To cholernie boli!

\- Och, Harry, - zawołał radośnie Louis - weź to na piersi!

~*~

* miałam tu na myśli taki radar, który znajduje gejów. Wiecie, nie na serio, tylko bardziej w myślach… Och, never mind.

** Alan Carr prowadzi swój program w UK, jeśli ktoś o tym nie wie. ;) Przeprowadził parę wywiadów z chłopakami, wystarczy wpisać w wyszukiwarkę na youtube.


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Tutaj jest!

\- Harry Styles - syknął ktoś z ekscytacją.

\- Słyszałem, że jednego dnia zestrzelił czapkę z głowy Jeba i użył przy tym tylko jeden pocisk. Nawet nie musnął głowy Jeba; po prostu ją zestrzelił.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś. Byłem tego świadkiem.

\- Naprawdę? Chryste. Jest niesamowity. Już wiadomo, dlaczego Kylie tak go chwali.

\- Jednak jest trochę humorzasty, co? Wybuchowy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Słyszałem, że odchodzi z płaczem, gdy tylko ktoś wspomni o jego chłopaku.

\- Co, o Louisie?

\- Ćśśśś - nadeszła szybka odpowiedź. - Tak, o nim.  
\- Dziwne. Myślisz, że to prawda?

\- Kto wie? Odchodzi całkiem szybko, gdy ktoś o nim rozmawia.

Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien być zirytowany przez to, że był obiektem plotek, wkurzony, bo nikt nie wstrzymywał się przed obgadywaniem go tak głośno, czy może zadowolony, że obaj zdawali się być zmartwieni i zarazem pod wrażeniem jego osoby. Skradał się w dół korytarza z rękami w kieszeniach, słuchając urywków różnych rozmów, z czego niektóre z szeptów mu się podobały, ale większość z nich go rozwścieczała. Zmarszczył czoło, mijając plotkarzy i czując jak sweter Louisa trzepocze lekko na wietrze, który tworzył poruszając się z taką prędkością. Jakie oni mieli prawo, by ich oceniać? Słyszał nawet, jak ktoś sugerował, że Louis wziął nogi za pas i nie miał odwagi powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu - “i kto mógłby go o to obwiniać? Ten gość jest przerażający. Źle mu z oczu patrzy. Pewnie wyżywał się na nim. Ten Louis pewnie chciał się od niego uwolnić. Na jego miejscu uciekłbym z krzykiem”. Takie komentarze sprawiały, iż Harry był tak wściekły, że był gotów cisnąć uszczypliwym plotkarzem o ścianę i rozerwać go na kawałki, jednak jego zapewnienia pozostały w głowie chłopaka tylko jako wściekłe warczenie. Ludzie, którzy coś znaczyli znali prawdę, a to było naprawdę ważne. Lecz nie mógł powstrzymać się przed nienawidzeniem faktu, że inni ludzie uważali, że wiedzieli lepiej i, jeszcze gorzej, mieli odwagę wyrażać swoje osądy tak jawnie. To bolało - to bardzo bolało. Harry nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że byłby tym, który brałby złośliwe komentarze do serca; to on zawsze był tym gruboskórnym, to on zawsze mówił Louisowi, żeby nie słuchał takich zgryźliwości. Ale teraz, gdy sytuacja się zmieniła i było to skierowane w jego stronę, a nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby go pocałować i zakryć jego uszy, i wyszeptać do niego, by je zatkał, zdawał się nie móc przestać wsłuchiwać się w każdy ostry komentarz - i czasem przez głowę przechodziła mu myśl, że to mogłoby go zabić.

Czasem prawie był pewien, że wolałby, żeby tak się stało. Chętniej umarłby z powodu jakichś gorzkich plotek rozsiewanych przez krytycznych nieznajomych niż żyć, stawiając im czoła w pojedynkę.

Wszedł do pokoju z pistoletami, znajdując tam trzęsącego się Nialla starającego się mierzyć bronią w nieco ludzki kształt, który ktoś pomocnie namalował na ścianie. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś zmusił swojego kolegę, by stanął przy ścianie i obrysował go, ale jego talent artystyczny widocznie nie był tak godzien pochwały, jak entuzjazm. Dłoń Nialla drżała, gdy starał się wycelować, a Harry widział, że kula nawet nie draśnie linii, i był tego świadom nawet, jeśli ostatnie dwanaście dziur po pociskach nie były robotą Nialla, i nawet jeśli nie mierzyłby w miejsce tak oddalone od linii. Wzdychając, stanął za blondynem, niezauważony przez Nialla, który skupiał się na celu, w który i tak nie trafi, i Kylie'go, w którego centrum zainteresowania znajdował się punkt na ścianie, w który mogłaby wycelować każda inne osoba w tym budynku.

Harry podniósł dłoń i z łatwością wyciągnął broń z dłoni Nialla. Z krzykiem, Niall zachwiał się do tyłu i w momencie, w którym zszedł z widoku, Harry prawie ze znudzeniem odwrócił się na bok, wycelował i strzelił trzy razy w gwałtownej serii. Pistolet szarpał się w jego dłoni w znajomym ruchu, co prawie go relaksowało przez to, jak znajome stało się to uczucie - co samo w sobie było całkiem przerażające - i ze spokojną miną przypatrywał się lotowi pocisków. Pierwsza kula trafiła w jedno z oczu, które ktoś niezdarnie namalował na figurze, osadzając się w centrum nabazgranej źrenicy. Druga wleciała prosto w te miejsce, gdzie znajdowałoby się serce, gdyby była to prawdziwa osoba, a nie pośpiesznie narysowany kontur. Trzecia lekko się zagubiła, muskając krawędź korku, więc gdyby był to prawdziwy człowiek, uderzyłaby w bardzo bolesne miejsce. Niall i Kylie obaj wzdrygnęli się, a blondyn dodatkowo przeklął w szoku, gdy odskoczył od Harry'ego.

Oddając pistolet Niallowi, Harry wsadził swoje dłonie do kieszeni i lekko odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na Nialla. Unosząc brew, kiwnął głową w jego stronę, dodając mu otuchy, a następnie zrobił krok do tyłu, by blondyn mógł się uspokoić.

\- Wołałeś mnie? - zapytał Harry, rzucając Kylie'mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Mhm - przytaknął Kylie, z uznaniem przyglądając się strzałom Harry'ego. - Wołałem.

Harry czekał przez chwilę na wyjaśnienia, ale kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, odchrząknął cicho i zrobił krok do przodu, by szturchnąć Kylie'go jednym długim palcem, próbując zyskać jego uwagę. Zaskoczony, Kylie zamrugał parę razy, a następnie zdał się wrócić do siebie z małym wzdrygnięciem.

\- Wołałeś mnie - przypomniał mu cicho Harry.

\- Tak! - wykrzyknął Kylie. - Wołałem! - Radośnie zarzucając Harry'emu rękę dookoła ramion, powiedział: - Jesteś tu już ponad miesiąc, Harry. I wykazałeś się. Myślę, że mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że zostałeś jednym z naszych członków. Więc chyba mogę powiedzieć ci o naszym małym sekrecie bez narzekań innych ludzi. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Lekko zdezorientowany, Harry odpowiedział powoli: - Okej… - Wydawało mu się, że to dobrze, ale już martwił się o to, czym mógłby być ten “mały sekret”.

Obok niego Niall wyglądał na tak samo przestraszonego, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Już starał się poradzić sobie z tym, co dotychczas się wydarzyło - przymusem nauczenia się strzelania, codziennym spotykaniem się z kryminalistami, ludźmi wyjętymi spod prawa, hazardzistami, złodziejami i mordercami, wiedząc, że wszyscy traktowali go jak małego, słodkiego szczeniaczka, ale zdania i nastroje ludzi w tym miejscu zmieniały się bardzo łatwo… parę przerażających prawd więcej to może być dla niego za dużo. Niall był niewiarygodnie silny i Harry go za to szanował, ale nie był pewien, ile blondyn da radę jeszcze znieść. Tylko przyjaźń mogła sprawić, że zaszedł tak daleko. Harry mógł zrobić wszystko; mógłby być silny dla Louisa, i musiał, i będzie walczył z wszystkim, jeśli tylko w ten sposób uratuje Louisa. Nie obchodziło go, ile to będzie go kosztowało; już dawno skończyło go to obchodzić. Obchodził go tylko Louis; Louis i nic innego. Niall chciał zrobić mu przysługę, która trwa już dosyć długo. Harry miał teraz dług u Nialla, który chyba nigdy nie da rady spłacić.

Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia, Kylie zaprowadził ich w dół korytarza z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i z dłońmi na ramieniu każdego z chłopaków, tak, że z łatwością mógł skierować ich tam, gdzie tylko sobie zażyczył. Mina Harry'ego stała się surowa, jego ramiona zesztywniały, a głowa uniosła się do góry w przygotowaniu na to, co miało nadejść. Niall, w przeciwieństwie do młodszego chłopaka, wlepił swoje oczy w podłogę, widocznie zniechęcony wizją większej ilości sekretów.

\- Ufamy wam - zapewnił ich Kylie - i wiecie co to znaczy. To znaczy, że mogę mówić wam o ważnych sprawach i inni nie mogą was za to wykopać. - Bez żadnych dalszych wyjaśnień, zaprowadził ich to jednego z pokoi, do których wcześniej nie mogli wchodzić, a Harry, wyciągając się, wziął głęboki oddech i zwilżył swoje usta, gotów na wszystko.

Dookoła stołu siedzieli mężczyźni z surowymi minami. Na stole rozwinięta leżała mapa czegoś, co wyglądało jak całe Doncaster. Na niej znajdowały się jakieś czerwone gryzmoły, ogromny szkarłatny krzyżyk i wiele kartek z notatkami. To było jak scena z filmu szpiegowskiego. Nie żeby Harry widział wiele takich filmów. Od tandetnych filmów akcji wolał komedie romantyczne. Krzyżując swoje ręce na piersi, Harry bezgłośnie wymienił z mężczyznami krótkie kiwnięcia głową. Rozpoznał każdą twarz, ale widząc, że żaden z nich nie wyglądał na wystarczająco małostkowego, by o nim plotkować - lub może po prostu nie byli zainteresowani jego motywami - nie znał ani ich imion, ani głosów. Harry nie był pewien, czy to, że nie komentowali jego życia poza domem Kylie'go było powodem do lubienia ich, czy nie. Uśmiechając się promiennie, Kylie zajął swoje miejsce na wyściełanym krześle za biurkiem. Skrzyżował swoje palce i przebiegł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu z ogromnym uśmiechem odsłaniającym zęby.

\- Cóż, czyż nie jest przytulnie? - zapytał radośnie.

Jak na zawołanie, kamienne miny zmierzyły jego entuzjazm, gdy dwanaście zgromadzonych mężczyzn lekko pochyliło głowy. Żadna z ich twarzy nawet nie drgnęła, jednak Niall wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. W odpowiedzi, kąciki ust Harry'ego nieznacznie uniosły się ku górze; rozumiał, jak czuł się Niall. Widok dwunasty mężczyzn stojących bez emocji, beznamiętnie przyglądając się swojemu szefowi, który wyglądał, jakby mógł podnieść się ze swojego krzesła i zacząć klaskać z entuzjazmem, był całkiem zabawny.

Klaszcząc dłońmi, Kylie kontynuował: - W każdym razie, skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, pomyślałem, że możemy rozpocząć poważne sprawy! Musieliśmy czekać, żeby wszyscy upewnili się, że możemy wam ufać, - tłumaczył - ale teraz jestem całkiem pewien, że jesteście już członkami naszej załogi, racja, chłopcy? - Rzucił uśmiech mężczyznom, którzy wyglądali na mniej rozentuzjazmowanych tym pomysłem. - Och, nie zwracajcie na nich uwagi, - powiedział lekceważąco Kylie, radośnie machając swoją dłonią - zwykle są grupą szczęśliwych facetów. O wiele zabawniejszych niż wyglądają. Rundka whisky i każdy z nich jest radosny jak skowronek. Parę pijanych głupków! Wspaniale.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie wyglądał na podekscytowanego przez nazwanie ich “pijanymi głupkami”, ale nikt nie narzekał.

\- Och, nigdy nie próbujcie rozśmieszyć żadnego z nich, - wymamrotał Kylie - a przynajmniej nie bez drinków. Nieważne, chłopcy; zignorujcie ich. Oni chyba nie wiedzą, co to śmiech, dopóki trochę nie wypiją. To tak jakby mięśnie ich twarzy były przyczepione do szklanek; mówią uśmiechom “pa, pa”, gdy je odkładają. - Cmoknął ze zdegustowaniem.

Jakby tylko po to, by udowodnić mu, że się mylił, jeden mężczyzna odważnie spróbował się uśmiechnąć, wykrzywiając swoje chude, wąskie usta w ostre skrzywienie, które było bardziej podobne do grymasu, nie do uśmiechu i wyglądało prawie boleśnie na jego pustej twarzy. Rzucając na niego okiem, Kyllie zakaszlał, próbując nie zaśmiać się z jego starań i w końcu wymusił na sobie podnoszące na duchu kiwnięcie głową.

\- Wystarczy, Clive - powiedział pocieszająco.

Przez parę sekund usta mężczyzny drżały, a następnie pozwolił uśmiechowi opaść i zejść z jego twarzy.

Potrząsając swoją głową ze smutkiem, Kylie wyszeptał: - Ach, no cóż. - Pochylił się nad mapą i pomimo iż jego towarzysze nie wyrażali żadnych emocji, Harry mógł wyczuć w powietrzu nutkę ulgi przez to, że Kylie porzucił swoje próby rozbawienia ich. Patrzenie, jak się starali było prawie bolesne.

\- Uch - powiedział nerwowo Niall. - K-K-Kylie?

\- Um.. tak? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Kylie, przejeżdżając palcem od ogromnego zielonego krzyżyka do grubego, czerwonego.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy?

Harry był niewiarygodnie wdzięczny Irlandczykowi za zadanie tego pytania, bo czuł, że też chciałby znać na nie odpowiedź.

Kylie odpowiedział z zaskoczeniem: - Ale… nie wiecie?

\- Dlatego pytamy - powiedział Harry.

\- No cóż… to jest mapa - oznajmił powoli Kylie.

\- Mapa dokąd? - zapytał Harry.  
Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Kylie'go, gdy ten pochylił się nad biurkiem. - Do naszej zemsty - powiedział cicho. - Do wszystkiego, na co ten ciul Derek zasługuje. Do zbawienia, moi przyjaciele. To mapa, która pokazuje dokładne położenie bazy Dereka. Harry, to jest mapa, która zabierze nas do…

Harry ubiegł go, ledwo pozwalając sobie na uwierzenie w to, co słyszał. Ne mógł zdobyć się na powstrzymanie słów, które prawie desperacko wypadły spomiędzy jego warg, z niepokojem paląc w jego piersi:

\- Do Louisa.

* * * * * *

\- Harry.

\- A potem możemy zakraść się od tyłu - to boczna droga, tak? Więc idziemy tędy i przechodzimy przez boczną drogę… i wchodzimy tutaj. Potem skradamy się do kogokolwiek, kto będzie czaił się najbliżej drzwi; zaskoczymy ich, uderzymy w głowę, cokolwiek, nie obchodzi mnie to! A potem moglibyśmy…

\- Harry.

\- … związać go i… nie wiem, jak tacy ludzie reagują na groźby? Możemy zagrozić mu, gdy się ocknie, sprawić, że powie nam gdzie przetrzymują Lou. A po tym możemy znaleźć Louisa, i ktokolwiek będzie przy drzwiach, no cóż, ja się nim zajmę, bo to okazja by zbić jednego z gości, którzy więzili mojego Lou. A potem…

\- Harry.

\- … wyciągniemy stamtąd Lou, on nie wie jak strzelać, ale postara się, będzie machał nią dookoła czy coś, a następnie…

\- Harry.

\- Co? - niecierpliwił się Harry. Jego głowa uniosła się do góry, gdy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Kylie'go.

\- Przestań - powiedział cicho Kylie.

\- Przestać? Co masz na myśli? Co to znaczy? Dlaczego myślisz, że mógłbym przestać? Dlaczego mam to zrobić? Czy ty wiesz jak długo czekałem na to, by… jak długo macie tę mapę? - zapytał nagle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Jak długo wiecie, gdzie przetrzymują Lou?

To dziwne, pomyślał Harry, gdy stawił czoła o wiele większemu i bardziej doświadczonemu mężczyźnie, stojącemu przed nim, jak szybko ekscytacja może zmienić się w furię, gdy był zmartwiony. Gdy jego palce zwinęły się w pięści, zauważył, że tak łatwo staje się wściekły… ostatnim razem nie skończyło się za dobrze; wylądował w celi w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze, zabrany od mężczyzny, którego kochał, bo pozwolił swoim pięściom przejąć kontrolę. A wcześniej wyłonił się z szału z krwią na dłoniach i nożem na podłodze, a jeden z największych agresorów jego najlepszego przyjaciela umierał przed jego oczami. Gdy Harry był zły rzeczy zawsze kończyły się… źle. To jedyny powód, który powstrzymywał go od rzucenia się na Kylie'go, więc stał, drżąc, oddychając głęboko i powtarzając sobie: spokojnie, Louis nie chciałby, żebyś zrobił coś głupiego…

Kylie powoli potrząsnął swoją głową. - Harry, dlatego nic ci wcześniej nie mówiliśmy. Wiedzieliśmy, że będziesz się tak zachowywał. Przepraszam, wiem, jak bardzo chcesz uratować Louisa, ale naprawdę musisz wiedzieć, co jest najważniejsze, okej?

Jego oczy płonęły, gdy syknął: - Jedyny powód, dla którego się tu znalazłem, to chęć uratowania Louisa!

\- Wiem. Uwierz mi, że wiem. Ale Harry, nie możemy pozwolić ci tutaj na pośpiech. Bardzo dużo czasu zajęło nam odkrycie bazy Dereka; nie możemy zmarnować tej wiedzy tylko dlatego, że istnieje malutka szansa, że znajdziemy Louisa i wyciągniemy go stamtąd bez tracenia ludzi. Przepraszam. Wiem, jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczy. Ale nie możemy.

\- Nie wiesz - powiedział pusto Harry.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Nie wiesz - powtórzył ponuro Harry. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Gdybyś miał, nie wyruszalibyśmy w tej chwili; już byśmy wrócili, bo nie ukrywałbyś tego przede mną.

Kylie ponownie potrząsnął głową. - Współczuję ci, Harry, ale musisz to zrozumieć. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, tyle ludzi będzie cierpieć; jeśli nie przeprowadzimy tego w odpowiednim czasie i od razu wpadniemy do królestwa Dereka, zbierze całą bazę i przeniesie ją do innego miejsca, a nasza szansa zniknie. Takie okazje nie zdarzają się często. Zaryzykowaliśmy życie czternastu ludzi, by zebrać te lokalizacje na mapie, i podczas tego straciliśmy trzech ludzi. Byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę pozwolić ci na zmarnowanie ich ofiary tylko dlatego, że nie możesz poczekać paru kolejnych tygodni, by zobaczyć swojego chłopaka. Jeśli teraz spróbujesz, wszystko spierdolisz; uwierz mi. Nie mogę postawić ciebie i Lou ponad wszystkich innych.

Przeklinając pod nosem, Harry wsadził swoją twarz w dłonie, czując jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach jego oczu. Nie upokorzy się przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Nie zrobi tego. Ale jakoś nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Jego ramiona trzęsły się, a on wziął drżący oddech, jakby mógł wciągnąć swoje łzy i cały ból, i umieścić to wszystko z powrotem w nim - ale próby bycia silnym tylko wszystko pogorszyły.

\- Dlaczego mu o tym powiedziałeś? - syknął przerażony Niall. - Musiałeś wiedzieć, jak bardzo go to zaboli. Nie mogłeś poczekać trochę dłużej - do czasu nocy, której planowałeś wyruszyć? Spójrz na niego. Jest teraz zraniony, bo tygodniami nie pozwalałeś mu ratować Lou. Jak możesz teraz żyć z tą myślą? Spójrz, co zrobiłeś! - Gwałtownie objął ręką Harry'ego. - No dalej, kolego. Nie płacz. Wszystko dobrze. Już wkrótce go uratujesz. Bądź silny - dla mnie? Dla Louisa?

Harry uniósł swoją morką od łez twarz. - On może być martwy! - krzyknął. Jego głos załamał się lekko, ale Niall i tak wzdrygnął się, bo jego uszy były zbyt blisko ust Harry'ego. - Niall, on może być martwy - albo zraniony. I może pomyśleć, że mnie nie obchodzi. Może pomyśleć, że po niego nie idę. I ma rację.

\- Nie mów tak - rozkazał Kylie. - Niall, musiałem mu to powiedzieć, żeby był przygotowany i żeby tego dnia był skupiony tak, jak trzeba. Na miłość boską, jest jednym z naszych najlepszych nabytków - jeśli zrzuciłbym to na niego nagle, byłby dla nas całkowicie zbyteczny. Spójrz na niego. Jest wyprowadzony z równowagi; nie zbierze się do kupy przez parę następnych godzin. Musimy być gotowi na cokolwiek ludzie Dereka dla nas szykują; musimy być przygotowani. Więc przepraszam, jeśli cię to boli, Harry, ale musisz się pozbierać. Musisz naprawdę się skupić i pomyśleć nad tym, co mówisz i robisz. Poleciłbym ci, żebyś przeszedł się i uspokoił, Harry.

\- Przestań. Nawet nie myśl, żeby mówić mi, co mam robić - wykrztusił z siebie Harry. - Nie warz się.

\- Co ma powstrzymać go przed wybraniem się tam samemu? - zapytał Niall, pocierając plecy Harry'ego. - Co ma powstrzymać go przed zabraniem pistoletu i wyjściem stąd w tej chwili?

To był mądry blef. Oczy Kylie'go rozszerzyły się na samą myśl o tym. Jednak zwęziły się równie szybko. - Jeśli wyjdzie stąd bez mojego rozkazu, to wyląduje po uszy w gównie. Nie pomogę mu. Pozwolę im myśleć, że atakuje na własną rękę. Jeśli go złapią, będzie sam. Nie wyślę nikogo, żeby go stamtąd wyciągnął. - Kiwnął głową, jakby rozwiązał ten problem.

Ale Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, bo brak zabezpieczenia nie mógł go przecież powstrzymać.


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Było już ciemno, gdy Harry zakradł się do opustoszałego pomieszczenia z pistoletami. Zaskoczeniem było to, że pokój nie był lepiej chroniony. Nie, żeby narzekał. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy słyszał skrzypienie paneli podłogowych; co parę sekund powtarzał w swojej głowie przekleństwa niczym mantrę, gdy do jego uszu doszedł nawet najmniejszy dźwięk, przerażony, że ktoś go złapie. Gdyby Kylie zobaczył, że ignoruje jego polecenia, gdyby ktokolwiek go znalazł, to zdaliby sobie sprawę, ze nie miał żadnego zamiaru robić to, co mu kazali. Wyrzuciliby go, przenieśli bazę i uciekli z mapą i jego jedyną nadzieją na uratowanie Louisa, i wszystko stałoby się bezcelowe; zniknęłaby jego ostatnia nadzieja. Harry był zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić na coś takiego.

Zdjął swoje buty i zostawił je przed niestrzeżonymi drzwiami razem ze swoim trenczem, apteczką pierwszej pomocy, plecakiem i mnóstwem jedzenia. Ubrany cały na czarno, wyglądał jak wyjęty z niskobudżetowego filmu szpiegowskiego, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Skradając się cicho do przodu w swoich skarpetkach jak - jakie to było te czarne zwierzę? Pantera? Tak, pantera! - w swoich skarpetkach jak pantera, wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia, a następnie zaczął przemierzać pokój aż doszedł do szafy, w której przechowywane były pistolety. Potrzebował dwóch; jeden dla niego i drugi dla Louisa; to taka mała ilość, że nikt nie zauważy ich braku, a przynajmniej nie za pierwszym spojrzeniem. Zauważą zniknięcie jego samego zanim zauważą brak pistoletów, a nie stanie się to na pewno przed lunchem; miał nawyk późnego wstawania. Pomijając fakt, że tak naprawdę nie wstawał późno, tylko łkał w swoją poduszkę przez parę godzin, gdy ponownie obudził się sam, ale nie był to niczyj interes.

Wyciągając parę narzędzi ze swojej kieszeni, niepewnie przyjrzał się nim. Po szybkim przeszukaniu pokoju Nialla zyskał parę rzeczy, którymi mógłby otwierać zamki, ale nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak się z nimi obchodzić. Wyciągając szpilkę do włosów ze stosu na jego dłoni, niepewnie dźgał nią w zamek, trochę wyginając ją, jakby oczekiwał, że drzwi otworzą się tylko dzięki temu. Sfrustrowany przez to, że przegrał z zamkiem, Harry gwałtownie szarpnął szpilką, ale żaden satysfakcjonujący metaliczny trzask nie wynagrodził jego prób.

\- Takim sposobem nigdy tego nie zrobisz.

Harry krzyknął, przeklął i upadł na podłogę. Gdy przewrócił się na swoje plecy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma przesrane, miał uczucie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać - aż złapał swoją latarkę, która świeciła na zamek i skierował ją na twarz osoby, która nonszalancko opierała się o ramę drzwi, a znajome blond włosy sprawiły, że osłabł z ulgi. Wycierając swoje spocone czoło, Harry westchnął lekko, a następnie podejrzliwie przymrużył swoje oczy. Po której stronie był Niall? Nie uważał, by Niall mógł donieść na niego do Kylie'go, ale nie mógł być tego pewien.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał nieufnie.

Odchodząc od ściany, Niall podszedł do niego, kucnął i przyjrzał się szpilce do włosów, którą Harry wsadził do zamka. Cmokając z dezaprobatą, delikatnie wyciągnął ją, objął wzrokiem bardzo wygięty i zniszczony kawałek metalu, a potem potrząsnął swoją głową prawie z rozbawieniem i wyrzucił ją za siebie. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego zażenowania z powodu współczującego wzroku, który rzucił mu Niall - ale hej, zamki nie były jego specjalnością. Pistolety były jego specjalnością. Niestety, zamek stał na jego drodze do broni, których potrzebował, a to oznaczało, że był całkiem bezsilny.

\- Nie otworzysz tych drzwi czymś takim. Szpilka do włosów jest o wiele za krucha jak na taki zamek. Potrzebujesz czegoś takiego. - Wyciągając ze swojej kieszeni kawałek metalu, który był około centymetr gruby, Niall niczym ekspert wsadził go do zamka i zaczął kręcić nim z taką łatwością, z jaką Harry wypalał broń. Harry, czując się upokorzony, przyglądał mu się z ciszą.

Po chwili zapytał: - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? Nie hałasowałem.

\- Czekałem na ciebie - powiedział Niall, gdy badawczo wiercił drutem. Zniechęcony, wydał z siebie ubliżający dźwięk z powodu braku sukcesu i nasilił swoje próby, mrużąc oczy w kierunku kłódki. - Poświeć tutaj przez minutę tą latarką.

Posłusznie, Harry skierował oślepiający złoty snop światła na dłonie Nialla i rozjaśnił zamek, z którym walczył chłopak. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę?

Niall prychnął. - Och, no weź, Harry, doceń mnie. Nie jesteś aż tak nieprzewidywalny. Mówiąc szczerze, byłem zaskoczony, że jestem tu sam. Myślałem, że Kylie każe połowie budynku czekać tutaj na ciebie. Zrobiłbym tak, gdybym był nim. Jest prawie tak, jakby oni chcieli, żebyś tutaj wszedł. Pomyślałbym, że tak jest, gdybym nie widział jakichś pięciu gości wałęsających się po korytarzu przed twoim pokojem. Jednak jeśli dopiero zaczęli, to zbytnio się nie postarali.

Rozległo się łagodne grzechotanie i dźwięk, który bardziej przypominał trzask niż kliknięcie, a następnie zamek pękł i obaj Harry i Niall zanurkowali, by złapać go, zanim upadnie na podłogę z łomotem, który mógłby ich wydać. Pierwsze odnalazły go dłonie Harry'ego, który z cichym odgłosem ulgi położył go na podłodze, gdy otworzył drzwi od szafy, wdzięczny, że nic nie zaskrzypiało. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by odnaleźć swoją ulubioną broń i wyciągnąć ją, sprawdzić, czy ma w sobie jakieś naboje, a potem na wszelki wypadek włączył bezpiecznik i wsadził pistolet do swojej kieszeni. Parę pudełek od zapałek dziwacznie wypełnionych kulami znalazło się w jego drugiej, pustej kieszeni. Następnie Harry powstał, gdy znalazł kolejną, mniejszą broń, która lepiej pasowałaby do dłoni Louisa.

Miał właśnie zamknąć szafę, gdy Niall wziął głęboki oddech, wsadził do środka swoją dłoń i wyciągnął broń, którą Kylie wmuszał w niego tygodniami i którą zgodził się potrzymać parę dni temu. Zaszokowany, Harry ze zdezorientowaniem przyglądał się drżącej dłoni Nialla.

\- Co z tym robisz?

\- Będę groźnie machał nią w kierunku ludzi - zażartował Niall. - Nie, żartowałem. Biorę ją, żebym mógł kogoś zastrzelić, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

\- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić!  
\- Oczywiście, że mi pozwolisz. Wiesz, że musisz. I tak zrobisz, jeśli nie będzie wyboru. Słuchaj, Harry, bez obrazy, ale potrzebujesz pomocy, a ja nie jestem zbytnio pomocny, wiem, ale mogę przynajmniej posłużyć ci jako podpora moralna. Zrobię wszystko, jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc. Pozwól mi iść z tobą, Harry. Chcę pomóc. Do tej pory byłem tak przydatny jak czekoladowy dzbanek do herbaty; chcę to zmienić.

\- Będzie niebezpiecznie - ostrzegł Harry.

Niall wzruszył ramionami i sprawdził swoją broń tak jak wcześniej Harry, włączył bezpiecznik i wsadził ją do kieszeni swoich drelichów. - Yolo.

Harry prychnął z niedowierzaniem. - Yolo. Naprawdę. Czy ty na serio to powiedziałeś?

\- Wolałbyś, żebym powiedział coś jeszcze bardziej kretyńskiego?

\- Co może być bardziej kretyńskie od “Yolo”?

\- Ja tam nie wiem. Pmsl? Lmao?

\- Jakoś, Niall, nie sądzę, żeby była to najlepsza okazja do powiedzenia “lmao”.

\- Dokładnie. Dlatego tego nie powiedziałem. Idziesz, czy mam iść odbić twojego chłopaka sam? - Uśmiechając się szeroko, Niall skierował się do drzwi. Otumaniony, Harry poszedł za nim, wyłączając latarkę, a następnie obaj zaczęli skradać się w kierunku drzwi i głównego korytarza.

Oczekiwał, że Niall będzie zachowywał się tak głośno, że nerwy Harry'ego będą w strzępkach do czasu, gdy dotrą do drzwi frontowych, ale zaskakująco, Niall był nawet cichszy niż Harry, bezgłośnie przechodząc w swoich skarpetach z krowami po wyłożonej dywanem podłodze (Harry naprawdę musi zapytać Nialla dlaczego posiada tyle ubrań z nadrukowanymi zabawnymi zwierzętami!) i wydając się przy tym tak spokojnie i profesjonalnie, że Harry naprawdę był trochę zbity z tropu. To była strona Nialla, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział; kiedy niechętnie powiedział sobie, że Niall mógłby okazać się przydatny, w tajemnicy obawiał się, że chłopak będzie radośnie skakał dookoła w ogromnych, hałaśliwych butach z metalem na czubkach, pałaszując Doritos z trzeszczącej torby i eksplodując śmiechem co parę sekund. Teraz czuł się źle przez to, że miał takie niskie mniemanie o chłopaku; Niall był śmiertelnie poważny i nie czuł w powietrzu żadnego powiewu serowego oddechu.

Kiedy podnieśli przedmioty, które Harry położył przy drzwiach i wyszli na zewnątrz, Harry odważył się podnieść swój głos do najcichszego szeptu i zapytał: - Jak to robisz, że chodzisz tak cicho?

\- Kiedyś co noc zakradałem się na dół i wyjadałem jedzenie z lodówki - odpowiedział szeptem Niall. - Jeśli mój brat Greg mnie łapał, donosił na mnie do mamy. Chyba nauczyłem się stąpać cicho po paru latach, w ciągu których co noc dostawałem opierdol. A teraz zamknij się; mamy być cicho.

Harry prawie zaśmiał się na te boleśnie normalne wyjaśnienie, szczególnie, że dla każdego, kto znał Nialla było to oczywiste. Jednak śmianie się nie zapewniałoby pozostania w ciszy, więc posłusznie zamknął swoją buzię, dopóki nie przeszli w dół ulicy, gdzie miesiąc temu Harry zaparkował samochód Louisa.

Zauważył, że Niall lekko się ślini, a jego dłonie z uwielbieniem unosiły się nad karoserią, więc wywrócił oczami i gestem wskazał Niallowi, żeby wszedł do środka. Myśl o możliwości siedzenia w prawdziwym Porsche sprawiła, że Niall pisnął z ekscytacji i musiał położyć sobie dłonie na ustach, by się uciszyć. Gdy wsiadł, zaczął podskakiwać w górę i w dół na siedzeniu, prawie płacząc z podniecenia - a kiedy Harry delikatnie przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, drżąc na dźwięk łagodnego mruczenia silnika, Niall wyglądał na tak radosnego, że Harry musiał stłumić kolejny śmiech. Jeśli o niego chodziło, samochód to samochód; nie miał pojęcia po co te całe zamieszanie. Z uwielbieniem, Niall pogłaskał tapicerkę i poklepał dźwignię zmiany biegów, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po każdej części samochodu, a Harry zastanawiał się, co powiedziałby Niall, gdyby dowiedział się, że jednego razu Harry i Louis zrobili szybki “odwrót” w stronę raczej zabłoconego pola i ufundowali srebrnemu samochodowi lakierowanie, czyli inaczej mówiąc obfite chlapnięcie błotem, gdy Louis trochę za bardzo zwiększył obroty silnika i kręcące się koła spowodowały, że samochód był cały brudny. Dla Harry'ego i Louisa była to najśmieszniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, a zabranie go do warsztatu, by umyć pojazd było jeszcze zabawniejsze; prawie krzyknęli z radości, gdy zobaczyli przerażenie na twarzach mechaników na widok tak brudnego, źle potraktowanego Porsche tak brutalnie przemytego wodą. Harry wyobraził sobie, że reakcja Nialla byłaby jeszcze lepsza. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, pomimo faktu, że to nie był czas na takie rzeczy.

Gdy przyglądał się, jak dłonie Nialla przejeżdżają z uwielbieniem po desce rozdzielczej, Harry zaoferował z rozbawieniem: - Chciałbyś zmienić bieg czy coś?

\- Ooooch! - zawołał z zachwytem Niall i posłusznie zmienił bieg z pierwszego na trzeci z miną pokrewną ekstazie.

Harry wywrócił oczami i stukał palcami w kierownicę, podczas gdy cicho wycofał samochód i wyjechał nim z ulicy. - Tak łatwo cię uszczęśliwić. Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją twarz, gdybym powiedział, że możesz prowadzić.

Twarz Nialla rozjaśniła się. - OOO…

Przepraszająco, Harry przerwał mu, podnosząc swoją dłoń i kręcąc głową. - Przepraszam. Chciałbym ci pozwolić, naprawdę, ale nie jesteś ubezpieczony.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Niall. - Jedziemy właśnie wykonać kradzież z włamaniem, by wyciągnąć twojego chłopaka, który był twoim psychiatrą, z bazy o wysokim poziome bezpieczeństwa, zastrzelić kogokolwiek, kto stanie nam na drodze i zrobić Bóg wie co jeszcze, a ty gadasz o moim ubezpieczeniu?

\- Prawo jest bardzo ważne - powiedział stanowczo Harry.

\- Ale - kradzież z włamaniem! Związek terapeuta/pacjent! Strzelanie do ludzi! Nielegalne! Nielegalne! I jeszcze raz, nielegalne!

\- To tylko kolejny powód, żeby tego nie robić, - przerwał mu spokojnie Harry - nie potrzebuję braku ubezpieczenia na mojej karcie, dziękuję bardzo. - Przerwał. - Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz kierować?

Usta Nialla otworzyły się; prędko je zamknął, a następnie posępnie założył ręce i wbił wzrok w okno. - Mam tymczasowe prawo jazdy - burknął.

\- A więc nie.

\- Zamknij się.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- To to? - Ton Nialla odzwierciedlał niedowierzanie Harry'ego, gdy obaj zaskoczeni przyglądali się perfekcyjnie nijakiemu budynkowi, który, według pośpiesznie przerysowanej mapy w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów Harry'ego, mieścił przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt ekstremalnie brutalnych i niebezpiecznych mężczyzn i bezwzględnego, zapatrzonego w siebie szaleńca.

\- Na to wygląda - wymruczał Harry, wyciągając mapę ze swojej kieszeni i studiując ją nieufnie, jakby miała zmienić się przed nim i wyglądać inaczej niż ostatnie dwanaście razy temu, gdy prawie obsesyjnie przyglądał się jej w drodze na miejsce. Zagłębiał się w niej zbyt często jak na przebywaną podróż, przerażając Nialla wizją wypadku spowodowanego tym, że Harry był bardziej zainteresowany mapą niż utrzymywaniem pojazdu w prostej linii.

\- Ale wygląda tak… - Niall wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i prawie oszukanego, jakby oczekiwał czegoś bardziej przerażającego od idealnie niewinnie wyglądającego szarego budynku, który zdawał się nie być bardziej złowrogi niż jakiegokolwiek magazyn.

\- Niegroźnie? - zasugerował ponuro Harry. - Ta. Derek też tak wygląda. To jedna z jego szczególnie okropnych taktyk. Gdy zaczynasz myśleć, że jest bardziej wygadany niż aktor i że jego reputacja jest tylko głupią historią, że to tylko blef… on zmienia się i odgryza twoją głowę. Albo bije twoją twarz dopóki wyglądasz jak kanapka z keczupem. Jest taki kochany. Lubi utrzymywać cię w niepewności. Mów o nim co chcesz, ale na pewno nie jest nudny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - wymruczał Niall. - To byłoby o wiele za łatwe.

\- Dokładnie - zgodził się Harry. - Uczysz się. To są gry, które lubi Derek; miesza ci w głowie - albo w tym, co z niej zostało, po tym, jak skończył ją bić. - Parsknął, ale Niall nie wyglądał na rozbawionego jego czarnym humorem i zdawał się być przerażony jego żartem.

\- Więc co robimy? - zapytał Niall, odnosząc się do budynku z mieszaniną wstrętu i drwiny. - Wchodzimy do środka?

\- Oszalałeś? Nie słyszałeś, co mówiłem? Derek jest niebezpieczny. To będzie jakaś pułapka, mogę założyć się o jakąkolwiek ilość pieniędzy. Coś okropnego będzie na nas czekało, wspomnisz moje słowa. Chcesz tam po prostu wejść? Masz ochotę umrzeć? Dobry Boże, dobrze, że to nie ty tutaj dowodzisz.

Obrażony, Niall powiedział zranionym tonem: - A więc co robimy?

\- Rozejrzymy się i ocenimy sytuację, i sporządzimy plan oparty na naszej wiedzy - powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Niall uniósł brew. - Więc innymi słowy, mamy przechadzać się i przyglądać się wszystkiemu, gdy ty zastanowisz się nad planem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mniej więcej.

Tłumiąc śmiech, Niall otworzył drzwi samochodu, wysiadł i poczekał na Harry'ego. Zrobili parę powolnych okrążeń dookoła pojazdu kiedy to Harry z zamyśleniem skubał swoją wargę, a Niall starał się wyglądać, jakby również myślał nad czymś pożytecznym. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien robić, więc po prostu czekał aż Harry wpadnie na jakiś plan. Harry znał ludzi. Harry mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał, gdy z poczuciem winy zastanawiał się, czy byłby pomocą, czy przeszkodą w tej… misji. Prychnął wewnętrznie. Misja. Brzmiało dziecinnie i głupio, ale jak inaczej mógłby to opisać?

Zagłębiony w swoich myślach, Harry stawiał spokojne, precyzyjne kroki dookoła pojazdu, zastanawiając się, co mógłby zrobić, by zmniejszyć trochę poziom niebezpieczeństwa. W tym momencie ogarniało go niekomfortowe uczucie tego, że nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, stąd też czuł się… ślepy. Widział wszystko perfekcyjnie, ale nie widział tego, co chciał widzieć, czyli jakie niebezpieczeństwa tu na nich czekały. Zdawało się, że dookoła tyłu budynku znajdował się jakiś płot, ale oprócz tego, że był wysoki, nie wydawał się być trudny do wspięcia się na niego. Nikt nie stał przed wejściem do budynku, gotowy, by powstrzymać ich przed wejściem. Nie widział - ani nie słyszał - żadnych śliniących się rottweilerów warczących u ich boku. Brak jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa było tym, przez co stał się ostrożny. Klękając, Harry zgarnął garść kamyków z ziemi pod jego stopami, przyjrzał się im, a następnie ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Wyciągając dłoń do przodu, pociągnął za rękaw Nialla i zaciągnął go za samochód, a następnie pokazał mu, by się schylił. Pozwalając sobie na ostatnie szybkie spojrzenie dookoła, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie obserwował, Harry napiął swoją rękę, a następnie jednym szybkim ruchem nadgarstka rzucił największy kamyk w stronę ogrodzenia. Nie był pewien, czy dotrze on do płotu, ale jego cel był dobry i kamień uderzył w niego z typowym dźwiękiem kamienia zderzającego się z metalem - do czasu, gdy ogrodzenie nagle zadrżało, pulsując z niebezpieczną niebiesko-białą poświatą, podczas gdy syczący dźwięk przeciął powietrze, jakby coś się paliło. To wszystko wystąpiło w akompaniamencie intensywnego, metalicznego zapachu i smrodu przypalenia czegoś. Harry upadł na swój brzuch za samochodem i spojrzał pod nim, sprawdzając, czy coś się rusza. Nikt nie wydawał się zainteresowany wyjściem na zewnątrz, by sprawdzić, co wywołało ten dźwięk; prawdopodobnie nikt go nawet nie usłyszał.

Ostrożnie siadając, Harry położył resztę kamyków na ziemi, a następnie strzepał trochę żwiru ze swoich dłoni i pokiwał stanowczo w stronę Nialla.

\- A nie mówiłem? - powiedział. - Ogrodzenie pod napięciem. Cholernie dobre. Jeśli położymy na nim palec, wypełnimy środek następnej kanapki Dereka. Dotknij do najmniejszym palcem i pfft! - Wykonał efektywny gest. - Jesteś bekonem.

\- Świetnie - wymruczał Niall. - To jedyny kawałek bekonu, którego nie chcę jeść.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że usłyszę coś takiego z twoich ust. No chodź, przyjrzyjmy się temu. - Ostrożnie wstając, Harry zaczął uważnie przesuwać się dookoła samochodu.

Niall złapał jego ramię, by powstrzymać go przed dalszym poruszaniem się. - Czekaj!

\- Jakiś problem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, tak: chcesz iść w kierunku ogromnego ogrodzenia pod napięciem, które, jak dopiero co powiedziałeś, usmaży nas, jeśli dotkniemy je małym palcem?

\- Nie mam zamiaru go dotykać; sprawdzam tylko, czy jest jakieś miejsce, przez które moglibyśmy się przedostać na drugą stronę; jakieś słabe punkty albo dziury, albo drzwi czy coś, w sumie cokolwiek z zamkami, które mógłbyś otworzyć. To nie jest oferta samobójstwa, uwierz mi. Nie będę nic ryzykować. Nie zaryzykowałby od tak naszych żyć.

\- Masz na myśli to, że nie zaryzykowałbyś życia Louisa - wymruczał Niall, a następnie podniósł swój głos i zapytał: - czy to ta chwila, w której pocieszasz mnie, mówiąc, że wiesz co robisz?

\- Nie, - powiedział radośnie Harry - nie mam pojęcia. Ale z chęcią mogę pomieszać ci w głowie. Swoją drogą, znasz mnie - jestem paranoidalny. Nie bylibyśmy tutaj nadal, gdybym uważał, że jesteśmy w aż takim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Zrobiłbyś cokolwiek, by uratować Lou, wiesz, że to prawda. Nawet jeśli to znaczy, że musiałbyś sam ucierpieć. Gdybyś musiał uderzyć się w głowę - gdybyś musiał uderzyć w głowę własną matkę… nie, nawet nie to! Powiedzmy, ze masz dziecko. Uderzyłbyś w głowę własne dziecko, szczeniaczkiem, gdybyś mógł pomóc Lou. Złapałbyś szczeniaka za ogon i użył jako broni, by uderzyć nią nowo narodzone dziecko, gdyby dzięki temu Louis był bezpieczny.

Harry był przerażony. - Niall, to najbardziej wstrętna metafora, jaką w życiu słyszałem. Miałbym uderzyć dziecko w głowę szczeniakiem? Co jest z tobą nie tak, do cholery? Jak wpadłeś na taki psychiczny pomysł? Co do licha siedzi w twojej głowie?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Jedzenie. Sen. Ale sęk w tym, że cię znam, Harry. Przyglądałem się, jak zakochiwałeś się w Lou; każdego dnia w tym więzieniu, widziałem, jak przechodzisz od zainteresowania do fascynacji, a następnie do pożądania i w końcu do miłości. I widziałem też jak on zakochiwał się w tobie. Coś takiego… to było niesamowite, Harry; nie będę kłamać, kochałem przyglądać się wam. Dzięki temu byłem szczęśliwy, nawet nie wiem dlaczego. To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale zwykle leżałem w mojej celi w nocy i marzyłem o takim związku, jaki mieliście wy dwaj. Przyglądałem się wam, gdy prowadziliście te wasze mini rozmowy i flirtowaliście siedząc po dwóch stronach pokoju, myśląc, że jesteście tacy subtelni - Boże, to było śmieszne! - i ja wtedy myślałem: “Może pewnego dnia znajdę kogoś tak samo perfekcyjnego dla mnie. Kogoś, kto wybaczy mi moje błędy i pokocha mnie pomimo ich. Kogoś, kto odda za mnie wszystko”. I wiem, co zrobiłbym, by uratować taką osobę, dlatego też wiem, co ty byś zrobił.

W tym momencie było parę rzeczy, które przelatywały przez myśli Harry'ego, łącznie z wieloma głębokimi uczuciami, bo miał wrażenie, jakby Niall idealnie opisał związek jego i Louisa. Był dotknięty, ponieważ Niall był szczerze szczęśliwy z ich powodu. Współczuł Niallowi, bo zasługiwał on na znalezienie kogoś tak idealnego jak Louis był dla Harry'ego. Zasmucił się, bo stracił Louisa na wystarczająco długo i słysząc, jak Niall wyraźnie mówi, że oczywiste było jak bardzo siebie potrzebowali, było to prawie bolesne. Ale w końcu, powiedział z niedowierzaniem: - Wiedziałeś?

Niall zaśmiał się. - Och, Harry. No dalej. Naprawdę myślałeś, że byliście subtelni? Spędziliście razem godziny w tym biurze, przestawiając zegarki, znajdując wymówki, by ze sobą porozmawiać poza waszymi sesjami i oczywiście kto mógłby zapomnieć tych wszystkich razów, gdy zapomniałeś o swoim lunchu, bo Lou zjadał właśnie przypadkowe kawałki jedzenia jak rasowa gwiazda porno? - Wywrócił swoimi oczami i pokręcił swoją głową w drwiącym niedowierzaniu. - Nadal nie zapomniałem tego, gdy jadł przed tobą tą pałeczkę chlebową - dobry Boże! Uwierz mi, sam nie jestem zainteresowany Louisem; znaczy, jest atrakcyjny, ale w ogóle nie w moim typie - ale nawet ja miałem po tym parę całkiem szalonych snów przez parę nocy. To było przerażające.

Pomimo iż nadal dochodził do siebie po zawstydzającej nowości, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wiedział o tym, że on i Louis nielegalnie coś robili od początku ich związku, Harry zdobył się na lekkie szturchnięcie go. - Hej! Przestań ślinić się do mojego chłopaka, Horan - powiedział zabawnie. Oczywiście, po tym nadszedł czas na pytanie, którego nie mógł ominąć: - Ile ludzi wiedziało? - Obawiał się odpowiedzi.

\- Wszyscy - powiedział natychmiastowo Niall.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! Przesadzasz!

Niall znowu zaczął się śmiać. - Chciałbyś! Mogliście równie dobrze nosić takie same swetry i wytatuować sobie napis “JESTEŚMY ZAKOCHANI” na czołach! Wszyscy uważali to za urocze, jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie. Ja i Liam rozmawialiśmy o tym, gdy miał on przerwę na kawę. Mówię ci, nie jest aż taki zasadniczy, jaki się wydaje. Wszyscy zakładaliśmy się o to, ile czasu zajmie wam wejście w związek i Liam narysował te wszystkie tabelki i wszystko inne, by móc powiedzieć kto komu był winien i ile. Udało mi się zgadnąć; pomimo zakładań innych ludzi, ja mówiłem, że zajmie wam to prawdopodobnie tydzień lub dwa. Co najmniej czterdzieści osób wisi mi dychę; zarobię kupę forsy, gdy wyjdą z więzienia.

Rumieniąc się na myśl o tym, że jego związek był tematem gorliwych dyskusji całego więzienia, Harry jęknął i schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. - Och, Boże. Nie mieliście o czym gadać?

\- Nie - odpowiedział radośnie Niall. - Och, no dalej, wszyscy uważali to za zabawne! Było świetnie. Wiesz, co ludzie gadają o więzieniach; wszyscy zawsze mówią, że ładni chłopcy w więzieniach zostają rozdziewiczeni szybciej niż zdążysz mrugnąć okiem - no cóż, kolego, mówiąc szczerze, byłeś tam najładniejszym gościem i nikt się do ciebie nie zbliżył, bo psychiatra był szybszy. Kapitalne! Ciągle były o tym żarty, jeśli mam być szczery. Byliście celem żartów całego więzienia przez miesiące i pewnie będziecie dłużej niż będzie znajdował się tak ktokolwiek, kogo znamy. Takie historie to coś, czego wszyscy lubią słuchać; są po prostu takie losowe! - Potrząsnął swoją głową z zachwytem.

\- Czyli mówisz mi, że Louis i ja byliśmy ofiarami “więziennego humoru” - powiedział Harry.

\- Tak! - zgodził się szczęśliwie Niall.

\- Świetnie. Czuję się przez to taki spełniony i ważny. Nie widziałem mojego chłopaka ponad miesiąc, bo został porwany przez więziennych ciulów, ale przynajmniej mniej wstrętni więzienni ciule zdążyli dobrze się zabawić dzięki naszemu związkowi.

Twarz Nialla spochmurniała. - Och! Kiedy mówisz to w taki sposób, to nie jest śmieszne…

\- Ta - wymamrotał Harry. Potarł swoje oczy ze znużeniem. - Boże. Przepraszam. To było nie na miejscu. Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się przez to winien. Swoją drogą, nie było cię w więzieniu przez długi czas; pewnie już skończyli o tym gadać. Pewnie stworzyli kolejną teorię o parze jakichś więźniów i sądzą, że są w związku.

\- No cóż, kiedy ich opuszczałem, paru chłopaków uważało, że Liam dmuchał Zayna, - zaoferował pomocnie Niall - ale mówili to samo o Zaynie i Grubej Brendzie, więc nie bardzo się w to zagłębiałem.

\- Gruba Brenda? Ta ogromna kobieta za ladą w kawiarni, która zawsze dawała nam za dużo grochu i niewystarczającą ilość czipsów? Ta, to możliwe. - Harry potrząsnął swoją głową.

Nonszalancko machając swoją dłonią, Niall wskazał: - W więzieniu każda plotka jest dobra, bo nic się nigdy nie zdarza.

\- Mm - wymamrotał Harry. - No chodź, sprawdźmy te ogrodzenie.

* * * * * *

\- Ta podłoga do ciebie nie pasuje, to naprawdę nie jest twój kolor - skomentował Derek.

Louis nawet nie starał się oderwać swojego policzka od zimnej podłogi, by unieść swoją głowę; wiedział, że gdy tylko spróbuje usiąść i odzyskać tę małą ilość godności, którą w sobie miał, zostanie ponownie przewalony. Zamiast tego cicho leżał na swoim miejscu, ostrożnie wdychając i wydychając powietrze. Jednak nie zamknął swoich oczu; nie chciał dawać temu mężczyźnie tej satysfakcji. Robiąc krok wprzód, Derek lekko szturchnął policzek Louisa czubkiem swojego wielkiego buta, a Louis w nawet nie zadrżał w odpowiedzi; stawał się coraz lepszy w tej poplątanej grze, w którą grali, w której Derek zrobiłby wszystko, co mógł, by zdenerwować Louisa, a jeśli ten zareagował, Derek tylko walnąłby go mocniej.

\- Wiesz, ta cała skomplikowana procedura robi się nudna - kontynuował Derek. - Ja cię biję, ty tutaj leżysz i mało rozmawiamy, a szkoda, nie sądzisz? Więc co ty na to: przestanę cię bić. Ty zaczniesz gadać. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi! - Przyklasnął szyderczo, a głowa Louisa zabolała na ten dźwięk. Kucając u jego boku, Derek grzmotnął go w plecy. - No dalej, wstawaj.

Ostrożnie, Louis pozwolił, by Derek podciągnął do go pozycji siedzącej, a następnie czekał na kolejne pytania. Odpowiedział na parę z nich, gdy rzeczy stały się coraz gorsze; było to zawstydzające i poniżające, ale był zdesperowany. Wszystko toczyło się w ten sposób, że pewnie w niedługim czasie znowu będzie zdesperowany.

\- Słyszałem coś - powiedział Derek. - Coś, co ucieszy ciebie, ale nie mnie - ale ewentualnie, w końcu ucieszy to mnie, a nie ciebie.

\- Mów - odpowiedział Louis i wiedział, że Derek oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi. Jego głos brzmiał szorstko i chropowato, jakby garściami połykał żwir, a jego gardło bolało i zdawało się kruche, kiedy przełykał ślinę. Wewnętrzne części jego policzków były poranione i krwawe od czasów, gdy przygryzał je, by powstrzymać się przed krzyczeniem, więc zdawało mu się, jakby chodził dookoła z buzią pełną gwoździ.

Wskazując Louisowi, by zajął miejsce na krześle, które obaj opuścili dobre pół godziny temu, Derek zaczął powoli przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. Zrobił pełne trzy spokojne okrążenia w ciszy, aż w końcu odwrócił się na pięcie i wskazał na Louisa. - Może powinniśmy zacząć czymś, co cię ucieszy. Myślę, że chyba jestem ci to winien. Okej. A więc słyszałem wieści o twoim znikającym narzeczonym! Minęło dużo czasu; powinienem znaleźć nowych szpiegów. - Cmoknął z dezaprobatą.

Louis miał zamiar wyłączyć się podczas gdy Derek miał mówić rzekomo dobre dla niego wieści, ale teraz jego głowa uniosła się tak szybko, że był zaskoczony, że nie połamał sobie karku. - Harry - powiedział delikatnie, i brzmiało to bardziej jak zdesperowany szept niż pytanie.

\- To on. Młody, dziarski, z kręconymi włosami, nie wie kiedy zamknąć swoje usta. Plotki mówią, że zatrzymał się u grupy Kylie'go! Wspomniałem ci kiedyś o nich? Parę wychudłych kanalii. Chcą mnie zniszczyć. Lubią rozchodzić się nad tym, jaką to ja jestem złą osobą, kiedy to wkładają kulki w głowy moich znajomych. - Mina Dereka była grzmiąca, ale jego ton pozostał lekki i swobodny, jakby komentował pogodę, nie bardzo się nią przejmując. - Harry nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z takimi ludźmi. Są tak samo źli jak ja, jeśli chodzi o robienie okropnych rzeczy, ale sęk w tym, że grupa Kylie'go jest dobra w przekonywaniu ludzi, że robią to dla słusznych celów, więc ostatecznie jest bardziej niebezpieczny.

Louis poczuł, jak strach po raz pierwszy wpełza na niego twarz; to był pierwszy raz, gdy nie mógł go powstrzymać. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Spotyka się z paroma ludźmi, który podają się za dobrych i przekonują ludzi, że robią to wszystko dla “wyższego dobra”, a tak naprawdę po prostu chcą bezsensownie mnie zarżnąć. Czy twój chłopak nie czytał “Harry'ego Pottera”? Wyższe dobro nigdy nie jest tak dobre, jak jest to powszechnie uważane. Powinien uważać z wyborem swoich kolegów.

\- Co on robi? - zażądał odpowiedzi Louis.  
\- Uczy się jak strzelać do ludzi, jak podają moje źródła. Najwidoczniej jest w tym dobry. Och, i przyciągnął tam ze sobą jakiegoś biednego idiotę, Irlandczyka z blond włosami…

Dotknięty, Louis krzyknął: - Niall?

\- To jego imię? - zapytał Derek bez zainteresowania. - Około głowę niższy od ciebie, nosi aparat na zęby, oddany jak szczeniak, z poważnym akcentem, uważa wszystko za śmieszne, ale nie skrzywdziłby muchy?

\- Ta - wymamrotał Louis.

Derek wyglądał na niezadowolonego. - To wstyd zaciągnąć takiego dzieciaka w ten bałagan. Mam nadzieję, że twój Harry czuje się z tym źle.

Louis nie zaszczycił tego komentarza swoją odpowiedzią; wiedział, że Harry jest teraz albo ubezwłasnowolniony przez poczucie winy z powodu wciągnięcia Nialla w tą okropną sytuację, albo już się z tym pogodził i robił to, co musiał - co było podobne do Harry'ego. Zawsze był dobry w robieniu tego, co musiał zrobić, nie ważne jak nieprzyjemne to było. Chociaż nie wątpił w to, że Harry pewnie czuł się okropnie przez wciągnięcie Nialla w ten wir nieszczęścia, który w kółko wciągał ich, wypluwał, a następnie wciągał z powrotem z tym, co zdawało się być chorobliwą przyjemnością. Również nie wątpił w to, że Harry odepchnąłby to na bok, bo potrzebował każdej pomocy, jaką mógł dostać. Dziwacznie, Louis był prawie dumny - i nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak złe to było.

\- Swoją drogą, - powiedział serdecznie Derek, podskakując na swoich piętach - wracajmy do interesów.

Podnosząc wzrok i spotykając dziwnie przyjazne spojrzenie mężczyzny, Louis zapytał bez mrugnięcia okiem: - Czy to twój sposób na powiadomienie mnie, że znowu zamierzasz mnie uderzyć?

\- Tak dobrze mnie znasz. - Unosząc swoją pięść, Derek przechylił swoją głowę na bok i pokazał swój wyćwiczony uśmiech, ukazujący zęby. - Cóż? No dalej, to twoja okazja na zrobienie tego, co robisz najlepiej. Oczekuję jakiegoś opryskliwego, gejowskiego komentarza; mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek to zrobiłem? - zapytał sarkastycznie Louis. Lekko wysunął swoją brodę do przodu w przygotowaniu na uderzenie i powiedział: - No dawaj.


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- Nie chciałem go uderzyć - wyjęczał Niall.

Wywracając oczami w odpowiedzi na zdanie, które Niall wypowiedział już jakieś dziesięć razy, Harry schował broń, której nie potrzebował, do kieszeni, z której groźnie wystawała lufa pistoletu z włączonym już bezpiecznikiem, i chwycił mężczyznę, który wcześniej upadł, wsadzając swoje dłonie pod jego pachy i modląc się, żeby nie okazało się, że miał on łaskotki i aby ta pozycja go nie obudziła. Parę sekund zajęło Harry'emu ułożenie go, a następnie zaczął ciągnąć go przez podwórze do drzewa, pod którym mężczyzna byłby niewidoczny w swoich ciemnych ubraniach i z włosami o takim samym kolorze. Napadanie na ludzi w ciągu nocy było absurdalnie banalne, ale był jeden powód, dla którego Harry zaczął doceniać ten pomysł: ciemność była bardzo dobrym miejscem na ukrycie czegokolwiek.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to, że go uderzyłeś tylko wszystko ułatwiło, więc nie musisz czuć się źle z tego powodu - powiedział oschle, sapiąc, gdy starał się podnieść raczej ciężkiego mężczyznę.

\- Ale nie jestem agresywną osobą! - zawodził Niall, wyrzucając swoje ręce do góry i chwytając dwie garści farbowanych blond włosów. - Nie chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jestem bandytą! Nie jestem taki! Zawsze byłem tym, który lubił się przytulać, tym, któremu ludzie ufali - nie chcę, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jestem zły, kradnę i nie mam szacunku do starszych!

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, który wydał z siebie w tamtym momencie; był on nie tylko nieatrakcyjny, ale także był o wiele za głośny, pamiętając o tym, że mieli zachowywać się cicho, więc szybko stłumił go poprzez schowanie swojej twarzy w swoim ramieniu, gdyż nie miał wolnych dłoni i zdusił swój śmiech. - Niall, nikt o zdrowym umyśle nie pomyślałby, że nie masz szacunku do starszych. Spotkałem pluszowe misie bardziej przerażające od ciebie. Swoją drogą, dlaczego mieliby tak pomyśleć? Ten koleś nie jest babcią, racja?

Naburmuszony, Niall założył swoje ręce. - Ludzie mogą uważać, że mam coś do babć. Ukradłem od jednej tysiaka, pamiętasz?

Nieodpowiednio rozbawiony uśmiech wpełzł na twarz Harry'ego. - Racja. Słuchaj, nikt nie będzie myślał o tobie źle za całkowicie przypadkowe walnięcie jednego gościa; jeśli plan się uda, nikt nie dowie się, że tu byliśmy, więc jeśli mógłbyś, proszę, pomóc mi przenieść tego faceta? Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, osobiście powiem wszystkim, że w tajemnicy nienawidzisz wszystkie kobiety ponad pięćdziesiątym rokiem życia i wpiszę twoje imię na lokalną listę dyskryminujących ludzi starszych.

Niall zrobił krok wprzód i złapał stopy mężczyzny, i razem zaczęli niezdarnie powłóczyć nogami przez podwórze, z trudnością niosąc pokaźnych rozmiarów strażnika. Obaj dyszeli, gdy w połowie ciągnęli, w połowie nieśli mężczyznę w kierunku schronienia w kształcie ogromnego, liściastego dębu w rogu podwórza; za każdym razem, gdy jeden z nich zatrzymał się, by złapać oddech, strażnik zniżał się niebezpiecznie do ziemi, a parę razy jego kurtka sunęła po trawie, gdy jeden z nich na sekundę go puścił.

To było czyste szczęście, że Niall potknął się i upadł do tyłu, gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się za nim strażnik, a Harry nie miał nawet czasu uprzedzić go krzyknięciem, bo Niall potknął się o własne stopy i niezdarnie upadł na mężczyznę. Jeszcze bardziej niewiarygodny łut szczęścia nastąpił wtedy, gdy jedna z jego szeroko machających rąk uderzyła mężczyznę w głowę i również przygwoździła go do ziemi, gdzie gwałtownie jego czaszka zderzyła się z brukiem i strażnik stał się nieprzytomny. Niall doprawił go jeszcze bardziej, gdy zataczając się, potknął się o ciało mężczyzny i ciężko upadł na niego, ponownie zderzając jego głowę z podłogą. Harry prawie wybuchł wtedy śmiechem - szczególnie dlatego, że Niall był tak przerażony tym, co zrobił przez przypadek.

\- No dalej - powiedział Harry z lekkim rozbawieniem, przekładając swój plecak na swoich plecach w bardziej komfortową pozycję i poklepał Nialla po ramieniu. - Skoro te drzwi nie są już strzeżone, pomóż nam się tam dostać, okej? Potem zobaczymy, czy będziesz mógł znowu przypadkowo kogoś pobić. - Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Hej! - Niall uderzył go w ramię. - Nikogo nie biję!

\- Właśnie mnie uderzyłeś - wypomniał mu Harry.

Usta Nialla złożyły się w kształt litery “o”. - Widzisz! - syknął dramatycznie, wystawiając palec w kierunku Harry'ego. - Skaziłeś mnie swoim złem i brutalnymi metodami, Styles! Doniosę na ciebie za zmienienie mnie w psychopatę!

\- Niall. Masz na sobie skarpety z nadrukowanymi krowami. To nie jest znak psychopaty. Uwierz mi, spotkałem ich wiele. Wliczając mnie samego. Spoglądam w lustro każdego dnia i zapewniam cię, nigdy nie miałem na sobie takich skarpet. Przenigdy. Nie jesteś psychopatą.

\- Mógłbym nim być - powiedział chmurnie Niall, gdy zrobił krok wprzód i zaczął przyglądać się zamkowi. - Nigdy nie możesz być pewien. Mogę być bardzo dobrze zamaskowanym psychopatą.

\- Psychopaci nigdy nie są dobrze zamaskowani. Są zbyt niestabilni. Louis i ja graliśmy w taką grę, jeszcze w więzieniu; nazwaliśmy ją “gdzie jest psychopata”. Ja widziałem ich za każdym rogiem. Jednak to Louis naprawdę na nich spoglądał. Wiem, że został wyszkolony w tym kierunku, ale umiał powiedzieć ci, kto jest zdrowy na umyśle tylko poprzez spojrzenie na jego drżącą powiekę. Był niesamowity. - Podziw dźwięczący w głosie Harry'ego był prawie zawstydzający, ale kogo to obchodziło? - To jedna z rzeczy, których mnie nauczył o innych ludziach i o mnie; psychopaci są niestabilni. Większa dawka nieoczekiwanej paniki i ukrywam się pod naszym łóżkiem; emocjonalny wstrząs i tnę swoje ręce na kawałki przy pomocy kawałka metalu. Psychopaci są niestabilni. - Jakby właśnie uznał, że to koniec rozmowy, Harry wyciągnął swoją latarkę i ostrożnie poświecił nią na zamek w bardzo znaczący sposób.

Wzruszając ramionami, Niall grzebał w swoich kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu otwieracza do zamków, wybierając z asortymentu narzędzi, które przyczepił do różowego, puszystego koła na klucze i decydując się na ten, który był najbardziej odpowiedni do zamka, który miał przed sobą i zaczął przy nim majstrować. Widząc cierpliwość na jego twarzy, zdawał się oczekiwać długą zabawę z zamkiem, więc niespodzianką dla nich obu było, gdy po paru sekundach ostrożnego manewrowania, zamek lekko kliknął, a Niall wyciągnął swoje narzędzie, otworzył drzwi i badawczo uniósł zamek, jakby czekał na aprobatę. Z przytaknięciem, Harry dał mu ją, a Niall uśmiechnął się radośnie i położył zamek na podłodze. Harry ponownie go podniósł i ostrożnie wsadził do swojej kieszeni, na co Niall uniósł brew.

\- Może się przydać, - Harry odetchnął - Bóg wie, kogo będziemy musieli zamknąć. Oprócz tego, jest ciężki, więc można nim kogoś walnąć. Jesteś w tym dobry. A ja jeszcze lepszy. To metal, jest ciężki, czymś takim można spowodować wiele szkód, nigdy nie zostawiaj po sobie żadnych broni. - Powiedział szybko, jakby jego myśli utknęły na przyspieszeniu.

\- Ale Harry, to nie jest broń, to zamek.

\- Niall. Niall, Niall, Niall. Kiedy się nauczysz? Wszystko jest bronią, jeśli wiesz, jak jej użyć. Z odpowiednim nastawieniem wszystko możesz zamienić w broń. Mógłbym zabić kogoś tym zamkiem, jeśli uderzyłbym go wystarczająco mocno i w odpowiednie miejsce. Mógłbym równie łatwo udusić ich jedną z twoich skarpet z krową. Nie, żebym miał taki zamiar; to byłoby okrutne, nawet jak na mnie. Chyba powinni być wdzięczni za to, że Louis nie nosi skarpet - to naprawdę byłoby okrutne, miałeś kiedyś nieszczęście wąchać jego stopy? Dobry Boże, one są wstrętne! - Wywrócił oczami. - Stopy same w sobie byłyby wystarczającą bronią; nie musiałbym nawet pożyczać jego skarpet - zamierzamy stać na tym progu całą noc, czy wchodzimy do środka? Osobiście wolałbym trzymać Louisa w swoich ramionach niż rozmawiać o tym, jak okropnie śmierdzą jego stopy. - Zanim Niall mógłby odpowiedzieć, Harry przeszedł obok niego i wszedł do korytarza na czubkach swoich palców.

Oczekiwał czujników, alarmów, lin zaczepionych nisko nad podłogą, miny pułapkowej, która stanęłaby im na drodze, ale zaskakująco, najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą, którą zauważyli był brudny odcień złamanej bieli, na który pomalowane były ściany, przypominający kwaśną śmietanę i wstrętny bladoniebieski wzór na wypolerowanej podłodze. Oczywiście, rozejrzał się ostrożnie dookoła zanim machnął do Nialla, by podszedł, lecz nie widział żadnego oczywistego zagrożenia. To samo w sobie było wystarczająco przerażające.

Harry zatrzymał się i ostrożnie wyciągnął swój pistolet z raczej pełnej kieszeni, a następnie ze spokojem naładował ją, czując znajome kliknięcie mechanizmu i nagłą dodatkową wagę naboi w broni. Życzliwie naładował dla Nialla jego broń i przyglądał się, jak Niall wzdryga się i jego twarz staje się takiego samego koloru co ściany, gdy pistolet wrócił do niego - ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił na położenie broni na jego dłoni, pomimo strachu, za co Harry go podziwiał.

W ciszy szli w dół korytarza, a mózg Harry'ego pracował na zwolnionych obrotach, gdy wszystko sobie obmyślał, w duchu rozważając sobie każdą opcję. Było parę miejsc, w których mógłby znajdować się Louis: mogli zrobić to, czego nikt by się nie spodziewał i uwięzili go w najbliższych korytarzach, nieopodal wyjść, gdzie nikt by go nie szukał; mogli wybrać bezpieczniejszą opcję i ukryć go po środku, gdzie byłby w miarę łatwy do odnalezienia, ale znajdowałby się wystarczająco daleko, żeby przechodnie nie znaleźli go tak łatwo; albo mogli ukryć go tak daleko od wejść, jak to tylko możliwe, skąd wyrwanie go byłoby niewygodne, ale byłby bardzo trudny do znalezienia. Oczywiście, pragnąc łatwego odbicia Louisa, Harry miał nadzieję, że jego chłopak znajdował się gdzieś z przodu budynku - ale to pewnie byłoby za łatwe. Zadecydował, że będzie systematycznie sprawdzał każdy pokój i powoli szedł do przodu - powoli, ale jednak.

Zatrzymując się przy każdych drzwiach, uważnie przysłuchiwał się dźwiękom zza nich, szukając znaku obecności człowieka; wyostrzył swój słuch. Jeśli zza drewnianych drzwi słyszał chrapanie, wywracał swoimi oczami i natychmiastowo odchodził; Louis nie chrapał, wiedział to z osobistego doświadczenia. W śnie Louis był łagodny i nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku; po prostu leżał i pozwalał się obejmować, a całe chrapanie pozostawiał Harry'emu - najwyraźniej. Brzmiało to dziwnie, ale doszukiwał się dźwięku oddychania w każdym pokoju, bo mógł zidentyfikować Louisa tylko przez to, jak oddychał. Wysłuchał go wystarczająco wiele razy, leżąc w nocy w łóżku, kurczowo trzymając dłoń Louisa, podczas gdy jedna z rąk Louisa owinięta była dookoła niego, utrzymując go w bezpieczeństwie, kiedy sennie trącał nosem klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, a następnie zapadał w sen. Przerażony, Harry godzinami leżał nie śpiąc, bojąc się puścić swojego chłopaka, przysłuchując się tym cudownym dźwiękom. Robił tak po tym, jak wypuścili go z więzienia; minęły tygodnie zanim zrelaksował się wystarczająco, by wyspać się w nocy, po prostu bojąc się, że ktoś znowu zabierze od niego Louisa. Okrutne było to, że gdy nareszcie zdawał się zacząć żyć swoim nowym życiem i przywykł do tego, jak perfekcyjne było życie z Louisem, zostało mu to zabrane. Gdy Louis znajdzie się z powrotem w jego ramionach, nie wydaje mu się, aby kiedykolwiek później mógł zamknąć swoje oczy. Pożyczy od kogoś kajdanki i zepnie razem ich nadgarstki. Z oddaniem podążałby za Louisem, jak szczeniak - nigdy więcej nie spuściłby go z oka.

Stojąc za nim, Niall był cicho, widocznie doceniając to, że słuchanie dźwięków o ograniczonym zasięgu to bardzo subtelna sztuka. W swoich trampkach nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, a jego zdenerwowanie dobrze im służyło; co parę sekund odwracał się przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnej zasadzki, a każdy cichy dźwięk sprawiał, że zaalarmowany unosił swoją broń. Harry trochę bał się tego, że Niall zacznie strzelać w sufit, jeśli stanie się zbyt nerwowy, ale przynajmniej Niall go ubezpieczał, a mając na uwadze fakt, że sam poświęcał całą swoją uwagę na wsłuchiwanie się w dziurki od klucza, dobrze było mieć świadomość, że ktoś go chronił.

Spojrzenia, które Harry rzucał na mapę bazy Dereka były przelotne i pomimo iż jego pamięć była całkiem dobra, nie była idealna, więc miał problem w przywołaniu dokładnego rozkładu. Był całkiem pewien, że był tutaj lekki pagórek, który zdawał się zakręcać w ogromną, leniwą spiralę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy szedł do przodu, i gdy żadne drzwi nie dały znaku po Louisie, jego niezadowolenie rosło, a jednak nie narzekał. Niall tak samo, nawet pomimo iż w jego brzuchu zaburczało już parę razy, a on od razu robił się blady, jakby ten cichy odgłos był ryczącą syreną mającą na celu oznajmić “minionkom” Dereka, że są w budynku. Harry prawie zaśmiał się, widząc udręczoną minę Nialla, który z desperacją okładał pięściami swój brzuch, starając się go uciszyć. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć parę paczek smakołyków ze swojej torby i rzucić je Niallowi w twarz, by zatrzymać irytujące dźwięki, jak bulgotanie, które niesłychanie go irytowało. Uczył się nie ulegać tym małym impulsom.

Gdy szedł, przyciskając ucho do każdych drzwi, szybko słuchając, następnie odchodząc z prawie niezauważalnym machaniem głową, Harry głaskał kciukiem lufę swojego pistoletu, prawie pieszcząc ją, z uczuciem, które łatwo mogłoby być pomylone z czcią. To był raczej pusty, nieobecny gest wykonywany tylko po to, by zająć czymś swoje ręce, ale obserwator mógłby pomyśleć, że podobało mu się uczucie lodowatego metalu w jego dłoni. Nie podobało mu się. Prawdę mówiąc, brzydził się go. Myśl o tym, jak wyglądałaby mina Louisa, gdyby zobaczył, jak Harry celuje w kogoś tym ostrym, nieczułym, metalowym czymś, sprawiała, że było mu niedobrze, ale ponuro szedł dalej.

Korytarze były tak puste jak żołądek Nialla; Harry był zaskoczony, że jeszcze na nikogo nie wpadli. Nikt nie narzekał - jeśli udałoby im się wejść i wyjść bez spotykania jakiejkolwiek osoby, cóż, kim był, by się temu sprzeciwiać? Tak byłoby o wiele prościej. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać niespokojnego uczucia, z podstawowym kłuciem w jego kark, jakby igły tańczyły po jego skórze, i im dalej szli bez zatrzymania albo zmierzenia się z kimś, tym bardziej Harry stawał się nieswój.

To pierwszy raz od tygodni, gdy miał na sobie coś innego niż sweter Louisa i czuł się bez niego nagi. Szczerze mówiąc, gorzej niż nagi; nagość była czymś, z czym czuł się całkowicie komfortowo. To podatność na zranienie przyczepiała się go za każdym razem, gdy zdjął ten sweter, jakby był naprawdę sam po raz pierwszy. Zapach Louisa trwał tam dopóki nie zaczął znikać z materiału i nie został zastąpiony zapachem Harry'ego i Lynxu, w którym praktycznie topił się każdego ranka, żeby sweter nie zaczął śmierdzieć potem, ale i tak go nosił, jak odznakę odwagi, jak obietnicę, że się nie poddał, że nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Idący za nim Niall wydał z siebie zirytowany dźwięk, a Harry odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Niall zerkał ze złością na but na jego lewej stopie, którego sznurówki ciągnęły się po podłodze. Wywracając oczami, schylił się, by je zawiązać, a Harry pomachał głową, odwracając się z powrotem i kontynuował swoją wycieczkę w dół korytarza. Wiedział, że Niall nie chciałby, żeby zostawił go za sobą; szybko go złapie.

Jego stopy nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku przy stykaniu się z podłogą, tak samo jak Nialla, więc nie słyszał, gdy chłopak znowu zaczął za nim iść. Nie przejmował się tym; był zbyt zajęty przysłuchiwaniem się każdym drzwiom, by czekać na przyjaciela. Kontynuując przemieszczanie się w dół korytarza, zatrzymał się, posłuchał, następnie znowu zaczął iść, skradając się w ciszy. Dotarł do dalekiego rogu i był gotów zakręcić i wejść w kolejny korytarz, zanim stanął i spojrzał do tyłu, by sprawdzić, czy Niall go ubezpieczał i gotów by obserwować to, co będzie działo się za nimi, gdy wejdą w zakręt - i zmarzł w miejscu z zaskoczenia, czując jak jego serce wali w jego piersi, gdy natychmiastowo zatrzymał się, jakby był pacynką, której ktoś właśnie odciął sznurki.

Uznanie dla kogokolwiek, kto to zrobił; udało mi się zrobić to bez żadnego dźwięku. Nie było nawet ostrego wdechu, który mógłby zaalarmować go o zniknięciu Nialla. Ale nagle, Niall Horan został zabrany mu tak bezdźwięcznie, jak wcześniej Louis, i był teraz całkowicie sam. Sztywniejąc, Harry instynktownie wyciągnął broń i rozejrzał się po korytarzu, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś planował porwać również jego. Potem, po paru sekundach zamyślenia, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nie złapie go i nie powstrzyma - bo to byłoby o wiele za łatwe.

Przeklinając cicho, Harry postukał się w swoje czoło i przetarł oczy. Miał całkowicie dosyć tych głupich gier, w które grał z nim Derek! Mógł wyobrazić sobie uśmieszek na twarzy Dereka, gdy zobaczył, jak jego podstępny ruch na niego zadziałał.

Wyprostowując się, Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Panikowanie nikomu nie pomoże, a szczególnie nie Niallowi, który prawdopodobnie był przerażony i trząsł się ze strachu. Porwanie Nialla było jedną z najokrutniejszych, najokropniejszych rzeczy, które mógł zrobić Derek, głownie dlatego, że Niall wzdrygał się na najmniejsze groźby, a bycie zastraszanym przez parę ogromnych, przerażających i zażarcie sarkastycznych mężczyzn było dla niego gehenną. Harry mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Niall będzie traktowany… jeśli nie dobrze, to przynajmniej rozsądnie. Niall został złapany w złym momencie, starając się pomóc przyjacielowi. Harry wiedział, że jeśli była jakaś rzecz, którą Derek cenił i podziwiał u ludzi, była to lojalność; mógł tylko modlić się, że niesłabnące oddanie Nialla do niego i Louisa zaważy na korzyść chłopaka.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry spojrzał sobie za ramię, a następnie pomachał swoją głową, rozluźniając swoje ramiona. Parę sekund zajęło mu odzyskanie kontroli nad sobą, a potem wyruszył w dół korytarza ze zmarszczonym z determinacji czołem. Teraz to wszystko było jeszcze ważniejsze, niż tylko chęć uratowania Louisa, i Nialla równieź, którą miał w sobie zanim stracił kolejną osobę. Harry miał dosyć tracenia ludzi. Stracił swojego kochanka i stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Może to nie było ostateczne - miał nadzieję, że nie - ale chciał, aby obaj wrócili, żeby mógł mieć na nich oko i upewnić się, że nigdy więcej ich nie straci. Nie przyglądałby się Niallowi tak obsesyjnie, jak robiłby to z Louisem, ale nie odejdą od niego daleko, jeśli wszystko mu się uda. Będzie pilnował ich dzień i noc, jeśli taka będzie potrzeba. Brzmiało to dziwnie, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Niall Horan również zniknął.


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Niall właśnie skończył wiązać swojego buta i wyprostował się, patrząc jak Harry powoli idzie w głąb korytarza. Lekko zabujał się na swoich piętach, trzęsąc głową - i to wtedy poczuł coś zimnego i twardego dotykającego tyłu jego głowy.

To nie był najlepszy plan, jednak w szoku odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co to było i zauważył lufę pistoletu skierowaną w stronę środka jego czoła, gotową, by strzelić. Kolor opuścił jego twarz i zaczął się trząść; nigdy wcześniej nie był po tej stronie broni. Zdawało mu się, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Najbardziej niesprawiedliwą rzeczą wydawało mu się to, że osoba, która dzierżyła pistolet tak spokojnie nie była wysokim mężczyzną o różowej twarzy; nie widział żadnej kwadratowej szczęki ani krótko ostrzyżonych włosów. Palce, które zaciskały się dookoła broni były opalone i zwinne, a szczupła dłoń w ogóle nie drżała. Spotkał się z odważnym spojrzeniem kogoś o ciemnoniebieskich oczach, karmelowych włosach i bezczelnej ilości nonszalancji.

Kobieta miała loki, które dziko opadały niczym wodospad aż do końca jej pleców, a jej niebieskim oczom pochlebiały długie rzęsy. Jej usta były małym, różowym kształtem na jej twarzy, leniwie wystawionym do przodu, i miała wysokie kości policzkowe. Jej skóra była delikatnie, równo opalona, jakby żyła w ciepłym kraju przez wiele lat. Miała na sobie pewnego rodzaju strój jednoczęściowy w niebieskie paski bez rękawów, ukazujący jej opalone ramiona i wystarczająco ukrytych okrągłości, by można było o tym myśleć bez używania słowa “zdzirowaty”. Jej szkarłatne szpilki sprawiały, że górowała nad nim, ale i bez nich byłaby wyższa od niego o jakiś cal. Przyglądając mu się, odchyliła swoją głowę w bok, prawie zalotnie, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. Wyciągając z kieszeni szminkę, z przerażającą precyzją nałożyła na wargi warstwę szkarłatu, pomimo tego, że nie miała do dyspozycji żadnego lustra, a jej druga ręka zajęta była czym innym - a potem wsadziła kosmetyk z powrotem i postukała Nialla bronią w środek czoła.

Przesłanie było jasne: rusz się. Niall prędko cofnął się lekko, dopóki kobieta ruchem głowy wskazała korytarz za nią, odrzucając do tyłu jej kręcone włosy. Szybko przechodząc koło niej, Niall posłusznie pozwolił jej na przystawienie lufy do tyłu jego głowy i zaczął iść w kierunku, który wskazała. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważy, jak bardzo się trząsł. Oczywiście, nie pomagało to, że wyglądała jak żeńska wersja Louisa. Pewnie dlatego wysłali właśnie ją; wiedzieli, że będzie to rozpraszające.

Gdy szli, kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i położyła dłoń na jego biodrze, a Niall chcąc nie chcąc zadrżał lekko na bezstronnie zalotny gest - a potem jej szczupłe palce zagłębiły się w kieszeniach jego drelichów i wyciągnęły pistolet, oceniając go prawie ze znudzeniem. Przerwała na sekundę, przyglądając się broni, następnie uniosła brew, jakby z niechęcią była pod wrażeniem i wsadziła broń do własnej kieszeni. Niall zaklął w duchu. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Musiał przyznać, że pewnie strzeliłaby mu w głowę szybciej niż wyciągnąłby broń ze swojej kieszeni, ale później mogła się przydać, i podnosiła go na duchu. To dziwne, że coś, do czego czuł wstręt stało się czymś, na czym polegał - bez pistoletu czuł się koszmarnie bezbronny.

Kierując go za róg, wydawała się zadowolona z prowadzenia go: lekko poklepała go własną bronią, pogłaskała jego szyję jej lufą i groziła mu nią przy każdej okazji, by pokazać mu, kto tutaj rządził. Jakby myślała, że mógłby kłócić się z kobietą, która trzymała w ręku pistolet!

Dotarcie do ich celu nie zajęło zbyt długo; nawet w szpilkach, które prowokująco stukały na podłodze z każdym krokiem, wyznaczała szybkie tempo, a Niall musiał przyspieszyć, by za nią nadążyć. Nie, żeby miał odwagę narzekać. Szybko zauważył, że żuła gumę, a ciągłe pękanie gumy i stukanie jej szczęki denerwowało go, powiew mięty otaczał go co parę sekund i sprawiał, że czuł dziwne zawroty głowy. Jedno z ramiączek jej jednoczęściowego stroju ześlizgnęło się z jej ramienia i strój lekko się przechylił, a jej włosy odsłoniły jej szyję i jego oczom ukazał się mały plaster nikotynowy precyzyjnie naklejony na jedno z jej ramion. Starała się rzucić palenie? Dlaczego w ogóle taka kobieta miałaby palić? Życie w gangu pewnie było stresujące, a szczególnie dla tak atrakcyjnej kobiety. Może jej życie było ciężkie. Może miała dosyć ciągłego smrodu papierosów na jej ładnych włosach. Może starała się rzucić zły nawyk, który był z nią przez lata. Nagle Niallowi zrobiło się jej szkoda, ale głównie poczuł się pewniej, bo to był ten mały znak, że była prawdziwą, czasami bezbronną kobietą. Sprawiło to, że miał uczucie, jakby mógł z nią porozmawiać i wyplątać się z tego.

Otworzył swoje usta, gotowy, by użyć na niej swojego irlandzkiego uroku, a ona z irytacją szturchnęła do pistoletem w skroń. Niall gwałtownie zamknął swoje usta. Chyba mu się to nie uda.

Nie zaszli zbyt daleko w dół korytarza, gdy jej dłoń znalazła się na ramieniu Nialla i zatrzymała go, rozkazując: - Nie ruszaj się albo wsadzę ci kulkę w łeb. - Miała atrakcyjny szkocki akcent z lekko egzotyczną nutką, której nie mógł rozpoznać. Następnie ostrożnie zapukała w niedalekie drzwi swoimi pomalowanymi paznokciami i czekała. Po paru minutach drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł przez nie mężczyzna.

Niall od razu wiedział, kim on był, bo Harry opisywał go wystarczająco wiele razy z głęboko osadzonymi oczami i z nieczułym tonem, opowiadając o tych ostrych szarych oczach i surowym wrażeniu, i zwalistych mięśniach - ale nigdy nie myślał, że może Derek nie jest aż tak przerażający, jak poręczał Harry. Wyglądał jak typowy facet w średnim wieku, a ogromny, przyjazny uśmiech tylko pomnażał te uczucie.

\- Niall Horan? - usłyszał zapytanie.

\- Uch… tak? Derek?

\- To ja. - Robiąc krok wprzód, Derek powiedział: - Niech na ciebie spojrzę! Jesteś o wiele przystojniejszy niż widać na nagraniach z kamery z parkingu. Czyż nie jest przystojny, Deliah? - Objął ramiona młodej kobiety swoją przysadzistą ręką, jakby była jego starą znajomą - jakby nie zauważył, jak piękna była.

Kobieta posłusznie kiwnęła głową, a Derek zaśmiał się z zadowoleniem, delikatnie szturchając ją w policzek, jakby uważał, że jest czarująca.

\- A niech mnie! Jest oszałamiająca, prawda? Jej najstarszy syn, Mark, pracuje dla mnie. Utrzymuję go w bezpieczeństwie, jeśli ona robi, co jej karzę, prawda, kochanie? Upewniam się, żeby nie wybierał się na żadne niebezpieczne misje, racja? Ma jeszcze piękną córkę Dixie, której nie dotknie żaden z moich ludzi, jeśli jej mamusia będzie robiła to, co mówię. Ale mamusia zawsze robi to, co wujek Derek jej karze, prawda? - zadrwił Derek.

Deliah nie odezwała się, ale jej policzki zarumieniły się, a Niallowi zdało się, że kobieta ma wielką ochotę walnąć “wujka Dereka” w twarz.

\- To okropne, stary - powiedział Niall. - Nie możesz w taki sposób wykorzystywać jej dzieci przeciwko niej, to po prostu podłe.

\- Moje drugie imię - odpowiedział bez zainteresowania Derek - to Desmond. Skracam je do Des i mówię ludziom, że to skrót od “despicable”*. Niektórzy z nich mi wierzą. Nie jestem miłym gościem, Niall. W naszym świecie nie ma miejsca dla miłych gości. Jasne, wszyscy kochają takich szarmanckich dzieciaków, jak ty, ale to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Kobiety kochają złych chłopców, racja, kochanie? - Jego dłoń nie puściła ramienia Deliah, ale przynajmniej nie powędrowała w dół w kierunku jej piersi. Przynajmniej jej nie molestował.

Niall nie odezwał się, czując coś tak bliskiego do nienawiści, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd i zastanawiał się, czy Derek zawsze wzbudzał we wszystkich taki wstręt. Biorąc pod uwagę spojrzenie Deliah, pewnie tak.

\- Mam kogoś, kim mógłbyś być zainteresowany, - kontynuował Derek - idź w tę stronę. - Skierował Nialla do pomieszczenia za nim, a następnie przepchnął go przez schody, przez co Irlandczyk zaczął dyszeć. Nienawidził schodów.

Wystarczyło trochę czasu i Niall był całkowicie zgubiony; Derek zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z tego, że był zdezorientowany, wchodząc w górę i w dół, i dookoła, i przez ukryte drzwi, dopóki Niall nie wiedział już, czy był na górnym czy dolnym piętrze i nie miał pojęcia, w którym kierunku zmierzali. Zakłopotany, po prostu szedł za Derekiem, będąc pewnym, że nie spuści tego faceta z wzorku; gdyby zgubił się w tym budynku, mógłby nigdy nie wyjść, a Harry miał jego kanapki.

\- Tutaj - powiedział ze znudzeniem Derek, otwierając drzwi i pokazując mu gestem, by wszedł do środka.

Pochylając się do przodu, Niall zmrużył oczy po tym, jak światło rozprzestrzeniło się po pomieszczeniu. Widział kogoś siedzącego w rogu, obejmującego rękami swoje nogi z brodą leżącą na kolanach. Kiedy z ciekawością wsadził swoją głowę przez próg, osoba usiadła wyprostowana i spojrzała na niego. Oczy Nialla nie chciały przyzwyczaić się do półmroku, ale po paru sekundach, udało mu się rozpoznać parę cech mężczyzny, który tam siedział. Szczupły. Zmierzwione włosy, które stały w niektórych miejscach. Ponura mina. Miał na sobie workowatą koszulkę w paski, która powinna być dopasowana, ale dziwacznie była na niego za duża. Jednak tym, co najbardziej go zdradziło, była jego postawa; Niall nie znał nikogo, kto by tak siedział - widział tylko jednego mężczyznę, który ze szczęściem siedziałby z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej, niezależnie gdzie był.

\- Louis! - wykrzyknął.

Jakby to był jakiś sygnał, Derek położył dwie dłonie na plecach Nialla i popchnął go, a chłopak zatoczył się, gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, prawie upadając na twarz. Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń, jakby chciał go złapać, ale Niall uspokoił się i odwrócił właśnie wtedy, gdy Derek zamknął za nimi drzwi, zostawiając ich w ciemnościach.

\- Niall! - głos Louisa był dziwny; brzmiał dziwacznie wysoko, jakby był pijany. Chwycił się ściany i trzęsąc się, podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, walcząc o utrzymanie równowagi. Jednak w tym samym czasie jego głos był szorstki i zgrzytliwy, jakby płukał gardło pobitym szkłem. - Niall!

Automatycznie, tak jak zwykle to robił, Niall pomyślał, że Louis był w pilnej potrzebie uścisku, więc przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, chcąc pocieszyć porwanego przyjaciela i porwał drugiego mężczyznę w jeden ze swoich sławnych “Przytulasów Horana”. Przysuwając się do niego, Louis pociągnął nosem z głową przyłożoną do jego ramiona i przywarł do niego, jakby nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie był tulony, a Niall pomasował jego plecy, czując się bardzo ważny. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś na tobie polegał.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał nieadekwatnie do sytuacji - po prostu nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Bywało lepiej - wymamrotał Louis. Nagle jego głowa uniosła się, a jego oczy zwęziły. - Czekaj. Dlaczego tu jesteś?

\- Urocze!

\- Nie, ja… jak się tu dostałeś? Nie mogliby cię tak po prostu zabrać. Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Jego szczęka opadła. - O mój Boże. Harry! - Złapał ramiona Nialla, odepchnął go od siebie i z przerażeniem trzymał go na odległości ręki. - Harry! Gdzie jest Harry? - Szczera panika przebiegła przez jego twarz, a Niall zobaczył w jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach to samo, co widywał w zielonych oczach Harry'ego - zdesperowaną potrzebę chwycenia się w ramiona, wiedzy, że obaj byli bezpieczni. Jego brzuch bolał przez samo patrzenie.

\- Wszystko z nim okej! - powiedział Niall. - A przynajmniej tak było, gdy go zostawiłem. Przyszliśmy, żeby cię odbić. - Z dumą przytaknął głową, zadowolony z tego, że mógł dołączyć siebie. - W tej chwili Harry gdzieś tam skrada się z bronią, gotów strzelić w głowę każdemu sukinsynowi w tym budynku. - Niall był nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony na samą myśl; było to lekko niepokojące. - Jest mądrzejszy ode mnie. Zatrzymałem się, żeby zawiązać buta, i bum! Przyłapali mnie.

Louis wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. - Przyszedł po mnie? - wyszeptał.

\- Ta. My obaj.

\- Powiedział mi, że tak zrobi. Obiecał, że po mnie wróci. I to zrobił. - Louis oszalał ze szczęścia i z szoku; wydawał się rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma uczuciami. Jego palce przejechały po jego nieogolonej twarzy, jakby starał się zetrzeć szczecinę, a jego usta zaczęły drżeć. - Boże. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem.

\- On też za tobą tęsknił. Przez większość nocy zasypiał płacząc. - Czy naprawdę musiał mu to mówić? W ustach pozostał mu smak poczucia winy, gdy już to wypowiedział. No cóż. Nie ma odwrotu. - Martwiłem się o niego, jeśli mam być szczery. Myślałem, że traci zdrowy umysł.

Łza prawie niezauważenie popłynęła w dół policzka Louisa; zignorował ją. - Harry… - To było bardziej westchnienie, błaganie, niż cokolwiek innego i przez chwilę Niall żałował, że to nie on został sam na tym korytarzu i że to nie Harry został porwany i wepchnięty do tego pomieszczenia, bo Louis wyglądał na tak samotnego i pogrążonego w smutku, a Niall nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

\- Zrobił dla ciebie tak dużo. Tak bardzo cię kocha, Louis. Nauczył się strzelać i walczyć, a to wszystko dla ciebie. Przez parę dni ćwiczył godzinami bez przerwy, żeby być gotowym na uratowanie cię. Gdy dowiedział się, gdzie jesteś, jego twarz rozjaśniła się jak… jak… - Czy można było to jakoś opisać?

\- Harry - wyjęczał Louis, łapiąc dwie garści swoich włosów, jakby miał je wyrwać i załatwić sobie dwa ogromne, łyse placki na głowie.

\- Marnie wyglądasz - Niall z desperacją starał się nagle zmienić temat; nie myślał, że mógłby dalej słuchać jak Louis woła Harry'ego; sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból.

\- No cóż, daleko temu do wakacji na plaży - warknął Louis. Jęknął. - Boże. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Ja tylko… Myślę, że oszaleję. Potrzebuję Harry'ego tutaj, ze mną. Muszę wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny. Bez obrazy, ale nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć ci na słowo w tej sprawie. Muszę sam go zobaczyć. - Jego pięść zderzyła się ze ścianą, a następnie Louis ponownie opadł na podłogę i usiadł żałośnie.

Podchodząc do drzwi, Niall zaczął przyglądać się zamkowi z wnikliwym, wyćwiczonym spojrzeniem. - Czy na zewnątrz stoją jacyś strażnicy? Wiesz coś na ten temat?

Dłonie Louisa zadrżały bezradnie. - Nie mam pojęcia. Nie widziałem na zewnątrz nikogo oprócz Dereka, a on nie jest typem, który pilnuje drzwi cały dzień, ale czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Och, zdecydowanie. Masz spinacz do papieru?

\- Ta, jasne, bo w drodze tutaj zatrzymałem się, żeby go kupić - powiedział prowokująco Louis.

\- Tylko pytam! Nie, sorry, głupie pytanie. - Niall z zamyśleniem zaczął grzebać przy swoim aparacie do zębów; to był jego nawyk. Gdy tylko wyszedł z więzienia, jako część uczczenia tego, założył go sobie i już był absurdalnie dumny z wyglądy swoich zębów. Zawsze dziwiło go to, jak coś tak kruchego mogło sprawić taką zmianę przy jego zębach; metal łatwo zginał się pod jego palcami.

\- Dlaczego potrzebujesz spinacza do papieru? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Louis.

\- Otwieram zamki.

\- Nie możesz otworzyć zamka spinaczem do papieru!

\- Mogę. - To nie były przechwałki, lecz zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu. Bennie nauczył Nialla zginać spinacz do papieru i zamieniać go w odpowiednie narzędzie do otwierania zamków i był w tym wspaniały.

\- No cóż, nie mamy żadnego! - powiedział niecierpliwie Louis.

\- Nie… - odpowiedział z zamyśleniem Niall, a jego głos przytłumiony był przez palce znajdujące się na jego aparacie. Nagle przerwał, sprawdzając metal. Mógłby? Czy to było możliwe? Prawie z pewnością mógł, a metal byłby łatwy do zgięcia, ale pytaniem było, czy miał wystarczającą siłę woli, by móc wyrwać to ze swoich ust, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że bardzo by bolało i mogłoby zacząć krwawić? Ściskając zęby, Niall odpowiedział na własne pytanie: dla przyjaciół, mógł to zrobić.

Louis zapytał ostro: - Co robisz?

\- Coś cholernie głupiego - odpowiedział Niall, a następnie chwycił swój aparat i pociągnął najmocniej, jak mógł.

Zawył natychmiast, gdy pociągnął za metal, ale zadziałało - krzycząc z agonii, oderwał kawałek drutu od reszty aparatu, gdzie było przyczepione do jego zębów i dziąseł, zostawiając bałagan poszarpanego żelastwa nadal przyczepionego do jego ust. Przez moment pomyślał, że jego zęby wyszły razem z drutem, ale parę bolesnych szturchnięć powiedziało mu co innego. Niall całkowicie zniszczył starania swojego dentysty i prawdopodobnie cofnął się w leczeniu o jakieś sześć miesięcy, ale nie obchodziło go to. Jego nagrodą za cały ten ból był mały drut pomiędzy jego palcami. Przeklinając, złapał za swoje usta i wypluł krew na podłogę z niskim pomrukiem bólu. Ostre końce połamanego aparatu rozdzierały wnętrze jego ust, a on starał się wygładzić je swoimi palcami, nie puszczając swojego drutu.

\- Co ty, do licha, zrobiłeś? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis.

Niall odpowiedział z silnym akcentem, przez buzię pełną krwi i metalu, i gorącej agonii przy każdym ruchu jego ust: - Zdobyłem dla nas narzędzie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie otwierał zamka zakrwawionym kawałkiem metalu, ale krew sprawiła, że własnoręcznie zrobiony otwieracz łatwiej wchodził w zamek. Gdy delikatnie dłubał w zamku, Niall już słyszał te historie, które będzie opowiadał ludziom Kylie'go, gdy wróci do domu - “Raz zerwałem własny aparat i otworzyłem nim zamek!” Byłby jak Tony: Kylie zakazałby mu opowiadać swoją historię, bo nie byłaby poprawna, a on zostałby legendą: Niall Horan, chłopak z aparatem ortodontycznym.

Mówiąc szczerze, był z siebie absurdalnie zadowolony, gdy usłyszał znajome kliknięcie, które oznaczało, że drzwi zostały otwarte. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak dumny ze swojej prędkości i sprawności, jak w tym momencie, gdy przyglądał się Louisowi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, otworzył drzwi i szybko sprawdził, czy nikt nie czekał na nich na zewnątrz.

\- Siedzę tu tygodnie, - powiedział cicho Louis - a dla ciebie wyrwanie się stąd zajmuje dziesięć minut.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu jestem taki dobry. - Uśmiech, który towarzyszył temu stwierdzeniu ujawnił metal i krew w jego ustach, a Louis wzdrygnął się na widok poszarpanego, drucianego bałaganu, który był wszystkim, co zostało po aparacie Nialla.

\- Wszystko dobrze? To wygląda na bolesne.

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem. Poradzę sobie. - Niall z odwagą kiwnął głową i wsadził kawałek metalu do swojej kieszeni. - Harry powiedział mi, że cokolwiek może stać się bronią, jeśli tego potrzebujesz, - wyjaśnił - a my może będziemy musieli otworzyć kolejny zamek. Swoją drogą, - na jego twarzy pojawił się zawstydzony, chłopięcy uśmiech - chcę mieć coś fajnego do pokazania chłopakom, gdy wrócimy. Jeb ma kulę, którą wyciągnął z głowy faceta zaraz po tym, jak go zastrzelił. Nosi ją na łańcuszku. To wspaniałe. - Z radością potrząsnął swoją głową.

\- Martwi mnie to, z jakimi ludźmi spędzaliście czas. - Louis przeszedł obok niego i z niepokojem sprawdził, czy nikt nie przechadzał się po korytarzu, gotów, by złapać ich i wsadzić z powrotem do pomieszczenia.

\- Gdybym był tobą, bardziej martwiłby się o wyjście stąd. Ale szczerze, martw się bardziej o Harry'ego niż o mnie. Nie wiem, co będzie ciężej wyrwać z jego rąk, gdy stąd wyjdziemy - pistolet czy ciebie.

\- Wolałbym, żeby mnie. Jeśli nam się uda, już nigdy go nie puszczę. - Louis zaśmiał się lekko, a następnie wszedł na korytarz. - No dalej. Znajdźmy mojego narzeczonego.

* despicable - podły, nikczemny


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Harry kurczowo trzymał swój pistolet, gdy zbliżał się do zakrętu, w napięciu przestępując z jednej nogi na drugą, z plecami przyciśniętymi do zimnej ściany. Łuski taniej, brudnej białej farby przyczepiły się do ciemnego materiału jego bluzy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Ubieranie się na czarno mogło być odpowiednie do jego humoru, ale w budynku pomalowanym całkowicie na ekscytujące odcienie bieli, od ugotowanego ziemniaka do kwaśnej śmietany, był niebezpiecznie widoczny. Odznaczał się jak kawałek węgla na śniegu. Skradając się do przodu na czubkach palców, wyłączył bezpiecznik w swojej broni i objął swoim palcem spust, trzymając ją na odpowiedniej wysokości. Nie musiał robić tego przed skręceniem; podczas szkolenia Harry wiele razy udowadniał, że miał przerażająco szybki refleks i mógł wyciągnąć pistolet i zastrzelić kogoś, zanim ta osoba zdałaby sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje - ale znalazł dziwne pocieszenie, wiedząc, że gdyby ktoś chciał go zaskoczyć, on wsadziłby mu pocisk w głowę szybciej niż tamten zdążyłby unieść broń. Zwilżając językiem swoje wargi, ostrożnie wystawił swoją głowę za róg, sprawdził, czy nikt za nim nie stał, a następnie szybko przeszedł przez zakręt i kontynuował skradanie się. Jak na razie, ku jego uldze, nie musiał nikogo zastrzelić, i pomimo iż nie poskąpiłby kuli na kogokolwiek, kto spróbowałby powstrzymać go przed uratowaniem Louisa - i, jak widać, Niala - miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiało do tego dojść.

Dodatkowy pistolet złowrogo obijał się o jego udo, jak śmiercionośne przypomnienie. Harry przełknął ślinę. Był prawie zadowolony z tego, że Niall mógł zgubić swoją broń i potrzebowałby zapasowego. Ostrożnie poklepał pistolet. Wizja Louisa majstrującego przy takiej broni była… straszliwa. Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Okej, a więc Niall odskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy widział pistolet, zapierał się przed strzelaniem do celu, a co dopiero do prawdziwej osoby, piszczał za każdym razem, gdy ściskał spust i był okropny w strzelaniu - ale przynajmniej przeszedł jakieś szkolenie i wiedział, jak obchodzić się z bronią, jednak był niechętny. Louis nie miałby pojęcia, co robić. Odważnie machałby nią jak idiota i prawdopodobnie szybciej uderzyłby nią kogoś niż kogoś zastrzelił. Harry prawie zaśmiał się na tę myśl - dopóki nie przypomniał sobie najważniejszej zasady trzymania broni: nigdy nie pozwalaj sobie na nieuwagę. Nagle spokojny, kontynuował swoje poszukiwania.

Poszukiwacze adrenaliny byli idiotami, jak to szybko zadecydował Harry. Jego żyły pękały od energii, której ze zniecierpliwieniem chciał się pozbyć; wszystko, co widział było w dziwnej ostrości. Brzydził się adrenaliny i tego nerwowego, nieodpartego entuzjazmu, który przychodzić w parze z nią. Adrenalina sprawiała, że Harry stawał się impulsywny - co prowadziło do tego, że robił wszystko zbyt szybko i żałował niektórych swoich czynów. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Po tym, gdy to minęło, poczuł się wykończony; gdyby miał Louisa w swoich ramionach, po prostu owinąłby ich obu w koc, przyssałby się do Louisa jak pijawka i nie puściłby go dopóki nie odpadłyby mu ręce i nogi. Albo gdyby zasnął i Louis mógłby uciec. Miał nadzieję, że to nie jest coś, na co miałby ochotę.

Coś zaskrzypiało, a Harry zbladł, chwytając zimny metal w swojej dłoni tak mocno, że jego knykcie stały się białe. Dźwięki w raczej cichym budynku - niedobrze. Przyspieszając, ostrożnie podszedł do kolejnego zakrętu, a potem zatrzymał się, by sprawdzić swoją postawę. Milion razy wbijano mu do głowy, że ważna była pozycja pistoletu, nie to, jak stoisz, ale jeśli masz dużo czasu na przygotowanie się, możesz równie dobrze postarać się, żeby wszystko było idealne i zminimalizować swoje szanse na nieudany strzał. Nie żeby Harry kiedykolwiek miał problem z trafieniem do celu, ale nie chciał być niestaranny, szczególnie nie w takim czasie. Więc Harry wziął głęboki wdech, szeroko rozstawił swoje nogi i chwycił swoją broń obiema dłońmi. Kręcąc swoimi ramionami, by trochę je rozluźnić, ustabilizował swoją postawę, skupiając się.

Upewnij się, że twoja broń jest w bezpiecznej odległości od twojego ciała…

Zanim pozwoliłby sobie pomyśleć, zanim strach mógłby wkraść się do jego umysłu i obezwładnić go, zanim te głupie pesymistyczne myśli o tym, kto lub co może czekać na niego za następnym zakrętem mogłyby go sparaliżować, Harry wszedł za róg, wzdrygając się i ostro wciągnął powietrze…

Zaskoczone twarze, ściskanie w jego brzuchu, pot cieknący po jego plechach, gdy od razu się cofnął, gorące przebłyski zdenerwowania, oplatające jego kręgosłup…

Blond włosy, brązowe włosy, dwie pary niebieskich oczu, jedna z nich ciemna i oszałamiająca, druga jasna i ładna, identyczne przerażone miny, unoszenie pistoletu trzęsącymi dłońmi, instynktownie zaciskające się palce na spuście, jakby trudniej byłoby mu zabić kogoś z zimną krwią niż ich - zimna krew! Co za głupie powiedzenie! Wtedy w Harrym nie było nic zimnego. Był gorący, drżący i spocony w wielu miejscach - powiew przerażającego rozpoznania, zakopanego głęboko w jego brzuchu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że rozpoznawał przestraszoną twarz osoby, którą miał zabić pierwszą…

\- Louis!

Przez jeden przerażający moment, Harry pomyślał, że nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego palec był zbyt mocno zaciśnięty na spuście, zbyt blisko puszczenia go i czuł ukłucie okropnej trwogi, gorszej niż jakiejkolwiek innej wcześniej, bo żadna ilość instynktu samozachowawczego nie mogłaby być silniejsza od mrożącego krew w żyłach uświadomienia sobie, że mógłby być osobą odpowiedzialną za pocisk pomiędzy oczami mężczyzny, którego kochał. Odrzucając od siebie pistolet, Harry przyglądał się, jak odlatywała od niego, tępo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak niebezpieczną rzecz zrobił i jak bardzo Kylie nakrzyczałby na niego i jak mocno by nim potrząsnął, gdyby to widział - i w tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia i zrobił pożytek ze swoich dwóch wolnych rąk, przyciągając Louisa tak blisko siebie, jak tylko mógł, ściskając ich ciała do siebie z taką siłą, która zaskoczyła nawet jego.

Przycisnął Louisa tak blisko siebie, że to bolało, ale nie mogło go to bardziej obchodzić. Wydał z siebie cichy, bezradny odglos i przejechał swoim policzkiem po włosach Louisa. Ciepłe ciało Louisa przyciśnięte go niego było skromniej zbudowane, niż to sobie zapamiętał; wydawał się tak bardzo mały i delikatny w ramionach Harry'ego. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zbiło Harry'ego z tropu był lekki zapach, który po tygodniach ograniczonego dostępu do bieżącej wody, mydła czy prysznica, powinien już zniknąć. Zapach, którego nie mogły usprawiedliwić nawet znoszone ubrania Louisa. Jego twarz była brudna, łzy pozostawiły po sobie smugi, a jego włosy były sztywne od brudu i odstawały po lewej stronie jego głowy, a były przyklepane po prawej stronie, na której spał. Jego bardzo brudne ubrania, dokładnie te same, które miał na sobie w dzień, w który został porwany, były teraz o parę rozmiarów za duże i zwisały przy jego ciele. Jego całe ciało lekko drżało, gdy Harry trzymał do kurczowo.

Był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Harry widział w ciągu całego swojego życia.

\- Louis - westchnął we włosy Louisa.

Słabe dźwięki szlochania Louisa w jego ramię były jak muzyka dla uszu Harry'ego - jakby gwiazdy zaczęły śpiewać. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie słyszał tak smutnego dźwięku albo takiego, który tak jak ten sprawiałby, że był tak boleśnie nieszczęśliwy i zdesperowany, by Louis znów był szczęśliwy, ale Boże, to było piękne. Co jakiś czas głaskał włosy Louisa, prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robił. Było tyle rzeczy, które pragnął powiedzieć: “Kocham cię”, “Tęskniłem”, “Dobrze się czujesz?”, “Tak bardzo cię kocham”, “Dzięki Bogu, że żyjesz”, “Nigdy się nie poddałem”, “Jestem tutaj”…

W końcu powiedział “Louis”. Ten jeden słodki dźwięk przekazywał wszystko, co musiało być powiedziane i o wiele więcej.

Louis pociągnął nosem z wtuloną głową w jego ramię, niezdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jego kości były twarde i Harry czuł każdą z nich z bolesną precyzją, gdy wciskały się w jego ciało. Z wdzięcznością pomyślał o jego plecaku i o naleganiu Nialla, by wzięli ze sobą przekąski, i wiedział już, że gdy tylko będzie gotów oderwać się od Louisa, zacznie wciskać w jego usta tyle jedzenia, ile możliwe. Bliski łez, Harry przycisnął się mocniej do piersi Louisa, z dłońmi na jego plecach, pewnie trzymając go blisko siebie. Jego usta płonęły, pragnąc pocałunków, ale nie mógł przechylić swojej głowy wystarczająco, by ucałować swojego narzeczonego bez rozdzielania ich ciał, czego nie chciał robić. Samo trzymanie Louisa było wszystkim, czego potrzebował w życiu, odtąd miał trzymać go kurczowo i nie wypuszczać go. Nigdy.

Bardzo niepewne klepnięcie w jego łokieć sprawiło, że Harry lekko uniósł swoją głowę i rzucił spojrzenie pełne irytacji. Niall ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy wyciągał w stronę Harry'ego jego broń, z żalem przygryzając swoją wargę. Nie wyglądał na naprawdę przestraszonego, pomimo zabójczego spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Harry, ale widocznie trochę się bał - nie bez powodu. Cały zamęt sprawiał, że Harry miał chęć popchnąć Nialla bardzo mocno i powalić go, i sprawić, żeby wyszedł, aby mógł po prostu obejmować Louisa, jak to bardzo potrzebował. Niall przepraszająco potrząsnął swoją głową.

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że nie widzieliście się przez długi czas, ale musimy się ruszyć!

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że do cholery z tym wszystkim - pozwolić, by ich złapano, zamknięto, pobito i wygłodzono, dopóki on i Louis mogliby być przetrzymywani w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Dopóki mógłby trzymać dłoń Louisa i patrzeć, jak oddycha, i mocno go tulić. Dopóki mógłby go mieć. Ale jedno z żeber Louisa wciskające mu się w brzuch szybko zmieniło jego zdanie i nagle trzymał swoją broń w tym samym czasie, w którym wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni dodatkowy pistolet i wcisnął go Niallowi.

\- Poprowadzę. Ubezpieczasz mnie, okej? - Z czułością pocałował Louisa w czoło, Przelotnie, acz z miłością, i zobaczył, jak oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się i usłyszał, jak spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg wypada westchnięcie, a chłopak zadrżał w odpowiedzi na lekką pieszczotę. - Louis… Louis, przepraszam, nie mam więcej pistoletów; musisz iść po środku. - Imię Louisa nigdy wcześniej nie smakowało tak słodko; wyszło z jego ust tak łatwo, a wcześniej trudno było mu nawet wypowiadać je w myślach i to sprawiało, że Harry chciał wypowiedzieć je jeszcze raz.

\- Co, ja nie mogę pobawić się w gangstera? - zażartował Louis głosem zachrypniętym i niskim przez nieużywanie go przez długi czas. To był pierwszy raz od tygodni, kiedy Harry słyszał, jak coś mówi, a jego głos ponownie zbił Harry'ego z tropu; był niski i okropnie seksowny, a Harry poczuł poniżej pasa znajome ukłucie, kiedy jego ciało pobudziło się, a jego umysł krzyczał SEKS!, przypominając mu jak drażniąco blisko niego znajdował się Louis i co taka odległość zwykle oznaczała. Harry rozpoznał tą nagłą chęć i pozbył się jej bardzo szybko; teraz nie było czasu na takie myśli.

\- Jeśli jeden z nas umrze, możesz wziąć pistolet - powiedział krótko, a Louis ucichł, gdy zrozumiał, że to nie jest sprawa do żartów.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział z poczuciem winy.

\- Nie, nie. Nie przepraszaj. Nawet nie myśl o przepraszaniu. To moja wina. To wszystko to moja wina. Nie powinienem był na ciebie warczeć, Boo. Przepraszam.

\- Wybaczę ci, jeśli obiecasz mi, że nigdy więcej nie nazwiesz mnie “Boo” - powiedział oschle Louis. Ostrożnie położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, obejmując go mocno.

\- Nie mogę składać obietnic, których nie dotrzymam - droczył się z nim Harry.

Louis westchnął lekko. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł być ponownie tak blisko ciebie. - Potrząsnął swoją głową z niedowierzaniem. - Wróciłeś po mnie.  
\- Zawsze. - Harry wyciągnął swoją rękę, złapał jego dłoń i ścisnął ją. - No dobra. Dalej, wcielmy w życie nasz niesamowicie wspaniały i dobrze przemyślany plan, nad którym pracowałem parę godzin.

\- Och? - Mały uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Louisa; to był pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, który mu się udał od bardzo dawna. Ta mina zdawała się nie pasować do jego twarzy. - Jaki to plan?

Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa jeszcze mocniej, delikatnie głaszcząc jego knykcie. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na Nialla i znacząco uniósł swoje brwi. Potem odwzajemnił uśmiech Louisa, kochając uczucie ciepła mniejszej dłoni Louisa spoczywającej w jego dłoni.

\- Biegnijmy.


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

Uderzyli w ścianę za przypadkowo ułożoną stertą ogromnych, drewnianych skrzynek na butelki, która była tak wysoka, że całkowicie zakryła całą ich trójkę, sięgając daleko ponad ich głowy. Niall natychmiastowo usiadł na podłodze, zaczął dyszeć i przycisnął swój policzek do zimnego linoleum, próbując złapać oddech - ale Harry i Louis nie byli zainteresowani tak trywialnymi sprawami jak oddychanie, nie kiedy obaj byli blisko tak idealnych ust, które nadawały się do całowania i mieli parę wolnych sekund, by się nimi zająć. W parę chwil Louis przycisnął Harry'ego do ściany i domagał się pocałunków od jego ust, warcząc za każdym razem, gdy Harry nie odpowiadał wystarczająco mocno. Harry bał się zranić Louisa, który stał się bardzo kruchy; popchnął Harry'ego na ścianę, ale chłopak mógłby z łatwością go odepchnąć, bo był tak głodny i słaby, i delikatny.

\- Musisz coś zjeść - wydyszał Harry w natarczywe wargi Louisa. - Mam jedzenie w mojej torbie…

Ignorując go, Louis przygryzł skórę pod jego szczęką, przerywając Harry'emu i powodując małe sapnięcie, które wypadło z jego ust. Następnie jego wargi ponownie znalazły się na wargach chłopaka, kradnąc pocałunek po pocałunku. W końcu Harry z rezygnacją wplątał swoje palce we włosy Louisa i poddał się, wpijając się w usta tak delikatne i ciepłe, i kochające, że czuł, jakby chciał całkowicie w nich zniknąć. Jego język powolnie poruszył się w ustach Louisa, bo nie mógł wymusić na sobie takiej natarczywości, jak zwykle.

\- Muszę cię zjeść - wyszeptał Louis, a Harry zadrżał lekko, gdy jego chłopak zrobił krok wprzód i przycisnął do niego swoje ciało, tak, że był ściśnięty między Louisem a ścianą. Z małym okrzykiem, Harry wygiął się w łuk w kierunku ciała Louisa i złapał go kurczowo, gdy Louis zajmował się jego szyją, zostawiając na niej parę malinek, których nikt by się nie powstydził.

\- To nie jest odpowiedni czas i miejsce - przypomniał im Niall, ale żaden z nich nie słuchał.

Dłonie Louisa zanurkowały w dżinsy Harry'ego, a w odpowiedzi chłopak znalazł drogę pod koszulkę Louisa. Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z podniecenia i porzucił wszelkie próby bycia rozsądnym i poddał się uczuciom, które ciągnęły za różne części jego ciała - jego szyję, w którą Louis całował go z taką desperacją, dolną część jego brzucha, w której kumulowało się znajome ciepło, jego serce, które pędziło jak szalony koń i groziło przebiciem się przez jego pierś i rozpryśnięciem jego krwi na brudnej koszulce Louisa… czuł też bijące serce Louisa, bo ich klatki piersiowe były razem ściśnięte. Miał ochotę na jedną z tych chwil ze “Zmierzchu”, kiedy to przerwałby wszystko, aby usiąść i przycisnąć swoje ucho do piersi Louisa tylko po to, żeby przez moment posłuchać. Zamiast tego, wcisnął swoją głowę w szyję Louisa i poczuł, jak jego tętno pulsuje koło jego policzka, co było o wiele mniej dziwaczne i o wiele bardziej dogodne w stosunku do tego, co robili. Jednak to nadal nie wystarczyło, bo Harry chciał zerwać z Louisa jego ubrania i przelecieć go w tej chwili na zimnej i lśniącej podłodze. Minęło wiele czasu od kiedy byli tak blisko, a on był młody i aktywny; powiedzmy, że był bardziej niż gotowy na seks.

\- Ludzie! - błagał Niall, bezsilnie ciągnąc na tył koszulki Louisa, próbując odciągnąć go od Harry'ego.

W normalnych warunkach byliby pod wrażeniem tego, jak spokojny był Niall w obliczu faktu, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele jak szaleni całowali się w bazie jakiegoś maniaka łamania prawa, ale byli nieco rozkojarzeni - więc Louis wykorzystał odciąganie Nialla jako okazję do lekkiego odsunięcia się od Harry'ego tylko po to, by po chwili uderzyć w niego z podwojonym entuzjazmem.

\- Ludzie! - powtórzył Niall, uderzając swoimi rękami o plecy Louisa.

W tamtej chwili mógłby równie dobrze spróbować unieść górę, niż wepchnąć się pomiędzy Harry'ego i Louisa. Teoretycznie byli przyciśnięci do ściany z klasą pary umierających z głodu, uzależnionych od narkotyków prostytutek, ale nie bardzo ich to obchodziło. Oczywiście, cały obraz dopełniało to, że Louis znajdował się w całkiem opłakanym stanie.

\- Kocham cię - wychrypiał Louis we włosy Harry'ego, gdy składał pocałunki na każdej części loków swojego chłopaka. Nie obchodziło go, że włosy dostawały się do jego ust i nosa.

\- Pragnę cię - wydyszał Harry, co nie było odpowiednią odpowiedzią, ale znaczenie było całkiem podobne. - Pragnę cię całego. Chcę, żebyś położył mnie na podłodze i zrobił ze mną parę rzeczy. Chcę cię.

\- Myślę, że można by coś takiego zorganizować. - Louis zaśmiał się jednym tchem. - Kiedy prosisz mnie, żebym położył cię na podłodze, masz to na myśli dosłownie? Bo jest tutaj całkiem ładna podłoga i sugerowałbym, żebyśmy zaczynali.

\- Och, Boże, tak - wyjęczał Harry i rzucił się do przodu, tak szybko odpychając się od ściany, że zapomniał o tym, jak bardzo słaby stał się Louis przez te parę tygodni, w ciągu których byli rozdzieleni, i zamiast popchnąć Louisa na skrzynki na butelki, jak na początku miał w planie, wywrócił go i upadli do tyłu. Plecy Louisa z trzaśnięciem zderzyły się z podłogą, wyciskając z jego płuc całe powietrze.

\- Kurwa, Harry, - wykrztusił z siebie Louis - ktoś tu jest napalony! - Zaśmiał się.

\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie, ty głupku! - Harry miał przewagę, bo był na górze i mógł odpłacić Louisowi za te wszystkie malinki, i gwałtownie zaatakował jego obojczyki, gryząc jego skórę wystarczająco mocno, by pozostawić wszędzie purpurowe okręgi. Nie przywykł do bycia tym, który miał kontrolę; to nie działo się zbyt często. Zawsze myślał o sobie jako o tym silniejszym z ich dwójki, zawsze przypuszczał, że to on byłby tym dominatorem, ale od ich pierwszej nocy stało się jasne, że Louis nie chciał pozwolić, by Harry za dobrze się bawił. Chłopak musiał błagać i przekupywać swojego narzeczonego godzinami, by choćby przez minutę być pod kontrolą; Louis lubił być na górze i to nie była pozycja, z której chętnie by zrezygnował. Każdy z nich miał swoje mocne strony, a bycie na górze było tym, czym zajmował się Louis. (Za to Harry dobrze wykorzystywał swoje perfekcyjne usta.)

\- Harry, - powiedział spokojnie Niall - jeśli nie wstaniesz w tej chwili, odegram tą scenę, o której opowiedział nam ten koleś. Strzelę ci prosto w tyłek! A jeśli zszyją cię po tym wszystkim, nie sądzę, aby ta dupa nadawała się do pieprzenia, więc pewnie powinieneś mnie posłuchać, zanim skończę twoje życie seksualne szybciej, niż się zaczęło! - Szturchnął bronią tyłek Harry'ego, wystarczająco lekko, by pokazać, że był to żart, ale wystarczająco mocno, by przypomnieć mu, że łatwo mógł spełnić tę groźbę.

\- Okej - powiedział szybko Harry, odchylając się do tyłu i łapiąc ramiona Louisa, by podciągnąć go do góry razem z nim.

Zaczęli zmierzać w dół korytarza, a Louis podążał za Harrym tak blisko, że za każdym razem, gdy chłopak się zatrzymał, nawet na sekundę, Louis wpadał na niego i prawie ich przewalał. Stało się tak czwarty lub piąty raz, kiedy Harry odwrócił się, nie tracąc cierpliwości, ale będąc kompletnie zdumionym przez zachowanie Louisa.

Chwytając twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie, zapytał cicho: - Co się dzieje, ty wspaniały idioto? Próbujesz mnie przewrócić?

\- Nie wystarczająco blisko - wymruczał Louis. - Do ciebie. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu… - W odpowiedzi jedną dłonią pogłaskał twarz Harry'ego; drugą ręką złapał blade palce chłopaka, które były tego samego koloru, jak Louisa; jego złota opalenizna już dawno zbladła.

Potrząsając swoją głową, Harry wyszeptał: - Zawsze romantyczny. - Zaakceptował dłoń Louisa i pogłaskał jej wierzch swoim kciukiem. - No dalej. Pójdziemy razem. - Nie wspomniał, że trzymanie się za ręce było jednym z lepszych sposobów na zwolnienie swojego tępa.

\- Przepraszam, - wtrącił się Niall - ale czy macie coś przeciwko? Musimy się ruszyć!

\- Trzy miesiące. Trzy. Miesiące, Niall, - syknął Louis przez zęby - czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

\- To znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż myślisz! Nigdy nie mówiłem wam o tym, dlaczego tak dobrze rozumiem, jak boli bycie daleko od kogoś, na kim ci zależy? Nigdy nie pytaliście. Wiecie, jestem z kimś. Ale tym samym, w ogóle z nim nie jestem. To pewnego rodzaju związek na odległość. Dzwonimy do siebie, czasem piszemy… staramy się, aby się udało. To nic wielkiego, ale wiecie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że jeśli chcesz się w coś zaangażować, wystarczy cokolwiek. Nauczyliście mnie, że wiek, wzrost, waga, zawód - nic z tego nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Szkoda, że szybciej nie zdałem sobie z tego sprawy. Ale chodzi o to, że minęły tygodnie odkąd go widziałem, a miesiące odkąd ostatnio miał szansę pocałować mnie na pożegnanie, i jeśli mam być szczery, wolałbym, żeby ten pocałunek nie okazał się naszym ostatnim. Więc czy możecie spróbować się skupić, proszę?

Czując palącą ciekawość co do tajemniczego kochanka Nialla, Louis podzielił z Harrym pełne żalu spojrzenie. - Przepraszam. Skupię się.

\- Racja, - powiedział Harry - więc okej. Louis, idź za mną, ale nie tak blisko! - Potrząsnął swoją głową i ścisnął dłoń Louisa. - Niall, rozglądaj się za nami, żeby nikt nas nie zaskoczył. Wyjdziemy stąd.

\- Boże, kocham kiedy jesteś taki despotyczny - wyszeptał Louis, gdy Harry zaczął lekko ciągnąć go w dół korytarza.

\- Jeśli rozkazy cię kręcą, kochanie, to będę twoim cholernym dominatorem, - obiecał oschle Harry - ale możemy najpierw stąd wyjść? Mamy parę rzeczy do zrobienia. Niall, jestem zdeterminowany, by poznać tego twojego tajemniczego gościa. Podoba mi się to, że jest tajemniczy; to brzmi o wiele seksowniej, gdy nic o nim nie wiesz.

Niall uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Już go spotkaliście. To…

\- Tutaj są!

Ich głowy skierowały się w stronę głosu i zauważyli trojkę ludzi na końcu korytarza; dwóch nieznajomych z ogolonymi głowami, którzy wyglądali na typowych bandytów, a trzecią osobą była Deliah, piękna kobieta, która gotowa była strzelić Niallowi w głowę na sam rozkaz Dereka. Był pewien moment szoku, kiedy cała szóstka patrzyła na siebie z niedowierzaniem - a potem nadgarstek Deliah poruszył się, gdy skierowała lufę swojego pistoletu prosto pomiędzy przerażone oczy Louisa. Oczy jedynej osoby, która nie mogła się bronić. Praktycznie mieli przewagę liczebną, a Harry nie lubił być w gorszej sytuacji - szczególnie, gdy ktoś mierzył w Louisa; Louisa, którego tak bardzo starał się ocalić! Harry poczuł, jak blednie.

\- Kurwa! - powiedział Niall. - Biegnijcie!

Odwrócili się i pobiegli. Niall wyznaczył tempo, którym nie powstydziłby się żaden olimpijski sprinter, znikając za rogiem prawie natychmiastowo i nie oglądając się za siebie. Louis wahał się przez parę bolesnych sekund zanim Harry położył dłonie na jego plecach, wykręcając swoje palce i popychając go gwałtownie.

\- Biegnij! - przypomniał mu z desperacją.

Louis pobiegł. Nie chciał ignorować Harry'ego, kiedy jego głos był tak spanikowany, jak w tamtej chwili. Spiesząc za Niallem, zostawił Harry'ego samego, stojącego z trzema pistoletami skierowanymi w jego stronę i gotowymi do strzału. Był zdeterminowany, by ich pokonać. Jeśli jeden z nich strzeli, on też to zrobi; jeśli mu się uda, jego spust zostanie naciśnięty jako pierwszy.

\- Zastrzeliłbyś mnie? - zapytała Deliah, jednak dla Harry'ego była po prostu bezimienną kobietą, która była gotowa, by go zastrzelić. Nie wiedział o jej dzieciach ani o jej strachu. Wiedział tylko, że zastrzeliłaby Louisa bez sekundy namysłu i tym samym on zastrzeliłby ją.

\- Dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić?  
\- Jestem kobietą, - wskazała spokojnie, niewzruszenie trzymając broń - zastrzelenie mnie ma sprawiać pewną różnicę. Jeśli zastrzelisz jednego z tych kochanych chłopców, twoje sumienie pozostanie czyste. Jeśli zastrzelisz mnie… będziesz czuł się z tego powodu źle. Mówię prawdę?

\- Nie. To, że jesteś kobietą, nie robi dla mnie żadnej różnicy. Kula nie potraktuje cię w żaden sposób inaczej, i ja także. - Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem skierował lufę swojego pistoletu w kierunku środka jej obojczyka.  
\- Harry!

Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby zatrzymać w tej chwili Harry'ego był głos Louisa, więc pewnie dobrą rzeczą było to, że Louis wybrał akurat ten moment, by krzyknąć. Inaczej, Deliah byłaby martwa zanim zdążyłaby uderzyć w podłogę. Harry był dobry w znieczulaniu się, gdy musiał to robić; mógłby wyłączyć swoje emocje w mgnieniu oka i nie miałby wyrzutów sumienia, a przynajmniej nie w ciągu paru godzin od zabicia jej. Przeklinając, Harry wystrzelił z broni, a kula przeleciała koło jej ramienia, czyli nie tak, jak to było zamierzone, i skierowała się w stronę ściany za nią. Potem skręcił za róg i pobiegł za Louisem.

Biegł tak szybko, że prawie wyprzedził Louisa; minął go już w połowie zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Na szczęście, Louis złapał jego nadgarstek i pociągnął go do tyłu zanim mógłby odbiec za daleko.

\- Kogo zastrzeliłeś? - zapytał bezsilnie.

\- Nikogo, - obiecał Harry - strzeliłem obok głowy tej dziewczyny, a teraz chodź!

Złapał dłoń Louisa i ponownie wystartował. Harry cieszył się z tego, że Louis był teraz taki lekki, bo przynajmniej nie powstrzymywał go ani nie przeciążał. Biegli tak szybko, że dogonienie Nialla stało się prawie łatwe, a potem znowu zaczęli biec, próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjście.

\- Gdzie są drzwi? - zapytał zdyszanym głosem Niall. - Drzwi, przed które tu weszliśmy, gdzie one są?

\- Gdybym to wiedział, już byśmy przez nie przeszli, zaufaj mi - powiedział ponuro Harry, ponownie sprawdzając, czy nikt za nimi nie szedł. - Musimy prześledzić nasze kroki; dowiedzieć się, jak weszliśmy…

\- Chodźcie, - zasugerował Louis, ciągnąć Harry'ego w dół korytarza - pójdźmy w tą… och!

Zatrzymał się natychmiast, bo naprzeciwko niego otworzyły się drzwi; drzwi, które pomalowane były na biało i zaprojektowane były, by prawie idealnie stopić się z tłem ściany, żeby nie widzieli, jak się otwierają, dopóki się nie otworzą, a ktoś przed nie przejdzie; ktoś przeciętnego wzrostu i budowy, ale widocznie o o wiele niższej niż przeciętnej inteligencji; ktoś, kto trzymał koktajl mleczny w jednej dłoni i czekoladowy obwarzanek w drugiej, kogo broń była leniwie wsadzona do tylnej kieszeni spodni, gdzie byłaby idiotycznie trudna do złapania, i kogo usta otworzyły się w szoku, kiedy zauważył ich tróje przyglądających mu się. Harry natychmiastowo uniósł swoją broń i wymierzył nią w mężczyznę, a Niall od razu zrobił to samo, teraz już nawet nie drżąc. Mężczyzna gapił się na nich z całkowitym przerażeniem. Harry był lodowato poważny.

\- A teraz, - powiedział - czyż to nie dogodne? Niall, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…

Niall zrobił krok wprzód i z łatwością wyciągnął broń z kieszeni zszokowanego mężczyzny, a potem ostrożnie oddał ją Louisowi, włączając wcześniej bezpiecznik. Louis przyjął ją pomuro, a następnie także skierował jej lufę w stronę drżącego mężczyzny, starając się wyglądać, jakby wiedział, co robił.

\- Racja, - kontynuował radośnie Harry, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, który wyraźnie się trząsł - mam dla ciebie dobry układ: ty pokażesz nam kierunek do wyjścia, a my cię nie zastrzelimy. Co ty na to?

Nie odzywając się, mężczyzna pokazał swoim pudełkiem na koktajl mleczny kierunek, w którym zmierzali. Był szczegółowo obserwowany przez Louisa, który w zamyśleniu zmrużył oczy, a bruzdy na jego czole powiększyły się.

\- Twoja współpraca została doceniona - powiedział mu radośnie Harry, a następnie położył swoją wolną dłoń na piersi mężczyzny i popchnął go. Zaskoczony, mężczyzna krzyknął i zatoczył się do tyłu do pomieszczenia, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł, a Harry stanowczo zamknął za nim drzwi.

\- Wspaniale - powiedział Niall i zaczął iść w kierunku, który wskazał im mężczyzna.

\- Poczekaj - przerwał mu Harry, wyciągając swoją dłoń do góry, by go zatrzymać. - Louis?  
\- W tę stronę - poprawił Louis, pokazując w przeciwny kierunek.

Niall nie wiedział, o co chodzi. - Ale on powiedział…

\- Jestem psychologiem, Niall. Wiem, kiedy ludzie kłamią. Pocił się. Trząsł się. Jego źrenice były powiększone.

\- Trzymaliśmy go na muszce!

\- Ta, i na sekundę przed odpowiedzeniem na nasze pytanie, jego oczy skierowały się w przeciwną stronę. Jak dla mnie była to całkiem duża wskazówka, ale on tego nie wiedział, racja? - powiedział Louis. - To w tę stronę. Jestem w stu procentach pewien.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry i bez dalszego zamieszania, zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku, który wskazał Louis, jednak Niall nie był do końca pewien.

Właśnie skręcili za róg, który wcześniej ominęli, kiedy znaleźli to, czego szukali; w dół korytarza znajdowały się drzwi, przez które wcześniej włamali się Harry i Niall. Jednakże, jak to bywało często ostatnimi czasy, nie byli sami. Mężczyzna stał na końcu korytarza, przyglądając się im, kiedy oni wszyscy z przerażeniem patrzyli na niego, gdy uniósł broń. Wszyscy zrobili to samo.

\- To cholernie absurdalne, stary! - narzekał Niall, cofając się lekko.

\- Louis, - powiedział Harry - stań za mną.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział odważnie Louis, stając bliżej Harry'ego, tak, że jego ciało było przyciśnięte do biodra chłopaka.

To zirytowało Harry'ego, który potrząsnął głową, ale nie kłócił się. Bez ruszania swoimi wargami bardziej, niż to było potrzebne, wymruczał: - Niall, kiedy dam sygnał, chcę, żebyś strzelił, okej? Nie obchodzi mnie, czy w niego trafisz, ale jeśli możesz tego ominąć, to brak zwłok działałby na naszą korzyść. Po prostu potrzebujemy czegoś na rozproszenie jego uwagi.

Niall przygotował się. - Dobra.

Zanim któryś z nich mógł zareagować, Harry samy wystrzelił, a Niall wiedział, że miał zrobić to samo, ale dźwięk wystrzału rozbrzmiewający przez korytarz sprawił, że wzdrygnął się tak mocno, że w ostatniej minucie uniósł broń, a jego strzał szeroko minął cel, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Dzięki jakiemuś absurdalnemu szczęściu, jego kula trafiła w żarówkę, która zwisała z sufitu i przez brak okien była jedynym źródłem światła w tym pomieszczeniu. Iskry eksplodowały wszędzie niczym fajerwerki, pomieszczenie stało się ciemne, a Harry miał tylko kawałek sekundy, by zapamiętać wygląd korytarza zanim wszystko stało się czarne. Złapał dłoń Louisa. Usłyszał jak drugi mężczyzna po przeciwnej stronie pokoju przeklina przez to, że został tymczasowo oślepiony, i wiedział, że mają szansę; sznsę, by uciec zanim ich oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności i mężczyzna zacznie strzelać. Więc Harry miał nadzieję na najlepsze i zaczął biec, ciągnąc ze sobą Louisa. Całe szczęście, Niall złapał Louisa, kiedy światło zgasło, i jak jakiś ludzki łańcuch, bezsilnie podbiegli do miejsca, w którym znajdowały się drzwi.

Drżąca dłoń Harry'ego pierwsza odnalazła klamkę i z desperacją zaczął przy niej gmerać, modląc się, żeby drzwi nie były zamknięte, bo Niall nie mógłby otworzyć ich w ciemnościach, a nie mają innej szansy na ucieczkę…

Ścisnął nadgarstek Louisa bardzo mocno, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował mu go wyrwać, a płytkie sapnięcie Louisa pełne bólu było dziwacznie pocieszające, bo przynajmniej nadal tu był, a Harry ranił go, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło…

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszyscy w szoku zatoczyli się do przodu, smakując zimne powietrze i czując je na ich twarzach, gdy wiatr bawił się ich włosami. Okręcając się, Harry zamknął drzwi i zasunął zasuwy, mając nadzieję, że zamknął ich w środku, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak się nie stało. Potem chwycił Louisa i zaczął ciągnąc go w kierunku, gdzie zaparkowali samochód. Kręciło mu się w głowie; wydawało mu się, że mógłby zwymiotować.

Przeszli przez tą samą dziurę w ogrodzeniu, przez którą wcześniej weszli, a serce Harry'ego waliło o jego pierś, gdy zbliżali się do samochodu. Dadzą radę? Mogliby? Czy ktoś zastrzeli ich zanim uda im się tam dojść?

Odpowiedź była przecząca.

Cała trójka wskoczyła do samochodu, Louis i Harry na przedzie, a Niall na tylnym siedzeniu. Trzęsące się dłonie Harry'ego miały problem z wepchnięciem klucza do stacyjki, a drżał tak mocno, że nie był pewien, czy był w stanie jechać prosto, gdy jego oczy zamglone były łzami ulgi…

Silnik zaryczał i z chrzęstem żwiru, ale bez banalnego pisku hamulców albo palonej gumy, odjechali. Ramię Harry'ego znajdowało się dookoła ramion Louisa. Chłopak płakał, gdy skręcił za kolejny róg i poczuł lodowate palce Louisa chwytające jego rękę tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że musiałby oderwać sobie ramię, żeby Louis go puścił.

Powiedzmy szczerze: nie miał zamiaru tego robić.


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach separacji, zakradania się i łamania prawa - czegoś, co w więzieniu jest prawie zbyt ironiczne, by móc w to uwierzyć - Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson W KOŃCU są razem, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Oprócz pracy Louisa i pracy społecznej, która musi zostać odpracowana, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które mogą ich rozdzielić… szczególnie w wieczory. Ale niestety, radość ma swoją cenę, a Harry nie został wypuszczony szybciej dzięki łunie szczęścia. Zrobił parę dosyć złych rzeczy, by wydostać się z więzienia i zepsuł humor wszystkim niewłaściwym osobom. Uwięzienie może i się skończyło, ale kłamstwa dopiero co się zaczęły. I może to nie być ostatni raz, gdy Harry i Louis widzą wnętrze celi…

\- A więc mówicie, że wymieniony mężczyzna… Panie Styles, mógłby pan przestać na parę sekund, proszę?

Harry uniósł wzrok znad szyi Louisa, którą czule trącał nosem, przerwał i spojrzał na policjanta jak na kogoś, kto postradał zmysły. Louis siedział na jego kolanach; byli tak blisko, że prawie wyglądali jak jedna osoba. Louis opierał swoje plecy na Harrym, który ocierał swój policzek o ramię Louisa i od czasu do czasu skubał jego szyję. To chyba zrozumiałe, że trudno było mu się skoncentrować, gdy działo się coś takiego.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedział Harry, tak prosto, że nawet nie brzmiało to niegrzecznie. Naprawdę nie wierzył, że mógłby przestać.

Potrząsając swoją głową ze znużeniem, policjant widocznie puścił mimo uszu odpowiedź Harry'ego i powrócił do swojego zeszytu. - Dobra, nieważne. Twierdzi pan, panie Tomlinson, że mężczyzna rzucił panu jedno spojrzenie i skierował na pana lufę pistoletu, tak?

\- Ja, ach… - Louis wiedział, że parę sekund wcześniej znał jeszcze odpowiedź na te pytanie i starał się ją sobie przypomnieć, kiedy Harry opatulał swoim oddechem jego szyję, powodując uniesienie się włosów na jego rękach. - On, uch… - Nagle mężczyzna odwrócił się do Harry'ego; jego głos był wolny i każde słowo stapiało się z poprzednim.

\- Panie Tomlinson?

Harry był diabłem. Ostrożnie skubał delikatną skórę pod szczęką Louisa, chichocząc, gdy zauważył, że Louis wstrzymywał oddech i żadne spójne myśli nie opuszczały jego mózgu, jakby w ogóle ich tam nie było. Przygryzając mocno swoją wargę, Louis wiercił się w objęciach Harry'ego i starał się nie okazywać tego, jak bardzo miał ochotę na wyrzucenie policjanta z pomieszczenia i splątanie ciała swojego i Harry'ego tak mocno, że będą prawie jedną osobą.

\- Ja… och! Przepraszam, co?

\- Może mógłby się pan skupić na sprawie, jeśli to nie jest zbyt duży problem, panie Tomlinson?

\- Um… - Louis odetchnął, a jego palce znalazły się we włosach Harry'ego i tam zostały, chwytając ich mocno, gdy Harry przygryzł skórę jego szyi i nie chciał puścić, zdeterminowany, by go naznaczyć, by zostawić głębokie, bolesne przypomnienie, że Louis był jego, coś, co bolałoby lekko, gdy Louis by to dotknął i potrzebowałoby tygodni, by się uleczyć - a do tego czasu Harry stworzyłby wiele kopii.

\- Och! - Zamykając zeszyt, starszy policjant pokręcił swoją głową. - Poddaję się. Nic dzisiaj z was nie wyciągniemy. Idźcie! Idźcie i zróbcie, co musicie; zadzwonimy rano, by wszystko ustalić. - Dwaj mężczyźni wstali, gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Dziękuję - udało się wydusić Louisowi. Próbował stanąć na własne nogi i odprowadzić mężczyzn, ale starszy mężczyzna machnął ręką w jego stronę.

\- Jest dobrze, poradzimy sobie - powiedział sucho. - Myślę, że macie, co robić.

W chwili, w której drzwi się zamknęły, Louis znalazł się w ramionach Harry'ego - naprawdę w jego ramionach. Chłopak niósł go, jakby był jakimś ogromnym dzieckiem. Usta Harry'ego zetknęły się z ustami Louisa, gdy przez chwilę całował go gorączkowo, a ich usta poruszały się razem ostrożnie, gdy Harry ponownie zaznajamiał się ze wszystkim, co kiedyś stracił.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał w momencie, w którym mógł zebrać się na przerwanie pocałunku.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa był jęk, gdy z powrotem przyciągnął głowę Harry'ego w dół, by móc go ponownie pocałować. Bez przerywania pocałunku, Harry podniósł Louisa z sofy i przeszedł przez drzwi do sypialni, niosąc go przez próg, a następnie ostrożnie położył go na łóżku i skoczył na niego, nieustępliwie składając pocałunki na jego policzkach i szyi. Jego dłonie drżały, gdy starał się ściągnąć koszulkę Louisa przez jego głowę, a w końcu znalazła się ona na podłodze, a on głaskał każdy cal niedawno umytego ciała, które pod nim leżało. Louis wziął prysznic i zmienił ubrania, ale mógł równie dobrze w ogóle ich nie zakładać, bo jego koszulka, spodnie i bokserki leżały teraz na podłodze, a Harry też był prawie nagi. Louis wydał z siebie cichy, bezsilny okrzyk w ramię Harry'ego, a chłopak oparł na nim swój ciężar. Jego dłonie były pewne, gdy rysował delikatne, ostrożne linie w dół żeber Louisa, które były zbyt widoczne.

Louis jęknął lekko i zamknął swoje oczy, ślepo szukając rękami szafki koło łóżka, ale Harry znalazł ją pierwszy. Dźwięk rozrywania paczki przedarł się przez powietrze, a Louis ponownie otworzył swoje oczy, by spojrzeć z pożądaniem, ale też ze znużeniem, na przedmiot, który Harry trzymał w swoich dłoniach. Oczy Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte, a jego oddech drżał; chłopak trząsł się lekko, kiedy Louis załapał jego biodra i trzymał kurczowo, spoglądając w górę na Harry'ego, który na nim siedział. Jego palce zaczęły szarpać za zamek od spodni Harry'ego i jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu było ich ciężkie oddychanie. Atmosfera była gęsta i wywoływała u nich przyjemne mrowienie z oczekiwania na to, co miało nadjeść.

\- Przekręcimy się? - wyszeptał Louis, łapiąc nadgarstek Harry'ego, zanim jego drelichy znalazły się w połowie jego nóg. Nadal usadzony na nim, Harry spojrzał w dół, chociaż raz mając kontrolę.

\- Chciałbyś, - powiedział poważnie Harry - to moja kolej. Nigdy nie mogę tego robić; nigdy mi nie pozwalasz. Przeszedłeś przez wiele. Traktujesz mnie o wiele lepiej niż na to zasługuję. Proszę, Lou. Chcę to zrobić… dla ciebie.

Z jękiem, Louis potrząsnął swoją głową z rezygnacją i pozwolił na przyciśnięcie się do poduszek. Harry ściągnął swoje bokserki i zostawił je na podłodze, jak zawsze. Pozwolił sobie na parę chwil, by się tym napawać, by zaakceptować fakt, że Louis naprawdę leżał pod nim, więżąc wargi Louisa pomiędzy swoimi wargami parę razy i chciwie przygryzając jego szyję, sprawiając, że Louis wydawał z siebie okrzyki. A potem ponownie grzebał w ich szafce i pokrywał czymś swoje palce, zagłębiając się w Louisie, ostrożnie, żeby go nie zranić. Po tak długim czasie ten ruch był nieznajomy, szczególnie, że i tak go nie znał. Każdy ruch, każdy malutki ruch jego długich palców był niepewny, ale po pewnym czasie Louis krzyczał już tylko z pożądania, chwytając prześcieradło obiema rękami jedynie po to, by mieć się czego uczepić, naciskając ciałem na dłoń Harry'ego. Wtedy Harry wyciągnął swoje palce i zastąpił je inną, bardziej czułą częścią swojego ciała, a potem kochał się z Louisem i przez chwilę zagłębił się w oszałamiającym uczuciu i ściskających dłoniach, palcach zaplątanych we włosach i kolejnych, i kolejnych ruchach jego bioder, i w dźwięku krzyków ich obu mieszających się ze sobą, dopóki nie był pewien, do kogo należy który głos. I w tym całym pędzie zapomniał o byciu ostrożnym i opakowanie i jego zawartość spadły na podłogę, ale nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak blisko Louisa, bez lateksu pomiędzy nimi. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wróci do robienia tego inaczej, nie uważał, aby mógłby być zadowolony z plastikową powłoką oddzielającą ich, kiedy to było o wiele bardziej intymne i wspaniałe. W pewnym momencie zaczął płakać, łkając w szyję Louisa, gdy jego uczucia osiągnęły szczyt szczęścia i uniesienia, a następnie minęły. To go bolało, to bolało ich obu, bo nie byli zaznajomieni ze swoimi rolami, a Louis był zbyt ciasny, a Harry niezdarny, nieważne jak bardzo starał się być ostrożny, ale to był ten rodzaj bólu, który Louis zniósłby tysiące razy tylko po to, by poczuć przyjemność, która szła z nim w parze.

Harry powrócił do siebie z potem na całym swoim ciele, jego włosy były w bezładzie i wpadały mu do oczu, kiedy cały się trząsł i czuł, jak Louis pod nim drży. Zaczął powoli składać pocałunki na całych ramionach Louisa i jego szyi, i jego ostrych obojczykach, ospale przytulając się do niego, bo teraz był niesłychanie zmęczony. Louis miał zamknięte oczy i mógłby zasnąć, gdyby jego dłonie nie głaskały rytmicznie kręgosłupa Harry'ego, który wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł palce Louisa sunące w dół i w górę jego ciała.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział mu Louis i poczuł kolejny przypływ przyjemności płynący przez jego brzuch, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, jakby ta deklaracja była kolejnym bodźcem.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry, a potem obaj przekręcili się tak, że to Louis był na górze i przycisnął swoje ciało do ciała Harry'ego, przyszpilając go do materacu z małym uśmiechem, trącając jego szyję swoim nosem. Harry głaskał twarz Louisa, trzymając jego policzek w swojej dłoni.

\- Widząc, że zdajemy się robić tej nocy jakąś zamianę ról… co ty na to, żebym ja przez chwilę poudawał ciebie? - zaoferował znacząco Louis i przysunął do siebie dłoń Harry'ego (upewnił się, że była to ta, która znajdowała się w jego włosach, nie w nim), wsadzając jego palce do swoich ust, by pokazać, o co mu chodziło.

Harry zarumienił się, bo zawsze w tajemnicy zastanawiał się, jakie to było uczucie, a Louis nigdy wcześniej tego nie oferował i z pewnością nie ominie takiej okazji tylko dlatego, że był zaskoczony. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, szybko pocałował Louisa i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Louis klęknął przed nim na podłodze, wyglądając dziwnie krucho z widocznymi kośćmi.

\- Powiesz mi, co robić, tak? W końcu jesteś ekspertem. - Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Harry ścisnął jego dłoń. - Och, pomogę ci.

Potem włosy Louisa zaczęły gilgotać wewnętrzną stronę jego ud i trudno mu było usiedzieć prosto. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że sąsiedzi słuchali muzyki albo absurdalnie głośno oglądali telewizję, bo jego krzyki stały się po tym trochę niekontrolowane.

* * * * * *

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Mmmmm… - jęknął Harry, nie chcąc jeszcze otworzyć swoich oczu. Miał taki piękny sen, szkoda było mu go przerwać, pomimo, że uczepianie się go tylko wywołałoby u niego ból. Był tam on i Louis, i parę raczej intymnych sytuacji, i pomimo, że był po tym trochę obolały, nie miał jeszcze ochoty opuszczać tego świata. Świat rozczochranych głów i ociężałych części ciała był rzeczywiście pięknym światem. Ale wiedział, że obudzi się w okropnie krótkim czasie, a Kylie zacznie na niego krzyczeć, żeby wziął swój pistolet i pokazał innym rekrutom, jak to się robić, a on posłusznie go posłucha, nieważne jak bardzo będzie chciał z powrotem schować się pod kołdrę.

Zimne palce nagle znalazły się na jego brzuchu i dotykały jego miednicy, a Harry krzyknął i chwycił tą małą i rozprzestrzeniającą się dłoń za palce, które tak łatwo wplątały się pomiędzy jego palce. Kto go dotykał? Kylie by się nie odważył, a jego dłonie i tak były zbyt duże i zrogowaciałe…

Jego oczy natychmiast się otworzyły, a Louis spojrzał na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Pewnie powinienem powiedzieć “dobry wieczór”, - zasugerował - mając w pamięci to, że jest już po dwunastej. Miałem zaprosić cię na śniadanie, ale widocznie je ominęliśmy. Jednak, muszę zapytać: chciałby pan zjeść lunch, panie Styles?

\- Louis - powiedział zszokowany Harry - a potem sobie przypomniał. - Louis! - Złapał go i pocałował go gwałtownie, tylko żeby mieć pewność - był tutaj Louis, ciepły pod jego palcami, z lekkim meszkiem na swojej szczęce, a jego usta były jak pięknie wyrzeźbione, jak to zapamiętał, tak reagujące, jak mógłby sobie tylko wymarzyć…

\- Hej, śpiochu. Zapomniałem, jak rozentuzjazmowany byłeś - droczył się Louis. - Nie będę w stanie chodzić prosto przez następny tydzień. No cóż. Przyjmę tą zmianę.

\- Mmm, tak przypuszczałem - Harry z czułością potrząsł swoją głową. - To, że jesteś tutaj ze mną znowu… to więcej, niż mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Też cię kocham - obiecał Louis, łapiąc jego dłoń. - A teraz chodź do kuchni. Mógłbym zabić za kanapkę.

Śmiejąc się, Harry pozwolił Louisowi na wyciągnięcie go z łóżka do kuchni. Kanapki zostały zrobione i zjedzone, a następnie Louis podszedł do telefonu i zadzwonił do swojej matki, by zapewnić ją, że wszystko z nim było dobrze (oszczędził jej opowieści o tym, jak prawie został zastrzelony), przejeżdżając palcami pomiędzy włosami Harry'ego, którego głowa leżała na jego kolanach. Siedzieli na sofie przez chwilę po tym, jak Louis odłożył słuchawkę, po prostu ze sobą rozmawiając. Harry uczepił się Louisa jak rzep do psiego ogona, nie chcąc go puścić, a Louis na to nie narzekał.

Jednak, kiedy Louis poszedł wziąć prysznic, by zmyć z siebie przypomnienie o ich wczorajszych czynnościach łóżkowych, i Harry poszedł za nim, to trochę zmartwiło Louisa. Harry biorący z nim prysznic nie był czymś przejmującym; już wcześniej robili to całkiem często - to raczej to, że od chwili, gdy weszli pod prysznic, Harry nie chciał puścić jego dłoni. Nie puścił jej nawet wtedy, gdy Louis sięgnął po szampon; zamiast tego wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by podać mu butelkę. Pocałował go, gdy woda leciała w dół ich ramion i pozostawiała ich przemoczonych do suchej nitki i był niechętny do puszczenia jego dłoni nawet wtedy, gdy suszyli się ręcznikami. To zmartwiło Louisa, bo Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak przylepny.

Nie zdecydował się o tym wspomnieć dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, jak źle było; kiedy Harry rozmawiał przez telefon z Niallem, dziękując mu za jego pomoc, Louis wstał ze swojego miejsca na kanapie obok Harry'ego i poszedł zrobić sobie herbatę - a kiedy Harry chciał klepnąć Louisa w udo i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że go tam nie było, zadławił się własnym oddechem. Upuszczając słuchawkę tak, że uderzyła w podłogę i prawie się rozbiła, zerwał się na nogi i krzyknął “Louis!” z takim cierpieniem, że Louis pomyślał, że został zaatakowany. Wbiegając z powrotem do pokoju, Louis znalazł Harry'ego stojącego obok kanapy, z rękami owiniętymi dookoła jego samego i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, chwytając powietrze.

Louis natychmiast przeszedł przez pokój, objął Harry'ego w pasie i przyciągając go do swojego boku, schylił się i złapał słuchawkę swoją wolną dłonią. Przepraszając Nialla, rozłączył się, a następnie rzucił telefon na sofę i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła chłopaka i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, spotykając jego wzrok. Rumieniąc się, Harry odwrócił wzrok, a Louis czuł, jak drżał u jego boku.

\- Harry, co się stało? - wyszeptał.

Niekomfortowo kręcąc się w objęciach Louisa, z tymi zimnymi dłońmi trzymającymi jego twarz, Harry odmówił kontaktu wzrokowego, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia.

\- Harry, - powiedział z uparcie Louis - powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Myślałem, że cię nie ma! - wykrzyknął żałośnie Harry. - Myślałem, że znowu cię zabrali! - I odsunął się od Louisa, odwracając się do niego plecami, kiedy schował swoją twarz w swoich dłoniach.

Wyciągając swoją dłoń, Louis z wahaniem dotknął pleców Harry'ego. - Harry?

\- Myślałem, że cię zabrali - wyszeptał Harry, nie odwracając się.

\- Dlaczego? Harry, drzwi są zamknięte! Jak mogliby mnie zabrać? - zapytał delikatnie Louis.

\- Zrobili to już wcześniej - wskazał żałośnie Harry. - Nie mogę cię znowu stracić, Louis. Nie mógłbym sobie z tym poradzić. Za każdym razem, gdy się odwrócę, czuję się, jakby ktoś miał cię zaraz zabrać sprzed mojego nosa! Nie mogę tego znieść.

\- Jestem tutaj - pocieszył go Louis, przejeżdżając swoimi dłońmi w dół i w górę pleców Harry'ego. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Ignorując go, Harry kontynuował: - To ten dom. Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy. Mam uczucie, jakby chowali się za każdym rogiem, gotowi, by cię ode mnie zabrać! - Jego głos uniósł się prawie histerycznie. - Nie mogę im na to pozwolić, Louis!

\- Okej. Okej, ćśśśśś, - nalegał Louis - nie smuć się. No dalej. - Pocałował go szybko. - Jestem tu. Zajmę się tobą.

\- Nie chcę już tu być, Louis - powiedział bezsilnie Harry, wpadając w jego ramiona i przyciskając swój policzek do piersi Louisa. - Nie czuję się już bezpiecznie w tym domu. Chcę przeprowadzić się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie zna. Moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa, ty i ja. Chcę kupić gdzieś mały dom, jakieś małe miejsce, które mógłbym nazwać swoim własnym. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie wie, że jestem zabójcą, gdzie ty byłbyś po prostu lokalnym psychiatrą, a ja byłbym twoim chłopakiem. Louis i Harry. Chcę przejść w dół ulicy bez ludzi spoglądających na mnie gniewnie i chowających swoje dzieci, bo noszę bezrękawnik służby społecznej. Chcę być w stanie usiąść z tobą gdzieś na ławce w parku i objąć cię ramieniem, wiedząc, że nikt nie będzie się na nas gapić. A potem chcę pójść do domu ze świadomością, że nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy. Chcę, żebyśmy mogli kochać się bez tego starego babsztyla z piętra niżej walącego w sufit swoją miotłą, by powiedzieć nam, że mamy być cicho! I wiem, że nie mam żadnego prawa o to pytać. Ale i tak tego chcę.

\- Wiesz co? To brzmi wspaniale. - Louis przerwał. - Zaoszczędziłem trochę pieniędzy; moja pensja jest całkiem dobra… jeśli moglibyśmy znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce, chciałbyś ze mną tam zamieszkać? Nie mogę obiecać, że to będzie jakieś fajne miejsce albo dobra okolica, ale mogę spróbować.

Harry spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Mówisz serio? Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żebym przestał gadać?

\- Za kogo mnie masz? Nie jestem kłamcą. Mówię całkowicie serio. - Dotykając twarzy Harry'ego, Louis obiecał: - Znajdę nam coś, Harry. Ale wiesz, jeśli mamy się wyprowadzić, musimy najpierw coś zrobić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - O co chodzi?

Przybliżając swoją twarz, Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha: - Nie chciałbyś pozwolić naszym znajomym na niepożegnanie się z nami, racja? Zaczęliśmy to imprezą; skończmy to imprezą.

* * * * * * *

Louis okazał się być bardzo sprytny w planowaniu imprezy na dzień przed ich przeprowadzką; oznaczało to, że żadna z ich własności nie mogła zostać połamana, gdyż byli już spakowani, a nie musieli też sprzątać następnego rana, bo wtedy już ich tu nie będzie. Chłopak znowu pożyczył czyjś ipod i wszyscy inni zapłacili za alkohol, widząc, że kupowanie ich małej chatki w Brighton całkiem wyczyściło ich konta bankowe. Louis nadal miał pracować w więzieniu, zanim znajdzie sobie pracę w pobliżu ich nowego domu. Zwiększył godziny swojej pracy, za czym idzie zwiększenie wypłaty, ale nadal potrzebowali pieniędzy.

Całe szczęście, plusem w byciu przyjaciółmi z gangiem było to, że byli bardzo dobrzy w zdobywaniu alkoholu po niskiej cenie (Harry i Louis niby przypadkiem “zapomnieli” zapytać, skąd go wzięli) i pomimo, że wciśnięcie tak wielu ludzi do ich mieszkania było trudne, udało się. Więc tańczyli głupio i rozmawiali, i wymieniali się historiami, szczególnie Niall, który pokazywał swój nowy aparat ortodontyczny każdemu, kto na niego spojrzał, i z dumą opowiadał historię o tym, jak to zerwał swój stary aparat, by otworzyć nim zamek. Harry nadal miał problem z zaborczością, cały czas trzymając swoje ramię dookoła ramion Louisa, ale tak czy siak, dawno nie był aż tak szczęśliwy. W końcu mogli poznać Danielle, z której Liam był uroczo dumny, i wszyscy ją pokochali, jak to wyobraził sobie wcześniej Louis. Jednak na chwilę Liam gdzieś zniknął, a Danielle nie chciała powiedzieć im, gdzie był, pomimo, że mogli wyczytać z jej twarzy, że wiedziała, gdzie się znajdował.

Wieczór mijał dalej, ludzie się upijali, ale ani Harry, ani Louis nie zaprzątali sobie głowy zmartwieniami o to, jak brudne będzie po tym ich mieszkanie. To już nie był ich obowiązek.

Harry i Louis stali w przedpokoju z Niallem, rozmawiając i wymieniając się opowieściami, kiedy ich uwagę przyciągnęło pukanie do drzwi, które wzbudziło w nich panikę, cała ich trójka była bardzo nerwowa. Harry natychmiastowo schował Louisa za swoimi plecami i złapał brzydką wazę, która stała na stole, wymachując nią jak śmiercionośną bronią, kiedy to Niall pożyczył czyjąś parasolkę i zaczął niebezpiecznie nią machać. Harry pochylił się do przodu i otworzył drzwi, a on i Niall groźnie unieśli swoje bronie.

Parasol Nialla upadł na podłogę. Liam stał w progu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, a jego dłoń znajdowała się na ramieniu innego mężczyzny, który mógłby wyglądać dobrze bez wkładania w to większego wysiłku, ale i tak się postarał; efekt był oszałamiający. Miał na sobie bluzę jakiegoś uniwersytetu, a swoje czarne włosy postawił na żel. Uśmiechał się nieśmiało, patrząc na swoje buty. Szybko podnosząc wzrok, jego brązowe oczy spotkały niebieskie oczy Nialla.

\- Hej, Niall - powiedział.

\- Zayn! - krzyknął Niall, gdy przeszedł obok Harry'ego i Louisa i wpadł prosto w ramiona Zayna, pozwalając mu podnieść się i zakręcić w bardzo ograniczonym kole, pamiętając, że nie było tu zbyt dużo miejsca do ruchu. Liam cofnął się w korytarz, a Louis złapał Harry'ego za pas i delikatnie odsunął go, by dać Niallowi i Zaynowi trochę więcej miejsca. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i pocałował szyję Harry'ego, gdy przyglądał się uściskowi tych dwóch chłopaków. Niall schował swoją twarz w szyję Zayna i chwycił go kurczowo - śmiejąc się, bo to po prostu było to, co robił Niall. Śmiech to była jego specjalność.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że znowu widzę twoją twarz. Przestałeś mnie odwiedzać, ty ciulu! - powiedział Zayn, lekko uderzając Nialla pięścią w ramię, zanim złapał go za szyję i z czułością zmierzwił jego włosy. - Nie pisałeś też listów. Bałem się, że cię odstraszyłem! Naprawdę się martwiłem.

\- Nie, to nie to. Jestem twardy. Dużo rzeczy się działo. To wszystko przez tych wariatów; wiń ich. - Wyciągnął swoją rękę i wskazał na Harry'ego i Louisa, którzy szczęśliwie stali za nim, Harry przytulony do Louisa, obaj z uśmiechami na twarzy. - Harry wciągnął mnie w ten plan “uratujmy Louisa” i nie mogłem oprzeć się jego dołeczkom. - Niall zaśmiał się i przekrzywił swoją głowę, a Zayn pochylił się i pocałował go w nos.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie podrywałeś mojego faceta, Styles, - powiedział z rozbawieniem - to moja robota.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie, mam tutaj własnego faceta. Podrywanie go zajmuje mi cały czas; to praca na pełny etat. - Ścisnął nogę Louisa. - Swoją drogą, Niall niedługo zostanie uwolniony od moich uroków. Brighton, nadchodzimy!

\- Przyjedziemy was odwiedzić - obiecał Liam. - Często. Będziecie mieli nas dosyć.

\- Dosyć was? - zapytał czule Louis. On i Harry przybliżyli się do nich i przyciągnęli do siebie Liama, a następnie cała ich piątka znalazła się w ogromnym, niezdarnym uścisku grupowym. Wszędzie widać było ramiona, które gwałtownie obejmowały się nawzajem. - Nigdy.


End file.
